For the Love of Sasuke
by Michilolita
Summary: Sakura Haruno was born with a destiny decided on by her parents and neighbors. Her destiny was to become one thing – an Uchiha. How was she supposed to fulfill her destiny? Marry Sasuke Uchiha. Easy task, right? (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! I'm new to writing Naruto fanfiction so I really hope this goes well. This story is actually told in the different perspectives by different characters. I really hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto... :(

Chapter 1-Itachi's Chapter

Sakura Haruno was born with a destiny decided on by her parents and neighbors. Her destiny was to become one thing – an Uchiha. How was she supposed to fulfill her destiny? Marry Sasuke Uchiha. Easy task, right? No. In fact, this destiny chosen for her contained the single hardest task a girl could ever face. Maybe if her parents and neighbors had known how impossible the destiny they chose for her was then they might have chosen a different one. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the day it all began, March 23.

"What do you think you'll have, Fugaku?" Kizashi Haruno asked the man sharing the waiting room with him.

"We're having another boy," Fugaku stated confidently.

"We better have a girl then," Kizashi chuckled.

"Ah!" Screams came from down the hall making the men pale.

"Was Itachi's birth this hard?" Kizashi asked.

"He just popped out within the hour," Fugaku remembered.

"Kizashi!" the said man heard his wife's scream and the curses that followed it. He sat down in his anxiety. Fugaku patted his friend's shoulder and stated it was a passing threat.

"Fugaku!" Fugaku took a seat hearing his wife curses come from down the hall. Screams and threats filled the hospital till finally there was silence that was quickly replaced with the sound of two babies crying in unison.

A nurse came to the waiting room searching for Mr. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha. After assuring the rather weary looking nurse of their identities they were told to follow her to where their wives were.

In the room Mebuki and Mikoto were in beds beside each other as per their request. Each of them had a single discolored hand that had come from holding each other in their labor pains. Mikoto held a small, rosy cheeked baby with a full head of raven hair while Mebuki's baby was pink. Its skin was pink and little curls were pink just like its father's hair.

"Itachi, come meet your little brother," My mother Mikoto waved me towards her so I could see the baby better. He was tiny but his mouth seemed huge as he yawned. He blinked his eyes revealing the same black eyes all Uchihas had. Resting against our mother chest, his face relaxed into an almost smirk of delight. Something about how he smirked caused some sort of cord to connect from my heart to his.

"What did you name him?" I asked.

"Sasuke," Mikoto answered happily.

"Boy or girl?" Fugaku remembered his manners and looked to the others in the room. I too was curious.

"Girl," Mebuki sighed very pleased with her offspring.

"What are you going to name her, Mebuki?" Mikoto asked her best friend. Mebuki and Kizashi looked to each other. Somehow they forgot to think of a name. Then they smiled and looked down at their daughter.

"Sakura," They said in unison. They suited her well since she was pink like a Sakura blossom.

"It's perfect! Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha!" Mikoto grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura will get married one day and our families will finally be one," Mikoto explained. Even at seven I was confused by how she knew they were to marry and how everyone was just fine with it. But I did not question it. I merely looked over to my destined sister-in-law. Then I saw her eyes for the first time. They were green as a new spring leaf. Then she kind of smiled at me. A cord was formed then from my heart to hers like with Sasuke. That day I gained two siblings and Sakura her destiny.

Since the Harunos lived in the house beside us, and our parents had been best friends since high school, it was not hard for them to keep Sasuke and Sakura together. As babies, they were put in the same crib to take naps during the day, they were dressed in matching clothes, they took baths together and they were rarely around any other babies. Only Naruto Uzamaki was really allowed around the basically betrothed babies since his mother Kushina was also best friends with Mebuki and Mikoto.

As Sasuke and Sakura reached a year old, Mebuki went back to her job as a flight attendant. Since Kizashi was an airline pilot, Sakura was often left in the car of my family which was completely fine with my mother who thought it was a great way to deepen the bond between the babies.

I was relieved that by a year and a half neither one of them displayed the genius I did. I was able to read by a year old and at five years old I scored a perfect score on the SATs. When Sasuke and Sakura were born I had just finished high school despite being seven. I had been enrolled into the local but prestigious Konoha University soon afterward. Being a "prodigy" was pleasant enough but often there was a lot of pressure that came with being a prodigy, pressures I did not either Sasuke or Sakura to have.

Watching the two kiddos when my mother tired was rather interesting for me. It was fascinating to see how they interacted. If ever Sasuke started to cry Sakura would somehow get over to Sasuke and try to hold him till her stopped. If Sakura cried Sasuke would almost glare at her before finally maneuvering himself close enough to her to put his hand over her mouth. "No," was his favorite word to say to her. Despite that move not being the nicest way to shut up a baby, it always worked on Sakura.

When they could walk, they both followed me everywhere. Sasuke was more attached since he actually lived with me. Since they were always around I could see how they interacted. Sasuke was far more dominant in their relationship. If he wanted a toy Sakura played with he would take it and she would just let him but if she tried to do the same he would snap, "No. Mine." He was a bit of a selfish brat when he got like that but Sakura never seemed to mind. However, whenever Naruto was over and tried to take her toys she would smack him.

Other than her violent actions toward Naruto, Sakura was a sweet child. She was a bit timid around those she did not know but when she got to know them she was kind and friendly with them. She happily shared anything of hers and tried to include everyone. Although Sasuke would not admit to it, he liked having Sakura as his playmate. I could tell. She was so sweet and innocent after all. Not many could resist her sweetness especially not me. When she out grew her crib and stayed at our house she would wander out of her little guest room where her bed was and sneak into my room.

"Nii-san," She would whisper the title that technically was only Sasuke's right to say but I allowed her to use it as well. She would call my title and pull at my blankets until I would let her in the bed. Sharing my bed with Sakura really started during a thunderstorm. Fearing them for some illogical reason, she went to find comfort in our house. She originally went to Sasuke's room and tried to crawl into his bed but he push her out. She kind of feared Fugaku and so stayed of my parent's room. I was all she had left and so I took her in and "protected" her from the thunder. The problem with sleeping with a young child is their lack of bladder control. Often I woke up with urine drenched pajamas and a wet bed. She was embarrassed the first time it happened but I assured her that it was perfectly normal and easily fixable.

When I was twelve and finishing up college and heading to medical school, the two kids were five and Sakura confessed something to me which I knew out mothers would have loved.

"I love Sasuke-kun, Nii-san," She whispered in my ear one day while Sasuke was in the distance.

"You do?"

"Yes," She was glowing, "I'm going to marry him."

"You think so?"

"Yes! Mama and Mi-oba-san say so. I'm so happy!" She giggled.

"Well, you'll have to talk to Sasuke about that," I was being far too logical with her then.

"Okay, Nii-san!" She ran off to him. I can only assume she told him her feelings and her plan because Sasuke turned red then pushed her down and saw her cry. I rushed to her when I saw her down,

"What did you do that for?" I was appalled by his actions.

"She asked to marry me! She's not supposed to do that!" He stated.

I made him apologize to her and she quickly forgave him as she always did. Sakura never brought marriage to Sasuke after that though.

When I began working at the hospital I did not get to see Sasuke a lot much less Sakura. Maybe it was because I worked so much that things changed drastically between them. They were normal until they were ten and Sasuke went to an all-boys camp that summer. When he came back he wanted nothing to do with Sakura and even became standoffish towards our mother and Mebuki. I tried to figure out why he changed but he never said. But no matter how mean he was or exclusive he was to her, Sakura always forgave him and maintained her love for him. Sasuke only grew more hateful towards Sakura and most women. He even became rather rude to other boys including myself. Maybe if I had spent more time with him then he might not have become the way he did. Maybe he wouldn't have become so hard to win over and Sakura's destined task wouldn't be so hard. Maybe it was my fault things happened like they did. Maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! I hope you like the story so far. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 2 - Tenten's Chapter

It is tough being in middle school but even tougher when you're a pink haired tween with a huge forehead and headgear. Poor Sakura had so many things against her not to mention she had the flattest chest and the biggest crush on the hottest but most aloof guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha. I pitied her especially when I heard that she had and her best friend Ino Yamanaka ended their friendship over this boy (I stupid decision I might add). I mean she actually ate lunch alone after their falling out. Naruto Uzamaki would sit with her sometimes but the boy was all over the place. That's why I started sitting with her even though I was older than her and didn't know her very well.

"I'm Tenten," I introduced myself to her one day when I sat down across from her.

"I'm Sakura," She responded slightly confused. We ate in silence for two minutes till she finally asked why I was sitting with her.

"I just thought we could be friends," I answered. She smiled. Even though she had her awkward headgear, she still smile pretty.

"I'd like that," She told me. So that was how our friendship began. But we were both very different. I liked martial arts and the outdoors while she liked reading and the indoors. We both gave in to each other some. She joined my martial arts class so we could bond while I took up reading what she recommended so we could bond over that. We were such good friends and spent most of our time together. She even began to skip watching Sasuke practice baseball and even avoid mentioning sometimes. Sure she would run up to me to tell me about something Sasuke said but it was not like it used to be. But that was when the rumors began.

"Tenten," She came crying to me one day.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" I asked very concerned.

"S-Someone says we're-we're…lesbians!" She bawled.

"Lesbians?" I certainly was not a lesbian and neither was Sakura. She was freaking in love with Sasuke Uchiha and I liked…well never mind who I liked but it was a boy. But if we were lesbians who's right is it to tell everyone? Us or some random person? Us. I was going to kick some serious ass.

"Who said that we're lesbians?"

"I was just passing the boy bathroom when Naruto pushed Kiba-kun out while yelling that you and I weren't lesbians. I can't believe he would think we were," Her grief turned to anger.

"Kiba was the one who said we were lesbians?" I was going to kick his ass.

"Yes, but I doubt that he was the first to come up with it," Sakura reasoned. After she decided to go home, I went after Kiba.

"Did you start them?" I shoved him against a wall outside of school and pressed my arm against his neck.

"What are you talking about?" he barked.

"Did you start all this lesbian nonsense?" I clarified.

"No," he answered.

"Who did then? Who told you I was a lesbian?" I pressed harder.

"I don't know!"

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Inuzuka, you better tell me or I'll seriously kick your ass!"

"Yamanaka!"

"Ino Yamanaka?" I relaxed my arm.

"Yeah. I heard her and some girl talking about it," He confessed. I was going to kick Yamanaka and the other girl's asses!

"Don't go saying anything else like Sakura and I are lesbians or you won't be able to walk!" I threatened him and released him.

"God, that's the third time today," I heard him mutter under his breath but went on my way.

"Yamanaka," I entered the classroom where she waited for school to start. Her two friends Shikamaru and Choji were beside her.

"Tenten?" She looked up at me confused that I was talking to her.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you better be completely honest."

"Okay?"

"Did you start that rumor that Sakura and I are lesbians?"

Everyone I the room's eyes went large and focused on us as to hear the truth. Ino turned red but not form embarrassment.

"No!" She denied.

"No? Kiba said he heard you talking about it with some other girl."

"Yeah. I was defending you guys. I was telling her that you guys weren't lesbians. I mean Sakura is so desperately in love with Sasuke. She'd never change teams," Ino snapped.

"Well, thank you but who was the source of these lies?" I asked.

"I did," some tacky looking girl named Ami stood up with a snarky smirk.

"And why would you do such a thing?" I asked her.

"Because you and brace-face are lesbians. You're always together and doing couple stuff. I mean she even stopped watching Sasuke with the rest of us to be with you. That's super lesbian," She remarked.

"No," I heard a voice behind me. Turning I saw it was Sakura. She had entered the room. She offered me a strong nod I knew meant she was going to handle this. It was the same nod she'd give me during our martial arts classes before she kicked someone's ass.

"That is merely called being friends with someone. I know you don't like me because we both like Sasuke but that is no reason to go around trying to ruin my and Tenten's reputations. In fact, you haven't hurt us at all. This lie you started has only made us better friends and has made you look like the jealous, stupid bitch you are," Sakura stated proudly.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Ami squawked.

"Yes," Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am not a bitch, forehead!" She spat.

"If you think Ami's a bitch for lying about me raise your hand?" Sakura asked her classmates. Almost everyone raised their hands. I definitely raised my hand. Ami was turning all different shades of red.

"W-well, at least I'm not some flat chested, headgear wearing, pink haired freak with a huge forehead! I've got the better chance with Sasuke than you. A dog would have a better chance with Sasuke than you."

"Are you kidding me?" Ino was the one to stand up now surprising both me and Sakura.

"Sakura has the best chance out of all of us. She practically lives with the guy and she's one of the only girls he doesn't completely ignore. Does he even know your name, Ami?" Ino went on.

"Of course, he does!" Ami replied. It was then that Sasuke walked into the room with Naruto beside him. Everyone just stared at them making the boys stop confused.

"Sasuke-kun, what's that girl's name?" Ino asked the raven haired boy and pointed towards Ami. The girl blushed when Sasuke's eyes went to her. He shrugged signally that he did not know and went to his desk. Ami's face fell and she ran off crying. Her friends followed to comfort her.

The class's teacher came in the classroom and I had to leave. Sakura gave me a hug, a friendly smile to Ino and took her well fought for seat beside Sasuke who turned to her and asked her something I didn't hear. After that incident there were no rumors questioning Sakura and my relationship. Ino and Sakura also reconciled enough to the point Ino would occasionally share lunch with us. At the end of the year, I had to leave for High school. Sakura and I still hung out sometimes but I made new friends and had my own life and she did the same. Eventually, all we did do together was our martial arts class. But even though we were as close as we had been when I was in middle school with her, I could tell she was slowly changing. She was becoming more confident and proud of herself. She didn't really need me going around threatening people anymore. Sure middle school was tough but with her new self-confidence, her only challenge was trying to win the heart of the elusive Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

Chapter 3 - Fugaku's Chapter

"When did boys become so neglectful of their mother? When they were little they always wanted to spend time with or talk to Mama. It didn't matter if I was cleaning or cooking or reading or even using the bathroom, they wanted to be with their Mama. Now it is like they don't even act like I exist unless it is to cook for them or do their laundry.

I can excuse Itachi's detachment. He does work so hard at the hospital and is barely able to do much else when he comes home. But Sasuke is just a teenager. All he does is go to school, play baseball and hang out with his friends. When he comes home he doesn't even let me know until he just suddenly appears in the kitchen to snack on a tomato or to ask when dinner will be ready. If he had a job or was hanging out with Sakura then I would feel less distressed but he doesn't. He doesn't work and he doesn't spend time with Sakura hardly at all.

I wish he did spend time with Sakura more like he would when they were little. They were so cute. I know that right now she is going through her ugly duckling phase but one day she is going to be a beautiful swan! All the boys will be after her and unless Sasuke does something she will definitely be taken away. She can't though! She is supposed to be with Sasuke. They were literally born to be together! Don't you agree, Fugaku?" Mikoto looked at me after finishing her rant. Every so often she went on her little rants about how Sasuke and Sakura were fated to be together.

I merely nodded even though I don't really care. It would be alright if Sasuke and Sakura got married. We are best friends with Kizashi and Mebuki so we wouldn't have to deal with ridiculous in-laws and she was practically already apart of the family. But I wouldn't force Sasuke to marry her like I know Mikoto would. Sakura may outgrow her "ugly duckling phase" as Mikoto put it but a change in looks shouldn't change how Sasuke feels about a girl. I'd be ashamed of how shallow he was if he did so.

"Oh my God!" Mikoto startled me.

"What?"

"What if Sasuke is gay!" Mikoto squeaked. I wanted to laugh at her.

"Why do you think that?" I asked instead.

"He's always out with boys and totally ignores girls. He is always well groomed. Oh, now we'll never be able to join families with Mebuki-chan!" Mikoto whined.

"He's not gay," I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Boys his age always hang out with other boys and since he is going through puberty he probably feels awkward around girls. And you're the one who raised him to take care of his appearance."

"But-"

"He's not gay, Mikoto," I assured her confidently.

"How are you so sure?"

The awkward moment from weeks ago that confirmed Sasuke's sexuality came to me. It was on one of my days off from working at the police station and I was merely passing Sasuke's room when I noticed the door was cracked open. Naruto was inside with him which was normal but what Naruto had in his hand was not. Naruto grinned while pointing to a nude woman in the magazine.

"This is Miki-chan. She's my favorite in this issue," He stated. It was normal for boys their age to be curious about that stuff. I know I was but Mikoto would be furious if she learned Sasuke was looking at the stuff as would Kushina.

"Hn. She's not my type," Sasuke seemed disinterested.

"Not you type? Cuz she's not a guy?" Naruto snickered only to earn a punch in the face.

"I like girls, dobe, just not disproportional ones."

I turned to leave them in peace but the floor creaked. They saw me, turned red and hid the magazine.

"Otou-san!" Sasuke squeaked. I could have been the "cool" father and pretended not to see and let them get away with it but by doing that they would think it was okay to brig that stuff in the house which would only lead to Mikoto finding out so I had to punish them.

"That is between father and son," I simply told Mikoto.

"Fu-kun, why won't you tell me?" She moaned and gave me puppy eyes.

"I'll tell you later," I lied.

"Aw. Tell me now, Fu-kun," She rubbed my chest.

"No, Mikoto," I sighed. She turned from me and muttering how I was a jerk.

"You worry too much about Sasuke, Mikoto," I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I can't help it. I'm his mother. It's my job to worry about him. Especially since he is so much like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. He pushes everyone away like you did when we were his age. If I hadn't been so obsessed and insistent on winning your affections you would definitely be alone now."

"I would, eh?"

"Yep. No one but I could have broken through ol' grumpy Fugaku's icy heart. But it was so hard and I think Sasuke maybe even colder than you to women. It's going to be so hard for Sakura to get to him. I'm so worried that she'll just give up and leave him. Then he'll end up alone and our families will not be joined and Sasuke will never love," She worked herself into a frenzy and turned to face me.

"Mikoto, nothing will turn that girl off of Sasuke and by some chance she does give up on him, he will be able to find his own love. Also they are twelve. They have years if not decades before they need to even think about marriage."

"I guess so," She sighed.

"Let's stop talking about this nonsense now and go to sleep," I suggested.

"Sleep? No fun tonight? Okay then. Good night," She turned from me again.

"Fun? Wait, Mikoto, we could-" I leaned over her to try to persuade her to change her mind.

Poke.

"Sorry, Honey. Maybe next time," She removed her fingers from my forehead tauntingly.

"And I'm the one who pushes people away," I grumbled turning away.

"Aww, come here, Fu-Kun," She finally turned to me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**:_ Hola. I hope you've been having a good time reading this. Please let me know what you think. :)

Chapter 4 – Rock Lee's Chapter

Sakura Haruno is by far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her hair is the color of her name's sweet blossoms, her eyes are the most precious emeralds, her skin is like porcelain and I know that beneath all the metal of her braces that her teeth are like pearls. I first met Sakura when she started martial arts classes at my stepdad Gai's martial arts school with Tenten. She was a beginner but some managed to quickly get to my level. I don't whether it was her beauty or amazing skill or her sweetness that made me fall in love with her but I did. But I could never build up the courage to talk to her even though I was the coolest guy in the class besides Neji Hyuga.

The fateful day came when we were supposed to spar with our classmates but Neji wanted to spar with Tenten. Sakura and I were the only ones without a partner. She walked up to me.

"Rock Lee, right? I'm Sakura Haruno. Will you spar with me?" My heart flipped at least six times! Sakura wanted to spar with me! I almost died.

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Please be gentle," She was so cute. I was so distracted by her beauty that I let my guard down a lot and she hit me a lot but she was touching me!

"Lee!" Gai-sensei noticed my distracted performance.

"Yes, Gai-sensei?" I went to him.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you slacking?"

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. I was…distracted."

"Distracted? By what?" Was he blind? Well, I know he is not. He is my wonderful Gai-sensei after all.

"Sakura. I am in love with her," I confessed to him.

"You're in love with her, Lee? Ah! Youthful love! I am so happy for you, Lee!" He hugged me in jubilation. Sakura must have heard us because we were not very quiet and she looked so stunned by my words. I walked up to her smiling.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"No."

My heart cracked.

"Why not?"

"I like someone else."

My heart broke into little pieces. But who had won my beloved Sakura's heart? It had to be some one in the class. Who, besides me and Gai-sensei, is the coolest guy? Neji.

"Nej," I challenge you to a duel for Sakura's heart!" I called him out.

"What?" he and Tenten looked utterly confused.

"You are the only other person Sakura could like so I will fight you for her."

"She doesn't like Neji," Tentn interjected. I saw Sakura nodding her head profusely.

"Oh. Then I retract my challenge, Neji."

"Ok," He graciously accepted then went back to sparring with Tenten. I turned back to my love.

"Who is it you like then?" I asked her. She blushed.

"I like-"

"Sakura," Out of nowhere some boy appeared in the room dressed in some dumb baseball uniform no less.

"Sasuke-kun!" She lit up and ran to him.

"That's him," Tenten came to my side having been beaten by Neji, "That's the boy Sakura likes."

"Him?" I watched him and Sakura.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"

"Your parents are out of town again so Kaa-san said to pick up and bring you home," He seemed so uninterested in the honor of taking Sakura home.

"Really? Thank you, Sasuke-kun! But I have to finish class," She kept her priorities straight.

"Hn," He merely took a seat as she returned to the rest of us. I saw Gai-sensei go talk to the Sakura-stealer apparently called Sasuke.

"Will you spar with me now, Tenten," Sakura walked pass me.

"Sure," Tenten agreed. As the girls fought I looked back at this Sasuke fellow. He noticed my glaring and glared back. Prick.

I almost walked over to him but Gai-sensei started to show us a new technique. After class I begged sensei to let me follow Sakura. He consented and so I began to follow Sakura and the prick from a distance.

"How was your game, Sasuke-Kun?" She was so considerate.

"Fine," He answered so aloofly.

"Did you guys win?" She still tried.

"Yes." Why did he keep only answering in one word sentences?

"Is Itachi-nii-san working tonight?" She has an older brother?

"No."

"Good. He's been working so hard lately," She sounded relieved.

"Hn."

I followed them for a few more blocks. She kept trying to talk to him but he just kept it to one word answers if he answered at all. How could she like him? He wasn't that special or nice. I would be a far better boyfriend.

"Stop following us," Sasuke suddenly turned around and caught me.

"Rock Lee?" She said my name!

"I'm not following you," I lied quickly.

"Really? Where you going then?" Sasuke questioned me.

"This shop," I gestured to the building next to me.

"The Yamanaka Flower Shop?" Sakura cocked her head so cutely.

"Yes," I continued my lie.

"Are you buying flowers for someone?" She asked me.

"Yes," I kept at it.

"Well, they have the best flowers. I hope whoever you buy them for likes them," She smiled to me. To me!

"Let's go, Sakura," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her a little.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. Bye, Lee. I'll see you next week," She waved good bye to me. She was so beautiful. She did not need to be a jerk like that Sasuke. I was going to win her heart no matter what. Maybe I should turn my lie into a truth and buy some flowers for Sakura. I bet she'd like that. I'll do it! I'll definitely win her!

"Welcome," a blonde girl welcomed me into the flower shop.

"Hello," I smiled to her.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" She asked me after I browsed a bit.

"Yes. I want to send this girl I like some flowers but I don't know what kind to send."

"Well, you can never go wrong with roses. They are the flowers of love after all," She grinned.

"I'll take them!"

"How many?"

"How many are traditionally given?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve then!"

"Great. Do you want them sent to her or do you want to pick them up?"

I was not sure. If I gave them to her in person I might mess up what I want to say but if they were delivered with a card I wouldn't mess up.

"Deliver them please."

"Okay," She smiled, "Do you want to add a card?"

"Yes."

"What would you like it to say?"

"Sakura-"

"Sakura!" She yelped.

"Yes…you know her?"

She made a weird face and looked like she was going to laugh.

"Oh, yeah. We're good friends," She grinned.

"Great so you know where she lives then."

"Yeah. Is that where you want them delivered?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Back to the card," She was still grinning.

"Sakura, your eyes are emeralds, your teeth are pearls. Your hair are cherry blossoms sewn together and your skin is as porcelain. Your beauty is beyond compare and I love you. Please, forget that other boy and be my girlfriend. Love, Rock Lee," I was so romantic.

"Okay then," the girl looked like she was going to laugh again but instead told me the price. I barely managed to pay her. I used all my allowance but Sakura was definitely worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:** _Hey! Thanks for the comments! Please continue to let me know what you think!

Chapter 5 – Itachi's Chapter (Part 2)

When Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door they were both drenched from the sudden rain that they walked home in. Mother immediately went to cover them with towels and bid them to quickly change out of their wet clothes into dry ones. I took a seat at the dinner table where the food was waiting.

"Itachi-nii-san, you won't believe what happened to me today," Sakura whispered when she took her sat beside me.

"What happened?"

"A boy asked me to be his girlfriend."

For some reason I did not like this. "Who asked you?"

"Who asked Sakura what?" Of course Mikoto entered into the room. Sakura blushed.

"A boy asked me to be his girlfriend today," Sakura repeated. I could see the slight moment of horror in my mother's face when Sakura said that.

"Really? Who asked you?" She tried to play it cool.

"A boy in my martial arts class. His name is Rock Lee," she revealed.

"What did you tell him?" Mikoto asked trying hard to mask her fear.

"No, of course," Sakura laughed as if there was any other type of answer to give him.

"Well, good," Mikoto beamed the called for Sasuke to hurry up and come down for dinner.

"Is Oji-san working late tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, so we're eating without him," Mikoto answered, "Sasuke!"

"I'm coming," He came down the stairs slowly and took his seat across from me. After serving and blessing the food the questions flew about how everyone's day was. Sasuke won his baseball game, I did surgery, mother cleaned and Sakura has martial arts practice.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Mother asked Sasuke.

"Probably hang out with Naruto," He shrugged.

"What about you Sakura?"

"I don't know. All my friends are busy," She sighed.

"I'm free tomorrow and it's supposed to be nice after tonight's storm. Want to go to the beach?" I offered a solution to her lonely Saturday.

"That'd be fun!" She smiled at me.

"I want to go too!" Mikoto invited herself, "It can be a family outing. Fugaku can get work off and you can just bring Naruto along, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned and kept eating. I wanted to groan as well since now everyone was going to the beach.

"This will be so much f-ah!" Sakura yelped when thunder crashed in her sentence. He grabbed my arm.

"Still scared of thunder?" Sasuke snorted. She blushed in her embarrassment. Moments like that make me want to smack Sasuke sometimes.

"I'm finished," Sasuke finished his food quickly as usual and took his plate to the kitchen before returning to his room.

"He's just like his father," Mikoto sighed and kept eating.

When dinner was finished, Sakura and I went to the living room to watch TV while Mikoto went to pick out what she was going to wear to the beach. Each time the thunder crashed Sakura would scoot closer and closer to me till finally I just wrapped her up in my arms.

"Why does thunder scare me so much?" She sighed defeated. I only shrugged which made her sigh more.

"I'm such a baby…" She leaned her head against my chest.

"A baby?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm still scared of thunder and I dress like one and I look like one."

"Who says you dress and look like a baby?"

"The girls at school and they're right. I wear whatever Mama picks out and I have a dish board chest."

"You look cute in the clothes you wear and you're still going through puberty. Some people are just late bloomers," I offered some encouragement.

"I feel like I'll never bloom," She only sighed more.

"You will and you'll have guys banging down the door to see you."

"I just want Sasuke-kun," She muttered. I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't promise that Sasuke would love her one day. With how things were going, he may never love.

"Nii-san, can I borrow your-" Sasuke entered the living room and stopped when he saw us.

"Borrow my?"

"Borrow your copy of _Treasure Island_. I need it for class," Sasuke finished his request.

"Sure. Go ahead and get it. I'm just going to finish this movie."

"Okay," He left us. What Sakura and I didn't know was that the movie went on a bit longer than we planned and she fell asleep on me. I knew with all the thunder she would probably wake up and come into my room so I skipped her having to sneak in and put her in my room. I crawled into bed with her. She immediately clung to me in her sleep. With her there in my arm I could not help thinking how Sasuke was an idiot for liking Sakura. She was kind, smart and loved him. She was pretty and would only get prettier with age. Why did he have to reject her and make her feel so insecure? If I were him I would go ahead and cement our relationship so when we were older we would definitely be together. I mean even with her being all awkward now a guy has already asked her to be his girlfriend. Sasuke was going to lose her to someone and regret it for forever. He would definitely regret it.

When the morning came I stilled had Sakura imprisoned my arms. She was still sleeping and I had to wake her up.

"Sakura, wake up," I nudged her. She only groaned.

"Sakura," I nudged her again. She groaned with mouth open only for her bad breath to hit me.

"Sakura!" I pinched her back.

"Ouch!" She pushed out of my arms, "Oh, good morning, Itachi-nii-san."

"We got to get ready for the beach," I reminded her. She nodded and left my room. We all packed, ate, picked up Naruto and made it to the beach. What a very exciting day we had there…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Mikoto's Chapter

The beach was just what I needed. No housework to do and the whole family was together. It was so great to just lay on the sand and soak in the sun. I could also watch the love between Sasuke and Sakura blossom at the beach. Who am I kidding? This was Sasuke, the boy too cool for girls even precious Sakura. It wouldn't matter if she were wearing a bikini, he wouldn't look at her. Sasuke. Sasuke Sasuke. Why did he have to be so much like Fugaku?

"Sasuke-kun, could you get my back?" I heard Sakura use the secret phrase I taught her. He had to put the lotion on her!

"I'll do it, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto! Why did he have to volunteer? He was always ruining the romantic moments for my babies! It should have been Sasuke rubbing her back.

"Your skin is really soft, Sakura-chan," Naruto commented. Agh! It should be Sasuke who realizes that!

"Thanks," Sakura looked at me not thrilled with her situation. Poor Sakura! I should have distracted that boy!

"All done," Naruto grinned proudly. She thanked him.

"Now you can do mine!" He gave her the lotion. She was supposed to do Sasuke's back! I shouldn't have let Sasuke bring Naruto along.

"Finished!" Sakura stood up.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," He just kept grinning. He was so pleased with himself.

"Mikoto," I heard Fugaku call my name.

"Yes?" I didn't look away from the blond and Sakura.

"Your nails are digging into my arm."

"What?" I looked to my cruel hand and quickly removed it, "Sorry, Fu-kun."

He merely nodded and closed his eyes. I watched the children as they played in the water. Itachi, Naruto and Sakura were all very into their games while Sasuke only did the bare minimum. Itachi was the first to come ashore.

"I think we should eat soon," He told me. Fugaku grunted in agreement.

"You two can go get the food and watch the rest of the kids," I said. Itachi and Fugaku began gathering some stuff together to go when Sasuke walked up.

"Where are you going?" He asked the men.

"To get food. We'll bring some back for you guys," Itachi informed his little brother.

"Can I come?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at me and I gave him the look. He waved Sasuke to follow but just when Sasuke reached him, Itachi poked his forehead.

"Sorry. Maybe next time," He smiled which only made Sasuke frown.

"Go back to you friends, Sasuke," I encouraged. He nodded and went back to the ocean. I'm not sure what they said but apparently they all decided to have a race of contest to see who could swim out the buoy and come back the quickest. I watched as Naruto and Sasuke reached it at the same time as Sakura was close behind. The boys turned back and were back to shore in a flash. Sasuke barely beat Naruto. My boy was so athletic. But I didn't see Sakura. Where was Sakura!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out for her and dove back in to the ocean. I saw a little pink think bob up in the air.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto kept yelling out her name as he went after her. I ran to the ocean praying she would be saved.

"I got her!" Naruto managed to grab her. I ran further into the water so when Naruto got close enough I could help pull Sakura onto the dry sand.

"Sakura. Sakura," I called her name and shook her a little but she wasn't waking up.

"Itachi!" I started to scream out for him but he was still gone getting food. I looked back to Sakura. If only I knew CPR!

"Who knows CPR?" I asked the boys. They both shook their heads.

"Does anyone know CPR?" I started yelling to the families around us that had begun to stare.

"I do!" A young man appeared and began to check her for vitals then pressed on her chest. Water came out but she was still not breathing. He leaned down to give her the kiss of life. He did it a few more times till Sakura convulsed and gasped for air.

"Sakura!" I embraced her.

"Oba-san!" She cried.

"Thank you so much, sir!" I thanked Sakura's savior.

"It was nothing," He shrugged.

"It was not nothing. You saved her life. I must repay you," I took his hand.

"Her being alive is enough for me." He was such a knight!

"At least have eat with us. My husband and son will be back with some food."

He agreed to do so. When Sakura tried to get up she could not. Apparently the reason she stopped swimming in the first place was because she got a leg cramp. The knight carried further on sure to where all our stuff was. Itachi and Fugaku came and I told them what occurred. Itachi went to care for Sakura and massage her cramped leg before we all gathered back together to eat.

"So what's your name?" Fugaku asked the savior.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Thank you again for saving my life, Hatake-sama," Sakura thanked him very properly.

"Just call me Kakashi and it was no problem, Sakura-chan," He was so cool.

We finished our food and thanked Kakashi again. We packed up everything and started to drive home. I sat in the back with Sakura who fell asleep against me.

"I can't believe it," I heard Naruto whispering to Sasuke.

"Believe what?" Sasuske asked.

"That Sakura's had her first kiss and with a total stranger."

"Hn."

He was right! Sakura had had her first kiss today and with a stranger! Sasuke was supposed to be her first kiss! I should have made Itachi teach Sasuke CPR. Dammit! But it was to save her life so I can forgive it but it is still a little disappointing. Sasuke will just have to be all the rest of her firsts.

After we dropped Naruto off and we reached home, we were all surprised when an errand boy form the Yamanaka shop appeared with a big bouquet of roses.

"Sakura Haruno?" He asked me.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura came before me.

"These are for you," He handed her the flowers and sped off on his bike.

"Who are they from?" I asked. Who would send Sakura a dozen roses? She was only twelve! She turned red and handed me the card that came with the flowers.

"Sakura, your eyes are emeralds, your teeth are pearls. Your hair are cherry blossoms sewn together and your skin is as porcelain. Your beauty is beyond compare and I love you. Please, forget that other boy and be my girlfriend. Love, Rock Lee," I read the card allowed.

"Is this the boy who asked you to be his girlfriend yesterday?" Itachi asked. She nodded and looked to Sasuke. He remained unconcerned and went into the house with his father.

"We better put these in some water," I took the flowers, went in the house and put in a vase after filling it with water. First, Sakura loses her first kiss to a stranger then a boy who confessed to her yesterday sends her a dozen roses! Sasuke did nothing! Nothing! He is going to lose her!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:** _Greetings! I hope you like what you've been reading. Let me know! (BTW there can never be too many reviews/comments Betty-Hime ;) )

Chapter 7 – Ino's Chapter

"Get your roses, Sakura?" I asked Sakura when I saw her on Monday at school.

"Yes," I could tell she was annoyed by it.

"So who is this new beau of yours?" I pressed.

"He is not my beau," She growled.

"Oh, come on, you know who I'm talking about. That guy with the bowl haircut and the eyebrows like centipedes," I tried not to laugh at the memory of the eager boy.

"He's just a guy in my martial arts class," She kept writing.

"Just a guy? Just a guy in a class does not send a girl a dozen roses unless there is something going on. So I guess Sasuke is all free to be mine now since you have Fuzzy Brows."

"I don't like Lee! Sasuke-kun is the only guy for me! You better back off!" She snarled. I liked seeing her get so riled up. It was funny to see.

"Never, Forehead," I laughed.

"Ino-Pig!" She yelled at me.

"Girls, be quiet," Suzume-sensei called us out.

"Sorry," We both apologized and went back to our work.

"Sasuke-kun is mine," She whispered to me again.

"That's my line," I retorted.

I looked over to where Sasuke-kun sat in this class. He was so cool. He rested his cheek against his fist since he was finished taking notes. He looked a bit aggravated but so cool! I couldn't wait to watch him practice baseball later. He was the beast baseball player at school and the hottest. He always looked so good in his uniform. I loved it when he sweat. It was so manly.

"Ino, got any food?" Choji leaned over. Choji was such a fatty but our parents were best friends and we were raised to be friends. I guess we were friends but he was so not cool. Shikamaru was cooler than Choji but he was such a lazy bum and never wanted to do anything fun. The only time he gets excited is when it comes to mahjong and going off to eat with Choji.

"No, Choji," I rolled my eyes.

"Come one, Ino."

"No!"

"Yamanaka, stop talking," Suzume-sensei was too on point.

"Sorry," I apologized again. I went back to writing but eyes wandered back to Sasuke. Why couldn't I have been raised with him like Sakura? I know he would fall for me if we had been. He'd be my boyfriend now and every girl would be so jealous of me. Then one day we'd get married and I'd be Ino Uchiha. Then we would have children and live happily ever after! I just got to get Sakura out of the way. She is my only real threat. But she is my best friend. Maybe I could get her to get with that Fuzzy Brow guy. Ok…not him. Maybe someone like…Shikamaru? No. He doesn't try and Sakura needs a guy who would try. Choji? No. That would not be a good match. Kiba? Kiba was cool but he was so obsessed with dogs and even smelled like one. Shino? No, he's creepy. Who else is in our class…Naruto! Naruto would be perfect. They've grown up together and he already has a crush on her. He's a bit of a mess but she could beat that out of him. Ha! Yes, they should be together. I just got to push them together. How? Sakura will not be easily moved from Sasuke. I guess I'll just have to encourage Naruto to try to get with Sakura. He's a determined boy after all. Then after a few years, Naruto will probably be able to get Sakura then no one can stand in my way to Sasuke!

_Naruto, Sakura likes you. _I wrote onto a piece of paper and folded it up.

"Naruto," I whispered to the blond in front of me.

"What?" He whispered back. I handed him the note. I saw him read it and look back at Sakura with a dumb grin and blush. Sakura noticed him and motioned for him to turn back around. HE wrote back and handed the note to me.

_Does she really?_

_Yep. She told me this morning before school._

_What did she actually say?_

_Naruto-kun is way cooler than Sasuke. He is so nice and Sasuke is so mean. But I can't tell him because then it would hurt Sasuke's feelings._

I knew lying was wrong but it was going to help me and give Naruto some confidence.

"Really?" he turned around and asked me. Suzume-sensei appeared with a scowl.

"Yamanaka, this is the third time I've caught you talking to someone."

"I-" I was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Detention. This Saturday," She spoke before I could. I could only sigh and accept my fate. But it was worth it. Now, my plan was started.

Saturday came as did I to school. Suzume-sensei was there waiting for me with rather content smirk. I couldn't believe I was going to have spend the next eight hours alone with her.

"Yamanaka," She nodded to me. I nodded back and sighed. It was going to be so boring. Then he entered.

"Sasuke!" I squealed. He ignored me and took a seat two seats away from me. Why was Sasuke in detention? Who cares? He was having detention with me! It would just be us for eight hours!

I could not help smiling and blushing. He just stayed silent and focused on his detention work. At lunch I almost talked to him but Suzume-sensei told me there was to be no talking. Finally near the end of the torturous eight hours, Suzume-sensei went to the bathroom. She had a bladder of steel. I took my opportunity to talk to Sasuke.

"So what are you in for, Sasuke-kun?" I asked. He did not answer but kept working.

"I got in for talking in class. Talking! It's so ridiculous," I tried to continue the conversation.

"Hn."

"So…what did you do this weekend?"

No reply.

"Did you see Sakura get those roses? Pretty great isn't it?"

"Why is that?" He finally talked to me.

"Well, since she has that other guy she must be over you, right? You must be relieved," I kept going.

"Hn," He was back to the grunts.

"But I can't believe she would like a guy like him over you. I mean he was such a weirdo but to each their own, right?"

He still didn't respond. I needed to stop talking about Sakura. I needed to turn it so it could be about him.

"Anyway, you're a great baseball player. I watch all your games."

Nothing. Then I noticed his right hand. It was kind of bruised.

"Did you hurt your hand?"

Suzume-sensei returned into the room. I immediately shut up. We finished the detention in silence.

"Wanna walk home together?" I asked Sasuke when we left the room.

"No," He walked off.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" I called after him. He was playing hard to get but it was okay. I'd get him in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Shikamaru's Chapter

"Did you hear what happened yesterday at school?" Choji asked me between bites of his first morning bag of chips.

"I don't care about school gossip, Choji," I yawned. Man, I wish I were back in bed. Why did Mom have to be so damn loud every morning?

"Aren't you even curious?" Choji munched away.

"Just tell me," I knew he wanted to tell me. He swallowed his chips.

"Sasuke Uchiha got kicked off the baseball team." This was surprising news.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, he punched and broke Idate Morino's nose at Friday's practice. He got kicked off the team and is to go to detention every Saturday for the next two months," Choji informed me.

"What a drag." I'd hate to have detention for the next two months.

"Yeah."

"What was the argument about?" I admit I was curious.

"Beats me but I know Idate won't be smelling right for a while," Choji returned to his eating. What would make Sasuke snap? He was a rather chill guy. Not as chill as me but he was never in a skirmish.

We made it to school and everyone was talking about the Sasuke incident. I heard different stories of what happened. One story was that Idate was going to replace him at short stop. But I doubt Sasuke would break a guy's nose over being replaced. Another one was that Idate was tampering with Sasuke's stuff and Sasuke taught him a lesson. Idate was not that kind of guy. The most popular tale was the varying one that Sasuke was defending the honor of a girl. Which girl always changed with each girl that told it. Those were obvious lies. When I wasn't napping I did my best to hear what the baseball players said about the incident. I overheard Iyashi (baseball player) talking about it with Hosei (a non-player).

"I don't know what happened. Sasuke's been irritable all week and then Friday he and Idate were talking. I don't know what about but Idate had that dumb mocking look he gets and Sasuke just got madder and madder. Sasuke started saying something that only made Idate laugh then Bam! Sasuke punched him in the face!" Iyashi described.

"I wonder what they were actually talking about," Hosei wondered.

"Who knows. Idate is always trying to stir up trouble," Iyashi shrugged. He was completely useless to attaining in more detail. What a drag. If I wanted to know anything I'd have to go the source. Idate would be a less threatening source.

As I walked towards Idate at lunch I noticed that he looked irritated. I sat across from him which made him look up at me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What happened?" I asked straightforward. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I was being an asshole, okay? That's all I'm saying."

I left Idate and went to sit with Choji. As Choji ate both of our lunches I observed Sasuke. He sat at his usual table and Naruto sat across from him. I could see Naruto was trying to talk to Sasuke but he was ignored. I knew Sasuke would not want to talk about the incident. I respected Sasuke's wanting to keep his privacy but curiousity gnawed at me like everyone else.

After school Choji and I started walking home only to see Sasuke and Sakura infront of us. It was weird seeing them walking down together since Sasuke was usually at baseball practice and Tenten would be with Sakura. However Tenten was sick and Sasuke was now off the team. They did not talk but Sakura walked very close to him and smiled like all the girls did around him. They stopped when they reached Might Gai's dojo.

"Thanks for walking me here, Sasuke-kun. Do you want to come inside and watch? I don't think Gai-sensei would mind," She offered. He shook his head making her smile falter for a second.

"I guess I'll see you when you pick me up then."

"Hn." He walked away and she went into the dojo.

"Wanna follow Sasuke," Choji suggested.

"Why not?" I replied. We tried to be stealthy and it seemed to work because he did not notice us. Sasuke led us to a batting cage. We had to pay to get in actually had to rent stuff. What a waste of money. Choji couldn't hit a single ball and I barely did any better. But Sasuke hit every ball and ignore anyone who came up to him.

Eventually he left and so we did too. We followed him from a distance till Choji begged to get some ice cream at the shop across from the dojo. As we ate ice cream, we saw Sasuke had returned there and was standing outside the big window and looked inside.

The dojo people looked finished and ready to go. However, some weird looking guy was talking to Sakura. Most of his body language suggested he liked her while hers indicated that she did not. I saw Sasuke's body tense? He entered the dojo and barely opened his mouth. Sakura lit up and ran to him. They exited the dojo and began walking. Sasuke suddenly shot us a glare. Had he known we followed him the whole time? We had failed but the question did not fail to taunt me for the rest of the week.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Hinata's Chapter

It was the first day of school for me. Having been homeschooled for most of my life I was very nervous. I knew my cousin Neji went to this high school but he was older and probably was busy with his friends and school to help me out. I wished that I knew someone. I sat in class too shy to anyone and they all seemed to know each other so no paid attention to me.

Entering the cafeteria I was terrified. There were so many people and I didn't know anyone. Neji was in a different lunch block and so I couldn't sit with him. I saw one empty table and headed there despite it being in a rather dark and scary corner.

"Hi," A girl with long pink hair stood there smiling.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. May I sit with you?"

"Yes!"

She took a seat across from me and asked my name.

"Hinata Hyuga," I answered.

"Hyuga? Are you related to Neji Hyuga?"

"Yes, He's my cousin. How do you know him?"

"I used to have martial arts classes with him in middle school. My mom made me stop last year after I broke a guy's arm during a match. I didn't mean to but I guess I didn't know my own strength. Anyway, enough about that. Tell me about yourself, Hinata."

"Ummm…" I didn't know what to say.

"Sakura-chan!" A loud voice ran in my ear. I looked to my side to see the handsomest boy I've ever seen. He was tall, blond, blue eyed, tan and had three little marks on each side of his face.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura greeted him unenthusiastically. How could she not be thrilled to have him talk to her?

"Sakura-chan, I forgot my lunch. Can I have some of your lunch?" He begged. She smacked his hand away from her food.

"No, baka!"

He frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"So mean," He pouted then he looked at me. I turned red.

"Hi," He smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?"

"I-I-I" I couldn't speak straight. I looked to Sakura for help. She had a little smirk then proceeded to introduce me.

"Nice, to meet you, Hinata," He had such a wonderful smile. I couldn't find the courage to speak.

"I'm going to go see if Sasuke will share his lunch with me," Naruto left us.

"Now that he's gone, let's get back to you telling me about yourself Hinata," She smiled to me.

"Oh…I don't know what to say."

"Well, just start with telling me what you like"

"I like…flower arranging," I probably sounded like a grandma.

"Flower arranging? How elegant! How do you do that?" She seemed sincere. I proceeded to tell her about my hobby and I was surprised with how interested she seemed. Then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"What class do you have next?" Sakura asked me.

"Science. You?"

"Same! Let's go together," She took my arm and we walked to the science room.

"Who's your friend, Sakura?" A brown haired boy with red lines on his cheeks asked. He kind of smelled like a dog.

"This is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata this is Kiba Inuzuka," Sakura introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," He grinned.

"You too, Kiba-kun," I mumbled.

"You can sit by me if you want," He offered. I looked to Sakura who nodded.

"Sure," I agreed. He began talking to me and was really nice. He worked at a dog shelter hence his smell and was very friendly. He introduced me to his rather quiet friend Shino and some others. Sakura just sat by us smiling and interacting but I saw her eyes flicker toward the door often till finally a boy with raven hair and pale skin entered. She stood up.

"Sasuke-kun, sit over here!" She called to him and pointed to the desk beside her. Was he her boyfriend? He looked at her then proceeded to sit elsewhere. She sighed and sat back down. I guess not.

"Who is that?" I asked Kiba.

"Oh, that's Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls love him, especially Sakura. But he hates girls. Why? Do you think he's cute?"

"No," I was honest. He was too pale for my taste.

"Refreshing," I heard Kiba chuckle. Then Naruto-kun walked in and took the desk next to Sakura.

"Hi, Hinata," He waved to me. I only blushed in return. He turned to Sakura who kept staring off at that Sasuke guy. I talked to Kiba more and found out he actually lived near me and so I agreed to walk home with him afterschool. We kept talking and talking till I realized it was twenty minutes pass the time the class was supposed to start. Where was our teacher?

A man entered the room with a medical mask covering the lower half of his face and a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise in his hand. Was he our teacher?

"I am Kakashi Hatake-I'm your teacher and I like the beach. You may call me Kakashi-Sensei," He introduced himself. I heard Sakura and Naruto gasp. Why were they gasping?

"What's wrong?" I asked Sakura. She blushed deeply.

"I-I've met him before," She mumbled.

"I want each of you to stand up, tell me your name and something about yourself," Kakashi-sensei started with a large boy in the front. Eventually it got to me. I hated having everyone's eyes on me.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga and I-" I spoke so quietly because I was so nervous, "I like flower arranging."

Kakashi-sensei nodded for me to sit down. Sakura stood up. I could see Kakashi-sense eyes widen with slight recognition of her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like-" She paused and looked over to Sasuke and blushed then looked to the teacher only to blush more, "I like martial arts."

She sat down and Naruto stood up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen!" He announced proudly. I tried not to giggle.

"Very nice," Kakashi-sensei nodded his head. Naruto sat down. A few more people went till all were through. Kakashi-sensei then told us we could leave. So we did and got out of school early. It was very surprising but nice.

"Want to come over to my house?" Sakura asked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kiba-kun and I are going to walk home together," I felt bad.

"Where do you live?"

I told her my address.

"Wow. That's nowhere near me. I guess I'll let you go. Let's hang out another day," She took my hand.

"I'd like that."

"Great. See you later!" She said.

Sakura began to walk away. I waited for Kiba in the hall since he had to go to the bathroom. Then Naruto and that Sasuke guy walked out.

"Isn't Kakashi Hatake the name of the guy who stole Sakura's first kiss?" Naruto's words shocked me. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura had kissed.

"Who cares," Sasuke kept on not caring.

"Let's walk home together then, Hinata," Kiba came out.

"Oh, yes!" I answered and we left.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_ Salutations! I'm really glad all the reviews so far have been positive. It is very encouraging! Here's a special chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 10 – Sakura's Chapter

It was a bad day. From the moment I woke up I knew it was going to be a bad day. There is nothing like waking up covered in your own blood except waking up seeing you covered your bedmate with your blood as well. I was fourteen and still not sure when my "time" was supposed to happen. Now Itachi was punished as well. Why do I sleep with my legs wrapped around him? If I had been a space loving sleeper he would not have been soiled. If I had been one not afraid of sleeping alone during thunderstorms he wouldn't be drenched.

"Itachi-nii-san," I poked his chest.

"Hmm?" he didn't open his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He stayed relaxed then his eyes snapped open, He pushed me away and saw the blood.

"What happened?" Why did he have to ask?

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was coming," I apologized.

"It's okay. It's just like when you used to wet the bed. Go shower and change and I'll clean this all up before my mother finds out," He was so calm and got out of bed, Most guys would freak out but Itachi was a doctor and understanding.

I rushed out of Itachi's room and headed towards my designated room. Then Sasuke-kun walked out of his room. He was so cute with his bedhead and pajamas. But this was no time for him to see me!

"Sakura?" He looked at me weird then his eyes travelled down. I looked down as well. Why did I have to be wearing white?

I ran away to my room. He saw me! He saw everything! It was terrible! I showered and changed all the while crying. I couldn't believe Sasuke-kun saw me like that! I laid down on my bed mortified and passed out.

"I better make Sakura's b-Sakura!" Mikoto's vice woke me up.

"Oba-san!" I sat up.

"Sakura, I thought you already left. Sasuke's been gone for an hour."

"An hour! I'm so late!" I had to scurry around and put on school clothes. I ran out of the house and kept running towards school. How could I have slept so late!

I made it to school but it was had started long ago. Had to walk to the school office. I can't believe I was so late on the second day of school. The office lady did not seem pleased at my tardiness.

"Name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Why are you late, Sakura Haruno?" She asked not even looking at me.

"I-" I didn't want to tell her I got my period and overslept but I didn't want to lie especially when I had nothing to support me.

"She was with me," Someone lied for me. I turned and saw Kakashi-Sensei.

"Kakashi!" The office lady almost squealed.

"She was with me. I needed some help so she volunteered. I hope that will excuse her," He went on.

"Sure thing," She smiled at him and gave me an excused slip.

"Thanks," He pushed my back so we moved.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. You've saved me again," I bowed to him once we were far enough away from the office.

"Again?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You saved me a couple years ago at the beach. I was drowning and you gave me…" I blushed remembering how he saved me…by taking my first kiss. That kiss was meant for Sasuke-kun then this guy came in and stole it. He did save my life by doing it but still… a girl's first kiss shouldn't be with a complete stranger. It should be with her love.

"mouth-to-" He covered my mouth before I could finish.

"Let's forget about that. I can't have rumors about me kissing students, now can I?"

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later in class then, Sakura," He left me. I had to go to class. Looking at the time, I saw it was Ebisu-Sensei time. I hated him. Why couldn't I have missed his class?

"Oh, nice of you to finally join us, Miss Haruno," He snorted when I entered. I gave him my pass which displeased him. I looked at the class and frowned to see Ino had gotten my seat next to Sasuke-kun.

"Well, since you're late, you must have been studying hard for this class. Why don't you go ahead and solve the equation on the board."

The board was covered in a bunch of numbers and symbols that I didn't recognize. I looked about the room form help. I went from Sasuke-kun to Ino to even Naruto but he was asleep. No one could help me. I tried it.

"42?" I guessed hopefully. Ebisu-sensei laughed at me.

"No. Does anyone know the correct answer?" Ebisu-sensei asked. Only Sasuke-kun raised his hand.

"Come up here then, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke-kun walked up to the board and erased my answer. He then put the number 97.

"Correct!" Ebisu-sensei applauded Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun looked at me with a bored expression.

"Now explain how you did it," our teacher said.

"Even an idiot should be able to figure it out," Sasuke-kun walked away. Was he calling me an idiot? I wanted to run away.

"He's right. Take a seat, Miss Haruno."

I went to the only free desk which was beside the sleeping Naruto. I wished I hadn't woken up. I wished I were back in bed with Itachi holding me close.

Eventually, class let out and I went to my other classes. I began feeling a little weak and very hunger by the time lunch came since I didn't eat breakfast and I was experiencing my time. I didn't pack a lunch so I had to buy lunch or beg. I had no money on me and so after telling Hinata that I would be right back, I went to find Naruto who was sitting with Sasuke-kun.

"Hi," I waved to them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke-kun ignored me.

"Naruto, I was wondering if I could…borrow some money," I wanted to die. I had to ask Naruto for money for food.

"Sure! What is it for?" He pulled out his wallet.

"I kind of forgot to pack lunch…" I felt bad because that had happened to Naruto the day before and I didn't help him out at all. I hoped he'd have mercy on me.

"I see," He was gracious then frowned. He gave me a sheepish grin, "I'm out of money."

"Oh, that's okay. Thanks anyway," I left them. I wouldn't ask Sasuke-kun for money.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Hinata asked me when I returned to the table. I noticed Kiba and Shino had joined the table as they were Hinata's new friends.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," I lied.

"Why aren't you eating?" Kiba asked.

"I'm dieting," I lied again. He accepted it.

"I don't think that is very healthy, Sakura," Hinata stated.

"I'll be fine," I waved it off. I could barely focus on the others during lunch and I don't know how I managed to walk to science class. I took a seat between Naruto and Hinata. I rubbed my head as we waited for Kakashi-sensei to appear. He walked in carrying his Ich-Icha book. He started the class. I tried to take notes but eventually just rested my head and in my hands. I was going to eat a lot when I got back to the Uchiha house. Class ended and I went to the next class and then school was finally over. The hardest trek of the day was left before me: walking home. I stood at the school entrance prepared to walk then as if to torment me more, it began to rain. I had no coat or umbrella. I stepped out into the rain and began my walk. Then it got worse.

BOOM!

BOOM!

I covered my ears and tried to run but my legs were too weak to run. I sloshed through the rain for what seemed hours before I finally arrived at the Uchiha house. I wanted to pass out right there but that would freak Mikoto out. I made it to the kitchen. I knew that as soon as I got some food in me that I would be fine. I grabbed one of Sasuke-kun's protein bars as I knew it would have good nutrients in it. It tasted like bark but it was food. I crashed on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed and in the dark. The storm had stopped but everything was dark. I was no longer in my wet clothes either. I questioned my actions. Had I gotten up and changed? I looked to the clock on the night stand and saw it was almost eleven o'clock. I then notice a bowl of soup on the table as well. Mikoto must have done this. She was so sweet. I ate the somehow warm soup and went down the stairs to put in the dishwasher. Mikoto was still awake.

"Oba-san," I hugged her.

"Sakura, what are you doing up?"

"I just woke up. Thanks for fixing me soup and changing my clothes for me," I smiled.

"What? I didn't do that," She looked at me strangely.

"You didn't?"

"No. You had a do not disturb sign on your door so I didn't disturb you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess it was a dream. Well, good night then," I left her. Who had taken me to my room, changed me and made me soup? Who put the do not disturb sign on my door? Itachi? No, he was supposed to work from two in the afternoon to six in the morning. Fugaku? I hope not. That'd creep me out. It wasn't it Mikoto. That only left Sasuke-kun! Did he take care of me? No! He wouldn't have done that. I must have just done it and forgot. Still, how was the soup still warm? I was tired and needed some more sleep. So I crawled into bed hoping for a better tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_This chapter is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy it just the same. :)

Chapter 11 – Rock Lee's Chapter (Part 2)

I saw her in the hall. She was gorgeous as always. I just wanted to run up to her, pick her up in my arms, twirl her around and kiss her repeatedly. Ever since she quit coming to the dojo I've hardly seen her except the few brief moments when we are in these school halls. Bless this school!

"Sakura!" I ran up to her.

"Lee," She greeted me. I love how she says my name.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Fine. You? Still kicking butt?" She playfully punched my arm. She touched me! I could not stop myself from smiling.

"Ha-ha, yeah."

"Great," She smiled. I knew this was the perfect moment to ask.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you weren't busy this Saturday if you would like to maybe…go see a movie with me."

"Lee, I-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto interrupted Sakura's answer.

"Naruto, can't you see I'm talking to someone!" Sakura smacked him.

"Oh, hey, Fuzzy Brows," He looked at me. Was I fuzzy brows? How rude!

"Naruto," Sakura scolded him.

"Lee, class is starting," Neji came by.

"I'm coming, Neji," I told him and looked back at Sakura, "Tell me your answer after school. I'll wait at the school entrance."

I ran off. I knew she was going to say yes. She would say yes and then we would go out on Saturday. I'd dress up and come to her house. I'd bring her some roses because what gentleman doesn't bring flowers to pick up his girl for a date? Then we would walk to the movies and talk while we walked. I'd impress her with my accomplishments. We would go see whatever the most romantic movie is. Of course that will make her feel all romantic then when the sad part comes and she starts to cry I'll give her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Lee," She'd say and cuddle close to me. Then after the movie I'd take her for some ice cream and walk her home.

"Thank you, Lee. I had so much fun. Let's do it again," She'd say.

"We can. If you'll be my girlfriend," I respond. She'd accept. We'd date till the end of high school then get married. Then we'd have twin sons and we'd always be happy. Then when we were dead we would be buried together holding hands. It would be so grand.

All day I spent thinking about our future together once she accepted my invitation. I could not wait for school to end so I could see her!

When the final bell did finally ring, I sprinted to the school entrance to wait for her. She walked down the hall like an angel. I sighed at the beautiful sight. Then someone moved and I saw him. Sasuke Uchiha. That stuck up jock was talking to Sakura. Well, she was actually talking to him but still!

"Want to walk home together since your practice is cancelled?" She asked him.

"Hn," He shrugged. He was acting so cool. I hated that!

"Sakura," I called to her.

"Lee," She smiled to me and came to me.

"So will you go out with me on Saturday?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry but I can't," She touched my arm gently.

"Why not?"

"You're a really great guy, Lee, but my heart belongs to someone else," I saw her eyes flicker to Sasuke who had stopped to talk to Naruto. My heart sank.

"I see," I frowned.

"I'm sorry," She apologized again.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, I'll be here," I informed her.

"You're so sweet," She kissed my cheek and then turned to leave. She kissed me! So what if she was not in love with me now. She kissed me and I could win her one day. She would grow tired of that snobby jerk Sasuke and I'd be here waiting with open arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Itachi's Chapter (Part 3)

It was March and thus the fifteenth birthday of Sasuke and Sakura had arrived. Unfortunately, Sakura's parents were gone due to work so Mikoto wanted to make it special. How? Not by inviting all Sakura's friends over to celebrate. No, Mikoto wanted to make it special by packing us all up and taking us to the mountains for the weekend. She rented a cabin that had three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a great view of everything. I knew what my mother wanted to happen. She wanted to isolate us all so she could carefully leave Sasuke and Sakura alone in hopes they would get romantic in the beautiful scenery. Her first attempt occurred when we went hiking.

"Ah!" Mikoto slipped and fell while climbing up a rocky hill.

"Oba-san!" Sakura was the first to Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku rightfully went to his wife.

"Are you okay, Kaa-san?" Both Sasuke and I asked her.

"I think I twisted my ankle," She claimed. I went to check it. It was not twisted or even remotely damaged. I looked up only for her to give me _the_ glare.

"Yes, it is twisted. I don't think you can go on. We should all turn around now."

"No, Itachi. Don't let me ruin you kids' hike. You all can go and Fugaku and I'll just get back to the car," She waved us off.

"Are you sure, Oba-san?" Sakura asked Mikoto who nodded. I helped her up as did Fugaku.

"Do your best to help, Itachi," She whispered in my ear then smiled to everyone and hobbled away with Fugaku.

"Let's keep going then," Sasuke sighed and kept walking. Sakura and I followed Sasuke. I was unsure of how to help two kids. What was I supposed to do? Push them into a cave and seal them up until they fell in love or died?

"Wow! It's so gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed when we reached the top of the mountain where we could see all the surrounding mountains, "Too bad Oba-san couldn't see it."

"Well I have a camera. I can take some pictures for her," I pulled out the camera Mikoto gave me before the hike.

"Oh, good," Sakura was so considerate. I started snapping pictures when I heard Sakura talking to Sasuke.

"I'm so glad that we could celebrate our birthday up here."

"Hn."

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Do you not like the mountains?"

"They're fine," His reply was short as usual with her.

"Say cheese," I turned to take a picture of them so Mikoto would be happy. Sakura smiled like a good girl but Sasuke tried to avoid being in the shot.

"Come on, Sasuke, get close to Sakura," I waved for him to get closer to her. He rolled his eyes and did so. I snapped a few but in all Sasuke was glaring at the camera.

"Let's go back," Sasuke began walking back down. Sakura followed as did I. While we moved down the mountain, Sakura was having trouble controlling her balance. She always managed to catch herself till finally she slipped on a rock. It was as if it happened in slow motion. She was falling and Sasuke was turning around having heard her yelp. His eyes grew wide in horror as did hers. Then she fell into him and her into a big thing of mud we had avoided earlier. Mikoto would have loved to have seen how they were all tangled up in eachother except for the fact Sakura's face was covered in mud and Sasuke's entire back was muddy as well. I helped them up and checked them for injury. Both were fine but filthy.

"What happened to you two?" Mikoto was appalled by how their appearance.

"Sakura fell and Sasuke caught her," I informed her making her smile slightly but the frowned at how filthy our car was going to be now.

"Is your ankle better, Oba-san?' Sakura observed that Mikoto was walking fine.

"Ye. I just needed to get off it. Right, Itachi?" She looked to me. I merely nodded and got into the car.

Mikoto's second attempt to create romance came when we got back to the cabin. While the two showered in separate showers, Mikoto and Fugaku went out to get food. I knew my mother wanted me to go so that Sasuke and Sakura could be alone but I was in no mood to go out in the then raining weather. I instead just sat in the living room waiting to see what my mother had done to get the kids together.

"Nii-san, have you seen my clothes?" Sasuke came out of the downstairs bathroom in just a towel.

She didn't.

"No," I answered hoping my mother did not do what I thought she did.

"I thought I put it down here…I guess I left it upstairs," He started for the stairs. I could not believe Mikoto's plan. They were just turning fifteen! They didn't need to be catching each other naked! It wasn't right. They were too young!

"I'll get it for you so you won't drip water everywhere," I assured him and ascended the stairs. I passed upstairs bathroom where Sakura was showering. I went into Sasuke and my room to get him some clothes.

"Ahh!" I heard a scream. I ran out of the room to see Sakura running out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Snake!" She pointed to the bathroom when she saw me. I went inside the bathroom and sure enough there was a snake slithering into the shower. Sakura hated snakes. I saw the rest of my mother's plan. Sasuke was supposed to come in and save her but both would be naked. Hormones would be running and I cannot even finish what could possibly happen. I would scold my mother about her stunt later that night.

"Thank you, Itachi-nii-san," Sakura hugged me once I threw the snake out a window.

"What happened?" Sasuke finally appeared then froze. He looked away as he saw Sakura was still in a towel like himself. She blushed and ran away.

"There was a snake in the shower," I informed him. He nodded and went into out room to get dressed.

After dinner, the rain became worse outside. There were some flashes of lightning and thunder as well making Sakura sit closer and closer to me when we were playing board games.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll be off to bed," Mikoto yawned. She gave us all kisses in the head and went to her room with Fugaku following her.

"I'm going to bed as well," Sasuke got up and left Sakura and I.

"Do you think you can sleep alone tonight?" I asked Sakura.

"Yeah," She assured me with fake confidence. We said our good nights and went to our separate rooms. I crawled into bed with Sasuke who was still awake.

"Nii-san," I heard Sasuke call me.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind…" He turned away and went to sleep. I fell asleep soon afterwards.

"Itach-nii-san," I woke up to gentle shaking. I opened an eye to see Sakura standing there. In my tired state I merely pulled her into the bed with me and held her close. I fell back asleep.

When I woke up I the morning I found that in the night that Sakura had somehow ended up between Sasuke and me. Instead of clinging to me in her sleep she clung to Sasuke. I knew if Sasuke woke up with her on him he would not be pleased even though Mikoto would have been.

"Sakura," I whispered her name and poked her. She merely groaned and clung tighter to Sasuke.

"Sakura, wake up," I tried not to wake Sasuke while trying to wake Sakura. I poked and poked till she finally opened her eyes. I covered her mouth before she could scream and wake up Sasuke. She rolled away and I walked her out of the room.

"How did I-"

"I don't know," I answered before she finished asking, "But you better get back in your bed."

She did and just in time as Mikoto was coming up the stairs to wake us all up to celebrate the birth of Sasuke and Sakura.

March 23 was long and full of sweets and presents for the kids. We went out to the movies, a big meal and shopping. When we finally returned the cabin, it was late and all of us wanted to sleep especially since we would have to drive back to the city in the morning.

"Sasuke-kun, I almost forgot to give you your birthday present," Sakura remembered while we were about to go to our room to sleep. He opened it then looked up at her.

"Thanks."

She smiled.

"Here's yours," He pulled out a small box from his pocket and tossed it to her.

"What did she get you?" I asked him.

"Music," He answered and showed me a CD of his favorite band signed by the actual members.

"What did you get her?"

"Ear plugs."

"Ear plugs?" I did not understand then why he would give her such a gift.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Ino's Chapter (Part 2)

I was glad that school was starting up again. Being back in school meant I could see Sasuke. He had been gone all summer to a baseball camp and so I couldn't see him at all. But now that school was starting I could see him and he could see how I changed. There's no way that he can resist me now. I was almost a C-cup and therefore had bigger boobs anyone else in school especially Sakura who was barely an A-cup!

I walked into school with head high and chest out. I got some boys staring and rightfully so. No one could compare to –

"Whoa, look at Hinata Hyuga," I heard a boy say. I turned and saw Hinata behind me. I could only gape along with everyone else. Her boobs were huge! They were at least a D-cup! How did her boobs get so big over the summer? Granted they were big before but not like this.

"Hi, Ino," She greeted me with her quiet voice.

"Hi, Hinata," I smiled instead fo glaring.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"Okay. I had to work all the time in the flower shop," I groaned at the memory of my busy summer. "Yours?"

"Good. I went to France with my family," She was not bragging.

"Lucky," I sighed.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura came up to us.

"Hey, Sakura," I greeted her.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Hinata. Where did you go this summer?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"France," She answered.

"I'm so envious!" Sakura sighed.

"What did you do, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Not much. I mostly hung out with Ino and Naruto."

Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto's name and grew even redder when he popped up out of nowhere.

"Sakura-chan, Ino, Hinata," He grinned to us all.

"Naruto," Sakura and I both nodded to him while Hinata just got redder and redder and tried to stutter out his name. She was so hopeless crushing on him.

"Have you seen the new girl yet?" Naruto asked us.

"What new girl?" I frowned. This could only mean more competition for Sasuke.

"She's in the science room," Naruto informed us and Sakura and I took off to see her. We both knew why the other was going.

Entering the room I frowned. There she sat with long red hair, big boobs and a big smirk. She was already talking and sitting next to Sasuke. Why hadn't someone stopped her?

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka and you are?" I introduced myself to her as to interrupt her and Sasuke.

"Karin," She answered me shortly and went back to talking to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, how was your summer?" I asked him.

"Fine," He answered and went back to talking to Karin. Why was he talking to her? Was it her breast size? I was not far behind!

"Where are you from, Karin?" I asked.

"Do you need something, Blondie?" She gave me an evil glare. How rude! I wanted to punch her so hard but Sakura pulled me away.

"I hate her!" I decided and told Sakura.

"She does seem bitchy," Sakura agreed.

"How can she just talk to Sasuke like that and why is he talking back to her?"

"I don't know but I don't like it," Sakura glared at the red head.

We took to our seats and waited for Kakashi-sensei to come into the room. When he finally did he introduced himself and informed us that whoever we sat beside was going to be our partners for the rest of the semester during dissection. I looked to my side to see who my partner was. I blushed when I saw the beautiful boy beside me. He looked so much like Sasuke but very pale.

"Hi. I'm Sai," He introduced himself," He smiled. Yes! I lucked out!

"I'm Ino," I smiled back. This wouldn't be too bad. I looked over to see who Sakura got. Poor Sakura got stuck with giant with the ever incompetent Naruto.

After class was math and we all heard the Ebisu-sensei had left the school for a job elsewhere. I was glad when I heard the news because I hated Ebisu-sensei along with everyone else. Entering the math room I saw our new sensei. She was a busty woman with purple hair and smiled to me when I entered. I took a seat by Shikamaru since Sai wasn't in this class. Sakura got a seat beside Sasuke which was fine. I could still look at him from where I was.

"Hello, I'm Anko Mitarashi but call me Anko-sensei," She introduced herself with a grin and put a dango stick into her mouth, "I'll try to learn your names but if I don't I'll just call you by what you look like. Okay, class?"

No one really answered but she kept grinning then her grin faltered when she looked over at Sasuke. She looked away and kept smiling. She probably thought he was hot too and was embarrassed. Anyway, she was a good teacher and when class ended I felt that I had actually learned something.

"Dang it!" I dropped my bag causing everything to spill out. I got on the floor and started cleaning it up. As I did I overheard something.

"Sasuke," Anko-sensei was speaking. Of course she got his name right. She ended up calling me "Barbie" twice.

"Don't ever touch me or talk to me again, woman," He growled. What was that? Why was he being so rude to Anko-sensei?

I snuck out of the room undetected by Anko-sensei. No matter what class I had that day I just could not get Sasuke's reaction to her out of my head. Had they met before?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi. I am putting a kind of **WARNING** with this chapter. It does go into some rather dark material matter but it does serve as a source to how our dear Sasuke acts. I promise it will not stay dark like this for the rest of the story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 14 – Sasuke's Chapter

There were things I wish I'd never remember but no matter how I tried to push the memories away they always came back to haunt me. I was eight years old and going to my first sleep away camp. I had begged my parents to let me go since I wanted to prove I was just as independent as Itachi. Root Camp for Boys was what it was called.

When I got to camp I found out all the campers were boy but the counselors were not. My two counselors were Anko and a man called Orochimaru. I really liked them. Anko acted like a boy but she still reminded me of Mother even though she was only fifteen. Orochimaru was always giving us campers food and sneaking us off to cool places to explore. Often it would just be me and him. I thought it was normal since I was going off alone with Itachi.

"Sasuke, want to see a cool cave I found?" Orochimaru woke me up one night.

"Sure!" I was always up for an adventure. He told me had to be quiet or he couldn't show me the cool cave. I followed him quietly. He took me far into the woods and to the cave. The cave was not that different from the ones I had been shown earlier.

"I really like you, Sasuke," He told me while we walked in the cave.

"I like you too, Orochimaru-sensei," I said because I did. He took my shoulder and made me look at him. He smiled at me.

"I really like you, Sasuke," he said. I didn't know why he was saying this.

"When I really like someone, Sasuke, I have a special way of showing them how I feel," He forced me down to the floor. I didn't understand what he was doing till his lips were coming for me.

"Get off of me," I yelled at him and smacked him.

"Now, Sasuke, I'm just trying show you how I feel. This how people who like each other show it to each other. And you said you liked me…" I was eight and not understand what he was trying to do to me.

"Sasuke, let me show you my feelings," He tried to kiss me again.

"No!" I tried to fight him off but I failed. He did things to me no one should do to a child. When he finished he dressed me back up and walked me back to the cabin. I felt disgusted and angry. He had betrayed my trust and hurt me. I became more reclusive.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You've been acting weird these last few days," Anko noticed. I found my chance to tell her what happened.

"Orochimaru-sensei…touched me," I told her.

"What?"

"He took me to a cave and-"

"Stop! Who can you say that about Orochimaru? This a terrible accusation," She would not hear me out. I tried to tell her but she shut me down.

"You're a terrible boy," She left me. I trusted her and she failed me. Camp ended and I was glad to leave but the damage was done. It was because of that incident I changed. I could not find myself able to trust others as I had done because the ones I had trusted had betrayed and failed me. I could not stand to be around Sakura because she liked me so much. She was so innocent and naïve. I guess I was envious of how unafraid and innocent she was. Anyway, I never told my parents about what happened or even Itachi because I feared they wouldn't believe like Anko hadn't.

It was when I was eleven that I saw a letter come from Root for my parents. I stole the letter before they could open it. I read it. It was from Anko. She wrote about the incident and how she didn't believe me but then discovered only too late that Orochimaru had been doing what he did to me to many campers. He was being locked away and she wanted me to testify if I as willing and she wanted to apologize to me in person. I could not forgive her and I never wanted to see that man. I forged a letter back to her refusing everything. I burnt her letter so no one else could ever see it.

I got older and pushed the memories away. I thought I would never have another encounter then Anko became my teacher. How? It didn't matter how but I would not let her near me again. I would never trust her again. I would never forgive her. I was going to go on with my life living with my scars and she would have to as well.

_**Author's Note:**_ I know this was a downer but it serves as his character development. Please don't hate me and don't stop reading!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_ You stayed! Thanks. I know last chapter was bit of a bummer but I'm glad you're still ready. :) Enjoy this and let me know what you think!

Chapter 15 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 2)

"Sakura, come down here, please," I heard Mikoto call up to me.

"Coming, Oba-san!" I ran down the stairs and met my second mother in the kitchen.

"Sakura, I need your help," She took my hands.

"With what?"

"Sasuke left his baseball glove and he has one of his weekend practices today. I can't take it to him. Can you do it for me?"

"Of course!" I took the glove happily. I would do anything to see Sasuke-kun.

"Thank you so much! Better get moving," She shooed me away. I took off outside towards school. Sasuke-kun would be so happy when I showed up with his glove. He might even kiss my cheek in thanks. Wouldn't that be sweet? Oh, who was I kidding? This was Sasuke-kun. Still…it was nice to imagine it.

When I arrived at the school's baseball field, I saw Sasuke-kun running laps while the others were talking. I could see Sasuke-kun looked angry. I guess he was given laps to run as punishment for forgetting his glove.

"Sasuke-kun," I called out to him as he ran.

"Miss, this is a closed practice," The ma I knew was the coach approached me.

"I'm not here to watch the practice. I came to give Sasuke-kun-"

"You're not the first one trying to give Sasuke something today. Leave before I get some of the boys ot make you leave." He was rude.

"You don't understand, I'm-"

"His girlfriend? Take a number," He interrupted me again. I wanted to smack him with the glove.

"I'm here with Sasuke-kun's glove!" I finally yelled at the coach so he wouldn't interrupt me again.

"Oh," He turned a little red then apologized to me for being rude.

"Sasuke, get over here!" the coach waved over Sasuke-kun.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" He asked. I produced his glove with a smile.

"I brought this."

"Thanks," he took the glove.

"You can join the others," The coach told Sasuke-kun who nodded and went back to the team then the coach looked at me, "Uh, thanks for bringing his glove."

I merely nodded to him and left. I did not understand why the baseball team practiced even though it was not even close to being baseball season at school. But who was I to tell the champion baseball team how to practice.

I grew hungry as I walked back to the Uchiha residence but I knew Mikoto would be gone and I was too hungry to even think about cooking. That was when I saw Ichiraku was open. I went in and ordered me some ramen. Naruto would have been very proud.

"Sakura," I heard my name called.

"Kakashi-sensei," he sat down beside me, "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch," He replied.

"Oh right," I felt stupid. He ordered some ramen as well.

"So how has your Saturday been?" He asked me.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Same."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Did I upset you yesterday, Sakura?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You kept glaring at me yesterday."

I tried to think about the previous day then I remembered what happened. Karin was all over Sasuke while they were doing their classwork. Naruto was out sick so I was stuck doing the project by myself. I kept glaring at Karin. I couldn't stand her near him. Why did Kakashi-sensei make all partners be based on seating position? I glared at him barely. I couldn't believe he caught that.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really meaning to glare at you, Sensei. I got a little upset about something going on and just started glaring."

"What upset you?" Why did he care so much?

"It's stupid…"

"Sakura…" He stared at me making me feel compelled to tell him.

"I love Sasuke-kun and I can't stand seeing him with Karin all over him! They're always spending time together because of their science projects and I can't stand it!" I broke my chopsticks. Kakashi-sensei handed me a new pair.

"I see. Have you told Sasuke how you feel?"

"He wouldn't care," I sighed and started at what was left of my ramen, "He only tolerates me because we practically live together and we've known each other since literal birth."

"Aa."

"No matter what I say or try he doesn't pay me any attention to me…"

"I don't think that's true," Kakashi-sensei surprised me.

"You don't?"

"I think he cares for you more than you think," Kakashi-sensei continued to surprise me.

"Why do you think that?"

"Remember how we met?"

I blushed and nodded.

"I could see how panicked Sasuke looked in the eyes. I think he was more scared for your life than his mother."

"Really?"

"Yep. He must care about you."

"Probably just because I was dying…"I was being realistic.

"I don't think so, especially how h reacted when I gave you mouth to mouth…"

"What did he do?"

"After looking relieved he did look a little upset. I guess he didn't like us kissing."

"Really!"

"First kisses are very important and I bet he didn't like that I took yours."

I blushed.

"When he saw I was your teacher that first day last year he was always glaring at me. I guess he still holds it against me."

"Do you really think so?"

He nodded and kept eating. I could barely eat because my head filled with thoughts of Sasuke-kun being jealous.

"So being around other guys will make Sasuke-kun jealous?" I asked Kakashi-sensei.

"I bet it would."

"So do you think I should go out with other guys?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It might work."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

I paid for my meal and his out of appreciation of his advice then left. I returned home and thought about what I should do. Who was I to ask out? Who was a good friend I could go out with and make Sasuke-kun jealous? One person came to mind. Naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Naruto's Chapter

Sometimes I really hated Sasuke even though we were best friends. He was cool even though he didn't even try. He was smart and was passing all his classes effortlessly. He was the star on the baseball team and could get any girl he wanted. But he didn't have Sakura-chan. Sure she acted all obsessed with him but I know it was just to spare his feelings and to not upset her and Sasuke's parents since they were so for them to be together. I knew this because that's what Ino's been telling me since middle school and she was Sakura-chan's best friend and so she was a reliable source. Sometimes I'd doubt Sakura-chan's love for me by how she mooned over Sasuke and how she'd be mean to me but girls were like that sometimes, right?

I really liked Sakura-chan. I liked her long hair and how she smells. I liked how smart she is and how pretty she is. I wished she had bigger boobs and that she were nicer but those things could change with time. I also wished she'd be honest about her feelings with me. I would welcome them with open arms. I began to doubt that she would ever confess her feelings to be but then in October she asked me to walk her home.

"Naruto, I have a question," She spoke as we walked.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Would you want to go out with me?"

My heart raced. Sakura-chan asked me out! She did love me!

"Yes!"

"Great," She smiled and kept walking.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I don't care."

"Want to go to Ichiraku?" I hoped for a positive answer.

"Sure."

"When do you want to go out?"

"How about Friday night?" She offered a time.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

"Great. Here's my house. Thanks for walking me home," She thanked me and went in her house. Sakura-chan and I were going out! Believe it!

Nothing could have ruined my mood that week, not even failing my math exam. I was so happy Sakura was going out with me. Of course I didn't brag about because I knew Sakura-chan would probably get embarrassed. I didn't want her to change her mind at all.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked while we ate lunch that Friday. I grinned.

"Sakura-chan asked me out," I could not stop myself from bragging. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow then looked from me to Sakura-chan then back to me.

"Sakura asked you out?" He didn't believe me.

"Believe it! We're going to Ichiraku tonight."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Jealous, Sasuke?"

"No," He snorted and continued to eat his tomatoes.

"Sasuke-kun!" The red bitch called Karin appeared. She practically flung herself on Sasuke.

"Karin," He looked bothered. I didn't know why he put up with her. He said that when they first met she had a great knowledge of baseball so he talked to her then they were assigned to be science partners then he found out she was the baseball coach's daughter so he had to be nice to her or possibly be altered on the roster should he offend the coach by offending his daughter. He would do anything to do well I baseball. He'd probably marry her if a career I baseball was insured.

"Sasuke-kun, wanna go out tonight?" She pressed her big boobs against him. I couldn't wait to see her disappointed face when he rejected her.

"Sure." Hell had frozen over.

"Great!" She squealed and began shooting out ideas for their date.

"I'll just pick you up," Sasuke stated and sent her away.

"What the hell are you doing? You hate her!"

"I don't hate her," Sasuke sighed and kept eating, "I need to keep my spot on the team."

"You need to get your priorities straight!" I was disgusted.

I tried to forget about Sasuke and Karin as I got ready for my date with Sakura-chan. I actually showered.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" My mom stopped me before I could walk out of the door.

"On a date."

"A date? Minato!" She called for my dad who came immediately.

"What is it, Kushina?"

"Naruto has a date!"

"With whom?" He looked eager to know as did Mom

"Sakura-chan," I blushed.

"Sakura? I thought she liked Sasuke," Mom was ruining my pre-date high.

"Her taste must have improved," Dad smiled.

"I guess so. But is Naruto really old enough to date?

"Kaa-san!" I groaned.

"Let him go, Kushina. Have fun with Sakura-chan," He patted my head then slipped me some money. Dad was great.

"You better tell me everything when you get back!" Mom yelled at me as I ran out of the house. I couldn't be late for my date with Sakura-chan.

When I reached Sakura-chan's house I rang the door bellonly for her dad to open the door.

"Naruto?" He stared at me confused.

"Is Sakura-chan at home?" I asked.

"I'll call her down. Sakura, Naruto's here!" He yelled then looked me over, "Why are you here?"

I blushed.

"We're-"

"We're going out on a date. Bye, Otou-san!" Sakura-chan appeared, grabbed my arm and took off before her dad could say anything. Once we were far enough away, she slowed down.

"Sorry. I just didn't want him stopping us," She explained.

"That's okay. You look really pretty," I smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," She smiled back.

"I showered." Why did I say that?

She laughed. She laughed really hard. She shook her while smiling.

"You're hilarious," She sighed and we kept walking.

When we reached Ichiraku, we ordered some ramen. Sakura-chan slurped so prettily. She and I talked about school and normal stuff. It was really fun. She then excused herself to use the restroom.

"Are you two on a date, Naruto?" Teuchi asked me. I nodded. He gave me an approving nod and a thumbs up.

"A ramen shop? That's so surprising, Sasuke-kun!" the shrill voice made me look over my shoulder. In walked Sasuke with Karin clinging to his arm. He looked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ugh. What are you doing here?" Karin spat at me.

"We just came for ramen," Sasuke told me the ordered some food.

"Naruto, do you think we could-" Saskura-chan stopped when she reached me and saw Sasuke and Karin.

"Are you two on a date?" Karin kind of laughed at us.

"Yeah," I didn't get why she would laugh. Sakura-chan sat back down by me and ignored the other couple.

"Naruto, do you think we could go to the park after we finish here?" She asked me.

"Sure," I agreed, "Check, please."

"It's on the house, Naruto," Teuchi winked to me.

"Thanks," I grinned then I waved by to Sasuke. Sakura-chan and I left and walked towards the park. I was talking about how great Teuchi was and how much I loved going there. Then I realized Sakura-chan was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her stopping her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry," She cried and started to run off.

"Sakura-chan!" I ran after her and easily caught her by the swings.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" I asked while holding her close. She just kept crying and apologizing. I made her to sit on one of the swings and sat on the swing beside her.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," She said again.

"What are you sorry about?" I was confused.

"I'm sorry I asked you out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leading you on."

"Leading me on? "

"Naruto, you've always been an amazing friend but I only like you as a friend. I knew you liked me and so I took advantage of that and asked you out even though I like someone else. I'm an awful person," She started crying again. I was a stunned by her words but I was not really surprised. Despite Ino's words, Sakura's actions always revealed the truth. I knew she was truly remorseful and I could not stay mad at her.

"You're not an awful person," I said.

"I am."

"No, you're not. Awful people don't confess their wrongs to the one they wronged."

She still did not look consoled.

"Sakura-chan, why did you ask me out?" I asked.

"I…I wanted to make Sasuke-kun jealous. I was told that dating another boy would make Sasuke-kun jealous. I wanted to see if it would work on Sasuke-kun and you're his best friend so…" She looked down shamefully.

"I see."

"It didn't work. He was out with Karin. He was out on a date with her. He likes her," She sobbed. I knew the truth about Sasuke and Karin and even a little truth as to why Sasuke showed up at Ichiraku. He was using Karin for good standing with the coach and…to make Sakura-chan jealous.

"He doesn't like her."

"What?"

"He doesn't like her. He's just using her."

"Using her for what?"

"Baseball…"

"Baseball?"

"Her father is the coach."

"Oh, I see…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm still sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have used you," She apologized again.

"It's okay. If being used by you means we go out, use me all the time," I shot her a smile. She finally cracked a bit of a smile then lost it.

"Why are you always so nice to me, Naruto?"

I blushed. Because I like you is what I wanted to say.

"Because you're my friend," is what I ended up saying. She got off the swing and hugged me.

"I really love you, Naruto," She hugged me tight but I knew she meant it in a sibling way.

"Let's get you home," I took her hand and we began walking. We were silent for a while.

"You know if you really want to make Sasuke jealous you should not pay him any attention and go out with me more," I informed her.

"I couldn't do that. I mean I can't use you any more or try to trick Sasuke-kun," She shot me down.

"Well, if you change your mind let me know. I'm ready to be used," I grinned. I dropped her off at her house and earned a kiss on the cheek. I learned the truth of Sakura-chan's feelings that night. I also hated Sasuke a little more that night not just because he had Sakura-chan's heart but because I saw how he was pushing Sakura-chan and I did not like that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Hinata's Chapter (Part 2)

"Guess who got a boyfriend!" Ino came up to me in the hall.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me!" Ino squealed.

"Really?"

"Yep. Sai asked me to be his girlfriend!" She was glowing.

"That's great, Ino," I congratulated her.

"Thanks, Hinata! It's so great being Sai's girlfriend. He's talking me to some fancy French restaurant this weekend. He's so sweet. He calls me gorgeous," She gushed. I was happy for Ino.

"I have to tell Sakura and give her my blessing to pursue Sasuke!" Ino ran off.

"What's up with Yamanaka?" Kiba asked coming up to me.

"She and Sai are dating now. Isn't that great?" I smiled to him.

"Man, everyone's starting to pair off now," He groaned.

"Like who?"

"Sai and Ino. Shikamaru and the girl from Suna School. Naruto and Sakura…"

I stopped listening after he mentioned Naruto and Sakura. I could not believe it. Naruto and Sakura were dating? But she liked Sasuke and I…liked Naruto…

"You okay, Hinata?" Kiba asked me.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," I faked a smile and we walked to science class where we sat together. I looked over to where Sakura and Naruto sat. I wanted to cry. They looked so happy together. I was so upset I didn't even notice when Kakashi-sensei entered the room. Only when he talked did I notice him.

"Okay, class, today, we're switching things up. All the boys are to draw a girl's name out of the hat and that girl will be his partner for the day," He produced a hat filled with paper. All the boys got up and starting pulling names. I watched as Naruto put his hand in the hat. I secretly hoped that he picked me. He stared at the paper then looked up.

"Hinata," He grinned and waved at me. He came towards me and took Kiba's former seat.

"Hey," He got right in my face. I blushed furiously. I tried to say 'hi' back but I couldn't. He looked back to the front.

"I wonder who'll get Sakura," I heard him mumble.

"Sakura," Sasuke read the name. Cries of disapproval rang out from the other girls. I watched as Sakura went to him with a smile. How could she smile like that when she wasn't paired up with Naruto? Shouldn't she be upset to not be with her boyfriend?

"Good," I heard Naruto say.

"Good?" I managed to ask.

"Sasuke and Sakura-chan are together. That's a good thing," He told me quietly.

"Why? I thought Sakura had become your…girlfriend?" I tried not to cry.

"She's not my girlfriend. She just asked me out to make Sasuke jealous. But I was cool with it."

How sweet. He would take out a friend just in hopes it would help her love life with another boy. Oh, Naruto…

"You all are going to dissecting frogs till the end of the semester. This dissection will hold the power of two tests. Come pick a frog and get dissecting," Kakashi-sensei revealed bags filled with dead frogs.

"Let's go, Hinata," Naruto took my hand and rushed to the front to get our frog. I can't believe he was holding my hand! He grabbed a frog and went to a lab station beside Sasuke and Sakura.

The smell of the frog made feel sick and almost everyone stepped away. Only Sakura didn't step away or make a sound. Instead she slipped it out after putting on gloves and put in the dissection plate. How could she be so unaffected? Naruto gave me a mask and gloves. I really didn't want to go near the frog. It was just really, really gross.

"I'll do the dirty work, Hinata, if you'll do the lab notes," Naruto proposed. I agreed. I saw that was the case with most groups. Boys were cutting while the girls took notes. I looked over at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was happily cutting the frog as Sasuke stood there writing and telling her where to cut next. They were working so well together. I guess Sakura ad Naruto's date had worked in getting those two closer together. I wished that Naruto and I could be together…

"Hello, Hinata," Naruto held up the frog and made the mouth move as he talked. He was so silly.

"Hi, frog-kun," I said back making Naruto laugh.

"Stop playing around, dobe. You're getting juice everywhere," Sasuke scolded Naruto.

"Pay attention to your own project, teme!" Naruto snapped back.

"Sasuke-kun, can you hand me a pin?" Sakura asked and Sasuke assisted. We did what we could till class ended and we went on to the next class. I hoped Naruto and I would only grow closer with this project and maybe Sasuke and Sakura as well.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_ I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had to sort out some stuff before I could finally write. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, let me know what you think!

Chapter 18 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 2)

I was glad Sakura was my partner for the frog dissection. She actually knew what she was doing unlike Karin who contributed very little in our other projects. All she did was try to cut of my circulation with her breasts and damaged my eardrums with her voice. Sakura was a far better partner. She actually wanted to dissect the thing and focus on it. With Sakura I would definitely get an 'A' which would save me from another lecture on how amazing Itachi was being able to practically skip high school due to his genius. It really sucked to be the younger brother of a genius. My father always compared to him.

"Keep up the good grades and you'll end up like Itachi."

"Itachi did excellent in science.

"Do you want to study medicine like Itachi?"

"You are going to get a practical job like Itachi, right?"

Sometimes I wanted to rebel against my family. I wanted to just fail out of school, move out and live on my own doing whatever pleased me. But I was not a rebel. I needed to finish school and maybe go to college so I could be seen by a baseball scout and hopefully make a living as a baseball player. I loved baseball and I that was a strong word for me. When I couldn't play baseball in middle school after punching that asshole Idate, I was miserable.

"Sasuke-kun, want to walk home together?" Sakura asked when our last class of the day ended. I didn't have practice because it was getting way too cold to play making me able to go home earlier.

"Hn," I shrugged in agreement.

"Great!" She smiled like she always does around me. We started out of the school and towards my house.l Sakura's parents were gone as usual but mine were also away to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Itachi was to work late so it would just be Sakura and me in the house that night. I knew Sakura was excited. I didn't care.

"Since it's just us tonight, I think I'll cook dinner for us. If that's okay with you, Sasuke-kun," She looked at me for approval as we walked.

"Hn," I shrugged in acceptance of this idea.

"Really? Ok! What should we have?" She was talking to herself and began listing foods she could make. I didn't really care what she made as long as it was edible, not sweet and not natto. I hated natto.

"I won't fix natto since you hate that and it can't be anything too sweet," She talked on relieving me of my fears.

"I know what we'll have! We need to go to the grocery store first though."

I didn't really want to go to the grocery store.

"We have to get tomatoes," She said the magic word. Ah…tomatoes...

We spent about fifteen minutes in the grocery store even though it felt longer but we got everything she needed to make our dinner and we got my tomatoes. As we walked I noticed the sky was getting darker with rain clouds. A storm was coming. Rain started falling just as we got into my house.

"I'll start cooking," She took the groceries away from me. I went to the living room to try and do homework. I heard Sakura. How…annoying…

"Sakura sakura

noyama mo sato mo

mi-watasu kagiri

kasumi ka kumo ka

asahi ni niou

Sakura sakura

hana zakari

Sakura sakura

yayoi no sora wa

mi-watasu kagiri

kasumi ka kumo ka

nioi zo izuru

izaya izaya

mini yukan…"

I don't know what happened but I fell asleep. I woke up when Sakura softly calling my name. I opened my eyes and her face was very close to mine. Her eyes were exceptionally green.

"Dinner is ready, Sasuke-kun," She smiled. I nodded and got up. I sat at my usual spot at the dining room table and saw that all the food had been set up. Before me was hamburger streak with shredded lettuce and cut tomatoes on the side, brown rice, hijiki no nimono, onion salad, and miso soup. I could see that she tried really hard with the meal and I hoped it tasted good.

"Go ahead and eat up, Sasuke-kun," She encouraged me. I took a bite. It was _very_ good.

"Is it good?" She asked me. I nodded which made her smile grow even wider. She started eating and talking about school. I offered a few 'hn' and 'Aa' so she knew I was listening. We finished about the same time and she started gathering my plates and bowls along with her own. Her stack did not look the sturdiest but I let her go. I had just got back into the living room when – **Crash!**

"Sakura?" I ran into the kitchen. Sakura was on the floor picking up the broken bowls and plates. I bent down to help her.

"I got it, Sasuke-kun," She tried to get me to stop but I ignored her. I easily gathered most of the broken pieces and disposed of them.

"Ah!" Sakura cut her finger.

"Let me see your finger," I took the bloody thing, "It's not deep."

"Ow."

I washed the finger but it kept bleeding.

"Where are the Band-Aids?" I asked her.

"In the bathroom," She replied. I took her towards the bathroom but she kept bleeding. It was making a mess. How did Mom always stop the bleeding when I cut my finger as a kid?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeaked as I put her finger in my mouth. She tasted like iron but I also tomatoes and hamburger. I kept her finger in my mouth till we reached the bathroom and I found the Band-Aids. I wrapped her finger up.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," She was blushing like she always did when I touched her.

I left her and finished cleaning up the broken stuff in the kitchen. I went back to the living room to finish my homework. Sakura joined me. By the time I finished, it had begun thundering outside. Sakura jumped slightly every time there was thunder.

"Excuse me," She left me and went upstairs only to return moments later. She looked far more comfortable as she sat beside me.

"Can you had me my book?" I asked her as I was finishing packing up my stuff. She didn't respond as if she didn't hear me.

"Sakura?" I called her name again. Nothing.

"Sakura," I finally grabbed her arm and shook her. She looked at me very surprised.

"What did you say, Sasuke-kun?" She revealed she was wearing the ear plugs I got her for your birthday.

"Can you hand me my book?" I repeated. She happily obliged. I left her and went to my room to read.

"Sasuke-kun," She knocked on my door. I got up and went to the door.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"What movie?"

"Anything is fine with me."

"Fine," I went downstairs and picked out The Shining. I did enjoy Stephen King movies. I popped in the movie and sat on the couch. Sakura sat next to me and held her ear plugs in her hand. Between the killings and nudity that I had forgotten, Sakura's hands were constantly flying to cover her eyes.

"Well… that was interesting," I knew she had not enjoyed the movie. I took the movie out and back into its box.

"I think I'll go to bed now," She said, put in her ear plugs and went upstairs. I went to my room. I got in bed and waited for sleep to come.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura was at my door again. I sighed and came to the door.

"What, Sakura?"

"Umm…nevermind," She started to walk away. I got back into bed.

"Sasuke-kun," She knocked again.

"Yes?" I got out of bed again.

"Sorry…nevermind…." She went away again. Back to bed. I heard her footsteps coming back here. I got to the door before she could knock.

"Sakura," I opened it and she standing there with hand raised to knock.

"Sasuke-kun," She was blushing again.

"Tell me what you want or don't come back to my room."

"Um…well…I…that movie…"

"Scared you?"

"Yes…and the thunder…"

"Thunder? You have ear plugs for that," I reminded her.

"Yes, and they've helped me a lot during thunderstorms but… the movie…really…could I sleep with you tonight?"

How bold!

"No!" I shut the door on her.

"Sasuke-kun, please, I'm really scared and Itachi-nii-san isn't here or I'd ask him. I promise I'll sleep far from you."

"No. Go tough it out in your room," I told her.

"Please, Sasuke-kun!" She begged.

"No."

She kept begging and begging. She was relentless.

"Fine," I swung open the door, "But if you even dare touch me during the night I'll kick you out!"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She was too excited. I got in on the right side of the bed as she got on the left side. She put her ear plugs in and wished me "sweet dreams". She fell asleep easily while I just laid there for hours trying to do the same. Something about having Sakura next to me really disturbed me. How annoying.

"Sasuke-kun," I heard her mutter my name as her body moved. Before I could move I was taken captive by her arms and legs. I tried to roll out but her grip was too tight. I tried waking her up by saying her name but those damn ear plugs worked too well. I tried to shake her but it was useless. How could Itachi sleep with her like this? I gave up and just let her constrict my body till finally I passed out.

I woke when I felt my nose being crushed. My face was being crushed into Sakura's chest. I managed to pull my head back some but I was still facing her breasts and she was still asleep. I tired pulling away but again she was just too strong. I could only stare at her breasts…annoying.

"Sasuke-kun," She moaned my name again in her sleep and pulled my head close to her chest again. I turned my face in time so my nose wouldn't be crushed. My heart rested against her rather soft but small bumps. I could hear her heartbeat clearly. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ She smelt good too.

"Sasuke-kun." Why did she moaning my name in her sleep? She did tightened her legs around my waist. She wiggled and squirmed then I felt _it_. Damn puberty.

I couldn't wake her up with that around. I had to escape her. I had to get away before _it_ got worse. I tried pushing again and wiggling and turning but it had the opposite effect. She had not been as clingy when she snuck into the bed in mountains. She was so annoying. Why did she had to cling so much and so tightly?

"Sasuke-kun." Why did she keep moaning my name? That only made_it_ worse.

Striking out. Getting kicked off the baseball team. Failing school. Living on the streets. No matter what negative thoughts I tried to think of did not help my problem. Damn.

"Don't leave….don't leave, Sasuke-kun," I heard Sakura crying. Her face was buried into my hair so her tears wetted my scalp. I had to guess that was why she kept saying my name and holding me close. She was letting her dreams get the best of her. Annoying…

"Dammit, Sakura," I couldn't help groaning as she wriggled more against me. I tried one last time to push her off.

"Finally," I pushed her off of me and towards the other side. I was gone from her arms but_it_ was not gone from me. Dammit. I had to get rid of_it _before she woke. I took a shower and left Sakura to finish sleeping on the couch.

_**Author's Note:**_ The Sakura song is actually a Japanese folks song. Just for anyone who wanted to know.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_Here is another Itachi chapter. I really love Itachi and like writing from his view in this story. But anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 19 – Itachi's Chapter's (Part 4)

I came home in the early hours of the morning to see Sasuke sleeping on the couch. Why he was sleeping on the couch was beyond me. I walked upstairs in hopes of going to bed. I passed Sakura's room but it was empty. Seeing it empty only concerned me. Had she snuck into my room? I went to my room but she was not there. I went into Sasuke's room. I was surprised to see Sakura sleeping there. Had Sasuke let her sleep there? From the impression of the pillows it appeared Sasuke had slept there. They slept together? They slept together! Had they...done more than sleep? I shook Sakura awake.

"Itachi-nii-san?" She seemed confused, "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke is downstairs. Why are you in his bed?" I asked her. She didn't hear me.

"What?" She asked then pulled ear plugs from her ears. They had to be the reason she had stopped sleeping with me during thunder storms.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Sasuke is downstairs. Why are you in his bed?" I repeated my question.

"The movie we watched last night was really scary and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep alone. You weren't here so I…begged Sasuke to let me sleep with him," She yawned.

"So you only slept with him. That's all?"

"Yes. Of course," She looked at me as if I had insulted her.

"I was just making sure."

"We'll we didn't do anything," She defended herself.

"I believe you. Go back to sleep," I pushed her back down into the bed and she fell back to sleep. I put her ear plugs back in and went to my room. I slept till the afternoon when I heard Sakura calling my name.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-nii-san," She smiled at me.

"Afternoon?" I sat up.

"Yep. I just got home from school. Want me to make you a snack?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good. I made you a snack. Come downstairs when you're dressed," She skipped away. I did as the lady commanded. When I came down to the kitchen, Sakura was smiling and presented me with a plate of onigiri, my favorite. Sakura would make a great wife one day. She was kind, considerate, a great cook and very beautiful. She had a great personality and a gentle heart. She would make a great wife one day. Any man would be lucky to have her. Why couldn't Sasuke see that? Maybe he had.

"Thank you, Sakura," I took one of the balls and began to eat. She was such a good cook even with a simple rice ball.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like one?" She asked my brother when he entered the kitchen. He shrugged and took one of them. We sat in the kitchen eating while Sakura watched us with a smile on her face. I loved her smile. I loved it when she was happy.

"Is it good?" Sakura asked,

"Yes," I answered while Sasuke merely shrugged.

"I'm glad. I have to go now. I'll be back late so eat without me," Sakura said and revealed she had already gathered some items to take with her.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Secret," She giggled then ran out before I could say anything.

"Where is she going?" I asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," He shrugged then left the kitchen. The next day she didn't even come back to the house till late. She did that even when her parents returned. I'd ask Sasuke about Sakura but he only told me that he and Sakura had aced their frog project but that was it. I did not like her being so distant and gone. I did not like that even when she was around or that she no longer snuck into my room the sleep during the thunderstorms thanks to the ear plugs. I did not like this. I did not like that at all.

Finally, Christmas came and our families came together as they usually did. We gathered in my family's living room on Christmas Day. We were to open our presents starting from oldest to youngest. Fugaku went then Kizashi then Mebuki then Mikoto. I was next. I received money and clothes from my parents while Kizashi and Mebuki brought me some exotic teas from their travels as I had desired. Sasuke gave me some good books I asked for and then I got Sakura's present. I was very shocked when I saw that she had gotten me the watch I had been wanting for a few months but never got around to buying because of the high price.

"Thank you, Sakura," I hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it."

Sasuke was next. His gift from Sakura was a very expensive baseball glove Sasuke had been pining for since the previous year. He did not hug Sakura but his pleased smile said it all. In the end was Sakura's turn. After getting the usual clothes and perfume from our parents, she opened my gift of a cherry blossom pendant. I had seen her eyeing at a store a few weeks back and bought it. She hugged me in her gratitude then opened Sasuke's gift.

Sakura gasped opening the present. I saw our mothers get excited by Sakura's reaction to the unseen present. She pulled out a stuffed slug toy. Our mothers put loss their excitement.

"Katsuyu! I've been looking everywhere for her! Where did you find her?" Sakura asked. She had been looking for her lost stuffed animal for a week.

"I found her yesterday in the shed," Sasuke answered. Our parents and I could not believe how thoughtless Sasuke had been. He didn't get her a present but merely returned something that was already hers. How shameful especially after she bought him such an expensive gift.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him quickly as he remained motionless.

Having opened all the presents, our parents decided to go out for a Christmas walk in the snow while we younger ones were left to watch Christmas specials on TV.

"Sakura, how were you able to afford all our expensive presents?" I asked her quietly when Sasuke went to the bathroom.

"You know how I've been hardly around for a while?"

"Yes."

"I got a job," She smiled.

"A job?"

"Yep. Kakashi-sensei had me work for him afterschool. I basically cleaned his house, walked his dogs and cooked for him and he paid me."

"You worked for you teacher?" I remembered this Kakashi. He was the one who saved Sakura's life by taking her first kiss then became her teacher.

"Yep. I mentioned how I wanted to get you and Sasuke-kun what you wanted so he offered me that job. It was very nice and paid well. I think Kakashi-sensei comes from a rich family."

"So are you finished working for him?"

"No. I think I'll keep working for him or at least till he doesn't need me or I get sick of it," She decided then added, "I really like his dogs."

"I see."

"But I'm going to work a little less so I can hang out with you guys and my friends," She also mentioned.

"Good."

I did not like her being gone all the time and especially not after learning she was spending her time in another man's home.

"I'm going to get some more cookies. Want some?" She asked. I nodded and off she went.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Shikamaru's Chapter (Part 2)

School trips were such a drag. Everyone being forced to travel together in a crowded bus only to go to some zoo and stay overnight at the same place without beds was not my idea fun. Man, I wished I were a cloud. Clouds didn't have do anything but float lazily in the sky. If I were a cloud I won't have to hear Ino giggling all over the lame compliments Sai gave her or sit beside Kiba Inuzuka or not see Temari…Having a girlfriend was a drag sometimes but making out with my girl made the effort worth it…most of the time. But Temari wasn't on this trip and so it wasn't really worth any of my effort or time. I wished I had gotten sick like Choji. If Choji were on the trip it would have been better but he had to get sick. Man…

"Alright, students, we are here!" Anko-sensei stood at the front of the bus smiling. I looked down from the clouds to see we had indeed arrived at zoo.

"Come on kids!" Anko-sensei encouraged us to all get up and out. I waited for everyone else to get off before I finally did.

"Okay, now that everyone is off, we have to pair everyone up with a buddy," Anko-sensei continued.

Buddy system was such a drag. Anko-sensei started calling out names of who was to be with who. Ino practically shattered my eardrum with her happy squeal when she was paired with Sai. Most friends were paired up like Shino and Kiba, Iyashi and Hosei, and Ami and Fuki. If Choji had come I knew we would have been paired together.

"Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki," Anko-sensei called out that pair. Hinata blushed like she always did whenever she was around Naruto.

"Due to us missing a student, our numbers are uneven. So one group will have three people. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara," Anko-sensei finished. Great. I was stuck with Mr. "Personality" and the love struck pinkette…what a drag.

"You all can go explore the zoo but we are all to meet at the bird sanctuary at noon! Have fun!" Anko-sensei sent us off. I found Sasuke and Sakura. She was smiling in her situation while Sasuke looked like he wanted to be far from the zoo like myself.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't care," I offered my opinion.

"How about we go see the lions and tigers?" She suggested. We nodded and followed her. Sakura was a nice girl even though she talked a lot. She would ask about Temari or talk about how "cute" the animals were. It wasn't until we went into the reptile house that Sakura went silent. I observed how she kept her eyes focused on the floor instead of the animals behind the glass. Sasuke wandered off towards the glass enclosures that held snakes but I stayed near Sakura. She obviously had an aversion to snakes.

"We can sit outside if you want," I told her.

"But don't you want to look at the animals?"

"I'm not really into reptiles," I responded rather honestly.

"Okay," She headed for the front door.

"Sasuke, Sakura and I will wait for you outside," I called to him. He nodded. Sakura and I sat down on a bench across from the building.

"I really hate snakes," She shivered. I merely sighed and looked up to the sky. The clouds just floated by so calmly.

"Do you like cloud watching, Shikamaru?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it really that fun?"

"It's just relaxing."

"Maybe I'll try it," Sakura smiled and looked up to the sky. We sat in silence and it was nice. I looked over at Sakura once and she seemed very relaxed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and I both looked from the sky when we heard the Karin girl's voice. She had found Sasuke and was trying to latch onto his arm. Sakura was gritting her teeth as she glared at the redhead.

"Sasuke-kun, want to go with me to the lions," She was smacking away on something.

"Back off, Karin," I heard Sasuke said and slip his arm out of her grip. He came towards us.

"Let's head to the bird sanctuary," Sasuke said when we got to us. It was about time to go meet everyone else. We made it to the bird sanctuary about the time everyone else did. We all had lunch at the cafeteria near the sanctuary then we were introduced to a special guide who took us through the sanctuary to show us the birds. She took us around to see how certain animals were washed, fed, etc. We spent hours touring and interacting with the more docile creatures. When dinner came around we were told that we would have to complete certain activities involving what we learned in touring the zoo. We got into our groups to complete the activities. Sakura took the lead on everything since she seemed to have paid the most attention to everything. Sasuke barely voiced any answers like myself but we managed to get all the answers right.

After dinner, we were supposed to have night tour to see their newest and yet to be seen exhibit on gorillas. It had begun to rain which caused most girls to whine about their hair getting ruined but Sakura didn't much to my pleasure. If she had been a whiner this trip would have been a bigger drag.

While we were watching the gorillas, Sakura slipped away to use the bathroom. We were to leave but Sakura was still not out of the bathroom. Sasuke and I were told to wait for Sakura. We waited and waited but she didn't come out.

"Someone should go get her," I suggested as Sasuke and I waited. We stared at each other since neither of us wanted to invade the ladies' restroom.

"I'll go then," I caved. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sakura," I called to her.

"Umm…who is it?" She asked.

"Shikamaru," I replied. She cracked the door open. Her eyes were red as if from crying.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura opened the door further. She looked fine besides her crying face. I did not understand what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. She started sniffling and turned around to show her hair. There was a big wad of gum in her hair. How it got there I did not know but it was huge.

"I can't get it out," She started crying. Crying women were such a drag. Why did I have to take care of her?

"Can't you just cut it?" I asked.

"Cut it!" It was as if I had asked her to cut if her hand.

"I can't cut it. Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair," She stroked her long hair.

"Then you just got to keep the gum," I reasoned. She frowned.

"Do you have any scissors?" She asked.

"No, but I have a pocket knife," I pulled the knife out.

"Cut it please," She sniffled.

"Just the gum clump?"

"No! I'll look ridiculous. Make sure it is even," She turned her back to me so I could cut. I felt bad that I had to cut her hair. It was down to her waist and the gum was near her shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Yes," She whimpered. Her hair was so fine that it was easy to cut. She cried as I cut. Why were girls so attached to their hair? It would grow back.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," She turned around when I finished. I threw her hair away and we exited the bathroom only to see Sasuke standing there. He looked very shocked.

"Your hair…" was all Sasuke said. Sakura only began to cry and ran back into the bathroom.

"What happened to her hair?" Sasuke asked me.

"I cut it."

"Why?" He looked enraged.

"There was gum in it so she asked me to cut it," I related the events. Sasuke sighed and went to the door.

"Sakura," He knocked on the door. She didn't respond. Sasuke sighed and kept knocking.

"Sakura!" Sasuke finally went into the bathroom.

"Don't look at me!" Sakura covered her head.

"Stop being annoying," He growled and got Sakura up from the bathroom floor she was sitting on.

"It doesn't look bad, Sakura. Now let's go," Sasuke grabbed her wrist tightly and began pulling her out. I followed them. Sakura kept sniffling till finally she was out of tears and we were near the group and where we were supposed to sleep. When we rejoined our class all stared at Sakura. Everyone asked what happened. I felt the burden to tell the truth and all were very consoling to her. Ino and Anko-sensei took her away. I heard everyone talking about the situation but I observed while watching the girls that one was smirking in pleasure. Karin. She had been smacking earlier. Probably on gum. She put it Sakura's hair. What a bitch. I almost wanted to go yell at her but that required effort and when I saw Sasuke pull her away I knew it was taken care of.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Ino's Chapter (Part 3)

Poor Sakura. She got gum in her hair and stupid Shikamaru cut her hair. I knew how much she loved her long hair. Long hair was the one thing we all knew Sasuke liked. To have to cut her hair because of gum was a tragedy. Her hair was so gorgeous.

"How did you get gum in your hair?" Anko-sensei asked.

"I don't know," Sakura sighed as I evened her hair in the bathroom with some scissors.

"How did you find out you had it?" I asked.

"When I went to the bathroom, I checked my hair to make sure I didn't have anything out of place. I ran my hand over the back and I felt it."

Someone definitely placed the gum in her hair.

"Shikamaru graciously cut my hair for me," Sakura continued. He didn't that great of a job. I fixed it.

"Nara is a pretty good kid," I heard Anko-sensei say.

"Look, I'm all done. Doesn't that look a little better?" I made Sakura look in the mirror.

"Yes. Thanks, Ino," She hugged me.

"Alright, let's get back to everyone else," Anko-sensei took us back. Hinata and Naruto came to comfort Sakura. Sai came over to my side.

"Is she okay?" He asked me. Sai was so sweet asking about my friend.

"Eh. She'll be fine," I told my little, pale love-monkey.

"Listen up, kids! Boys, you all will sleep in the theatre room. Girls, we'll be sleeping in the glass meeting room. I will not let any fraternizing happening. Say your goodnights and get to sleep!" Anko-sensei grinned.

Most of the guys walked away in an uncaring way as the girls started getting into their little cliques. I seemed to be the only one upset that I had to be separated from Sai.

"Goodnight, Gorgeous," He kissed my cheek. Oh! Sai was so wonderful.

"Goodnight," I watched him walk away. His butt looked so good in his jeans.

We girls changed into out pajamas in the bathroom and got out to set up our sleeping bags. My bag was next to Sakura's whose was next to Hinata's. Sakura and Hinata had to go back to the bathroom to brush their teeth while Anko-sensei went to talk to the boys. Suddenly, Karin appeared in the hall with tears streaming down her face. I hadn't even known that she had been gone. Then I looked towards the entrance and saw though the glass to see Sasuke walking towards the theatre room. What happened between those two?

"Karin, what happened?" I heard Ami ask Karin.

"Sasuke yelled at me," Karin bawled. All the single girls sat up and listened. Even though I had my honey, I wanted to know why Sasuke yelled at Karin.

"Why did he yell at you?" Ami asked.

"He thought I spat gum in Sakura's hair!" She wailed.

"Well, did you spit gum in Sakura's hair?" Fuki asked. Karin went silent. She smirked a little.

"He still didn't have to yell at me," She whined. Karin was the culprit!

"You put the gum in my hair?" Sakura had appeared.

"Yes," Karin had no shame.

"How dare you!" Sakura tackled Karin. Karin screamed like the rest of us. We didn't know what to do. Sakura was just crazy. She was punching while Karin was clawing. There was slapping and pinching and no one dared to separate them.

"What are you doing!" Anko-sensei appeared and tore the girls apart.

"Karin was the one who put gum in my hair!" Sakura stated.

"Is that true, Karin?"

"Yes…" Karin looked away then looked up and pointed at Sakura, "But she attacked me!"

"You deserved it, bitch!" Sakura spat at Karin. They tried to fight again but Anko-sensei kept them apart.

"Karin, you stay here. Sakura, we're going outside," Anko-sensei took Sakura away. I could not help smirking with pride as I looked at the beat up Karin. Sakura did well. She did very well.

Sakura was made to sleep out in the hall next to Anko-sensei. I sat with my brave Sakura on the bus ride home. Everyone was talking about Sakura kicking Karin's butt. Of course, when we got home both girls were suspended for two days but Sakura told me it was worth it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Pakkun's Chapter.

Sakura came over all the time. I liked that she did. Sakura took me out for walks with the others. She scratched my belly and knew the perfect spot behind the ears to scratch. She kept the house clean and made us food as well as for Kakashi.

"Can you hand me that bowl?" She asked Kakashi why she washed the other dishes. I wished she would let me lick them clean.

"How was your first day of suspension?" Kakashi asked her while dried the dishes she washed.

"Well, after being lectured by Mikoto in place of my mother, I practically spent the day here taking care of the dogs. So it was ok. Did you have fun at school?"

He laughed then verified that he did.

"But I wish I had had more time to read my books," He sighed.

"Gross, sensei," Sakura handed him another plate to dry.

"It's not gross, Sakura. It's perfectly normal," He defended himself.

"So I can read some of them when I'm over here tomorrow?"

"It's normal for men…" He corrected himself.

"Ah, the old double standard," She laughed.

"You're also underage," He added.

"Ok, I'll leave your porn stash alone," She giggled.

"It's not porn. It's erotica."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, sensei."

They finished the dishes and got the leashes. They were going to take us on a walk. Sakura had me, Guruko, Uhei, Akino and Bisuke. Kakashi took Bull, Urushi and Shiba. Out in the nice evening air we went. It was great. We could smell the food from other places in the air and we were out of the apartment again. As we walked many women blushed for they saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked. But I had thought Sakura was his girlfriend.

"I don't have time."

"You don't have time?"

"Between school, the dogs, grading papers, and reading I don't have time to date," He explained to her.

"Couldn't you make time? I mean I take care of your dogs and you could cut down on your p-erotica," She whispered the last part.

"I don't feel the need for a girlfriend. Love is fine to have in life but I don't really need right now."

"Everybody needs love, Sensei."

He just offered her a smile and kept walking us. When we got back home, Sakura gave us all treats and scratched us a little more.

"I'll be back tomorrow," She went kissing all us dogs then smiled at Kakashi, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei."

"Bye, Sakura," He walked her out. Once she was gone, Kakashi got out of his clothes and got on the couch. We all flopped by or on him while he pulled out his book and began to read to us about "making out" whatever that was. Eventually, Kakashi fell asleep and we curled on him to keep him warm in the night. Maybe one day he would fine someone else to keep him warm.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 3)

Sweet wouldn't be the exact word I would use to describe my sixteenth birthday. Due to the sharing of lip balm and drinks and possible kissing, there was an outbreak of mono at school. Apparently, it started when Idate Morino got it from making out with a girl from a different school. He shared a drink with some guys on the baseball team including Sasuke-kun. Iyashi got it from drinking after Idate as well then gave it to Fuki who let Ino use her lip balm which I thought was Ino's and thus used it. So through lip balm, drinks and kissing almost everyone got mono at school except Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen and a small handful of others.

Sasuke-kun and I began experiencing the symptoms of mono days before our birthday. My parents hadn't returned yet so I was kept at the Uchiha's. Instead of having to quarantine two rooms, Mikoto decided to keep Sasuke-kun and me in the same room after moving my bed in next to his. I did not remember much during the worse part but my parents had returned and agreed to keep me in the Uchiha house.

On our actual birthday, we began to feel better and we had a small part in the bedroom. We had a cake for us and a cake for the others. There were no candles because of the spreading of germs. We received presents. I felt terrible that I hadn't gotten Sasuke-kun anything but it was fine since he didn't get me anything. After our families left us to rest, I found I could not sleep and neither could Sasuke-kun. I don't know why I did it but as we lied there I turned to him and reached out and took his hand.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," I muttered.

"You're annoying," I heard him say but he didn't pull his hand away. I must have passed out but when I woke up again my fever had broken and Sasuke-kun was still holding my hand. I could feel that he was still having his fever and he was asleep. He was so hot. In his sleep he was clawing at his chest as if to remove his shirt. I had to help him. I got into the bathroom and replaced the wet wash cloth on his head but he kept clawing at his chest. He needed to get out of his shirt. Only I could remove it. I blushed.

"Forgive me, Sasuke-kun," I sat him up some and managed to remove him of his shirt. I put him back down on the bed and began applying more cool wash clothes to his toned chest.

"Stop," I heard him moan.

"Stop what?" I asked. He was still sleeping though his face was contorting.

"Don't touch me," He winced as if I were hurting him. I wasn't even touching him then.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Stop, Orochimaru!" He sat up with eyes wide open and his face pain stricken. I think his fever broke then. He breathed heavily and held his head. After catching his breath he looked up at me. I saw tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," I reached out to touch him. He swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch me," He ordered so I kept my hands to myself.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" I asked very concerned.

He did not look at me but kept his eyes focused on the sheets.

"Sasuke-kun, who is Orochimaru?" I found myself asking. He looked to me with a look mixed with horror, contempt and pain. He looked away from me shaking his head. He laid back down and turned from me.

"Sasuke-kun," I reached out to him again.

"Don't touch me," He snapped.

"Okay, I won't," I got up and went to my bed to lie down. I stared at Sasuke-kun who turned again so his back was to me.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" I asked.

"You're so annoying," he growled. I knew something was wrong and it involved that Orochimaru guy. Even in my weakened state I wanted to take care of Sasuke in any way even mentally.

"Sasuke-kun, who is Orochimaru?" I asked.

"Shut up. Don't say his name," He growled.

"Sasuke-kun, tell me." I had moved onto his bed.

"Leave me alone, Sakura," He had such hate in his hoarse voice.

"Sas-" I tried again but he turned over and glared at me so vehemently.

"Don't ask again," His tone was so threatening. I knew I shouldn't pry but my illness made me bold. I had no filters or blockades to stop me.

"Tell me who Orochimaru is!"

Sasuke-kun was on top of me with his hands pinning my shoulders down. He looked so enraged though red from illness. His eyes were full of rage with a little twinkle of pain.

"I said not to say his name!" He was enraged.

"Who is he then?" I was so brave though I felt Sasuke-kun's fingers dig into my shoulders. He had never been that violent with me but it was probably due to him being sick and that was an obviously touchy subject for him.

"He touched me!" Sasuke-kun yelled at me. I saw a tear come from his eye. He got off me quickly so I could not see it descend down his face. I did not understand immediately what he meant then it clicked.

"You were molested?" I asked for clarification. He nodded.

"When?"

"Remember when I went to that boys' camp when we were eight," He reminded me.

"Yeah."

"Then. He was a counselor. He took me out one night and did things…" He told me through gritted teeth, "I tried telling Anko since she was counselor there too. She didn't believe me till much later."

"Did you tell your parents?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You're the only person I've told."

My heart was breaking for him. I slowly crept over to him and hugged him from the back. I didn't mean to cry but I did.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun," I held him tight and he did not fight me. I felt him touch where my hands met on his chest.

"Thank you," He whispered. I held him a little longer.

"You're getting heavy, Sakura," He told me so I released him. He told me to get some sleep so I returned to my bed. I looked at Sasuke-kun who still had his back to me. He had shared with me a deep, dark secret to his past and he was trusting me. I swore then I would never betray him. He had been so strong holding this burden alone and he was strong enough to share it with me. I loved him and that was when I wanted nothing more than to make him happy in life.

Once we were well again, Sasuke-kun was his usual cool and distant self. He spent all his free time practicing or playing baseball. I kept working after school for Kakashi-sensei and kept my promise to Sasuke-kun about never revealing his painful past. I think I understood Sasuke-kun better then and I think he did too. I think that our illness really did bring us a bit closer and I was glad that Idate made out with that mono infested girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Idate's Chapter

It was the championship baseball game. If we won this, our school would once again be the undefeated champions and get the big trophy and everything. But it was the bottom of the ninth and we were behind by two runs. Iyashi was on second and Hayase was on first. I was to bat. I couldn't get out or the game was over since we had two outs. There was so much pressure on me.

"Idate, get up there," Coach yelled at me. I went to the plate with bat in my hands. That stupid ginger from Suna was pitching. I hated Gaara. His pitches were the trickiest and his brother Kankuro who was catching was always muttering something to the players when we were to hit.

"Up to the plate is Idate Morino," I heard the announcer say. I readied myself for Gaara's pitch.

"Whoa!" I barely blinked and the ball had already passed me.

"What a fast ball!" The announcer was amazed like myself. I had to be ready. I couldn't fail us.

"Here comes the second pitch."

I swung and missed.

"Strike two!" I heard the umpire. I was sweating bullets. I couldn't lose this game. I couldn't. I stepped back from the plate for a moment to clear my head and practice my swing. I stepped back up. I swung at whatever he threw.

"Look at it go!" I heard the announcer and I darted for first place.

"A double! Look at Iyashi coming to home. And he is…safe! Now Konoha is down by one run," The announcer went on. I sighed in relief. I had not failed. The pressure of winning the game was on someone else. Who was next to bat?

"Now coming to the plate is Sasuke Uchiha!" I heard all the girls in the stands screaming. Our star player was up. He had better bring out that star quality everyone thinks he has. I watched him closely.

I didn't like Sasuke Uchiha. I never really did. He was always so smug and arrogant. Everybody thought he was hot stuff just because he was good looking and played baseball well. I tried to like him but all hopes of us getting along failed in middle school when he broke my nose. I was being a bit of an asshole but I was joking. I wasn't going to show anyone the picture.

"Strike one!" I heard the ump scream.

I was just thought it was funny especially since he was the loner who hated all girls.

"Strike two!"

Yet he had that picture. I wasn't really going to show anyone then he punched me and broke my nose. It was totally uncalled for.

"Foul!"

I really did not like Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's a hit!" Damn, Sasuke hit it high and hard. We had to run.

"And it's-it's out of here!" Sasuke had hit a home run. Alright!

We all ran home but we all gathered around Sasuke and lifted him up. We had won the championship! I may not have liked Sasuke but I knew he was a good baseball player.

Once we came down from the high and finished with the pictures and such, we all went to shower so we could go off and celebrate at the restaurant our coach promised to take us to. I got in the shower next to Sasuke's.

"Great hit, Sasuke," I smiled at him. He was surprisingly grim.

"Thanks," His voice was flat and the opposite of what a champion should sound like.

"What's wrong, man?" I asked him.

"Nothing," He got out of the shower and got dressed. I followed soon after. I did not understand why he was so down when he should be high. He was met by his parents and brother and we all went to the restaurant. I sat a table different than Sasuke but I had a clear view of him. All through dinner I saw his expression go between grim, angry and neutral. It was weird. Even when our Coach started his speech on how great Sasuke was and had Sasuke come to the front, Sasuke did not smile. I followed Sasuke and his family. I eavesdropped on them.

"It's too bad Sakura couldn't come see you play. You did so well," His mom sighed. I can't believe I didn't notice she wasn't present at the game. She was always at the games.

"Where was she?" Sasuke asked as if he didn't really care.

"We had to take her to the hospital before the game," His brother said.

"Hospital?" Sasuke seemed surprised.

"She was having stomach pains and I diagnosed that she might have appendicitis. We took her to the hospital and she did. She begged us to go to the game and was very upset that she couldn't come. She'll be happy to know you won," His mom said.

"Hn."

"I'm going back to see her tonight to make sure she is okay. You can come too if you want," His brother informed Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and I saw them leave. I smirked to myself. No matter how cool, elusive, and girl hating Sasuke seemed he had a weak spot and I knew what it was. It hadn't changed even since middle school. I wonder what would have happened if I had shown everyone that picture Sasuke had…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 4)

It was not a good year. I had my hair cut, got suspended, caught mono, learned Sasuke-kun's dark secret and got hospitalized for appendicitis. I also missed Sasuke-kun's championship game. It was not a good year.

"Sakura, you have visitors," the nurse told me. I sat up a little to see who was coming by to see me. Only the Uchihas knew I was in the hospital.

"Hey, Sakura," it was Itachi.

"Itachi-nii-san," I smiled.

"Sakura," in walked Sasuke-kun! I was so surprised.

"Sasuke-kun," I gasped. I didn't expect him to come.

"How you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"Fine, Itachi-nii-san," I answered then looked to Sasuke-kun, "How did your game go?"

"We won," His answer was short.

"Sasuke hit a winning homerun," Itachi gave me more details. Sasuke-kun was so cool!

"Really? That's amazing, Sasuke-kun!"

He merely shrugged.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come see you play but my stupid appendix-"

"It's fine," Sasuke-kun cut me off.

"Dr. Uchiha, may I have a word with you?" Another nurse appeared and called Itachi.

"Even off duty, a doctor's work is never done," He laughed and went with the nurse leaving Sasuke-kun and I alone.

"Want to take a seat Sasuke-kun?" I gestured to a seat by my bed. He took it and we sat in silence. I knew I was grinning like an idiot but Sasuke-kun had come to see me and I was so happy.

"Tell me about the game, Sasuke-kun," I tried to make conversation.

"I already told you we won," He groaned.

"So was it an easy win? Did you guys just cream them like usual?"

"They were beating us by two runs then Idate hit a double sending one guy home and then I hit the homerun which let us when the game," I relayed the information.

"I wish I had been there to see it! Did anyone record it?"

"I don't know. I think Kaa-san got some pictures."

"Good. I bet you look so cool," I could imagine Sasuke-kun in his uniform in that classic homerun pose. His head up towards the sky, legs bent funny, arms across his chest and a smile on his face. I really, really wished I had been there.

"Sakura," I loved it when he said my name.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"When do you get out of here?"

"They say the usual discharge is in 24 hours after the surgery, I think. Why?" I asked. Was he concerned? Ah! I would die if he were!

"Kaa-san wanted to know," He replied. My heart fell a little.

"Oh, I see," I kept a smile. We were silent again till he asked to turn the TV on. I let him. We sat and watched the movie channel. I had no idea what movie it was but there was an alien and it kept popping out. The first time I jumped in fear I accidentally latched onto Sasuke-kun's arm that was resting on the bed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. But sure enough the next time it popped out my hand went to his arm. I tried to apologize again.

"You can hold my hand," He rolled his eyes and offered his hand to me. I blushed and eagerly accepted his hand. His hand was calloused but soft in its own way. They were rather cool unlike my warm hands. I loved it. I squeezed the crap out of his hand as the movie got scarier and scarier. He didn't seem to mind. He was just very focused on the screen.

"You're such a scared-y cat," He snorted.

"I can't help it! It keep popping out!" I defended myself.

"It's just a movie," He chuckled.

"Still scary…" I pouted, "I don't know how I'll sleep tonight."

"You're just going to have to sleep alone," he replied with a humorless tone.

"I guess so…" I looked at him. He was so unnaturally focused on the screen like he was trying to avoid looking anywhere else. As I was looking at him, the creature popped out but I hadn't seen it so I didn't squeeze but I felt him do so. He was scared? I wanted to giggle since he made fun of me but I didn't want him getting mad at me. We finished the awful movie and started the next one which was far less scary but I still held his hand under the pretense that it would be scary. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up once in the night after falling asleep. I glanced over and Sasuke-kun was in the chair asleep and still holding my hand. We looked like a couple! I almost died of happiness!

"Sasuke?" I closed my eyes when I heard Itachi enter the room and call Sasuke-kun. I didn't feel Sasuke-kun stir at all. I didn't know what or Itachi was doing but the next thing I knew, a pair of warm lips on mine! I almost opened my eyes in shock but controlled myself. Was Sasuke-kun the one who kissed me?

"Sakura," I heard my kisser say my name as he pulled away. I knew the voice and I almost died. He kissed me. He kissed me… I couldn't believe _he_ kissed me. I felt Sasuke-kun's hand slip out of my own and I heard the brothers walk out the room. I opened my eyes and covered my mouth. I wanted to cry. _He _kissed me. _He_ wasn't supposed to kiss me. Itachi wasn't supposed to kiss me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Pakkun's Chapter (Part 2)

Sakura was not normal. For a week she had been weird. She doesn't smile a lot or play with us that much. She even pushed me away when I tried to lick her. There was something definitely wrong with her. Kakashi noticed too. He told us something was wrong with her but he didn't know what.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked finally asked her while they one night.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei," She was lying. Dogs know when humans are lying.

"You don't seem fine to me, Sakura. You've been acting like a zombie ever since your appendix removal last week. I've seen how you hardly interact with your friends and you uncharacteristically avoid Sasuke. You're not even half as playful as you used to be with the dogs. Something is wrong. You can tell me, Sakura," He reached out and touched her arm, "Tell me, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei, someone kissed me."

"I take that it wasn't Sasuke."

She nodded her head and started to cry a little.

"I wanted Sasuke-kun to be my first kiss. I lost that to you but I wanted him to be my second. But it was stolen away and by someone I thought would never do such a thing. I feel so betrayed and violated," She held herself.

"Who kissed you, Sakura? Was it a teacher or an adult?" He seemed very concerned.

"No. It was just a friend of mine," She replied.

"Okay. Did he think that you wanted to be kissed?" He asked her.

"I was supposed to be asleep but I was actually awake. So I didn't do anything to encourage a kiss."

"I see. So he doesn't know that you know about the kiss?"

"Right. But I do know and I am so distraught. I can't believe he did that. I don't want to confront him because it will ruin our relationship and then Sasuke-kun will find out. I've tried to think of what to do but I can't. I didn't feel I could tell anyone, especially Sasuke-kun. What would he say? What would he think? I know I'm not his girlfriend or anything that important to him but guys think differently about girls who've been kissed by a lot of guys. I know some guys don't care but I don't Sasuke-kun is one of those guys. I wanted to be the epitome of purity for him and have him be my first everything. Now I'm two kisses tainted," She was in tears.

"Kissing doesn't taint your purity, Sakura. Purity is a mental state and a technical physical state. Your mindset is exceptionally pure and until you let someone touch your body in a sexual manner your physically pure. So unless there were impure thoughts while you were kissing or touching, you're spotless."

She kind of smiled.

"Also a kiss is only a kiss if you want it to be," He added.

"What?"

"What defines a kiss? Just lips touching? No. If that were the case, you would have lost your first kiss to the first thing your lips ever touched. You'd being kissing the glass you're drinking out of now. A kiss is when two people who care very deeply about each other express their care through lip contact. Since you didn't love me or even know me when I gave you mouth to mouth, we didn't kiss. When your friend put his mouth on yours, it was just the touching of lips. You didn't love him romantically so it didn't count. So really, you still have your first kiss," Kakashi explained. This seemed to please Sakura.

"Thank you, Sensei," She smiled.

"But I do think you need to talk to that nighttime kisser. He needs to know it isn't okay with you for him to do that."

"I don't think I could do that…"

"It'll be hard and awkward but it will be for the best," He patted her arm.

"What should I say?"

"Go up to him and tell him you know that he kissed you and ask him why he did it. Let him explain himself then just tell him how you feel. He should understand."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," She sighed.

"It will all be fine, Sakura."

They didn't talk much after that but after they did the dishes, Sakura was much more interjected and when we got back from our walk she scratched all of our bellies. I loved it. I didn't understand much of what the problem was but I hoped it worked out for Sakura.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Mikoto's Chapter (Part 2)

I was not spying, snooping or anything else that could be deemed an activity where I would be purposely listening to my son's conversation with Sakura. I was merely passing his cracked door when I heard them talking.

"This is really hard and awkward for me to say but I know you kissed me when I was in the hospital," Sakura's statement made my jaw drop. Itachi had kissed Sakura?

"I wasn't asleep when you came in. I was pretending so I could still have a reason to hold Sasuke-kun's hand should he have woken up. Why did you kiss me?" She asked. Itachi kissed her when she was sleeping? Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand? What?

"Sakura, I kissed you because…" He admitted to kissing her!

"I kissed you because I love you," Itachi left me dumbfounded. I had never seen any signs that he liked her. It was too weird. He was…Itachi.

"I've love you and I don't know what came over me that night but I had to kiss you. I just had to. I know you love Sasuke and I'm not asking you to stop loving him. God knows he needs your love more than I. But I love you and I guess you know now. I don't want our relationship to change because of this."

"Itachi," She had dropped the affectionate 'nii-san', "The moment you put your mouth on mine, our relationship changed. I've always trusted you and I feel like you've betrayed my trust."

"I never meant to betray your trust, Sakura."

"But you have, Itachi," She was crying, "I trusted you more than anyone else and you ruined it."

"Sakura, if I could I would go back and stop myself from kissing you. I never wanted to ruin anything between us."

"I know you didn't but I just don't feel comfortable around you anymore. Maybe one day I will but for now I don't want to be around you."

"I understand," I heard his voice crack. He was trying not to cry. My poor baby was having his heart broken but I was conflicted. Sakura was like a daughter to me and I wanted her to be with Sasuke but I wanted Itachi to be happy. I saw Sakura move and so I had to go before they saw me.

I felt terrible for them both. Sakura had had another kiss stolen by one she did not love and had her trust broken while Itachi had his heart broken after confessing his love. My poor babies were hurting and I couldn't do anything or they'd know I had heard them. I could only confide in Fugaku who was just as surprised as I was about Itachi's confession of love and his actions. Itachi surprised us again when we had dinner the next day when Sakura was gone.

"I'm moving out."

I dropped my chopsticks at Itachi's announcement.

"What?" Sasuke was the only one to speak.

"I'm moving out. I'm almost twenty-four years old and I should start living on my own. I have enough money and I found an apartment near the hospital. I'll have all my belongings moved out by next Wednesday if not before," He was so calm. I knew why he was really leaving as did Fugaku.

"Okay," was all that Fugaku said. It probably was for the best. Itachi wouldn't have to see Sakura all the time and vice versa.

"Okay?" Sasuke stood up angrily, "You can't move out! It's pointless! You're only ten minutes away from the hospital now."

Sasuke was obviously upset but he didn't know the true reasoning.

"It's not pointless, Sasuke. Itachi is a grown man and may make whatever decision he pleases. If he wants to move out he can," Fugaku defended Itachi. Sasuke gave us an awful look then left the tale to go upstairs. We all sighed.

"Thank you for being understanding," Itachi said. We nodded.

Before we knew it, Itachi had moved everything into his new apartment but came back just to say good-bye. I hugged him tightly. It was hard having my firstborn leave the nest. Fugaku gave Itachi a firm handshake as did Kizashi. Mebuki hugged him as well. Sakura stood there awkwardly. They exchanged some friendly words but they did not touch. Sasuke was not pleased at all with Itachi's leaving.

"You can always come visit me, Sasuke," Itachi reminded his brother.

"Hn."

"Maybe one day you can move in with me," Itachi smiled.

"I could move in with you now," Sasuke muttered.

"Want to?" Itachi asked.

"You'd let me move in with you?" Sasuke didn't believe him. Itachi raised his hand and waved Sasuke over. Sasuke came forward slightly but only received a poke to the forehead.

"May next time, Sasuke," Itachi smiled and then left us.

It was different with Itachi gone. Laundry was lighter, there were less dishes to clean and his voice didn't fill the halls. I was a little sad without him but he made sure to call me whenever he could. I knew it was for the best that he was gone but I missed him and I knew Sasuke did too.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Hinata's Chapter (Part 3)

I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe I let Sakura talk me into going to the beach with Naruto. Sakura and Ino were coming with Sasuke and Sai but Naruto was coming too and he was going to see me in a bathing suit.

Sai got a car and picked us all up one by one to go to the beach. I was made to sit between Sakura and Naruto. He was so close. I thought I might faint. Sakura must have noticed my nervousness because she whispered, "It's all going to be great."

When we reached the beach we picked out a good spot on the beach. Ino, Sakura and I put down towels on the sand while Sai put up a large umbrella. Naruto quickly took off his shirt. I could not help staring at him. He was so well built and handsome.

"Don't forget your sunblock, Naruto," Sakura threw him a bottle. He grinned and started putting some on like everyone else. I noticed that he was not getting his back. Sakura did as well.

"Go ask to do his back," She whispered and pushed me towards him.

"Um…Naruto," I walked up to him.

"Yeah, Hinata?" He was so close to me.

"You…you've missed your back."

"Yeah, I can't reach it."

"I could do it…for you," I could barely breathe as I spoke.

"That'd be great!" He handed me the bottle and turned his back to me. I put some of the stuff on my hand and reached out to touch him. I trembled as I touched him. He was so warm. I rubbed him down and my heart rushed.

"Finished," I smiled.

"Thanks. Let me do you," He turned to me.

"Me?" I still had my cover-up on.

"Yeah. Take off that shirt and I'll get your back," He already squirted some lotion on to his hand. I shook as I toom off my oversized t-shirt. I wished Ino hadn't talked me into wearing a two piece. Everything felt so low cut and exposing. I held the shirt against my chest as I turned around. Then he touched my back. He rubbed up and down and even got my shoulders. I was going to faint.

"All done!" He removed his hand.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem," He grinned charmingly. I put the rest of the lotion on me as I watched Naruto run into the water.

"Hinata, can you get my back?" Sakura asked coming beside me.

"Sure," I agreed.

Sakura was so pretty. I wish I had worn a one piece like her. She was modest but still pretty.

"Finsihed," I told her.

"Great. Let's go into the water!" She got up and helped me up as well. We headed towards the ocean.

"Ino, are you two coming?" Sakura turned around asked the couple cuddling under the shade of the umbrella.

"Go ahead," Ino waved us on. We joined the boys in the water. Having brought a beach ball we got to play monkey in the middle. Naruto got stuck in the middle and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the ball. I finally did a pitiful pass to Sakura to let Naruto get out. I got in and the first throw came from Naruto and I caught it. I felt bad for getting in the middle again but Sakura and Sasuke thought it was funny.

We left the ocean to make a sandcastles on the shores. We girls teamed up against the boys. Every time we got it up, Naruto would somehow fall or knock down our castle. I knew it was all in good fun but Sakura punched him after the second time and each time after that. It was so much fun. As the day went on I felt more relaxed especially around Naruto. We sat on the towels for a bit as Ino and Sai went to pick up some food and Sakura was wading in the water as Sasuke sat on the shore close enough for the water to hit his feet.

"She better not drown this time," I heard Naruto mutter.

"Who?" I was confused.

"Sakura-chan."

"Sakura? She drowned before?"

"Yeah. When we were in middle school she got a cramp while we were swimming out there. I managed to get her to shore but no one knew CPR. Luckily, Kakashi-sensei showed up and gave her mouth-to-mouth."

"Wow," I had never heard that story before.

"Yeah. So now every time we go to the beach I get nervous she'll start drowning. But Sasuke is watching her and he knows CPR now so she'd be fine."

Sasuke did seem to have his eyes fixed on Sakura who was just floating in the water.

"Ugh, I wish he'd just realize he liked her and then they could go out," Naruto groaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We all know Sakura-chan likes him and I think deep down he likes her too. If he could realize that then everything would be better. Sakura-chan would be happy. Sasuke would be happy. I would be happy. It would just make things easier. He's so stubborn," Naruto seemed exasperated.

"Well…sometimes people are afraid."

"Sasuke, afraid? What would he be afraid of? Sakura-chan would not reject him."

"It may not be the fear of rejection but maybe he fears he won't fulfill her ideal of him. She does hold him up to a high standard and maybe he is afraid he will fall short of that. But I think Sakura wouldn't care. She'd love him anyway," I suggested. Naruto stared at me closely. My heart raced.

"You might be right! Wow. You sure know a lot about love, Hinata."

"Not really…" I mumbled. I had never had a boyfriend and I didn't like any boys until I met Naruto.

"Aw, come on. I bet you've had a lot of boyfriends. You're so pretty after all," He elbowed me. He called me pretty!

"I haven't," I denied.

"Really? I thought you and Kiba were-"

"Kiba? No! We're just friends," I found my voice rather loud.

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry," He gave me a sheepish grin.

"It's okay," I didn't want to think I was mad at him.

"So if Kiba and you aren't dating…then you're single?"

"Yes."

"Cool," He smiled and looked away from me. He started scratching his cheek then looked at me again.

"Hinata, would you like to go get some…ramen with me sometime?" He asked me. He asked me out to ramen. He asked me to get ramen with him! Naruto asked me out! I fainted.

When I came to Naruto was leaning over me. I almost fainted again.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked. I saw everyone else had gathered around us. How embarrassing! I saw Ino and Sakura grinning in the background.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine," I stuttered.

"Oh, good," Naruto helped me up.

"Maybe we should go. It is getting late," Ino suggested. We all agreed. I put my big shirt on as we packed up everything. I sat between Sakura and Naruto again. Sakura and Sasuke were dropped off first then Naruto was next. Before he got out he leaned near me.

"Hinata, are you sure that you're okay?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. I think it was the heat," I lied.

"Ok…so do you want to go out sometime? You didn't really answer?" He was so surprisingly shy as he asked.

"Yes!" I nodded.

"Great!" He grinned and got out of the car, "I'll call you."

I was so happy. I was so, so happy.

_**Author's Note:**_ School is being a pain so I can't write as much but I will try to update when I can. Also if there is someone whose point of view you want don't be afraid to ask. :)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 3)

It was stupid and archaic. Why did I have to do this? I didn't even like the senior class. Why would I have to participate in raising money for their prom?

"Line up," Kakashi-sensei walked passed us. How could he support such a degrading thing? We were people after all not animals.

"I'm so nervous," I heard Choji in front of me say to Shikamaru.

"Don't be, Choji. I know a girl will totally bid for you," Shikamaru patted Choji's shoulder.

"Maybe a snack would help," he reached into his lunch basket.

"Hey, you need that for your girl," Shikamaru pulled Choji's hand out of the basket.

"Are you boys ready to be auctioned off?" Anko walked in front of us smiling. I could not believe that we were being auctioned off to girls for lunch dates in order to raise money for the senior prom. I did not want to spend the day dressed up and with some irritating girl.

"Come on boys. Smile! Lots of lovely ladies are waiting to spend a fortune for your company," that woman went on. I despised her.

"Let's begin then!" She walked off to the podium while we boys stood off stage but we were able to see the audience full of girls. Anko went to the mic and began the atrocious event.

"Hello, ladies! Are you ready to raise money for the senior prom?"

"Yes!" The girls replied to Anko's question.

"Alright. Let's begin! First, we have Kiba Inuzuka," Anko called dog boy and he strutted on stage. Some girls cheered.

"Let's started the bidding at five! Do I hear five?"

"Five!" A girl screamed.

"Ten!" Another. The bidding went on till Kiba was sold for forty. Each boy went up and no bid went passed fifty.

"Naruto Uzumaki is up next. How about we start at ten?"

I heard some girls calling out bids. I saw Hinata blushing furiously in the front row. I knew that she and Naruto had started dating but she was too shy to stand up and bid.

"Fifty!" Sakura yelled but raised Hinata's hand.

"Fifty! Hinata Hyuga bids fifty. Anyone else want to bid higher?"

None did. Naruto grinned as Hinata had to come up and claim him. Sai came next and Ino glared all the girls out of their bets and ended up paying less than twenty for her boyfriend. Shikamaru was sold for thirty to some girl in glasses.

"Next to last we have Choji Akimichi!"

Choji walked slowly and nervously onto the stage. No girls cheered but groans resounded.

"Let's start at ten!" Anko smiled. No made a bid. All could hear the girls muttering about how they didn't want Choji.

"We want Sasuke!" I girl screamed out. More girls started screaming it and chanting. All these stupid girls kept calling for me. Stupid.

"Now, ladies, Choji is up right now and-" I could see Anko was trying to help Choji out.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" They kept on. I hated that. I saw Choji look down embarrassed and they said boys were cruel.

"Hundred!" A single cry stopped the commotion.

"What?" Everyone stopped and looked to the owner of the bid.

"Who said a hundred?" Anko asked.

"I did!" Sakura stood up with the money in her hands. Sakura? I was surprised. I really was. I thought she would bid on me since she was so "in love" with me.

"Sold. Choji goes to Sakura Haruno for a hundred," Anko announced. Sakura walked up to the stage and gave Kakashi-sensei the money.

"Sakura," Choji blushed.

"Sorry it took so long to bid. I had to get my money together," She smiled to him and took his arm. They walked off the stage.

"Now, is the time for the long awaited Sasuke Uchiha," I was called out. I stood on the stage unamused.

"Let's start the bid at twenty since you were all so anxious for him," Anko said.

"Twenty!"

"Thirty!"

The bids went on and on. Finally, it was down to Karin and Ami.

"Two hundred!" Ami went.

"Two hundred and seventy five!" Karin yelled. I saw Ami frown. I wanted to leave then. I could handle Ami. Saying her name would keep her satisfied but Karin would try something. Why couldn't Sakura have waited for me?

"Two hundred and seventy five going once. Twice, Sold! Kairn come claim your date," Anko said.

Karin sauntered up and took my arm. My skin crawled at her touch.

"You're all mine now, Sasuke!" She squealed.

We were made to go out to the cafeteria and sit with our "dates". Everyone looked so…cozy and I was stuck with Karin.

"I never thought Ami would be my rival for you. I thought Sakura would have tried but apparently she prefers fatties," Karin sneered as she unpacked the basket of food my mother made. I saw my mother had packed syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu…Sakura's favorites. She had been expecting Sakura as my date as well. Karin started squawking about how the food and how she was glad to be with me and whatever. I didn't care or listen. I looked over at the others. Hinata and Naruto were laughing while eating ramen. Sai and Ino were sharing momen tofu, cherry tomatoes and pudding. Sakura and Choji sat at a table near Karin and me. He had packed potato chips, barbeque and wrapped cakes. He was gorging himself on the food and she was barely eating. How inconsiderate of him. Sakura kept smiling laughing at whatever he was joking about. I knew she had only bided on him out of pity but how she kept laughing and touching his arm was really annoying.

"Sasuke, are you even listening?" Karin grabbed my arm. I pulled away from her and sighed. I nodded so she would not bother me much anymore.

"So do you want to?" She smirked.

"Do what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Get out of here?" She smiled.

"Yes. I would," I stood up.

"Great! We can-" She started but I walked out before she finished or even looked up from the food.

I walked out of the school and started for Itachi's place. I had no interest to go home and face the inquiries of my mother on how that awful event went. I knocked on Itachi's door and he opened it looking very surprised.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to avid some people," I walked into his apartment. I sat on the couch.

"Why do you need to avoid people?" He asked.

"Karin bought me at an auction and I can't stand her."

"Karin? Ohhh, Karin."

"Yeah."  
"I thougth for sure Sakura would have bought you," Itachi said and looked away from me as he had been doing lately whenever we talked about her, "Was she sick today or not have enough money?"

"No. She bided on another guy," I felt so annoyed.

"Another guy?" He practically gasped.

"Yeah. But it was Choji Akimichi. It was a pity bid. He was being booed off the stage."

"I see," He relaxed a bit. Itachi was so protective of Sakura. Their relationship was so weird. He was always so concerned about her and her love life. If she wasn't with me, he would act so weird.

"Well, feel free to hide out here all you want. I have to go to work," Itachi left me. I watched some TV and raided his fridge. I eventually left when I saw it was past diner time. When I left the apartment I walked down and saw Kakashi-sensei walking some dogs. It was weird seeing him out school. I had no idea he had so many dogs.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait up!" Sakura ran up by him with more dogs. Why was she with Kakashi-sensei? They were smiling and laughing. It was so annoying.

"Sasuke-kun!" She saw me and waved. She gave the dogs to Kakashi-sensei and ran over to me.

"Sakura."

"What happened at the lunch? You just got up and left!" I was surprised she noticed since she was so wrapped up in Choji.

"I didn't like my company," I answered.

"I see," She smiled.

"How was your lunch?"

"Fun. Choji is a very sweet guy," She kept smiling. It was annoying.

"Good."

"I get finished with Kakashi-sensei in a few minutes. Want to walk home together once I'm finished?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Great! Stay here! I'll be right back!" She ran off to catch up with Kakashi-sensei. I waited fifteen minutes for her. When she finally came back she apologized for how long she took. I just shrugged and we started back towards our homes. She told me about how everyone else's lunches went and other unimportant things.

"Whoa!" A group of drunk men stumbled out a bar and in front of us. I pushed Sakura back before she would run into one of them.

"Ssssorry," One slurred his apology.

"Hey! You're cute," Another hiccupped as he looked at Sakura. She stepped back more from the men.

"She is cute. Want to come have some fun with us?" Another started talking.

"She can't. She's with me," I put my arm around her.

"What? Come on. Don't you want to come have fun with us and leave this dweeb?"

"I'm with him. Back off," She said.

"How rude!" One snarled. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of her!" I yelled at him and hit his arm.

"Back off! I got to teach this girl a lesson on how to be polite!" His buddy knocked me away from me.

"Let go of me, asshole!" Sakura yelled. I got back up and went to punch the asshole but before I could Sakura had flipped him over. The other guys helped him up and then ran off. I was impressed. I had almost forgotten that she had taken martial arts.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She came to my side.

"I'm fine," I waved her off.

"Thank for standing up for me," She was blushing. I didn't do that well of standing up since I got knocked down and she actually had to flip him herself.

"You did more than I," I stated.

"No. You did a lot. Thank you," She smiled. I sighed and started walking again. She stayed by my side smiling all the way home. She was so annoying…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 5)

Everyone was so in love. It was great but so aggravating. It was hard being the only single girl in my friend group. Ino and Sai were always together snuggling, cuddling, kissing and being super adorable. Sai would paint Ino a lot and the pictures he painted were actually winning prizes in art contests. She was his muse. It was so sweet. Ino would also be so attentive and caring towards him. I wasn't too surprised when she told me she wanted to marry him.

Hinata and Naruto were another endearing couple. Even though Hinata was shy, with Naruto she was beginning to break out of her shell and Naruto was actually maturing though at snaillike speed. They were always laughing and holding hands. Hinata looked even more beautiful whenever she was with Naruto and he looked more handsome. They were meant for each other.

Tenten and Neji had been dating for forever and were super happy together. They were going to go to the same college and then maybe get married once they graduated and got jobs. I was glad I had reconnected with Tenten in these last years of high school.

But the problem with everyone dating was they were always talking about their boyfriends and the dates they went on and their double-even triple-dates. I was slightly envious. I wanted someone to call my own and to love and make plans with and go out with, but the one I wanted to do all that with was Sasuke-kun and he did not want those things. If he ever did want to and with me I would be the most ecstatic girl in the world-no-universe! But Sasuke-kun did not want to do those things with me. He didn't even like me in a romantic way…

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

I looked up to remember I was walking the dogs with Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I smiled so he wouldn't worry.

"You know you and talk to me about anything, Sakura," He practically invited me to share my feelings.

"All my friends are dating and I'm not. I feel so out of the loop. I mean I've had guys ask me out but I want it to be Sasuke-kun but no matter what I try, he doesn't like me. I know it is selfish of me to want Sasuke-kun's love but I do want it. I really want him to love me," I somehow said that all in breath.

"Ah, Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"No, it's fine. He is very important in your life. I think you should just not try so hard. Just let things run its course and if you're meant to be you will be." He sounded like every talk show advice person.

"I guess so," I sighed.

"That sounded a bit generic, didn't it?" I was surprised at how aware he was of himself.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I can't give too much advice on love. I haven't been in a relationship for a long time."

"But you're hot!" I covered my moth after the bold declaration that came from my mouth,

"Am I?" He grinned.

"Most girls find you attractive," I tried to play it cool. He shrugged and chuckled as he walked on with the dogs.

Once we got back to his apartment and finished with the dogs, Kakashi-sensei wished me good night and I left. I was walking down the street minding my own business when I ran into _him_.

"Sakura," He said my name awkwardly.

"Itachi," I was equally awkward.

"How-how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I faked a smile, "How are you?"

"Fine," He responded. We stood there together awkwardly. We used to be abel to talk so freely and for hours but now we were just asking how each other was and giving short responses. I missed him. I really did but how could I say that after telling him I didn't want to be around him. I didn't want to give him false hope or anything either.

"What are you doing walking out in the city so late?" He asked me.

"I just finished with Kakashi-sensei," I answered.

"Oh, right. You work for him."

"Yep."

Silence.

"So you just got off of work too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going home to sleep for the first time in a two days," He half chuckled.

"Two days? Are they overworking you?"

"No. I just didn't sleep the other night thanks to my obnoxious neighbor throwing a party all night."

"He sounds awful. You should go kick his butt." He laughed at my comment.

"I'd rather not. He is pretty huge and could kick my ass."

"You're such a pacifist," I giggled.

"What can I say? I prefer peace over getting beaten up."

I laughed. I felt so relaxed like I used to be with him.

"I've missed you," he suddenly stated.

"I've missed you, too," I confessed. He smiled a little at my words.

"I'd like to see you more, if that's okay with you."

I didn't know what to say to him. I had missed him those past few months but was I ready to be around him again?

"I…"  
"If you don't feel comfortable, I understand," He looks so sad despite his forced little smile.

"Itachi, I really do want to be with you again but I don't want you to think I'm leading you on. I love Sasuke-kun and my love for him isn't changing."

"I know, Sakura. I've always known. I'm not trying to stop you for loving him. I just want to be near you again. You're my best friend. I just confused my brotherly and friendly love for you with romantic love. I've gotten it straightened out no. I know my feelings for you are completely platonic."

"Really?" I wanted to believe him.

"Yes. Please, Sakura, let's be friends again," he had slight desperation in his voice.

"Okay," I caved, "But if you even start to get confuse with your feelings for me again let me know instead of kissing me."

"I promise," He crossed his heart. I was happy. Itachi and I had reconciled. He started coming to the house more often which made everyone else happy. He still lived in his own apartment but that was fine.

There were moments when I did question the validity of Itachi's "straightened out" feelings. I caught him sometimes just staring at me. But I wanted to believe him. I had to believe him. I had my friend back so I had to believe. His parents were happy so I had to believe. Sasuke-kun was the happiest so I really had to believe in Itachi.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello my dear readers! Thank you all for the encouragement for my school stuff! I really appreciate it. I want to thank everyone around the world for reading this. It just makes me happy! I love you all! Here is another Itachi chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :*

Chapter 31 – Itachi's Chapter (Part 5)

My plan backfired. It was such a great plan too. I would kiss Sakura while she was sleeping next to Sasuke. He would see it and get angry and thus show he had feelings for Sakura, but, no, he was completely out when I did the kiss and Sakura was the one awake. I didn't know she was awake. I thought she hadn't known and so we could have gone on with our lives but she was awake. Then she confronted me. When she did, I heard someone outside of the room. I thought it was Sasuke so I started to tell Sakura I loved her. I did love Sakura. She was a sister to me. Sometimes my mind did wonder what it would be like to be with Sakura. She was beautiful and kindhearted. I bet she would be like Mikoto and be a cute little housewife who would take care of our little children and greet me with a kiss when I would come home. We were used to sleeping with each other and her lips were very soft…but she and I weren't meant to be together!

I thought telling her that I loved her would cause a reaction to come out of Sasuke. It didn't because it wasn't Sasuke outside the door. I felt terrible for lying to Sakura and for making her feel violated. So I moved out. I kind of hoped that moving out would bring the two closer together. Without me in the picture they would spend more time together. Did that happen? According to Mikoto it did not.

I was beginning to miss Sakura. She was my little sister figure and best friend. When I saw her I apologized and said what I could so we could hang out again. Another plan came to mind. If I still made the romantic overtones to her via staring at her and such, maybe Sasuke would get jealous or she would say something and then he would get jealous. Neither happened. Why was getting Sasuke and Sakura together so hard? They were meant to be together. They were born to be together!

It was December and nothing had changed between them. I was so mad. I had hung mistletoe up everywhere with Mikoto and Mebuki but whenever Sakura ended up under the mistletoe Kizashi would swoop in to kiss Sakura on the cheek or Sasuke wouldn't be around. If Sasuke ended up under it he wouldn't acknowledge it even when Mikoto pointed it out to him.

We were sitting all together in the living room opening presents. It was Sasuke's turn. Again Sakura went all out buying him a baseball signed by his favorite baseball player. He didn't hug her or anything. He just said, "Thank you." He was so aggravating.

Sakura began opening her presents. She got the usual gifts from our parents and I bought her tickets to a play that she had been dying to see. She grabbed Sasuke's gift and opened it excitedly. I would have smacked him if it was Katsuyu again.

Sakura's eyes watered. She lifted up a hairbrush. It was a beautiful silver hairbrush.

"It's beautiful," She sniffled with a smile. She hugged Sasuke who just took it. She held the brush to her chest while our parents went to get ready for dinner and I cleaned up the trash with Sasuke. Sakura just sat holding the brush close. She started crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked when I went up to her.

"It's so beautiful but I don't have my long hair anymore to use it on," She sobbed a little. It was true that her hair had hardly grown since it had been cut in the spring. It might have grown an inch or maybe two at the most.

"Don't cry over it, Sakura. Hair grows back and you can use on it then," I tried to encourage her. She nodded and went outside to put her gifts away in her house. The onetime Sasuke got a nice present, it had to be one that made Sakura cry from a negative experience. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Christmas went on and when the night was drawing to a close Kizashi, Mebuki, Mikoto and Fugaku had fallen asleep on the big couch while watching Christmas movies. We younger folks left the adults in peace and went out the backyard to watch the fireworks people were shooting off for Christmas. I saw Sakura scoot closer and closer to Sasuke as the fireworks went on but he didn't seem to notice. I excused myself into the house under the pretense of getting a blanket but I actually was watching them from a back window. I wanted to see if Sasuke would make a move or even if Sakura would. I saw her turn to him and say something. He looked down at her and said something back. I wanted to know what they were saying. She said something else then he did then her again. There was a pause then Sakura leaned her head against him. He didn't move which surprised me. She must have said something because Sasuke stepped away from her suddenly. He said something with a slight glare. What were they saying! I cracked open the window to see if I could hear them.

"It's not nonsense. I really do love you, Sasuke-kun." She was confessing!

He glared at her.

"You don't really love me," He snarled.

"But I do!"

"Really? Why? Why do you love me? Give me a reason why you love me that is not based on my looks, intelligence or physical abilities. Give me a single reason."

"I love you because..." She paused

"You only love me because that is what our parents want you to do. You just want to make our parents happy and you find me attractive and intelligent. Those are the only reasons you say you love me."

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong?" He scoffed.

"I only paused because I was trying to just pick out just one reason I love you. I don't love you just because it is what our parents want. I don't love you just for your brain. I don't just love you for your physical abilities or looks. I love you for your heart," She touched his chest.

He did not remove her hand. Sakura continued.

"I love you for having integrity in every aspect of your life. When you say you will do something you do it. I love you for your temperance in stressful situations and your clear thinking. I love you for your generosity and compassion that you have shown on many occasions when you think no one is watching. I love you for your sensitivity to others such as myself. I love you for your loyalty to your family and friends. I love you for your determination to be the best you can be. I love you for your very odd sense of humor that makes me laugh. I love that you actually think my dad's jokes are funny when they really are not. Even though I can list all these reasons to love you, I don't really think I should have to have a reason to love you. People don't need reasons to love people. People need reasons to hate people. I have many reasons to hate you but I don't. I love you but it is mutual love that makes a relationship. I know you may not love me now but one day you might. My feelings for you won't change. So I'll wait for you, Sasuke-kun. I'll wait. Love is patient after all."

"Sakura," He pulled her hand away and stared at her. She did not look away from him. My heart pounded. What was he going to say? Would he confess his feelings?

"You're annoying," He stated coldly and walked away from her. He went into the house and up to his room where he locked the door. I watched as Sakura sighed and sat on the ground. I couldn't go out to her or she would know I was watching them. She wasn't crying. She was just watching the fireworks. I eventually came out with a blanket. I wrapped us up in the blanket so we could be warm.

"I told Sasuke-kun that I loved him," She informed me, "Like that I really loved him."

"What did he say?" I asked. She trembled.

"You're annoying," She quoted him. I looked to her and saw she had some tears rolling down now but she was still smiling, "I guess I am annoying."

"You're not annoying," I tried to console her.

"I am. I'm always just shoving my affections on him. I really am annoying."

"Sakura-"

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. Merry Christmas, Itachi," She patted my arm and left me. I wanted to punch Sasuke. He totally broke her heart. Why couldn't he have said something different?


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note:**_Someone (Zoe-so from the lovely land of Argentina) requested a Fugaku chapter and this perfectly fit in where the story is going. It is kind of short but I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think! Also let me know if you want any specific people. I know many people like Betty-Hime, Alice and some guests have made some requests. I've been able to include some of the requests but not all yet. I will try to do them but it may take a while depending on the character and where I am going with the plot. Thank you all for reading and the support. Sorry about this long note. I love you all! :*

Chapter 32 – Fugaku's Chapter (Part 2)

The time had come for Sasuke to start applying to universities and figure out what he wanted to do with his life. I had hoped he would take after Itachi and go into a medical career. Sasuke was such a smart boy and would do well as a doctor. He could work with Itachi and get study help from Itachi. We would have two doctors in the family. It would be very good.

"I don't want to be a doctor," Sasuke told me as we ate.

"What?" I looked up from the meal Mikoto made.

"I don't want to be a doctor. I want to play baseball."

Baseball? Sports was such an unreliable career choice. He could get injured, get replaced or not even make a team. It was a child's dream career. He needed something practical.

"You need a practical job not some fantasy," I kept calm.

"You can work on the force like your father or be an accountant. You're good at math," Mikoto was offering up jobs.

"I don't want to be a police officer or an accountant. I want to play baseball," Sasuke was adamant.

"No. It's too impractical," I shook my head.

"Impractical or not, that is what I want to do," Sasuke was so stubborn. I did not like that.

"You are not. You are going to college and do something practical with your life."

"I'll go to college but only to play baseball and then leave there to play professionally. I have no desire for a different kind of job."

"No. You're going to enroll in practical classes like business, accounting or medicine. There's no future for you in sports professionally."

"How would you know? All you know about is policing and ordering people around. You nothing about baseball." How dare he talk to me like that!

"Do not talk to your father that way," Mikoto scolded him. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother!" I snapped at him. He kept a neutral face.

"You're going to pick a practical major and college that had that and apply there by this weekend," I told him.

"Did you tell that to Itachi too? Or is it just the not genius son you have to order around?" He was so smug.

"Don't compare yourself with Itachi," Mikoto shook her head.

"Why not? Yow two compare us all the time. Make sure to make good grades like Itachi. You should be a doctor like Itachi. Be nicer to Sakura like Itachi. Be practical like Itachi. Itachi. Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! I'm not Itachi!" He was yelling at us.

"Enough!" I stood up.

"I've had enough too. I'm leaving," Sasuke stood up and started to leave the table. He thought he could just leave?

"Sit back down. You are not leaving here till we are finished discussing this," I ordered him.

"We'll never finish this. I'm leaving," He took another step.

"Take another step and-"

"And never come back. Fine. Bye," Sasuke walked out.

"Go stop him, Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled at me.

"If he doesn't live her then he is not welcome here. I will not chase him down," I sat down.

"Then I will."

"Don't do it, Mikoto. He'll come back," I assured her. I could tell she did not believe me but she didn't go after him. I was willing to wait. He would come back. He would.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – Kakashi's Chapter

Somehow Sasuke Uchiha was sleeping on my couch. All my dogs were curling up on and around him to keep him warm like they do when I sleep there. He came in the middle of the night and asked to stay with me. I guess in my tiredness and with my sense of duty to my students led to him staying the night.

I whistled to wake my dogs up for their morning walk. Apparently, it woke Sasuke up as well. HE looked very disturbed.

"You can go back to sleep. I'm just taking the dogs for a walk," I told him. He went back to sleep, I walked the dogs, fed them, worked out a little, showered, dressed and fixed breakfast. I was waiting when Sasuke woke up.

"May I use your shower?" He asked. I nodded. I finished my breakfast by the time he was out of the shower and in his old clothes. I shoved him a plate of toast.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night and for the toast."

"Why did you come here again?" I asked.

"If I went anywhere else, I would have been taken home or my parents would have been told of my location. You're the only teacher I can stand and I didn't think you'd rat on or anything," He explained.

"What did you fight with your parents over? Girls? Grades?"

"Career."

"Aa. I see. They want you to be practical and you don't, I take it?"

"I want to play baseball. That's all I really want to do."

"Ok. Then go for it," Who was I to tell him not to follow his dreams. As a teacher I was supposed to encourage him, right?

"Thanks," He mumbled and kept eating.

"Why don't go home though?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay. Where are you going to stay then?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you."

"You do?"

"I could get a job and help pay rent if you let me stay."

"If you get a job then you won't be able to practice baseball," I reminded him. I saw him frown. He obviously stuck. He did not want to go home and I was probably his last resort. He couldn't get a job or it would interfere with baseball and baseball was the whole reason he left home.

"I'll tell you what. If you get up and walk my dogs every morning at four with me, I let you stay here for free until you reconcile with your parents," I offered.

"Alright," He agreed. The deal was made.

"You also should probably change clothes. You smell like my dogs."

"I didn't bring anything with me," He replied.

"Borrow some of my clothes," I sighed. He nodded and went to my room and came back in a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt. My shirt was little big on him since I was a muscular man and he was still growing.

"Better get to school," He said.

"You go ahead. I'll come later," I waved him off. He left.

I went back to my room and got his dirty clothes. I put them in my dirty clothes pile so Sakura could wash them later. I took a seat and watched some TV, packed myself lunch and then began my leisurely walk to school. I arrived late to my class as usual and took roll. The day went on as usual. I talked about science, read some of my book, talked with my colleagues, kicked an obnoxious student out of my class and went home with Sakura. At home, I started grading papers while Sakura did the laundry and played with the dogs.

"I'm going to start making dinner, Kakashi-sensei," She was in the kitchen.

"Set an extra place," I told her.

"Are you having a guest?" I heard her ask.

"I guess you could call him that," I muttered.

She went on cooking and eventually placed all the food on the table. I was glad to see she had fixed my favorite, salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant.

"When is your guest coming?" She asked when we sat down at the table.

"I don't know," I shrugged. A knock came to the door. I knew it was Sasuke. I answered it and ushered him into the dining room.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped at seeing him.

"Sakura?" He seemed a little confused then sighed, "Oh, right you work for him."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"He's staying with me for a while. But it's a secret," I put a finger to my lips. She nodded. Sasuke took a seat across from Sakura. We all began to eat but Sakura kept looking at Sasuke.

"Why are you staying here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finally asked. He sighed.

"I fought with my parents and I ran out. Okay? Don't go telling them where I am or anything. And don't tell anyone else."

"Did you bring anything with you?" She asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to bring your stuff to you?" Sakura offered.

"If you could, I would appreciate that," He replied.

"I'll bring it tomorrow."

It was awkwardly silent as we finished eating. Sakura collected the plates and started to wash them. I sent Sasuke to help her as a way for him to earn his keep. They were silent as they washed and dried.

"Sasuek-kun, you're not drying properly," I heard him scold him. I looked over my shoulder to see her taking his hand and making him dry it properly. She returned to her washing and handed him another plate.

"Sasuke-kun," She showed him how to do it again. This went on multiple times till finally I intervened and began drying the dishes.

"It's like he's never dried a dish in his life," She chuckled.

"Not all men are as competent as me in the kitchen."

She giggled and agreed. We finished quickly and I sat down and pulled out my book to read. Sakura started gathering the dogs together.

"Let's go, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura tried to hand me some leashes.

"No. Sasuke needs to get used to waking them. Teach him the route," I shooed them off. Sakura handed him some leashes and they left. I hoped my actions would help Sakura out. It helped Misaki in Icha-Icha.

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't know the plot for the Icha-Icha series but I like to think Kakashi would try to use some of the tactics to help his little students.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note:**_ This is a short chapter but I hope it brings some relief to anyone out there who is experiencing anything anxiety. This story is kind of a stress reliever for me to write so I hope it is a stress reliever for you to read. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 34 – Pakkun's Chapter (Part 3)

I was not sure if I liked this Sasuke. He comfortable to sleep on, he walked us, he was good and scratching us but he was a liar. I knew he was. Dogs always know who liars are and Sasuke was one. He didn't lie to Kakashi a lot but he lied a lot to Sakura. When we would go on our evening walks he would lie to her. He didn't lie all the time but he lied sometimes.

"I'm so glad March is finally here. Spring will be here soon," Sakura was smiling.

"Hn."

"Since it is March, what do you want to do for our birthday, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"We should have separate birthdays this year," He said. I could sense Sakura's sadness.

"Oh, right…you don't want to see your family."

"Right," He was lying.

"We could still celebrate together. If you want to," She offered.

"I don't want to." Lie.

"Oh, okay…"

They walked in silence.

"Do you still want a present? I can come over and-"

"No," He cut her off with another lie.

Silence again.

"If you change your mind, let me know," She kept up a smile. They were quiet as we turned around to head back home. Sakura looked up at the starry sky. Then Sakura began humming. It then turned into light and low singing.

"Sora wo miagereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazama na hikari wo hanatte

Sono naka de boku mo

Hitoki wa kagayaite itain da

Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau

Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite"

"You're so annoying," Sasuke grumbled. Sakura stopped in her place but he kept walking. I wanted to bite him. I went for it.

"Pakkun!" Sakura screeched as I latched on to his leg.

"What the-" He tried to shake me off. The other dogs began barking in the frenzy.

"Pakkun, release!" Sakura commanded and I did. She picked me up and scolded me for my actions.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun," She went to pay him attention. He pushed her away and hobbled off with the others. My group and Sakura followed. Once back in the apartment. Sasuke sat on the couch and check the wound I gave him. I was very proud.

"What happened?"Kakash asked.

"Pakkun, randomly bit Sasuke-kun!" Sakura told on me. Kakashi gave me a bad look making me sad.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura went to him again.

"I'm fine," He huffed out his lie.

"You're bleeding! Kakashi-sensei, get a first aid kit!"

Kakashi disappeared then reappeared with a box. Sakura began to clean his wound and tend to it.

"It's not deep so you don't need stitches or anything," She mentioned while treating Sasuke. I didn't bite him that hard. He sucked in sharply as she applied something to him.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"I'm fine." Lie.

She wrapped up his leg and patted his thigh when she finished.

"Where did you learn all that, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I took a first aid class and read a lot about it after I started martial arts in middle school. Itachi also showed me some stuff," She answered.

"Maybe you should look into going into the medical field," Kakashi suggested.

"Maybe," She shrugged. She then turned her attention back to Sasuke and treated him as if he were dying. He kept telling her to leace him alone but I could detect deception, Kakashi pulled me away and punished me for biting before I could see Sakura leave. But I was happy with myself.

_**Author's Note:**_ The song was Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ which is the first credit song from Naruto Shippuden.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's Note:**_ This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)

Chapter 35 – Mikoto's Chapter (Part 3)

I was miserable! My baby boys had both left home. I knew where Itachi was but I didn't know where Sasuke was. Itachi did not know either. But I knew Sakura did. I caught her taking some of his stuff. When I confronted her she told me she knew where Sasuke was but could not tell me where he was or she would lose Sasuke's trust. I knew I could not let that happen so I let her go. It was so hard for me not to follow her and find my baby. I missed Sasuke's dirty clothes and baseball stuff and his 'hn's and his little face and his chicken butt haircut. Sasuke…

It was Fugaku's fault. He should have been more supportive of Sasuke and his dreams. Then again, Sasuke should have been more respectful. But he was just a child! My poor baby! I had to see him.

"Sakura, could you deliver this to Sasuke for me?" I asked handing her a letter.

"Um, sure, Oba-san," She agreed and took it.

"Thank you," I hugged her let her leave for school. I had written Sasuke. I asked him to meet me in the park just so I could see him. I missed him so much and it was his birthday. When the afternoon came, I went to the park and waited for him. I sat for a good hour. I had given up on him coming when I saw him.

"Sasuke," I smiled at him.

"Kaa-san," His voice was so cold. He looked like he was fed well and was healthy. Whoever he was living with was taking care of him.

"How have you been, Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Fine," Short as usual.

"I brought you a birthday present," I handed him a little box. He opened it.

"A watch? Thank you," He put it on.

"I want you to come home, Sasuke," I grabbed his arm. He looked away from me.

"I miss you so much. Please come home," I pleaded with him.

"No," He shook his head.

"Please, Sasuke. I don't care if you don't want to be a doctor or whatever. Be whatever you want. Just come home."

"I can't yet. Thank you for the gift. I have to get back to my place," He got up and left me. I was so sad but then I thought about it. He just said "I can't yet", so he was planning to come home! I held that hope in my heart all the way home.

At home we all celebrated Sakura's birthday except for Fugaku who had to work. It was fun but Sakura did seem a bit down. We all knew it was because Sasuke wasn't around. Oh, Sasuke… I could not wait for the day he returned and everything would go back to normal. I wished and wished so hard. Life without him was not normal. It was weird and I did not like it!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 4)

"Uchiha, you see that guy over there?" Coach pulled me aside before the game and pointed to a man with long hair and what looked like a toothpick in his mouth.

"Yeah."

"That's Genma Shiranui. He's a scout for Tokubetsu University. If you impress him you'll definitely go places," Coach patted my back. This was the time I was waiting for. This was my chance to show what I was made of and get scouted. This would decide my future. This was the time I would take a step closer to fulfilling my dream.

"Go out there and show that scout the infamous Sasuke Uchiha!" Coach pushed me out toward the field.

I got in position as short stop and prepared myself for the game. I briefly looked to the crowd. Shiranui was looking at me. I saw Kakashi-sensei and Itachi had come. Naruto was there with Hianta. The usual fangirls were screaming and such. Sakura stood apart from the fangirls but had her obnoxious "Go Sasuke-kun!" sign with her. How annoying.

I played extremely well. I caught whatever came my way and made many double and triple plays. When I batted I kept getting doubles and even a second homerun against my old foe Gaara. We crushed the Suna Scorpions. After winning the game, I saw Shiranui talking to Coach before they both walked up to me.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha," Coach pulled me up to the scout.

"I'm Genma Shiranui from Tokubetsu University. You played very well today."

"Thank you."

"Have you thought about playing college baseball?" He asked the4n proceeded to tell me that Tokubetsu was interested in giving me a full ride baseball scholarship should I attend their school. I was not to give me a definite answer yet since I had to talk to my parents and such. It was all coming together.

That night I left Kakashi-sensei's and returned to my home. I stood outside the door with all my items in my duffle-bag. I rang the doorbell. My father answered. He looked at me with his usual stern look. I knew the only way I could return home would to be to humble myself before him and ask for forgiveness. Kakashi-sensei had told me what to say.

"Why are you here?" He asked. I bowed before him.

"I am sorry. I was disrespectful and immature. I understand why you want me to have a practical job in mind since being a baseball player is not a guaranteed career. You had my best interest in mind. I would like to inform you that I had been offered a full ride baseball scholarship to Tokubetsu University. I hope that proves to you that I may be able to fulfill my desires. I will major in business so that if baseball does not work out I can have a career. Please forgive me and accept me back into your home and back as your son."

Before I knew it, my father had lifted me up and surprised me by taking me into a hug. He held me tightly.

"You've always been and always will be my son no matter what."

His words were so surprising but welcomed. He pulled me into the house.

"Tadaima," I said. I heard two mismatched footsteps on the stairs. My mom and Sakura appeared. Mom was in tears like Sakura. Mom ran and hugged me as did Sakura.

"Okaeri," They practically sang. I did not understand why Sakura was so emotional. She acted like she hadn't seen me in months when in actuality she had seen me every day. She was so happy. She looked even happier than my mother. Her smile would haunt me all night. She was so annoying…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Rock Lee's Chapter (Part 3)

Prom was coming and so was my last chance to woo the ever-blossoming Sakura Haruno! I would have asked her to prom when I was a junior but I couldn't go because of a Judo match. But I was a senior and had no conflicts. I was going to ask Sakura and she was going to accept. She would fall in love with me as we danced then we'd get married as soon as she graduated high school.

I had everything prepared. I had gotten permission to decorate the science room with roses, candy and streamers. It was genius! She would totally accept! Neji and Tenten kept telling me I shouldn't ask her or at least not go so big but it only made me want to prove them wrong even more!

I got to school early to decorate and waited in the science room dressed nicely. I waited anxiously for my sweet Sakura. Many of her classmates came in and gave me encouraging smiles and thumbs up. When I saw her friends come in I knew she would be in soon. Then he walked in the room.

The flaw in my perfect plan was Sasuke Uchiha. He had always been an eyesore. Sakura was beautiful but blind. She actually liked that smug turd. I began to doubt myself. What if she did say no because of Sasuke Uchiha?

"Are you asking Sakura to prom?" He dared to come up to me.

"Yes, I am," I stated strongly.

"Hn," He smirked! I wanted to say something but then the door opened again. In walked the gorgeous Sakura. She looked very surprised by how the room was decorated. I went before her and knelt down before her. It was just as if I were proposing marriage! So thrilling!

"Lee!" She squeaked.

"Sakura, will you do me the honor and go to prom with me?" I asked. I saw as she looked from me to everyone in the room, to the decorations and then to Sasuke who was not looking at us but was smirking like a jerk. She was going to say 'no' to me. I could tell.

"Yes."

"What?" Did my ears deceive me?

"I will go to prom with you, Lee," She smiled. I could fly! I was so happy! Sakura was going to prom with me! In my excitement I hugged her and ran out of the room. I was so high on love. I never wanted to come down. Sakura was mine!

"I can't believe she said yes," Tenten remarked when I told her the joyous news.

"It is quite shocking," Neji agreed. I didn't let their negative views bother me. Sakura was my date and that was that!

At lunch I sat with her and her friends so we could discuss plans. She agreed to possibly renting a limo with Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto. She would let me know what color dress would wear so we could match. I was so happy and excited. I was so happy that I could barely focus during training with Gai-sensei.

"What is wrong with you, Lee?" He asked once he knocked me down for the tenth time.

"I'm so happy!"

"About what?"

"Sakura accepted me as her date to prom!"

"That's great, Lee!" Gai-sensei embraced me in the joy and to celebrate we took a five mile run. While we ran I noticed Sasuke walking home or so I presumed. I wasn't smirking anymore. In fact he looked annoyed. Then I saw Sakura walking by him. She was smiling and talking but this only made Sasuke look more annoyed.

"Lee!" She saw me and waved. I ran to her and ran in place.

"Sakura, I'm glad to see you!" I grinned.

"Me too. I wanted to let you know that Ino and Sai want to join in on the limo thing," She informed me.

"Alright. That sounds good."

"Good. I'll let you get back to your run," She smiled and began trying to catch up with Sasuke who had walked off as we were talking. She even ran prettily. I loved her. I could not wait for prom.

Weeks later we were coming down to the end up prom preparations. We had had arranged the limo, I ordered her corsage and made sure my outfit match her red prom dress. I had spent many lunches with Sakura and her friends. It was so much fun. Was that how it would be when we got married? I hoped so.

When prom finally came, I felt like I had won the lottery. I was going to go to get the loveliest girl in the world and we were going to dance and have fun and fall more in love! I could barely sit in the limo as we drove to her house to get her. When we reached her house I got out and ran to the front door and knocked on it twice.

"Hello?" A tall grumpy but handsome black haired man opened the door.

"Mr. Haruno, I'm Rock Lee. I'm here to take your beautiful daughter to prom!" I bowed and practically screamed at him.

"Kizashi, it's for you," This man said. I straightened up and a man with wild pink hair and mustache appeared

"For me, Fugaku? Oh, Hello," He smiled seeing me.

"Mr. Haruno, I'm Rock Lee. I'm here to take your beautiful daughter to prom!" I repeated my earlier actions.

"He's got good manners. Come in, Lee," He ushered me in. I saw another black haired man in the room. I recognized him to be Dr. Itachi Uchiha. I had met him briefly before when I went to the hospital with Gai-sensei.

"Mebuki, her date's here!" I heard Mr. Haruno yell up the stairs.

"We'll be right down," A voice hollered back.

"She'll be right down. Come have a seat, Lee. Tell me about yourself," Mr. Haruno led me to a couch. He sat and the older black haired man sat across from me as Dr. Uchiha sat next to me. They started at me intensely. I was so nervous.

"I am Rock Lee. I am a senior at Konaha High School. I was born November 27 at Konoha Hospital and-"

"She's coming!" I heard a sweeter voice than that Mebuki. I stood up eagerly. We all went to the bottom of the stairs where I saw a black haired woman and a blonde woman coming down the stairs smiling proudly. They got their cameras ready.

There she was, an angel descending from heaven. She was vision in her red gown. Her shoulder length pink hair was curled slightly and her face was just…perfection.

"Very beautiful!" I heard Mr. Haruno exclaim.

"Yes, very!" Dr. Uchiha smiled. She smiled to me.

"Lee!" She came down beside me.

"That's perfect!" The blonde began snapping a picture as did the black haired woman. We were pulled into different areas to take pictures and Naruto and Hinata got out to join as did Neji and Tenten. Sakura held my arm the hold time!

As we were leacing I couldn't help overhearing the black haired woman mutter, "I wish Sasuke was going." I had totally forgotten about Sasuke. Was he not going to prom? Well, whatever.

We arrived at prom and it was amazing. The theme was Midnight in Paris. It was so magical and Sakura was stunning. I dance almost every song with her except when we were change partners or there weren't partners for the dance. Neji was crowned prom king and Tenten was his queen. That's when the slow dance came. This was the time for me to seal the deal with Sakura and make her mine. All we couples got onto the dance floor. I asked Sakura to join me and she did with a smile. I was so nervous at how close we were as we danced. It was like a dream.

"Sakura," I whispered her name.

"Hm?"

"I've had a lot of fun tonight," I told her.

"Me too," She smiled so sweetly.

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stopped moving. She looked down and looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I can't."

"Why?" My heart was cracking.

"I love Sasuke-kun. You know that."

I did but I had hoped she had changed her mind.

"Then why did you agree to go to prom with me?" I asked trying not to cry.

"You're such a nice guy and a good friend. I thought we'd have a lot of fun which we have," She answered.

"But if you love Sasuke, why didn't you go with him?" I asked.

"He had a plans at Tokubetsu University. I knew he wouldn't come so why ask?"

"I see." I was very sad.

"But I wanted to come with you leave. You're so much fun," She tried to cheer me up.

I tried to carry on the rest of the night but it was little hard since Sakura's heart was not mine. I had lost her to Sasuke again. But…I could always keep trying!


	38. Chapter 38

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! BloodyGoddess wanted to know why Sasuke was late on his birthday so I hope this clears it up a little. Thanks for all the support, Readers! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :D

Chapter 38 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 6)

Prom was so much fun. I felt bad that I had to reject Lee again but I think he took it pretty well. When I got home, my parents were already a sleep and the Uchihas were back at their house. I went up to my room and started to get out of my prom dress and out of my rather uncomfortable shoes. I wiped off my make-up and washed my hair. I got into one of my night gowns and went to my window just to look outside. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, the moon was big and the stars were twinkling just right. I glanced over to the Uchiha house. I saw through the tree branches Sasuke-kun's room window. The light was off which was understandable since he had probably gone to sleep once he got back from his visit at the university.

I was so glad Sasuke-kun was home. I was afraid he would stay away from his parents forever, I mean almost didn't go see his mother on our birthday. I had to practically force him to go.

"Are you going to see her?" I asked him once he read his letter and told me what it said.

"No," He put the letter down.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to see her."

"That's terrible, Sasuke-kun. She's your mother. She's going crazy without you at home."

"Hn."

He made me so mad. I loved him but sometimes he was a butthole.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you had a fight but it is really worth ruining your relationship with your parents?"

He didn't answer me.

"Are you trying to prove a point to them? Are you trying to prove that you're immature?"

"I'm not immature," He reacted.

"Then go see your mother. You don't have to go home or anything. You can prove you're right later but just see your mom. She misses you so much."

He just scowled at me. I hated how he was being such a jerk. I hated that he was avoiding his parents and was not home where he belonged. I hated that he only scowled at me and did not listen to what I was advising him to do.

"Be a man not an asshole," I left him alone. When I came back to apologize to him, he was gone. I learned later that Sasuke-kun had gone to see his mother. I was very pleased. I was even happier when he came home. I was so very happy. He was even a little nicer to me then but after I accepted Rock Lee's prom proposal he became a jerk again. I only accepted Rock Lee because I knew Sasuke-kun had that meeting on prom. I wished he had gone with me…

When I woke up the morning after prom, I went downstairs to see Mikoto and my mom with breakfast and anxiously waiting for every details about prom. Even though I didn't go with Sasuke-kun, Mikoto was very excited. I told them what I could earning squeals of delight and anecdotes about their own proms. I turned the question on to Mikoto so I could find out about Sasuke-kun.

"His coach brought him last night about an hour after you left for prom. He had a good time, I think. I wished it had been a different day. I wanted him to go to prom with you!" Mikoto pouted.

"That would have been nice but I had a great time with Lee," I made sure to mention my great date.

"He seemed like a sweet boy," Mom nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed and go to Ino's," I left the table. I got dressed in my most comfortable shoes, not too tight jeans and t-shirt. It was nice to be all dolled up for prom but doing that was kind of stifling and painful. I wished my motherly figures goodbye and walked out the door. I saw Sasuke-kun leaving his house.

"Sasuke-kun!" I waved to him and ran up to him despite my feet hurting. He looked at me and kept walking. I walked by him.

"How was the university?" I asked.

"Fine. How was your prom?"

"Great," I smiled. He didn't look at me.

"So are you and Rock Lee dating now?" he asked.

Was Sasuke-kun…jealous? I smirked a little at the thought.

"Well…he is a lot of fun and he did ask me to be his girlfriend. He's very polite and sweet and _really_ likes me," I pretended to ponder if I should date Lee.

"What did you tell him?"

"What?"

"What did you tell him when he asked you to be his girlfriend? Yes? No?"

"Oh…well, I said-wait why do you care what I said?"

"I don't."

I giggled, "Are jealous, Sasuke-kun?"

"Jealous? Me? Of Fuzzy Brows?" He laughed harshly.

It wasn't that funny.

"I just wanted to know whether or not I would have to see that stupid guy around here a lot," He gave his reason.

"Oh..." I looked down, "I said 'no' to him."

"Aa."

"I told him I couldn't date him because I love you, Sasuke-kun. My feelings are not easily changed," I reminded him.

"You're annoying," He groaned.

"Why am I annoying? Because I tell you that I love you? I'm just being honest and upfront about my feelings, Sasuke-kun," I got in front of him and made him stop. He glared down at me.

"Get out of my way," He ordered.

"Not until you tell me why you think I'm so annoying?"

He pushed me out of the way and walked surprisingly quickly toward the park.

"Sasuke-kun, you better tell me!" I ran after him. He ignored me and kept walking but I stayed at him. I would not let just ignore me.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you tell me right now!" I smacked his back. He turned to me with the most murderous glare I have ever seen. He began stepping close to me making me back up until I ran into a bench. I fell down into the seat. He was glaring and breathing a little heavy. I didn't know what he was going to do. He grabbed my shoulders roughly and he -


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Note:**_ I would just like to warn the more sensitive readers that there is some choice language in this chapter. It just felt right but I don't want anyone to be too offended. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think! :D

Chapter 39 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 5)

"Tell me!" She kept yelling at me. It was so annoying. I couldn't stand how she kept pressing me. Why couldn't she leave me alone?

"Sasuke Uchiha, you tell me right now!" Damn! She hit hard. I would stand for this anymore. I turned around to face her. She looked scared. If she wanted to know why she was so annoying to me she would find out. I'd tell her.

She backed up till she fell on to stone bench. I towered over her. Her chest was rise up and down rapidly as she was breathing quickly and anxiously. Her lips were slightly parted so she could breathe.

"Sasuke-kun," I don't think she knew she even whispered my name. Why did she have to say my name like that? Always "Sasuke-kun". Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. I really just wanted her to shut up. I wanted her to stop talking about her "amazing" time with that stupid loser Rock Lee. I wanted her to stop talking about to stop questioning me. I wanted her to stop saying that she loved me. Girls shouldn't be declaring their love to boys unless they're dating! The man is supposed to say it first. She was always going on about loving me. It was so annoying. And if she loved me so much why would she go with Rock Lee to prom? Why didn't she just go alone or stay home? Then she accused me of me jealous. Me? Jealous of Rock Lee? Never! He was such a loser. But she kept talking about him and it was so annoying. I wanted her to just shut up. I wanted her to stop questioning me. I wanted her to stop saying she loved me. I wanted her to stop talking about other guys. Damn her lips.

I grabbed her shoulders. I wanted to keep her there. I wanted her to stay there and leave me alone. I wanted her to let me go on my own. I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her to leave me alone. I was going to tell her the shut up. I was going to tell her that I didn't want to be around her. I was going to tell her she was so annoying.

She was always annoying me. Her smile was always popping into my mind. Her little "Sasuke-kun" rang in my ears even when I slept. She was so annoying and I was going to tell her. I had to tell her I could not stand her. I could stand how she made my heart race a little more when she was around. She gave me that much anxiety. Stupid Sakura was ruining my life. I just wanted her to go home and stay there. I didn't want her near me or anyone. I just wanted her to be home and sleeping. She could be like sleeping beauty of something. She would like that. She'd probably want me to be the stupid prince that wakes her. She'd like me to be the one to kiss her.

Or maybe she would prefer Kakashi-sensei. He had been her first kiss. He literally saved her life with a kiss. She got on so well with him. They were always together. They even looked like a couple when they walked the dogs or washed and dried dishes. She did his cleaning and laundry like a wife would. She and he were so suited for each other.

Or she might prefer Itachi to come for her. He had kissed her too. He didn't think I saw but I did. I did not like that. What lecherous man kisses a patient while she's sleeping and literally holding another guy's hand! I had to forgive him though. He was my brother. He also must have realized how wrong his actions were since he moved out. I did not like that he moved out since he was my brother but I did not like thinking about him sneaking in to see Sakura. I hated when they used to sleep together. It was weird. He claimed it was because she was afraid of thunder which was true but still. She was fifteen and still having to share a bed with Itachi. I had to stop it. That's why I bought her those ear plugs. I had to stop them from sleeping together. It just was not right.

Then again she might want to be with Rock Lee. He was always all over like a lovesick puppy. It was disgusting. But she always talked about how nice and kind he was. I bet if he looked like me, he would have her heart. It was so annoying how she just talked about him and other guys. She said she loved me. She was mine. I was the only one she wanted. I was the only one who she wanted to kiss. Those other jerks stole her kisses. She didn't give them to them. They were meant for me. They were to be mine. Mine!

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

What did I do? What did I do?

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I was kissing Sakura. _I_ was kissing _Sakura_. I was _kissing_ Sakura.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I pulled away from her. She stared at me with her big green eyes. She looked completely stunned. I could not let her know I was surprised by actions either. I had to play it cool. God, her lips were soft. Dammit, Sasuke!

"I'm glad you've finally shut up," I said and turned from her and walked away like I was unaffected. I glanced back once and saw her still staring out into space while touching her lips. I could not help smirking to myself. Why was I smirking? I had just did such a stupid thing. She was going to be more in love with me now. Shit. But her lips were soft…stop!

"I can't believe it," I barley heard someone. I turned and froze. I saw Shikamaru and Temari in the park looking from me to Sakura and back to me. They had seen me! I had to make sure they didn't say anything. Then I saw them put a fingers to their mouth sand wink. I knew they would not tell or at least I had to believe they would not tell. What had I done?


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Ino's Chapter (Part 4)

Sakura was so late. She was to come over to my house after breakfast so we could to the movies. I had been waiting forever to see the movie. But she was late. We were going to miss the movie.

"Ino, Sakura's here!" I heard my mom call up to me. I ran down to see my tardy friend.

"Sakura, where have you-what's wrong with you?" Sakura looked completely out of it. Her eyes were wide and she was touching her lips.

"Sa-sa-sa" Was all she could say. I took her out of the shop and up to my room.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked again once we were sitting on my bed. She turned to me and her lips curled up a bit into a smile.

"Sasuke-kun…kissed me."

"What!" This was the most shocking news I had ever heard. Sasuke kissed Sakura!

"He kissed me," She sighed happily and fell back on my bed.

"When? Where? Why?"

"Just a little bit ago in the park," She was all dreamy eyed then sat up, "but he told me 'I'm glad you've finally shut up' after he kissed me. I guess he just wanted me to shut up. But still he kissed me!"

"What was it like being kissed by the Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked. I had to know everything.

"Wonderful. His mouth was soft and warm. His lips were a little chapped but it was still amazing."

"How did he kiss you? Like this?" I pursed my lips a little, "Or like this?" I shot out my tongue and waved crazily. Sakura laughed.

"The first one."

"Classic chaste kiss. Nice," I smiled.

"I wish he'd do it again."

"So are you together now?" I asked. She frowned and shook her head.

"I think he was just trying to shut me up like he said," She sighed.

"Kissing isn't exactly the most Sasuke-esque way to shut someone up," I pointed out.

"I don't know…"

"Want me to ask him?" I smirked at the thought of embarrassing him.

"No!" She shook her head violently making me laugh, "You can't tell anyone!"

"I won't."

"Not even Sai!"

"But he's my boyfriend."

"Ino."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

We sat silent for a minute then I looked to the clock.

"The movie!" I got off the bed.

"Ah! Let's go!" Sakura looked at the clock. I grabbed my purse and we ran out of my home. We ran all the way to the movies. We barely made it. We took our seats and tried to catch our breaths. I looked over to my side and saw SHikamaru and Temari.

"Shikamaru, what are two doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see the movie," He rolled his eyes at me.

"Are you here with Sai?" Temari asked.

"No, I'm here," Sakura leaned forward so the two could see her.

"Sakura!" They both gasped and blushed.

"What?" Sakura and I were confused at their reaction. They closed their mouths and shook their heads.

"Shikamaru," I elbowed him. I wanted to know why they reacted that way.

"Get away, Ino," He groaned.

"Not until you tell me why you guys just freaked out at seeing Sakura," I kept my elbow in his side.

"Sh!" The person behind us went.

"I can't tell you," He tried to move away from my elbow. My iron elbow followed him.

"Tell me!"

"Sh!" Again the patron behind us went.

I saw him look at Sakura and she shot him a confused look. He then touched his lips. Sakura turned red. I knew what he knew.

"You know about," I pointed to my lips. He nodded.

"Ino Yamanaka, will you be quiet!" I realized it was Suzume-sensei behind us. I thought I had escaped her. I ducked down and remained silent for the rest of the movie. When we got out I questioned Shikamaru and Temari. They mentioned they were in the park and saw the kiss. Sakura begged them not to say anything to anyone. They had already decided not to for which Sakura was grateful. They left and Sakura walked me back to my place. She left me to go to her dog walking job. As soon as she was gone I had the terrible temptation to call up Sai. I really wanted to tell him about Sasuke and Sakura. I told Sai everything. How could I keep it a secret? But I promised Sakura I wouldn't. Agh! Stupid promises!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – Naruto's Chapter (Part 2)

I hated Mondays. Mondays meant school. I hated school. The only good thing about school was that I could see my friends and Hinata. I hadn't seen Hinata since prom night and she had kissed me. It was like winning a year supply of free ramen but better. I couldn't wait to see her and tell everyone we kissed. I hadn't been kissed since my first in middle school with…Sasuke. Stupid Tobio had to bump into me while were arguing and made me fall onto Sasuke making us kiss.

But Hinata's kiss was totally awesome. I could kiss her all the time. She's so soft and sweet. She tasted like cinnamon rolls. Hinata…mmmmmm

"Naruto-kun," I heard my angel say my name. I saw her coming towards me blushing. Was she still thinking about our kiss?

"Hinata," I hummed her name.

"Was it you?"

"Was what me?" I was so confused.

"I guess it wasn't then. Good," She looked like she was pondering something important. I could only oks at her lips. Hianta's lips…come to daddy!

"What are you doing?" She squeaked. I pulled away from her.

"I wanted to kiss you," I confessed. She turned bright red.

"Not now, Naruto-kun," She looked away.

"Not even a little one," I pouted.

"Well…okay," She gave me a perfect peck. I couldn't stop grinning.

"I have to go and find out who it was," She muttered.

"Who was what?" I asked confused.

"Oh, right you haven't seen it," Hinata took my hand and pulled me towards the science room. Sai was blocking the entrance. He let Hianta and I pass but no one else. I didn't know what was going on then I saw them. All over the room were pictures of Sasuke kissing Sakura! Why was he kissing Sakura? Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura were trying to take all the pictures down. Sakura looked very upset.

"What's going on?" I was so confused about everything.

"Apparently, Sasuke kissed Sakura in the park on Saturday and someone took a picture and did this. Sakura didn't want anyone to know. Now everyone knows and she wants it all down before Sasuke gets here or he'll be furious," Hinata began tearing the pictures down as well. I could not believe they had kissed. I couldn't believe that Sasuke didn't tell me since I saw him on Saturday. He was acting weird that day…

"So guess what happened last night?" I had grinned as we went to the arcade.

"What?" He seemed uninterested.

"Hinata and I kissed," I bragged. His eyes got wide but he didn't look at me. I saw his jaw tighten.

"She was a lot better than you," I joked trying to make light of our awkward first kiss. Stupid Tobio. Sasuke stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What if it was bad?" I heard him mumble to himself.

"What was bad?" He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Nothing, dobe."

Was he thinking about his kiss with Sakura? He was worried about his kissing skill. Hee-hee.

"What is going on h-" I turned around and saw Sasuke get pass Sai. His face went from shock to fury in a flash.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke somehow got to Shikamaru and pressed him against the wall with his arm against Shikamaru's throat.

"It wasn't me!" Shikamru quickly defended himself.

"You're the only one who saw," I heard Sasuke whisper angrily to Shikamaru. Shikamru knew but he didn't tell me. Not cool.

"It's a popular park. Anyone could have seen and taken a picture," Shikamaru pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke shot a nasty glare at Sakura then stormed out of the room. Sakura started to cry. It wasn't her fault. I went after that teme.

"Sasuke!" I yelled at him when we got outside of the school. He didn't stop walking away.

"Teme!" I finally caught up to him. He looked furious. He wouldn't look at me but stayed focus on what was before him.

"Leave me alone, dobe," He growled.

"Hell no. You're going to tell me everything."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we're best friends."

"You're such a woman," He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! Friends tell friends what goes on in their lives! Now tell me about your kiss!"

"I kissed Sakura," He sighed.

"I know that but why? Do you like her?" I hoped.

"You're such a dobe," He shook his head.

"You didn't answer my questions!"

"I kissed her because she wouldn't shut up and I wanted her to shut up. I don't like her as anything more than a friend."

Friends don't just kiss friends to shut each other up…

"Don't give me that unbelieving look, Naruto."

My face gave away my feelings.

"So Shikamaru saw you guys?" I tried to get him off of my face.

"Yeah but he was going to keep it a secret. I don't who took the picture. I'm going to kill him or her when I find out who it is," Sasuke stated.

"Who do you think it could have been?"

"I don't know. Shikamaru was right by saying it is a popular park. Anyone could have done it."

"But why would they put it up all over the classroom?"

"To humiliate me," Sasuke answered.

"What would they have to gain from humiliating you?" I didn't understand.

"I don't know. I'm the mastermind behind this," He was so defensive.

"Well, storming out like this only gives him what he wants. You need to come back and act so unaffected so he knows he didn't do what he meant to," I said.

"For once, you're right, Naruto."

I ignored his rude response but did follow him back towards school.

"I have one question though, Sasuke."

"What?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

I blushed.

"Kissing Sakura?" I had always wanted to know. I mean she could never compare to Hinata but I still wanted to know.

"Dobe," He punched me and walked off leaving me to rub my sore arm. I guess it was pretty damn good.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – Kakashi's Chapter (Part 2)

I must have missed something. When I came into the class room, many girls were crying while everyone else was whispering. I noticed that Sakura was covering her face with the text book. I looked to Sasuke who was doing the same. I was going to start the class when I noticed something in my trashcan. I almost had a heart attack when I saw it was a photo of Sasuke and Sakura kissing. Was that the reason for the crying girls, whispers and faces in books?

I smirked. My little students had kissed. It was about time. It was so annoying obvious that she loves him and he likes her. I've been waiting forever for them to get together. Now there was photo evidence. I guess I'd take it out of the trash for memory purposes of course.

I was so tempted to publicly congratulate the couple on their new relationship but I didn't really have time. I started class like nothing had happened. All day I witnessed more upset girls and heard more and more rumors about the kiss. I learned also that my room had been filled with them. Most people were taken by surprise while some whispered theories of the photos being fake and such. But the question I had was, who took the picture? Who posted all the photos up?

It was all very odd. But I was happy for Sakura. When we were both at my apartment I congratulated her on her new relationship.

"We're not dating!" She went red.

"Really?"

"Yes," She sighed, "He just kissed me to shut me up. I was bothering him."

"That is only appropriated if the two are lovers," I remembered that from Icha-Icha. She got even redder.

"Do you think he could like me?" She asked. I smirked. She was so clueless sometimes.

"Yes. I do," I answered.

"No. He thinks I'm annoying," She was so unconfident.

"But he kissed you, Sakura. _He_ kissed you. There are many other ways for a guy to shut up a girl besides kissing her."

"I still don't think he likes me. I think if he did he would tell me."

"Maybe he doesn't know he likes you."

"What?"

"Some guys ignore all the signs that they like a girl and don't realize their feelings till it is usually too late," I explained. She seemed to take in my words.

"I still don't know. Sasuke-kun is usually pretty aware of his feelings and thoughts."

I shrugged.

"But maybe you're right. Maybe he-" I saw her get a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. She looked at me.

"How do I make him realize his feelings?" She asked me.

Despite reading one of the greatest love stories of all time, I was not sure how to help her get Sasuke to realize his feelings. We had already tried jealousy…Maybe she could give him the cold shoulder. Sakura would not like that.

"Just be yourself. He'll come around," I felt so cheesy.

"I hope you're right. But I was so upset that whoever that photographer was posted the kiss everywhere. I knew Sasuke-kun would be upset and he was. The last thing I want is for Sasuke-kun to be upset."

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

"No. It could have been anyone. When I found out, they better have a damn good reason for doing that."

"Maybe they just wanted everyone to know that you two were to be together and everyone else should back off."

"Maybe."

The day at school, the crying had stopped but whispers continued. I noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were missing.

"Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" I asked the class.

"Probably making out," Idate snickered earning some chuckles. I could only hope.

"Shut up, dumbass," Naruto yelled at Idate.

"You shut up!" The boys began bickering. I let them since Ino gave me the true answer.

"They were called to principal's office."

"Thank you, Ino."

I broke up the fight between Idate and Naruto and went on with my class. When I saw Sakura afterschool, I asked her why Principal Sarutobi had called her to the office.

"He wanted to talk to us about the phot incident. He wanted us to know that what happened was not okay with the school as it was defacement of property or something and it was something like bullying. He also told us if the culprit was caught then he would make sure they were punished. He then suggested we kept out romantic moments to more private locations," She blushed.

"I see."

"Yeah. And he contacted our parents. I am so scared about us going home tonight. I think they'll all be too happy."

"Well, I can keep you late if you want," I offered.

"No, it's okay. It's better to get it over with."

When our time together ended I wished her luck. I secretly wished I could go and see it. It was going to be so interesting.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – Mikoto's Chapter (Part 4)

I had been waiting seventeen years for this. I had waited seventeen long years for this. Finally, my baby Sasuke and Sakura were together! If only Mebuki and Kizashi were home to confront and congratulate the couple. I waited anxiously in the living room for Sasuke and Sakura to get home. Itachi came for this as well as Fugaku.

Sasuke was the first to come home. I made him sit down with us under the pretense we were eating dinner. We all played it cool like we didn't know. We kept it cool till after dinner when Sakura came home.

"Sakura, please come to the living room," I called to her as I forced everyone else into the living room. I saw Sakura look to Sasuke who sat as if meditating.

"We received a call from Principal Sarutobi today about a room being defaced with a photo of you two. He said it was not your fault or anything. But I was wondering what the photo was of," I lied since the principal told me. Sakura blushed and Sasuke looked irritated.

"Um…it was of us…kissing," Sakura mumbled her answer. It took all my strength not to squeal with delight.

"Kissing?" I feigned surprise.

"Stop pretending. We all know the picture was of us kissing," Sasuke snarled.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I jumped up and pulled them both into a hug, "I've waited so long for this!"

"Waited for what?" Sasuke pushed me off.

"For you two to become a couple," Itachi spoke.

"We're not a couple," Sasuke denied.

"But you two kissed," I pointed out the evidence. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura's been kissed by Kakashi-sensei. Are they a couple?"

"That was different. That was to save her life," itachi backed me up.

"Sakura's also been kissed by Nii-san. Are they couple?"

Itachi and Sakura looked at Sasuke in horror. I had almost forgotten about Itachi's kiss that I had learned of by passing his room.

"How did you-" Itachi started to ask Sasuke.

"I saw it," Sasuke answered. Sasuke saw and didn't do anything?

"But that was different. I was trying to get you to react to it," Itachi defended himself. He had?

"I thought you said you were in love with Sakura?" Fugaku entered the discussion.

"How do you know I told Sakura?" Itachi looked to his father.

"Your mother overheard you two."

"So you were the one outside the door. I thought it was Sasuke. I was just saying that to get him to react!" Itachi revealed the truth. He turned to Sakura.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Sakura. I was just trying to help," Itachi said.

"I can't believe you did all that just to get a reaction out of Sasuke!" I was appalled.

"Let's get off of me and back to Sasuke kissing her, please," Itachi tried to shift the conversation.

"Right. Itachi's kiss was just an attempt to get a reaction. That did not make them a couple!" I stated.

"Well, Sakura and I aren't a couple either. I barely kissed her. It didn't mean anything. I was just trying to get her to shut up," He explained.

"Sure…" Itachi and the rest of us did not believe him.

"It's true. I don't like her at all. She so damn annoying!" Sasuke stood up. I wanted to slap him. How could he say such things?

"I think I should go," Sakura suddenly stood up.

"No," I told her.

"I don't want to be where I'm not wanted. Please, excuse me," She bowed and rushed out of the house.

"Sakura!" I went after her. She ran as soon as she was outside the door and I was not fast enough to catch up with her. I returned into the house furious.

"What is wrong with you, Sasuke?" I heard Itachi yelling at Sasuke.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke started to walk away from us.

"Sit down," Fugaku ordered. Sasuke obeyed. I watched as Fugaku got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"What you have done is very shameful," Fugaku spoke lowly. Sasuke looked up as if surprised.

"I don't care if you don't like her. I don't care if you find her annoying. But I do care when you lead on a girl like Sakura who loves you. If you do not like her and find her annoying then you do not kiss her. Even if it were to 'shut her up' like you said. If a girl likes you and you do not like her then you do not kiss her and embed false hope in her then humiliate her like you did tonight with Sakura. Sakura loves you too much and will cling to any piece she can that may prove you might remotely like her. Giving such pieces when there is no real chance is something that an Uchiha man does not do. Uchiha men are honest and upfront with feelings when it comes to love. We do not toy with girls' hearts."

I loved Fugaku so much.

"Itachi, please try to find Sakura. Sasuke, go to your room," Fugaku ordered. The two boys went their separate ways and left Fugaku and I alone.

"I can't believe him," Fugaku sighed. I went to Fuagku and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I loved your speech, Fu-kun," I kissed his chin.

"Hn."

"I hope Sasuke and Itachi take it to heart," I leaned against his shoulder.

"Me too," He sighed. I loved my Fu-kun so much.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – Itachi's Chapter (Part 6)

No matter where I went I could not find Sakura. She was not at Ino's, Hinata's, Naruto's or Kakashi's. I looked at the church, high school and even her old dojo just in case. I checked my apartment but she was not there either. I began showing her picture around to see if anyone had seen her. No one did. I did not know where to go. She had nowhere else to go. Then I remembered the park. I walked in the empty park looking for her.

I saw her. She was on a bench crying. I came close but she did not see me. I stepped a bit closer but stopped when I saw someone coming out of the shadows. I stepped away when I saw it was Sasuke. He must have snuck out of the house.

"Sakura," His voice was low. She looked up at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She wiped some of her tears away, "Why are you here?"

"Itachi has been looking for you for hours and still hadn't found you. I came to get you to take you home," He held out his hand. She shook her head. He put his hand back into his pocket.

"You're so annoying," He sighed.

"Why do you always say that?" She started crying again. He took her chin and made her look up at him.

"Because you are. No matter where I go you're always there even if it's just in my head. No matter what I say you always seem to do what I don't want you to do. You say you love me when you shouldn't. You make me angry when you're with other guys. I do not like how you make feel at all. It is so annoying and that is why you are annoying and why I don't like you at all."

"Because I make you feel like that?"

"Yes."

Sasuke was being surprisingly open with his feelings.

"I kissed you because I was so aggravated with you. I just kissed you. I did not mean for you to think it meant anything. I do not want to lead you on. It was just a form of relieving the aggravation like punching a dummy."

"Kissing me was like punching a dummy?"

"Yeah."

She laughed.

"Sasuke-kun, have you ever have the slightest inclination that you might actually like me back?"

Sasuke blushed.

"I mean, that's how I feel about you. You're always in my head. You never do what I want since you're always with others and not me. It is super annoying but that is what it is like when you like someone sometimes. Sometimes I get so aggravated with you that I want to punch you or kiss you. I don't do either though. And sometimes I don't like you at all because of the way you make me feel but I still love you. So think about it, Sasuke-kun. Do you even think you might like me?"

"I don't want to like you," He answered.

"Why not?"

"Because….we're too different."

"Too different?"

"You're so carefree, naïve, loud, open about how you feel and you're too persistent. I'm not. We're opposites."

"Opposites attract, Sasuke-kun. Yin-yang."

He shook his head.

"Just come home."

"Sasuke-kun, kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. If you feel nothing more than stress released from it then I'll give up on you."

No, Sakura! Don't give up on Sasuke!

"I'll come home with you and I'll act nothing more than a sister at the most. Deal?" She put her hand out for a handshake. He looked her over. I want to burst out and yell at them not to go that. She could not give up him!

"Okay," Sasuke shook her hand.

He leaned down and touched her cheek so he could get it right. I wanted to stop them but I also wanted to see them kiss. His lips pressed against hers. They remained like that for a few moments before he finally pulled away. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"So?" Her voice was so full of hope. My own heart was swelling up with hope.

"Nothing. I didn't feel anything." He had to be lying!

"Okay," I could tell she was as disappointed as I was.

"Let's go now," Sasuke waved for her to follow him.

"Okay," She stood up and followed him. I began to follow them from a distance so they couldn't see me. I made sure not to go into the house till it had been at least five minutes.

"I couldn't find Sakura," I informed Mikoto.

"Sasuke snuck out and found her," She told me.

"Oh?"

"She went straight up to bed as did Sasuke."

"Okay. I think I'll stay here tonight, if that's okay."

"That's fine," She smiled. I went up the stairs to Saskura's room. I knocked gently.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Itachi."

"Come in," She sighed. I entered and shut the door.

"Itachi, I'm sorry you went everywhere to fine me," She apologized.

"It's okay," I took a seat beside her on the bed. We sat in silence.

"Itachi, you didn't love me?" She suddenly remembered the night's earlier conversation.

"I love as a sister. I only wanted to help you both. I'm sorry," I apologized again. She sighed.

"I forgive you, Itachi-nii-san," She offered a little smile. My heart warmed with the sound of the affectionate "nii-san" returning to my name.

"I want to be honest with you," I said.

"About?"

"I did find you tonight."

"You did?"

"Yes, but I didn't approach you because Sasuke came. I listened and saw everything. I don't want you to give up on Sasuke," I told her. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I don't either. But a promise is a promise," She sniffled.

"But love is-"

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. I know what love is, Itachi-nii-san. I will always love Sasuke-kun but I have to not act on it anymore. Oh, it hurts so much," She began to cry. I took her into my arms. I let her cry into my chest till she fell asleep. Why did Sasuke have to be so…Sasuke?

I stayed the night in Sakura's room. When morning came, I left. When all the Uchihas came down to breakfast, the air was thick with tension. We all kept silent even Mikoto. Then Sakura came down the stairs. She looked fine. She looked better than fine. She didn't look like she had cried for hours. She looked happy. She took a seat next to me.

"Good morning," She greeted us all.

"Good morning?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You seem very chipper this morning," Mikoto said.

"Yes. I am sorry for running off last night. It was very immature of me. Please forgive me."

"All's forgiven," Mikoto smiled.

"Good. I am so grateful for everything you all do. Oji-san and Oba-san, thank you for allowing me to stay here and treating me like a daughter. Itachi-nii-san, thank you for being my big brother. Sasuke-kun, thank you for being my friend. But I think I'm old enough now to stay at home alone. I mean I am seventeen and it is just next door. I already called my parents this morning and they said it was fine. So, I guess this will be my last breakfast here. Thank you so much for everything."

"You can't leave!" Mikoto screeched.

"Oba-san, it will be for the best," She touched my mother's hand.

"But-"

"I think she is right, Mikoto," Fugaku gave Mikoto the look.

"Thank you, Oji-san. I will my things from here tonight when I get back from work."

Mikoto frowned. She remained silent the rest of the morning meal. Sakura ate very quickly and dismissed herself before the rest of us finished. It was so weird.

"This is your fault!" Mikoto yelled at Sasuke.

"My fault?" Sasuke sneered.

"Leave him alone, Mikoto. It's Sakura's decision," Fugaku stared her down. She huffed then left the table. It was about to get very different around here.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Author's Note:**_Since Meemy-chan asked for it, here is a Sasuke chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 45 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 6)

Sakura was different. Annoyingly so. She was exuding happiness and friendliness to everyone. She smiled all the time and did what she normally did. But too cheerful. It almost unnatural how cheerful she was. I only saw her at school since she didn't live with us anymore when her parents were gone. It greatly distressed my mother. When summer came I thought she would come around more often but she seemed to either work more with Kakashi-sensei or go out with her friends. I focused on baseball.

When school started to draw near, my cousin Shisui decided he was going to move in with Itachi since he transferred to Konoha Hospital to head up the pediatrics section. I liked Shisui. He was a lot like Itachi. They were both geniuses but cool. He was like a second brother to me despite living far away.

Itachi brought Shisui to mother's birthday cookout. The Uzumakis and Harunos came of course. Itachi went about introducing Shisui to everyone.

"What do call an alligator in a vest?" Kizashi asked Naruto and I as we waited around for the food to be ready.

"What?" We asked.

"An investi**gator**," Kizashi started laughing as did I. He always told such funny jokes.

"Oh, Itachi, who is this?" Kizashi asked Itachi when he and Shisui walked up.

"This our cousin Shisui Uchiha. Shisui, this is our neighbor Kizashi Haruno," Itachi introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Shisui," Kizashi shook his hand.

"You too, Mr. Haruno."

"Please, call me Kizashi."

"Okay, Kizashi."

"I got a question for you, Shisui. Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?"

"No."

"He's all **right **now," Kizashi finished. We both laughed. Apparently, Shisui, Itachi and Naruto did not get this great joke.

"Oh, Otou-san, don't start with those stupid jokes again," Sakura walked up and sighed. Her hair really grew out again. I hadn't noticed.

"Part pooper," Kizashi pouted and went off to be with my dad And Minato at the grille.

"Oh, Sakura, let me introduce you to my cousin. This is Dr. Shisui Uchiha. He's going to living with me for a while. Shisui, this is my old neighbor Sakura Haruno," Itachi introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Uchiha," She smield and shook his hand.

"Please, call me Shisui," He smiled back. She blushed. Why was she blushing?

"You look too young to be a doctor," She commented.

"Everyone says that," He laughed, "But I'm actually two years older than Itachi. Way smarter too."

Sakura laughed. He wasn't funny.

"What kind of medicine do you practice?" She asked him.

"Pediatrics. I love working with kids."

"Sakura is thinking about becoming a nurse," Itachi announced. She was? I hadn't heard anything about that.

"Really?" Shisui kept smiling.

"Yes. I love helping people. I know you doctors do a lot to help with patients but nurses seem to get to interact with people more."

When did she decide all of this?

"Where do you think you'll go to school?"

"I've been accepted to the Konoha School of Nursing. By doing that I can get all my credentials in two years instead of four. I can't wait to enter the nursing world." She did?

"Would you want to work at a hospital or a private practice or-"

"Hospital. I'd like to work in the pediatric apartment with the children. I love children."

"Maybe you can work with me then," Shisui winked.

"Maybe," She giggled.

"Sakura, can you come here for a minute?" I head Mebuki call to Sakura.

"Please, excuse me," Sakura left us.

"She's cute, Itachi," I heard Shisui say to my brother.

"Don't tell me you like her?" Itachi scoffed. Shisui blushed!

"What? I just met her, Itachi," Shishui denied this. He better not. Wait. Why did I care?

"Sure," Itachi did not believe Shisui. I didn't either. Suddenly Naruto laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him.

"Investi**gator**! Hilarious!" He was such a dobe.

"Time to eat!" Kizashi announced. We all gathered to get food. All the adults sat together. We younger people went to a different table to eat. As we ate Sakura kept smiling and talking with Shisui like he was the most interesting person in the world. He was not.

"Please, pass the tomatoes, Sakura," I asked her once. She must not have heard me for she was giggling loudly at something stupid Shisui said. It was creepy. Shisui was nine years older than her. He was too old for her even if he was deemed young at twenty-six.

"Sakura, the tomatoes, please," I tried again but she was babbling on with Shisui. I did not like her ignoring me. I did not like her talking with him so damn much. I did not like it one damn bit.

"Sakura!" I finally yelled at her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelped and looked at me.

"The tomatoes, please," I held my hand out.

"You didn't need to yell at me," She passed them to me. Everyone at our table looked at me like I was the bad guy.

"I asked you twice nicely," I kept my cool.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Shisui-kun and I were talking," She apologized. Shisui-kun? Shisui-**kun**! I took a tomato and left the table.

I sat in the living room eating my tomato angrily. Why was I so mad? Sakura and I were just friends if not siblings. She was so annoying. First, she acted so cheerful after I rejected her then she kind of ignored me all summer and then she was all "Shisui-kun~." If she was so in love with me how could she just move on like that? I didn't think she'd actually give up on me. Not that I cared. I didn't care if she wanted to flirt with old guys or if she didn't pay attention to me anymore. I didn't care that she didn't tell me about her future plans. I didn't care that she had given up on me. I didn't care that I lied to her about not feeling anything when we kissed. I didn't care. She was just an annoying distraction. I only cared about baseball. Baseball was all that mattered.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in here?" Kizashi came into the house.

"It was too hot outside," I lied.

"It's not even eighty degrees," Kizashi stared me down, "What's really going on?"

I tried to avoid looking into his invasive blue eyes. He sat beside me as he kept staring at me.

"Sasuke, you now you can tell me anything," He patted my shoulder. He was so nosy like Sakura.

"It's nothing," I tried to look away from him.

"Is it a girl problem?"

How did he know?

"I used to have girl problems too when I was your age," He sighed. It was not hard for me to believe a pink haired guy like Kizashi had problems with girls.

"You may find it hard to believe but a lot of girls weren't really into guys with pink hair." Again it was not hard to believe.

"No matter what I tried, girls did not like me. I tried being the smart guy, the athletic guy, the cool guy, the artsy guy and even just being myself which is the funny guy. None of it seemed to work. So I decided I would just focus on my future. I would focus on fulfilling my dream of becoming a pilot. I was so focused on my dream that I actually didn't start noticing that Mebuki liked me. When I did realize that she liked me, I didn't know what to do. I was so career oriented that I thought I couldn't like her back or else I would become distracted from my dream. Luckily, your father talked some sense into me. He told me that love was far more important than a career. Jobs come and go but love lasts forever. So I asked Mebuki out and I found out that her dream was to be flight attendant. How perfect were we for each other! We got married and you know how we are now. So I guess what I'm saying is, don't worry too much about girls. Love is like the cherry blossoms. All winter you think they'll never bloom but one day they do and when that happens you have to make sure you're there to see it before they go away again."

Kizashi was very insightful. I guess it was bad of me to think he was just a jokester.

"Thank you, Kizashi," I was sincere. I guess I was just distracting myself with baseball to avoid dealing with my problems with Sakura. Did this mean I actually liked Sakura?

"No problem," He ruffled my hair, "Now let's go back outside."

I followed Kizashi back outside just in time to see that everyone was still just talking and eating. I sat back down beside Naruto. I looked over at Sakura. She was still smiling and chatting with Shisui. Why did I have to realize now about how I felt about Sakura? Why didn't I realize the great feeling of kissing Sakura meant I actually liked her when she made me kiss her? Now she was obviously falling for Shisui. Damn us Uchihas and our great looks and charm! I had to get her back. I had to make her like me again.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Author's Note:**_I won't be able to update as soon as usual. I have my final exams. T.T Please enjoy this and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 46 – Naruto's Chapter (Part 3)

Sauske was being weird, like super weird. He kept lurking around wherever Sakura and Shisui were talking. The couple didn't seem to notice Sasuke at all. They were too caught up in their own conversation. Why was Sasuke creeping on them?

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked coming beside him. He gestured for me to be quiet.

"I can show you around the pediatrics department if you want," Shisui offered.

"Could you?"

"Of course," He winked to Sakura.

"Thank you, Shisui-kun," She smiled. I looked at Sasuke who was scowling. Was he jealous? I grinned.

"If you want I could show Friday," He offered.

"Friday would be great."

"If you come around six, I could show you around then we could maybe grab some dinner," He was smooth.

"Sure. We could do that," She was all smiles. Sasuke was all scowls. I was loving it. Sasuke was so obviously jealous.

"Are you jealous, Sasuke?" I chuckled. He didn't look at me.

"Yes."

He was! He admitted to it!

"Sasuke, do you like Sakura?" I was getting excited.

"You can't tell anyone," He gave me a threatening look.

How could I not tell everyone? Sasuke liked Sakura! It finally happened!

"You can't tell anyone," He repeated.

"I won't," I grinned.

"Stupid Shisui," I heard Sasuke grumble. I resisted the urge to giggle.

"Oh, wait, I can't do Friday," Sakura suddenly said.

"Oh. Why not?"

"I have to work late that day. My boss is going out of town and wants me to stay his place with his dogs," She sighed.

"Ah. Maybe another time then."

"Yeah. I really wanted to go too," She pouted. I saw Sasuke smirk happily.

"I bet I could sneak you for a tour right now if you wanted to," Shisui made Sasuke lose his smirk.

"Really?" She got excited.

"Yeah. We can sneak off for little bit by saying we had to get some lactose free ice cream for me or something," He was really smooth!

"Okay!" they got up and went to Itachi.

"We have to go with them!" Sasuke jumped out. I jumped out with him.

"Yo, we got to go to the store,"Sasuke walked up to the group. I followed behind.

"Why do you need to go?" Shisui asked.

"Naruto has a stomach ache and needs some medicine," Sasuke stated.

"I don-" Sasuke elbowed me in the stomach, "Yep. I do."

"Okay. You guys have fun," Itachi waved goodbye to us. We all began walking down the street. It was awkwardly silent. Shisui and Sakura couldn't complete their plans now. Sasuke was very pleased with himself.

"I guess we'll have to take a raincheck," I heard Shisui say.

"I guess so," Sakura sighed.

We made it to the store and bought medicine for me and lactose-free ice cream for Shisui.

"Oh, Sakura, walk on this side of me so you won't get splashed by a car," Shisui made Sakura move.

"Oh, thanks, Shisui-kun." So smooth.

Sasuke walked up beside Sakura on her other side but she kept talking to Shisui. I could tell this irked Sasuke. It was so funny. It had always been Sakura trying to be by Sasuke and get his attention but now it was reversed. I just wanted to laugh.

When we got back to the party Shisui and Sakura were just as couple-like as they could be. Sasuke was fuming silently and out parents were oblivious. This was great. Finally, Sasuke was going to have to actually try to get the girl.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm being naughty and writing when I should be studying...I can't help it! I'm a procrastinator! So here is a little chapter from Pakkun's POV as requested by Zoe-so. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 47 – Pakkun's Chapter (Part 4)

Kakashi had left us in the care of Sakura. I was very content with that. She made sure to give us extra attention since Kakashi was gone. Extra belly rubs...mmmm…

"Ding Dong," the mysterious sound at the door made us all jump up and bark. Sakura walked to the front door and opened it. It was the liar, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to help you take care of the dogs," He was lying!

"He did?" She questioned him and rightly so.

"Yeah. It'd be kind of hard for you to walk all the dogs so he asked me to help you out," He just kept lying.

"Oh, ok," She believed him! How could she believe him? She let him in and he joined her in rubbing us down. If he didn't have such skill in rubbing and scratching I would have run him off.

"Are you spending the night here too?" She asked him.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. I don't feel comfortable sleeping in sensei's bed so you can sleep there."

"Okay."

Sakura fed us then she and Sasuke ate together at the table. They talked about something approaching called "senior year" and "university".

"So you're going to Konoha School of Nursing, right?" He checked.

"Yep. Kakashi-sensei helped me decide. I've always done well in science and medical treatment stuff. I mean I did a pretty good job of patching you up that time Pakkun bit you," She mentioned. I saw Sasuke glare down at me.

"That should be a good career for you," He said.

"Yep. And you're going to go off to Tokubetsu and become a baseball star and then get drafted to play professionally," She predicted.

"Hopefully," He finished his food.

"More like definitely," She corrected him with a smile. She stood up and took the plates to wash. Sasuke got up and began to dry them.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" He looked at her.

"You're doing it right," She laughed and pointed at the dishes. He rolled his eyes and kept doing his drying.

"You know if baseball doesn't work out you can become a professional dish dryer," She giggled.

"And you can be a dishwasher if nursing is too much for you," He responded.

"We could form our own business. Sasu-Saku Wash and Dry. We'll be so rich," She was determined.

"We'll definitely put washer machines out of business," He added.

"We just quit school now and start," Sakura was very into it.

"Yes. We should," He agreed.

They both started laughing.

"Remember when we were little and we were going to start that sandcastle building business at the beach?" She asked him.

"Vaguely."

"Itachi-nii-san had me so convinced people would actually pay for us to build sandcastles even though they were quite awful," Sakura chuckled.

"Itachi supported anything we wanted."

"I know. It's kind of ridiculous. I could say I wanted to be queen of the world and he would start forming my army. I mean he has supported me in almost everything. He's gone out of his way to help me fulfill my dreams. He's even introduced me to Shisui-kun."

"How does Shisui fit into your dreams?" Sasuke growled.

"Shisui-kun runs the pediatric department at the hospital. By meeting him I will get some insight to the world I want to work in. Shisui-kun is also kind of a part of my dream of having a great-"

"Boyfriend," Sasuke interjected.

"Boyfriend?" She blushed, "No. I barely know him. I was going to say great relationship with my work colleagues!"

"Aa."

"Boyfriend. Has Shisui-kun said something to you about liking me?" She looked at Sasuke who turned away having dried the last dish.

"No, but it is obvious you two have a thing," I could see he was scowling. She could not.

"You think we do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get the dogs ready for their walk," Sasuke walked off to get our leashes.

"Oh, right!" She helped him and soon we were latched on and out on our walk. They were kind of silent as we walked.

"Do you like him?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Like who?" She was confused.

"Shisui."

"Shisui-kun? Well, he's handsome, amiable, attentive, kid-loving and an Uchiha so that's always a plus," She giggled.

Sasuke did not find this humorous.

"I think we would be better as friends though. He's a little too old for me."

I saw the edge of Sasuke's mouth curl up a little.

"Then again, if he asked me out, I'd probably say 'yes' since I need more experience in the love department," Her words made Sasuke lose his curl.

"Hn."

They didn't say anything till they got back to the apartment. Sakura gave us treats and some more play time before she and Sasuke settled on the couch. They turned the TV on and flipped through some channels.

"No!" Sakura shrieked when Sasuke settled on a rather bloody movie.

"Oh, yeah, you don't like scary movies."

She nodded. They flipped through more channels but were unsatisified.

"Let's see what Kakashi-sensei has," Sakura got up. She looked at Kakashi's little cupboard of movies. None of the movies were in cases but instead had the title on it.

"I've never heard of these movies before," Sakura stated the suggested that they might be foreign films. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"His Secretary. That sounds like a normal title. Wanna watch?" She lifted up the movie.

"Hn," Sasuke didn't seem to care. She put in and sat back down beside Sasuke. I curled up beside Sakura. The movie began. There was a girl going into a building. Apparently she had just gotten a secretary job without even being interviewed. She went to meet her boss. He stood up to introduce himself. It was Kakashi!

"Kakashi-sensei? What is he doing in this movie?" Sakura asked. They were both bewildered but kept watching. They were just talking business.

"He's not that bad of an actor," Sakura decided.

"I'll give you your first assignment," Kakashi told her.

"What is it, sir?" She asked.

"Take care of this," He stood up and Sakura immediately turned red as did Sasuke. Sasuke covered Sakura's eyes.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Sakura was shrieking. Sasuke attacked the TV. I didn't understand what was wrong.

"Oh my god. Was that his-" Sakura pointed to Sasuke's crotch.

"Don't think about it," Sasuke came near her.

"How can I not? I just saw sensei's thing! Oh my god! I never wanted to see that. Ack!"

"Well, you were destined to see one sometime," Sasuke reasoned though he still looked disturbed.

"I thought it'd be yours not sensei's!" Sakura covered her mouth after she spoke. Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"I-I-"She stuttered.

"I think I should leave," Sasuke said suddenly and headed for the door.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to say that," She called after him but he left anyway. She held her head in embarrassment. I offered some kisses.

"I've really screwed up, Pakkun," She held me tight. Poor Sakura.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Author's Note:**_ Betty-hime was right. It is time for a Sakura chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 48 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 7)

When Kakashi-sensei came back from his trip I could barely look at him without thinking of his...package. How could I forget it? It was huge and jutting out towards me! And then I went and said that stupid thing to Sasuke-kun about wanting to see his thing. I just wanted to die.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Kakashi-sensei asked me when I was trying to avoid looking at him.

"No. Of course not," I lied. I looked up and saw he looked from me. He gasped.

"Sakura, did you watch one of my movies?" He sounded very desperate and concerned.

"I didn't know it was porn!" I cried.

"Oh my god," He sat on the couch. He was silent then asked me which movie I watched.

"His Secretary…"

"How far did you get?"

I blushed.

"Oh god," He face-palmed.

"I tried to cover my eyes but it was too late."

"You saw it," He looked down at his crotch.

"Yes," I tried not to cry.

"I'm very sorry. You were never meant to see that," I saw him reach out to touch me but recoiled his hand. It was so awkward.

"You're probably wondering why I was in such a movie," He assumed. I guess I was.

"I was kind of broke in college and really needed money. A friend of mine hooked me up with this job and others like it. It was easy money. I gave it up as soon as I finished college. I never thought any of my students would ever see them. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Well, luckily, Sasuke-kun covered my eyes and turned the TV off before I could see any more of it."

"Sasuke? What was he doing here?"

"Didn't you ask him to help me take care of the dogs?" I asked. I saw him smirk a little. Why was he smirking?

"Yep. I did. Sorry, it slipped my mind. Did you two have fun?" He inquired.

"Yeah until I screwed everything up," I fell onto the couch trying not to cry.

"How did you screw everything up?"

"I told you how I told Sasuke-kun that I gave up on him and I have been playing aloof?"

"Yes."

"Well, after the movie thing I practically told him I wanted to see his thing…"I mumbled.

"You what?" I could see he was suppressing a laugh.

"I didn't mean it as in I wanted him to show it to me. He told me I was going to see a man thing anyway so not to be upset with seeing yours but I slipped up and said I thought that time would be when I saw his and not yours, Sensei. I basically told him I still liked him and I came off being super creepy! Then he ran away."

Sensei was really holding his laughter in, I could tell.

"Well, maybe he got excited and knew he needed to leave before anything else happened," He offered.

"Anything else? What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Sakura, when a girl says she wants to see a guy's thing, the guy usually has one thought in his head. Some guys act on that thought while others like Sasuke flee from the temptation."

"What temptation?" It was not clicking. Kakashi-sensei looked at me like I was supposed to understand. It clicked.

"Oh," I looked away embarrassed.

"Yeah."

"But I wasn't trying to imply that I wanted to do _that_."

"I know."

"I should go apologizes to Sasuke-kun," I stood up. I had to make him know I wasn't trying to do _that_ with him. I left Kakashi-sensei's place before he could say anything else. I rushed to the Uchiha house. Mikoto and Fugaku were gone. I went upstairs and saw Sasuke-kun's door was slightly open. I didn't see him.

"Sasuke-kun?" I knocked as I entered.

"Sakura?" I turned around and saw him behind me. I jumped. He was all sweaty. He must have been out for a run or something.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I bowed.

"I came to apologize. I think you may have taken what I said last night the wrong way. I didn't want to imply that I wanted to have sex with you right then!"

"Okay."

Was that it? Okay? I straightened back up. He passed me.

"I guess I'll go then," I said.

"Hn."

I left him. I didn't really interact with Sasuke-kun for the rest of summer. He was always gone or I was with my friends or Shisui who was really fun to be around. When school started, things seemed different. Maybe it was because I was a senior. But when I looked at Sasuke-kun he didn't look at me like he used to. I wasn't a bad thing. He used to just glare at me. He glares had changed. They were almost softer looks. He also didn't belittle me in class or ignore me. If I talked to him he was actually responsive and even commended me on some of my work in class. Maybe I was just losing my mind. Either way I liked it but I didn't understand it.

"Naruto, has Sasuke-kun been acting differently, lately?" I asked him once at lunch.

"What do you mean?" HE kept eating his ramen.

"He just seems…nicer. I mean he was fine the way he was but nice Sasuke-kun is good just very different."

"I guess he has been acting different," Naruto stopped eating his ramen.

"What do you think has made him act like this?" I asked him. Naruto grinned then forced it away by eating more ramen. He knew something!

"Naruto, why are you grinning?"

"I'm not," He kept shoving the ramen in his mouth.

"Don't lie to me," I gave him a threatening look. He knew I could kick his butt. He started to scoot away from me then made a mad dash out of the cafeteria.

"Naruto!" I ran after him. I caught him by the collar. I raised my fist.

"Naruto, what do you know?"

"I don't know anything," He put his hands up for a defense.

"Naruto."

"Don't make me tell!" He pleaded.

"Naruto," I pulled my arms back further for more force.

"He likes you!" He covered his face.

"What?" I relaxed my hold on him.

"Sasuke likes you," Naruto clarified.

"He likes me?" I could not believe him.

"Yeah. Don't tell him I told you. He'll kill me!"

I didn't listen to Naruto. I was too in shock. Sasuke-kun liked me. _He_ liked me. I felt…faint.

"Sakura!"

_**Author's Note:**_ For those like Zoe-so who wonder about where I am from, I am from the United States of America. I'd love to know where you are all from as well. It really intrigues me to know who is from where. :)


	49. Chapter 49

_**Author's Note:**_ I want to thank everyone for their encouragement. I finished all my exams! Whoo! Here is a chapter to celebrate! It's a Sasuke one since Meemy-chan wanted it. lol I also love that to know that there are so many people all over the world who read this and share a mutual love for Naruto. I love it! Sorry, this is a long note. Please, enjoy this and let me know what you think!

Chapter 49 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 7)

I had walked out of the cafeteria for some fresh air when I saw Sakura on the ground and Naruto holding with a panicked look on his face. What had he done? I ran toward them. Was she alright?

"What happened?" I asked Naruto.

"She just fainted," Naruto informed me, "What do we do?"

"Take her to the nurse's office!" I scooped her off the ground. Naruto opened the doors for me as I carried her. I got her into the nurse's office.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She just fainted," Naruto said.

"What happened before that? Had she eaten? Is she anemic?" She began questioning.

"She's not anemic," I knew this.

"She had eaten," Naruto added.

"It's not hot enough for that. Did she receive some shocking news or something?" The nurse asked us. I looked to Naruto. He blushed and scratched his cheek like he always did when he was nervous. What had he said? Oh. No. He did not tell her _that_.

"I-uh-uh-" He pulled at his color and looked away from me suspiciously.

He did! I was going to kill him.

"I see," She sighed guessing that Naruto did, "She'll just need to sleep in here to till she wakes up."

We nodded and were allowed to leave. I was going to kill Naruto.

"Don't you think one of us should stay here with her?" Naruto quickly noticed I would kill him.

"Well, if one of you wants too," The nurse responded.

"I think you've got this one, Sasuke. Bye!" He darted out of the room. I was going to kill him.

"You can sit here," the nurse gave me a chair and placed it by the bed where Sakura was resting. The nurse left me a few minutes later for some unknown reason leaving Sakura and I alone. I was not staring at her. I was merely observing her. She barely stirred in her sleep unlike that time we slept together and she couldn't be still. I almost smothered to death but her chest. It wouldn't be a bad way to die…

I couldn't believe Naruto told her. I told him not to but he was such a dobe. Now she knew. What would she say? Obviously she was shocked since she fainted. I guess that means she liked me back. I mean she did say she wanted to see my…of course she didn't mean like what I thought she meant. But she still liked me, right?

But she had been with Shisui a lot. They just keep getting friendlier and friendlier. I probably should have made a move on her already. But what if she didn't like me back? Did I really want to be rejected by Sakura? The girl who basically followed me around like a dog since infancy? But Uchiha men are supposed to be upfront with their feelings when it comes to love.

Did I love Sakura? Did I really love her? I know I find her attractive and she was constantly on my mind. She made me feel…I don't know…myself but different. I liked being around her and I always got jealous when I saw her with other guys. I mean she said she was mine so she shouldn't be with other guys. I also liked to make her happy. Well…I never really did too good of a job but I still wanted to but I'd get so angry with her. Were these the feelings of love? Maybe…I think so. She's the only one I've ever wanted by my side. I do love her. I do. But how does one tell someone else that? I can't be like "Yo, I love you." I can't just not tell her. Or I could. I could avoid telling her but make a move instead. It would be obnoxious for me to say it to her right now. I'll just ask her out or something.

How would I ask her out? I had to be cool. Sasuke Uchiha was always cool. "Let's go out." Too bossy. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Not me. "Sakura, come away to the land of passion and romance!" Definitely not me. Where did that even come from?

I saw the sudden flash of a camera out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a girl with a camera. Was she the picture culprit of last year? She yelped and began to run away. I went after her. I easily caught her by the collar.

"Who are you? Why are taking pictures of me?" I asked. I hoped she wasn't another fangirl. She blushed.

"You don't know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm Moegi, a sophomore here. We've been neighbors for the past six years."

I really did not notice ever.

"Why were you taking pictures of me?" I asked again. Her blush got deeper.

"It's for evidence," She looked away from me.

"Evidence? Evidence for what?"

"Evidence that you like Sakura! I have the most camera evidence," Smiled proudly.

"Why?"

"Because you're my ship."

"Ship?"

"My ship. I want you and Sakura to be together. Some of the other girls want you with Karin-bleh. Some used to picture you with Ino or Hinata but they got boyfriends. I've always supported the SasuSaku group. And last year when you kissed Sakura and I got the picture I had to show everyone! I always knew you two were meant for each other."

I was very confused by all this ship business and the girls picking out who I was to be with. It was all so weird.

"You took the picture last year?"

"Yep. But please don't turn me in. My parents will kill me," She pleaded. I was tempted to let her get what she deserved but I let her go instead.

"I won't but you have to stop taking pictures of us," I told her. She frowned.

"Okay…but you do like her don't you?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I heard her squealing behind me. Fangirls.

I got back in the nurse's office and sat beside Sakura. She was still out. How long was she going to be out? I just sat and watched her. Then she began to moan and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" I heard her ask.

"The nurse's office. You fainted so Naruto and I brought you here," I answered her question. I saw her blush as she looked at me.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered my name. I could ask her out since she was awake.

"I'll get the nurse," I stood up. I lost my nerve.

"Wait!"

I stopped.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun…um…I know I said I'd give up on you last year, but…um…I…didn't. Would you like to…go out with me sometime?" She was so nervous.

"Don't ask."

"Oh, sorry," I saw her face fall.

"I'm the man. I'm supposed to ask you," I responded. Her green eyes shot up and she beamed at me. She was so excited.

"Are you asking me out?" She eeped.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Yes! Yes! I'll go out with you!" She was not cool. I liked that.

"Cool. I'll get the nurse," I walked out. I couldn't help smirking. I asked Sakura out and didn't look uncool at all.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Author's Note:**_ Wow it's already chapter 50! I hope all of you have been enjoying this story. I know I have enjoyed writing it. Here is a chapter to celebrate the big 5-0! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 50 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 8)

It was like a dream. It was a wonderful dream. Sasuke-kun was taking me on a date. I spent at least two hours getting ready that Saturday morning. Ino and Hinata both came over to help me get ready. After trying on sixteen different outfits, I settled on a simple mint sweatshirt (since it was cooling down) and a pair of jeans. Ino braided my hair as Hinata did my make-up. Ino and Hinata both told me to just be myself but how who else would I be?

Sasuke-kun were to go to the carnival but he asked me to meet him in the park so his mother would not know about the date. I knew it was because he didn't want her to get too excited. In fact I only told Ino, Hinata and Naruto about the date. I didn't even tell Kakashi-sensei or Itachi.

I walked to the park with palms sweating and heart pounding. I'd only ever gone a real date with Naruto and that was to get Ramen. I also wasn't in love with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" I waved as I saw him sitting at the bench where he kissed me, twice. I guess I could call it "our" bench. He looked up at me and nodded. I ran over to him.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," I smiled reaching him.

"Sakura," He said my name.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course!"

We began walking. I didn't know if I was to hold his hand or arm or not. I didn't want to freak him out. When reached the carnival, Sasuke-kun bought our tickets for which I was very grateful.

"What do you want to ride first?" I asked him. He shrugged then gestured a rollercoaster. It was all very thrilling. We road ride after ride. Whenever I got scared, I clung to Sasuke-kun's strong arm. I was glad he didn't shrug me off. As we took a break from the rides, we got some cotton candy and walked around looking at all the games. There was one booth in the midst of the others that he a constant crowd about it.

"What is that?" I asked and we wedged our way through the crowd. Men were arm wrestling. They were both huge but one was significantly bigger and stronger.

**Bam!**

The bigger man had won.

"Winner! No one can defeat the mighty Yokozuna!" The announcer declared. We watched as men repeatedly volunteered to try to defeat the arm wrestling champ but all failed. The volunteering began to diminish especially since it was five dollars to try.

"Come on now. Who thinks they can take on the champ?" The man scanned the audience then I saw him settle on Sasuke-kun.

"How about you, sir? You look like you could stand a chance."

"No thanks," Sasuke-kun did not care.

"Come on. Don't you want to show your girlfriend how strong you are?" Was he calling me Sasuke-kun's girlfriend? Ah!

Sasuke-kun shook his head. It made since that he wouldn't risk injuring his arm. It could ruin his whole baseball career.

"Come on. If you win you get all the money in the money jar and I bet she'd give you a nice prize," The man winked. I blushed. What was he implying? Sasuke-kun shook his head and began to walk away.

"Ah, there goes another pansy, ladies and gentlemen. Too afraid to test his strength. Probably too afraid to bang his girlfriend too."

That was it! How dare he insult Sasuke-kun like that! I would show that punk!

"Let me give it a go," I turned around. Everyone stared at me.

"You? But you're a girl," The announcer laughed.

"So?" I handed him five bucks. I went to the table. I looked at Sasuke-kun who looked doubtful like everyone else. I was going to do this for Sasuke-kun and women kind!

"It wouldn't be fair if you challenged him," the man tried to get me not to do it.

"You've insulted my date and my gender. I'm going to beat this guy, get all that money and then I'm going to go watch my exceptionally manly date take me on the Ferris wheel," I stated.

"Okay. Everyone gather around and watch Miss Pinkie take on the champion!" He called for an audience to watch. I stood at the table and looked up at the big man. Yokozuna smirked down at me.

"This will be easy," He popped his knuckles making me cringe with each pop. Had I made a mistake? Oh, I was going to die.

"Get ready," The announcer said. Yokozuna's hand swallowed mine.

"I'm going to show you what a real man is like," He dared to say. How dare he!

"Go!"

**Bam!**

I opened my eyes. Everyone was silent. I looked around and saw everyone including Sasuke-kun and Yokozuna were in a state of shock. I looked down. I somehow beat the big man. I smiled.

"I won! I won, Sasuke-kun!" I squealed. He smirked and nodded. The announcer could not speak. He needed to shut up. I happily took the jar of money and walked to Sasuke-kun. We left the crowd.

"Where did you get that strength?" Sasuke-kun asked.

"I guess dog walking and working out in the morning and my rage. Look at all this money." I sat on a bench and began counting the money.

"Three hundred! Wow! I'll be saving this," I giggled and put the money into my purse. I then turned to Sasuke-kun who looked very pleased.

"Want to ride the Ferris wheel now?" I asked.

"Sure," He stood up. Once we reached the big wheel, we were almost immediately seated. Round and round we went till the ride stopped and were at the top.

"Wow, we are high," I paled. I was not the biggest fan of heights.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Me? Psssh," I tried to play it off. Sasuke-kun knew I was lying. He sighed and then he put his arm around me! I couldn't believe it.

"I'll keep you safe," He whispered.

Ah! I was going to die! I had only ever dreamed of him saying that to me! Sasuke-kun!

"Are you okay? You're really red," He looked at me.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I squeaked out. He looked away from me and down towards the crowds below us. I just stared at him. Oh, Sasuke-kun was everything I ever wanted. I never wanted this date to end.

"Stop staring," He muttered.

"What?"

"You're staring. Stop," He looked at me. I turned away.

"I wasn't staring," I lied.

"Hn," He didn't believe me. The ride began to move again. When we got off, he looked at his watch.

"We should probably head home," He advised. I nodded in agreement. We walked till we ended up in the park. It was so lovely and peaceful in the night. Very romantic as well. Then Sasuke-kun took my hand! It was heaven. His hand was so cool and meshed well my warm ones. I loved it.

"Sakura," I loved how he breathed my name.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I looked up at him.

"I had fun," He merely stated but my heart flipped.

"Me too."

"I'd like to go out with you again."

Two more flips.

"Me too."

"Good."

We walked a bit more till we stopped at our bench.

"I think you should go home before me so there'll be no suspicion," He suggested.

"Okay," I let go of his hand sadly. I had to leave him.

"Sakura," he took my hand. I turned back to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He was…blushing. I saw him leaning down towards me. He was going to kiss me! I closed my eyes and puckered up. I waited for the wonderful sensation of his lips on mine.

"Got it," he said.

"Got it?" I opened my eyes I saw he had picked a leaf out of my hair. How embarrassing! I had to run away now.

"Now that the leaf is out of the way," I heard him mutter then he cradled my face. My heart exploded as his lips touched mine. He was kissing me! Oh, Sasuke-kun!

When he pulled away, I tried not to pout. I loved his lips. I wanted them on mine again. He smirked. Did he know what he did to me? Sasuke-kun!

"Good night, Sakura," He let me go.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun," I reluctantly left him. My heart was like a star-shining bright high above the earth. Sasuke-kun took me on a date and kissed me. Everything was coming together.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 – Mikoto's Chapter (Part 5)

I sat in the living room waiting for Sasuke to return. He had been gone for hours. He claimed he was going to Naruto's but when Kushina called me for help with a recipe she told me Sasuke was not at her house. I then remember that after Sasuke had been gone for ten minutes, Sakura left her house without Ino or Hinata. Ino and Hinata went in the opposite direction of Sakura while she went in the same direction as Sasuke. I knew something was up.

Sasuke walked back into the house without announcing himself. I saw him enter the living room.

"How was Naruto's?" I asked. I saw him jump.

"Fine," He answered.

"Really? Because I talked with Kushina and she said you didn't come over. Where did you go, Sasuke?"

"Um…"

"You went out with Sakura didn't you!" I jumped up and pointed at him like they do in those court movies. I saw him blush.

"You did!" I squealed. I ran over and hugged him. My baby went on a date with Sakura. I was ecstatic.

"Kaa-san," He groaned and tried to get out of my hold. I was so happy. I waited years and years for this. Then they're going to get married and have beautiful babies. I'm going to be a grandmother! Wait. Why did he lie to me about going out with her? Why didn't they tell me?

"Why didn't you tell me you two were going out?" I looked at him.

"This," he referred to my happiness.

"Excuse me for being happy for you two," I let him go. He rolled his eyes. I had to forgive him. I was a bit over the top when it came to my excitement over their relationship. But I was just too happy. My beautiful baby boy went out on a date. I could see he tried to look nice for the date. He wore nicer causal clothes, combed his hair and…was that lip gloss on his lips? Did Sasuke put on lip gloss? No. That could only mean…

"You and Sakura kissed!" I pointed at his guilty lips. He covered his mouth.

"No," He was lying!

"You did! You can't lie to me!"

"Leave me alone," He started to leave me. I followed him.

"Sasuke, you need to tell me everything!"

"No!" He ran into his room.

"Sasuke! You need to tell me!" I tried to get into the room but he was leaning on it.

"Go away!"

"Sasuke!"

I finally got into his room but he was gone!

"Sasuke! Where are you?" I searched his room then realized his window was open. I saw him climbing through the tree to Sakura's window.

"Sakura," I hear him say as he knocked on her window.

"Sasuke-kun?" She gasped, "What you doing?"

"Sasuke!" I yelled after him.

"She knows. Let me in," He said.

"Sakura, send him back!" I yelled to her.

"Oba-san!" She saw me and blushed.

"Sakura, let me in!" Sasuke ordered again.

"I'm sorry, Oba-san!" She apologized and let him in. I would have been upset but then I thought about it. They were getting closer and he was in her room. They were alone in her room in her empty house. Oh, what romantic deeds could be done there! So thrilling!

Wait! They couldn't do such thrilling things yet! Mebuki would kill me for allowing such a thing. I would kill me for allowing such a thing! I had to stop them!

I ran down stairs and over to the Haruno house. I used my emergency key to get in the house. I ran up to Sakura's room. I could not let them enjoy the wonders of physical intimacy yet! I had to stop them before things went too far!

"Put your clothes back on! Don't give into the temptation!" I burst into Sakura's room. I opened my eyes and saw the two were actually far apart and fully clothed.

"Oba-san," Sakura was bright red.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke looked very angry but he was blushing. I guess I didn't have to really worry... This was very awkward.

"I'm sorry…I thought…"

"You thought?" Sasuke was so mad.

"Nothing. Nothing," I tried to laugh it off.

"Kaa-san," Sasuke shook his head.

"But now that you two are together, I just wanted to say I'm very supportive of this relationship. Sakura, take care of him. Sasuke, don't do anything that will get you killed by Kizashi," I took both of their hands.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke rip his hand away in embarrassment.

"I will, Oba-san," Sakura nodded.

"Now, come home, Sasuke. It's not appropriate for you to be here with her when her parents are not around," I took his wrist and pulled him home.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Author's Note:**_ This chapter is really short but it's cute. There is some Karin bashing which I don't think anyone would mind but if you do don't read this chapter. :) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 52 – Moegi's Chapter

O.M.G. My ship was sailing. Sasuke and Sakura were officially dating and everyone knew it! They didn't exactly hold hands as they walked in school or kiss in public like most couples but they together. I knew this from basically stalking their date at the carnival as well as from the very public rejection of Karin. It was amazing. I was merely passing the science room in hopes of catching some sweet SasuSaku moments. I saw one of the most ultimate ones.

Karin came over to Sasuke's desk and practically attached herself to him. Gross!

"Sasuke, let's go out," She rubbed her chest against him. Why did she think rubbing herself against him would make him want her? His face showed obvious displeasure.

"No," He denied her and tried to get out of her grip.

"Why not, Sasuke?" She pouted.

"I have a girlfriend."

Everyone froze including me. He just said he had a girlfriend! He was admitting to it. Ah!

"A girlfriend!" Almost everyone gasped.

"Who? Who is it?" Karin stood up very upset.

"Sakura."

Ah! He said she was his girlfriend! They were official! Official! Ah!

"Sakura?" Karin made a nasty face.

He nodded.

"You want to date that flat chested, billboard brow? Over me?"

"Don't insult my girlfriend," Sasuke had a warning tone in his voice. Karin made another nasty face. I was so happy. He said Sakura was his girlfriend and was defending her.

"But she's not worthy! She's an ugly little bitch!" Karin slammed her fist on his desk.

"Don't insult my girlfriend again."

"Why not? It's all true. She's and ugly, little, flat chested bitch with a gigantic forehead!"

Sasuke stood up. What was he going to do? Would he smack her? Would he insult her back? What would he do?

"Sakura is by far more beautiful than you could ever wish. She's not a bitch like you. I'd rather cut off my dick, get hemorrhoids, be skinned alive and have salt rubbed in my wounds than ever be with you." Shots were fired. No one said a word.

"You're so cruel!" Karin cried and ran from the room to the bathroom. Sakura came in as Karin was running out. She missed it! She took a seat by Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," She smiled to him.

"Sakura," He turned to her.

"Why was Karin running out of the room crying?" She asked.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged.

I had to leave to get to class but I was so happy. I don't know if Sakura learned of what happened but I knew Karin didn't try to break up my couple again. Nothing could break up my lovers!

I watched them grow in love for a few months. They were not exactly touchy-touchy-lovey-dovey but everything thing they did was so romantic. It didn't matter if they were just eating food together or walking in the park or sitting next to each other at school. It was all proof that they were together. Sometimes it did seem that Sakura put more effort into the relationship but did Sasuke would do something super sweet that showed he was working just as hard. I had proof! Even though I promised not to take anymore pictures of them, I totally did! I had to! I had to update my evidence. It is so much fun being a fangirl!


	53. Chapter 53

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope everyone is enjoying all the fluffy romance. I've decided to go by a special someone's point of view just because I feel like it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 53 – Shisui's Chapter

Christmas came out of nowhere. I was so busy with work that I totally forgot about the holiday till Itachi asked if I wanted to come home with him to do Christmas with the family and the Harunos. I agreed of course and thus spent all of Christmas Eve trying to buy presents for everyone. When Itachi and I came to the Uchiha house I felt very welcomed. I really enjoyed the company of Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. They bickered some with each other but were very kind to everyone else. Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto were hospitable as usual. But I focused mostly on Sakura.

She was beautiful especially in her little reindeer Christmas sweater. Her long pink hair was braided back into a ponytail so her face was clearer to see. She had the energy about her that just radiated happiness. It was always great to be in her presence. She could make me feel good with just the curl of her lip. It was too bad she was dating Sasuke.

Sasuke was a good kid but not much of conversationalist and he was not very affectionate. Itachi had often said barely ever saw the hold hands. If Sakura were my girlfriend, we'd do a lot more than hand holding. I'd treat her like a princess. I'd spoil her with candy and flowers and love letters should I feel like writing. It seemed like Sasuke did nothing yet she was devoted to him wholeheartedly. That was just another reason to like her. She loved with every fiber of her being.

"Let's open present!" Aunt Mikoto decided and we were all given the presents addressed to us. Uncle Fugaku went first then Kizashi then Mebuki and Aunt Mikoto. All of them seemed to like the presents I got them. I was next in opening presents. I received some nice scarfs from the Harunos and sweaters from Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto. Itachi got me a hairnet which was hilarious because I got him the same. Sasuke gave me tickets to a basketball game I really wanted to go to. Then I got Sakura's gift. I didn't know what to expect. I opened it up and I was so surprised. She got me the Tale of Genji. I couldn't believe she bought the first book on book bucket list. I only showed it to her once yet she remembered.

"Thank you, Sakura," I was very sincere.

"Your welcome, Shisui-kun."

Then Itachi opened his. I was surprised by her gift to him as well. It was a coupon for a week of maid service by her. I had heard Itachi mention how well Sakura cleans and how he wished she would clean the apartment.

I didn't pay attention to Itachi's other gifts or Sasuke's until he opened Sakura's. What did she get him? She was so good at the gift giving stuff. He opened the little box and immediately closed it.

"Thank you," He looked to her.

I could see that we all wanted to know what was in the box but did not ask. Sakura began opening her presents. I was glad that she liked the book on nursing. I saw Itachi got her a coupon for free tutoring in the future. I wanted to see what her "wonderful" boyfriend got her. According to Itachi, every year Sasuke gets her awful gifts or a nice one that makes Sakura think of a bad memory. Which would it be?

"Sasuke-kun!" She smiled when she opened the rather little box he got her. She pulled out a necklace with the yin part of the yin-yang thing. She immediately put it on and hugged him.

"Put yours on!" She urged him. He revealed his present was actually the yang part. I'm not sure if they had planned it or not but they were too damn cute. I knew that yin was to be feminine and the yang was to male but yin was to be dark and cold while yang was to be light and warm. I kind of thought the two should switch since Sakura was light and Sasuke was dark but then again maybe she needed the darkness and he needed the light. Damn it was great.

Once all presents were open and all was cleaned, we younger ones went outside to look out for fireworks. Itachi and I sat in chair with individual blankets while Sasuke and Sakura sat on a blanket and shared a blanket to cover themselves. Itachi fell asleep in the cold and I pretended to fall asleep as well so the love birds wouldn't feel so uncomfortable around us. I wondered how they acted with no one around.

"Sasuke-kun," I heard her whisper his name.

"Hn?"

"I love you," Her voice was so sweet.

"Sh," He went. That wasn't what he was supposed to say.

"You're not supposed to say that first," I heard him scold her gently.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to say it first," He informed her.

"Do you mean-" Excitement and hope was in her voice.

"I love you, Sakura," I barely heard him.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

I opened my eyes a little and saw they were kissing. It was a sweet sight. I couldn't deny it. They were adorable. It was too bad that I couldn't have been in Sasuke's place. I should have tried harder but I had to accept that Sasuke and Sakura were just meant to be together.

I glanced over to Itachi. His eyes were also slightly open and he was smiling. We saw each other then closed our eyes again so that if the couple looked back they wouldn't know we were awake. I would not like to see Sasuke get mad at me.

When it was appropriate, Itachi and I "woke up" and left the Uchiha house. As we went back to our apartment, Itachi told me about the failed love confession between Sakura and Sasuke the year before. I was glad Sasuke had accepted her love this time. Sakura deserved to be loved. And if Sasuke failed in that the maybe I could swoop in someday. Of course, I'd never wish ill will on my cousin and Sakura. I'd hate for her to have her heart broken.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! I hope you've been having a good time reading this! I may not be able to update for maybe a day. :( I hate leaving you guys chapterless but I'm traveling and doing most of the driving. I'll try to get something up as soon as I can. Until then, have this chapter! Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 54 – Itachi's Chapter (Part 7)

For their eighteenth birthday, Sasuke and Sakura made the request to not have a party but instead wanted to go off alone to go camping. Of course, our parents all thought they would try and do the deed and did not want that to happen so I was sent to chaperone. I did not believe that Sasuke and Sakura would try to do that kind of stuff. They were both so…reserved when it came to physical intimacy. They barely held hands and they kissed occasionally. They were not going to go have sex anytime soon. And if they were then they wouldn't have asked to for permission to go off to a place to do it. They weren't stupid.

I drove the family van to the camp grounds. Sakura had already packed two tents for the excursion when I joined which was further proof that they weren't going to mess around out there. When we reached the park, we got to setting up camp immediately. I was surprised a bit at the selection of going camping. Neither seemed like the type to enjoy camping.

"So what do you two kiddos want to do?" I asked them once we finished setting up camp.

"_Sakura and I_ are going on a hike. We'd appreciate if you didn't come," Sasuke glared at me.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii-san can come if he wants to," Sakura was so nice but gave me the look of hope that I wouldn't come.

"I'll stay her and fish. You two can go hike," I shooed them away. I got a fishing poll which we bored from Kizashi. I sat by the local lake and tried to catch something. I was not good at it. I caught nothing but green fuzzy stuff. I gave up and began to read instead. I don't know how long I sat reading but I got very hungry and began to fix food. Sasuke and Sakura were still gone. I didn't know whether or not to be worried. If I worried, I could assume that they had been attacked by an animal or fell into a ditch or they were being naughty in nature. I chose to assume they were fine and no deflowering had gone on in the woods.

It wasn't until sunset and I had already set up a fire that I saw them come out of the woods. As they came closer I began to notice things. Sasuke's hair was a little messed up like someone had been running her fingers through it. His shirt looked like it had been tugged at a lot. Sakura was even more disheveled. She was trying to smooth down her hair. Her lips were very swollen and her face flushed. She turned slightly and I could see light grass stains on the back of her clothes. I could even see that she had a little red area forming on her mostly covered collarbone.

Did they…do it?

Sasuke had a very pleased smirk on his face.

They did! I had one job and I failed. Kizashi and Mebuki were going to kill me then my own parents. I even wanted to kick my own ass for letting it happened. What if she got pregnant? They were too young to be parents. I was not ready to be an uncle. Why did I have to let them go off?

"Wow, look at that fire," Sakura gasped happily as she came near me and the flames, "Did you make this all by yourself, Itachi-nii-san?"

"Yeah. How was your hike?" I asked. She blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"Fine," They both said.

"Took you guys a long time," I mentioned.

"We got lost," Sakura quickly said.

"Aa."

I passed out some food I made. They eagerly ate it. I was so unsure of what to do or say.

"Do you guys want to exchange presents now?" I asked.

"We already did," Sasuke smirked again! Exchanging virginities doesn't count! I thought to say but did not because I did not want to embarrass them.

"Okay," I was feeling rather emotional. My little brother and little sister-figure did the horizontal hippity-dippity and on my watch. I was ashamed of myself. They were growing up to fast. I hadn't even "knocked boots" with a girl before. I never really had a desire to that with anyone.

"Are you okay, Itachi-nii-san?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

She turned back to Sasuke and I turned back to my depressing thoughts. Soon enough it was late enough for us to go to sleep. Sasuke cautiously kissed Sakura goodnight when he thought I wasn't looking then crawled into my tent. After we got in our sleeping bags and had been laying there for a while, I looked over at Sasuke. He was staring at his yang necklace with a little smile.

"So what did you two get each other?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say right now," Sasuke answered. He practically confirmed that they did it!

"How far did you two go?" I finally decided to question him.

"The trail went a few-"

"I don't mean miles. I know you two had a little "fun" in the forest. How far did you two go?" I was very serious. He blushed and looked away. He mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"We only made out," He said.

"What?"

"We made out. That was it."

"You guys didn't-"

He got what I was really asking.

"No!"

"Oh, good," I sighed in relief. No virginities were lost in this trip.

"God, I wouldn't even know what to do if we had gotten to that," He was surprisingly honest. I smiled. I was very relieved.

"I mean Naruto's shown me stuff and told me stuff but we all known he hasn't gotten past first base like me. Sai seems to be the only guy who has gotten anywhere but I would never ask him about that kind of stuff," Sasuke continued.

I nodded.

"But I wouldn't mind hearing it from you, Nii-san."

Me? He was asking the wrong guy. Yes, I was a doctor and had been over this. I also was very good friends with playboys were not shy about sharing their conquest stories like Kisame, Hidan and Deidara. I knew what was supposed to happen but I never experienced it.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. I gestured for him to come close. He leaned forward kind of excitedly.

Poke.

"Maybe next time, Sasuke," I smiled and withdrew my forehead from his forehead. He scowled and rolled away. He didn't need to know yet. He would learn when it was time for him to. With that I went to sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Author's Note:**_ I managed to squeeze a chapter in before I had to drive! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to my amazing roommate who graduates from college today. I'm so proud of her but I'm going to miss her a lot! T.T I can't even go to her graduation because I am traveling. :( But it's okay. :) I'm going to beach and we had a nice goodbye so it'll all be fine. Anyway, enough with my personal stuff. lol Here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 55 – Hinata's Chapter (Part 4)

It was a joyous day; it was a sad, sad day. It was graduation day. I was so excited to be leaving high school and going to college but I was sad because our class was splitting up. I was glad I got everyone to sign my year book. I asked everyone where they were going to go and what they planned to do.

Ino was planning to go to cosmetology school so she could follow her passion for hair. Her boyfriend Sai had already gained some notoriety in the art community and was planning to pursue his art by going to Italy for a year to study. Ino was not happy that he was leaving. I knew it was because she thought he would never come back or he would cheat on her. She needed to have more faith in Sai.

I learned that Choji was going to cooking school in Kumo. Shikamaru was going off to Suna for university. He said it was so he could study at meteorology but I think he just wanted to be closer to Temari. She was already attending university there.

My friend Shino was going to go entomology over at Kisaragi Univeristy. He's always loved bugs. He wanted to protect them and do whatever he could to learn about them. He was so much like Kiba. Kiba was going to study to become a veterinarian so he could continue to work with animals. He managed to get into Kiri University. I was sad that they were going far away but they were fulfilling their dreams.

Sakura was going to Konoha School of Nursing so one day she could be a Pediatric nurse. Sasuke was going to Tokubetsu University to play baseball. They were going too far apart which I knew would be hard on Sakura especially since they finally began dating this year. I hoped they could stay together.

I was just glad that Naruto and I were both going to Konoha University. I was going to study to be a teacher. Naruto going into business. Even though we would have different classes, we would still be together and that was all that mattered.

I loved Naruto. I hoped one day we would be married. But of course wouldn't tell him that. I wouldn't want to make him nervous or think I was trying to push him into proposing. We were only eighteen after all. We were far too young to get married. But to be married one day would be nice.

I felt very sad when we all had to get in position to graduate. We were placed alphabetically so I ended up far from Naruto but I was between Sakura and Kiba. They were my first friends in Konoha. It was only right that I end high school with them by my side. As we sat and listened to Principal Sarutobi talk as well as our guest speaker, I noticed Sakura tearing up.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It's just everything is going to be very different from now on," She sniffled.

"It's going to be better," Naruto suddenly popped his head between ours. We gasped. I didn't know he sat behind us.

"Naruto, get back," Sakura pushed his face and went away. Vice Principal Iruka Umino came up and began reading off our names to get our diplomas. As Sakura and I got ready to go up on stage, she took my hand. She held it tightly till her name was called.

"Sakura Haruno."

She let go of me and walked up proudly.

"Hinata Hyuga," I ascended and received proof I had passed. I went and took a seat. I cheered and eatched as my classmates all passed. Ino was the last and all cheered the loudest because it was over. Once Ino was back in her seat, we all asked to rise and then we were declared graduates. Everyone cheered and we went to our familes then grouped back up together.

The Uchihas and Harunos decided to hold a huge party for all the graduates at their houses. Of course I went as did almost everyone. There was loads of food and drinks and fun games to play. Naruto was very energetic as he kept challenging people to beat him at soccer. But the biggest shock of the night came when Sai got up on the patio and cleared his throat. He clinked a knife against his glass gaining all our attention.

"Hello," He smiled to everyone.

"Hello," Everyone said back.

"I'd like to talk about my girlfriend Ino Yamanaka."

All I eyes flashed to a blushing Ino then back to Sai.

"For the past four years, she has never ceased to amaze me with her beauty and intelligence. Everything she does is magic. No matter what happens she is always there for me. Not people have been. Ino, I'm not the most in tune with how to do things properly or to convey my feelings. But I love you and I want to be with you forever. And I feel there is a very proper way to convey that to you," He walked over to Ino. We all watched anxiously. What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

"Ino Yamanaka," He got down on a knee and pulled out a box which he opened and revealed a ring. We all gasped especially Ino.

"Will you marry me?" He finished his proposal.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. He stood up and received a hug and kiss from his new fiancée. We all clapped and cheered. It was so sweet. They were going to be together forever!

The excitement stayed high throughout the night and made me feel rather tired. I went inside Sakura's house and went up to her room to lie down. I eared the door when I heard voices.

"I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow," I heard Sakura.

"I wish I didn't have to either," I recognized Sasuke's voice.

"You could always wait till school actually starts."

"Don't tempt me."

"But if I don't tempt then you won't stay."

"I can't. You know baseball is my top priority right now."

"I thought I was."

"Wishful thinking," He was rather harsh.

"I see how it is. Fine. Go. Leave me here. Go be with your true love," I could tell she was joking.

"I'm already with her." So cool.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

They were silent and I knew they were most likely kissing. I walked back downstairs. I found Naruto passed out on the couch. I sat next to him. I kissed his cheek.

"Hinata?" He woke up. I blushed. He grinned. He wrapped me up in his arms then fell back asleep. I laughed lightly. He was so funny. I loved him.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 – Tenten's Chapter (Part 2)

After getting in a rock climbing accident and being treated well in the hospital by the nurses, I realized I wanted to help people feel as well as I did. So I joined the Konoha School of Nursing. I was elated when I found out that I was starting with none other than Sakura Haruno. I was glad to be with my friend again. We rekindled out friendship and often spent our time studying together. I was very glad that she introduced me to Dr. Shishui and Dr. Itachi who happily helped us study. When I wasn't with her or studying, I was with Neji and Sakura was either helping Ino's upcoming wedding or was trying to spend time with the ever absent Sasuke.

Sakura was always asking for advice on her relationship with Sasuke. She asked how she was to go about things with her and Sasuke since they were far apart. I didn't understand why she asked me. Neji and I were not far apart. I think it was because I was a bit older that she saw me as more mature. She even made some wrong assumptions sometimes about Neji and my relationship.

"Tenten, may I ask you a question?" Sakura asked as we did some homework one evening.

"Of course," I told her.

"How long did you and Neji date before you two…did it?"

"What?" I looked over at her. She was blushing.

"How long did you two wait to do it? I know Ino and Sai waited till they had been dating a year. Naruto and Hinata haven't done it yet. I was just wondering how long you waited," She explained.

"Neji and I haven't done that yet," I was red.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Neji is too much of gentleman. We haven't gone pass second base," I couldn't believe she had thought we had and had asked me.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for prying."

"Why were you asking?" I inquired.

"Well…I didn't know if me waiting was weird. Ino said it was…"

"Waiting isn't weird."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should wait until you are sure you love the person and that you are mentally, emotionally and physically ready to be completely vulnerable with them. You have to be fully committed to this person. You also have to be sure they are just as ready, committed and just as in love. Don't do it if you and your partner still not completely ready to become one."

"Tenten, that is so…deep," She looked at me as if I were a sage or something.

"Um…good?"

She seemed very content.

"How far have you and Sasuke gone?" I asked since she knew how far Neji and I had gone. Her face matched the shade of her hair.

"Sasuke-kun and I haven't even gone to second base. He gets really embarrassed or I do. I want to be with him completely but I'm not really ready and I don't think he is either. But I think his college buddies are trying to pressure him to go further with me. I was kind of tempted to do it with him so he could save face and Ino wouldn't think I was such a prude but I am more resolved now to just wait. Sasuke-kun doesn't need to prove anything to those guys and I don't have to prove anything to Ino," She was determined. I felt some pride in her decision.

When our two years passed and we graduated and were put into the hospital, I was glad we were still working together. We had become such good friends again. But I felt very sorry for her on our graduation day. All our families and friends came but Sasuke did not. He had a conflicting baseball game. She smiled through the day and did not give way that she was upset.

When Ino's wedding came, Sakura was the maid-of-honor and I was invited as well with Neji. It was a beautiful wedding. Ino was a vision in her Grecian styled wedding gown and Sai was very handsome in his tuxedo. All the bridesmaids wore purple and purple flowers were everywhere. Sasuke did not show up for the wedding. He had to go to a baseball training camp with some of his teammates. I felt bad for Sakura. Her boyfriend wasn't around and she sat out almost all the dances until Kakashi-sensei made her dance with him.

When Sakura and I worked in the hospital the first year, I could tell that she was becoming depressed. She was great with all her patients and easily won the favor of the head nurse Tsunade. I got to see Sakura more often than anyone and I could tell she was internally falling apart. She and Sasuke were definitely having troubles. I had heard them fight over the phone many times and she had told me that they didn't see each other even half as much as they used to which was already very little. She always told me that everything would get better.

I wanted to help her but what could I do? I didn't know Sasuke very well so I couldn't try to talk to him. If I tried to talk to Sakura she would try to smile it off. I had to talk to someone who could talk to them. I went to Dr. Itachi's one night.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I came to talk to you about Sasuke and Sakura."

He let me in as if the names were magic words.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked me as we sat.

"They are not doing too well. They're always fighting and never meeting up. Sakura is depressed. I can tell even behind her smile," I told him.

"Why come to me with this?"

"I can't talk to them about it. I thought you could talk them since you are Sasuke's brother and like a brother to Sakura."

"Aa."

"I know it is odd for me to come and ask this but I think they really need some help."

"I'll do what I can," he assured me.

I left and I waited anxiously for Sasuke and Sakura to reconcile some. Weeks passed and nothing seemed to change till one day Sakura ran up to me smiling.

"Tenten!" She squealed my name when she reached me.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun is coming to see me! He's coming to see me next week!" She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"He is?" I smiled.

"Yes! I can't wait! This is so great!" She was just a ball of happiness. I was very happy for her. She then ran off. I saw her telling Dr. Shisui. I saw him maintain a smile until Sakura ran off. I noticed a frown on his face. I let it slip from my mind as I was called off to tend to a patient.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 9)

I was walking on air. My beloved Sasuke-kun was coming to see me. I had waited so long to see him. I missed him so much. I could not wait to kiss his sweet lips and feel his arms around me again. We were going to go meet in the park and then get dinner. I could not wait!

All day I could not shut up about my approaching date. My little patients did not seem to mind. All the kids were very excited for my date. All of them wanted to see a picture of him. I showed them gladly.

"Is he a prince?" Miina asked me making me giggled.

"He is my prince," I responded.

"I want him!" Miina grabbed the photo.

"No, I want him!" Sora tried to take it. I snatched the picture away from the both of them.

"Sorry, girls but he is mine," I put his picture away. They pouted.

"Sakura," I was called.

"Dr. Uchiha," I formally addressed Shisui-kun in front of the children.

"May I talk with you?" He asked. I nodded and left the children.

"What is it, Shisui-kun?"

"I need you to take on an extra shift today. Otoha called in sick."

"But Sasuke-kun is coming tonight."

"I'm sorry but I need you here. Just tell Sasuke you'll be a little late," He suggested. On my break I contacted Sasuke and let him know I was going to be late because of my extra shift. He was very understanding.

I spent the day looking after the kids. It was all fun but I really wanted to see Sasuke. I had not seen him in so long. The day began to drag on. Miina started to vomit everywhere so I had to clean her up. But then she threw up on Sora so I had to clean her up as well. But seeing Miina get sick made the other kids vomit. I had to clean them up then one got sick on me. Luckily it was at the end so I could go shower and change out of the gross uniform. I put the kids all to bed and went to check out.

I was walking out of the pediatrics area when I saw Shisui-kun. He called after me making me stop. I hoped her would not delay me anymore.

"I'm leaving, Shisui-kun," I told him.

"I need to talk to you," He said.

"What about, Shisui-kun?" I really wanted to leave.

"Sakura, I need to be honest with you."

"Honest about what?" What did he need to be honest about? Why did he have to keep delaying me?

"About my feelings, Sakura," He took my hand. What was he doing? He pulled me close and kissed me! I was too stunned. Shisui-kun was kissing me. Why was he kissing me? I was Sasuke-kun's girl. I pushed him off.

"Why did you do that?" I wiped him off my lips.

"I love you, Sakura," He said.

"What?" What was this nonsense?

"I love you. I don't want you to go to Sasuke tonight. I don't think you two should be together. He's never around and can't treat you like you need to be. Break it off with him and be with me," He was pleading.

"No. I love Sasuke-kun. Asking me to break up with him is like asking me not to breathe," I stated.

"But, Sakura-"

"Shisui-kun, I'm just going to say that you're exhausted from work and a bit delusional that's why you're saying all of this. I need to go."

"But I'm not being de-"

I ran out before he could finish. I couldn't believe Shisui-kun. He was being ridiculous. He could not love me and I did not love him. I only loved Sasuke-kun and that was that. I rushed to the park where Sasuke-kun was to wait for me. I saw him at our bench.

"Sasuke-kun!" I called his name as I ran towards him. He stood up. I went to hug and kiss him but he put an arm out to stop me.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk," He looked angry.

"What about?"

"Us."

"Okay…what about us?"

"We should break-up."

Break

Up

Break

Up

The words echoed in my ears. He didn't mean it…did he?

"You're joking right?" I tried to force a laugh.

"No. We should break-up."

"Why?" I felt like crying.

"It'll be best for both of us."

"How would us breaking up be the best for both of us?"

"I could focus more on baseball and you on nursing."

"Isn't love more important than those things?"

"No. Baseball comes first."

His words were so cold.

"But, I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you more than life itself," I reached out for him. He moved away from me.

"I don't love you."

Did he just say that he didn't love me? I began to cry.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke-kun."

"I'm not. I don't love you anymore."

Why was he breaking my heart?

"Sasuke-kun," I couldn't speak without sobbing.

"I think it would best we just end things here," He turned from me. I hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke-kun, don't do this. I love you so much. I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. Please, don't do this. To lose you would be like losing my soul."

"Let go of me, Sakura. It's over between us," He broke free of my arms.

"But-" I started.

"God! You're so damn annoying. It's over," He ripped off his necklace and threw it at me. I watched as he walked away from me. I watched him walk away through my tear-filled eyes. I bent down and picked up his necklace. I held it to my chest and cried. It was over. Sasuke-kun and I were over.

_**Author's Note:**_ Please don't hate me...


	58. Chapter 58

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi. Sorry it's taken me a bit to update. I've been having too much fun at the beach! :D Anyway, please, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Chapter 58 – Itachi's Chapter (Part 8)

Everyone knew there was something wrong with Sakura. She did not come into work for days. Everyone assumed she was sick. I went to her house to check on her since my parents were gone on a trip. I knocked and rang the doorbell but she never answered. I used the spare key to get in.

When I entered the house was dark and did not smell right. I went up to her room. I wondered how sick she was. What did she have?

I reached her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I opened it up and was aghast to see Sakura on the floor unconscious. Her hair was cut and on the floor beside her with the scissors used in the action. Her eyes were red and swollen. She smelled like she had not showered in days. I saw little things Sasuke had given her or were Sasuke related out. I then saw a sleeping pill bottle in her hands. It was empty. Had she…?

"Sakura!" I bent down by her. She couldn't have killed herself. She couldn't have!

I took her pulse. She was alive. I breathed out in relief.

"Sakura. Sakura," I shook her.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes. She looked at me dazed and confused, "Itachi-nii-san?"

"How many pills did you take?" I asked her holding up the pill bottle.

"What? Oh, one," She rubbed her head.

"One? The bottle is empty!"

"There was only one left in the bottle," She was still a bit out of it.

"Okay. Have you been sick? What happened to your hair? What's been going on?"

She looked away from me. She started to sniffle.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Sasuke-kun…broke up with me."

"What?" I was not prepared for that. They had broken up? Why?

"He told me he didn't love me anymore…" She sobbed as she spoke. I could not believe he would ever say that.

"He even…gave this back to me," She showed she had his necklace in her hands. I took it out of her hands. Why would he do that?

"Is this why you didn't come to work…or showered?" I asked.

"I…I couldn't bring myself to do anything."

"Did you cut your hair?" I asked her.

"What's the point of having long hair? Sasuke-kun doesn't love me anymore," She touched her short hair. I did not know what to do. I wanted to kill Sasuke and take care of Sakura. She didn't deserve to be miserable like this. I knew she needed to get up and not focus on this negativity.

"Well, maybe you should take a shower," I tried to change the subject.

"What's the point?"

"So you won't smell and we can go get some food."

"Please, just leave me alone, Itachi-nii-san. I don't want to be around anyone. I just want to be alone."

"Sakura, you need to get out. You need to-"

"I don't care. There's no point in doing anything anymore. If Sasuke isn't in my life then there is no point in anything. There's no point in looking good or working or living. I wish I were dead. I just want to die."

I grabbed her and made her look at me.

"Sakura, breaking up with a guy even Sasuke is no reason for you to ever wish yourself dead. I know you feel that your world is falling apart and nothing will ever get better right now but it will. You are surrounded by people who love you and need you around. We will all be by your side through this and you will get pass this. You will move on and it will be hard but you will do it. You are Sakura Haruno the best nurse at Konoha, an amazing friend, a wonderful daughter and the greatest optimist I have ever known. You can do anything include getting over Sasuke. Now, get up and go shower!" I made her stand up.

She fell against me.

"I just don't feel that I can."

"You can. I know you can. I believe in you and I'll do whatever I can to help you. She sighed sadly and agreed to take a shower. While she showered I called Sasuke.

"Hello?" He sounded aggravated.

"What the hell happened between you and Sakura?"

"We broke up," He merely stated.

"Why did you break up with her? Why did you tell her you don't love her?"

He didn't answer.

"Sasuke, why would you do that? I thought you loved her. You said you wanted to mar-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do. You don't just break up with the girl you wanted to marry by saying you just don't love her anymore unless you have a deeper reason. What happened? Why did you just dump her?" I was furious with him.

"It's none of your business!" He yelled and ended the call. I tried calling back but he did not answer. I wanted to go to Tokubetsu University and slap him around. I controlled myself when Sakura came down. She dressed in all black and looked absolutely lifeless. I took her out to eat and then to the salon where Ino worked. I knew it would be good for Sakura to be able to talk to her friends about what happened and for her to get her hair properly cut.

All of her friends and I decided to take care of her. I made sure that Sakura went to work. Tenten made sure she worked efficiently. Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi were to take turns taking care of her on her days off. After Mikoto returned and got over the breakup herself she and Mebuki were in charge of Sakura's meals. I tried to contact and even see Sasuke but he always avoided me and everyone else.

Shisui was very interested in taking care of Sakura during this trying time. I was surprised that Sakura did not want to have Shisui around. I did not know why.

Slowly, Sakura got better. She began smiling again and she and Shisui were friendly. She was focused on her job and friends. She maintained her relationship with our family but we were all careful not to mention Sasuke.

When Sasuke graduated from college, we were all amazed when he was signed to play professional baseball in the major leagues. He came home for a few weeks before he was to leave and join his team. Everyone was unsure of how Sasuke and Sakura were going to be with each other. We all wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any break downs or fights.

Shisui agreed to give Sakura more shifts so she could avoid Sasuke. Kakashi made sure to occupy Sakura's evenings. I tried to talk to Sasuke but he'd only get mad and leave. He also refused to come over to my apartment or see Shisui. But the whole time Sasuke and Sakura were successfully kept apart till the night before Sasuke was supposed to leave.

Sasuke and I were in the backyard just talking about the future when Sakura walked out into her backyard. We all froze as we all saw each other.

"Sasuke-kun," She forced a smile and nodded to him.

"Sakura."

It was awkwardly silent. I think they were both struggling on what to say to each other.

"I heard you've been signed to the major leagues. Congratulations," She spoke first.

"Thank you."

Silence.

"When do you leave to join your team?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

Silence again.

"How's work?" He asked.

"Good. I really love my job."

"Good."

They were struggling.

"How is Shisui?" He asked.

"Shisui-kun? He's fine," We were both confused that he asked her about Shisui. Sasuke nodded and there was more awkward silence.

"I better go to bed. I have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow," Sasuke excused himself.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura stepped towards his back. He stopped and looked back at her. She looked down then back up with another forced smile.

"Good luck."

"Thank you," He left us alone. I made sure Saskura was fine. She of course claimed to be and went back into her house. Sasuke left the next morning. We hardly saw Sasuke. He was always off with his team or with his two new best friends and teammates Suigetsu and Juugo. He come home very rarely but called us often. He kept in contact with Naruto but that was about it. He was too busy being a baseball star.

Sakura, however, remained just a nurse. She was just like she used to be minus her Sasuke love. But the biggest shock came when I found out from a rather upset Shisui that Sakura was going on a date. With whom? I did not know but it was not Sasuke or Shisui.

_**Author's Note:**_ Please continue to not hate me. For those like dear Elianna, I am from the South-Eastern coast of the USA. I'll try to update soon. :)


	59. Chapter 59

_**Author's Note:** _Hi! Hi! I hope you are still reading this. :)

Chapter 59 – Kakashi's Chapter (Part 3)

Most people would think it was weird that a former teacher and student were going out on a date. But it wasn't. She hadn't been my student in six years and when she was my student and for four years after she was my student I did not have any non-platonic feelings for her. I didn't develop romantic feelings for her until after she broke up with Sasuke and I had to spend a lot of time with her in hopes she could not do anything drastic. How could a guy not fall for her after being around her all the time?

We were out walking my dogs one night after she stopped by after work. She was always good to come by and walk the dogs with me even though she worked a lot. We were talking about good places to eat I had wanted to ask her out for a while but never felt right about it or found the opportunity. This was the perfect time to try.

"I promise the Yakiniku Q is a very good. I could take you if you wanted to go," I offered.

"You'd take me?"

"Yeah. My treat."

"Okay, that'd be fun. When would you want to do it?"

"Friday night?"

"Sure! Oh, wait, isn't that Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, it is, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't you have a date or something?" She asked me.

"Only with you if you want to go that night," I hoped she understood what I was saying.

"You want me to be your date?" She seemed very shocked. I nodded. I hoped I hadn't ruined everything.

"Sure. I'd like that," She smiled.

"Good. I can pick you up from the hospital and then we can go," I said. She agreed.

Friday came. I went to her hospital and waited for her in the waiting room. She came out all dressed in pink.

"Kakashi-sen- I mean…" She was obviously trying to adopt a new way to greet me.

"You can still call me 'Kakashi-sensei' if you want to, Sakura," I told her.

"Well…it would be easier but it is kind of weird to say I'm going out with a sensei," She kind of laughed. I shrugged.

"You can just call me 'darling'," I joked.

"Okay, Kakashi-_darling_," She laughed.

We left the hospital and made it to Yakiniku Q just in time to arrive with the crowd. Luckily, I called ahead and set a reservation.

"Name," the hostess did not look up.

"Hatake," I answered.

"Okay, follow me," She finally looked up. I saw her blush. She led us to our table and was much more eager to assist us.

"So what should we have, Kakashi-darling?" She asked me still giggling a little. I chuckled as well.

"The salted beef tongue with Welsh onion is the best," I informed her.

"Then let's get that," She easily trusted me.

"Kakashi?" I heard someone say my name. I turned and saw _her_. Why was she here?

"Hanare," I stood up to greet her. She hugged me.

"I haven't seen you since you left the business. How have you been doing?" She asked.

"Good. I'm a teacher for real now. What about you? Still into acting?"

"Oh, I got out of that. It was kind of hard as you know but now I'm pharmaceutical rep."

I was very glad she got out of the business. It was not the best way to make a living. Hanare deserved a much better life than that of an adult film star.

"Oh, who is this?" Hanare gestured to Sakura.

"Hanare, this is Sakura, my date. Sakura, this Hanare, my old colleague," I introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura shook Hanare's hand.

"You too. You're really young," Hanare got close to Sakura's face, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four," Sakura answered. Hanare looked at me with a smirk. I knew what she was thinking.

"So young. Were you a student of his?" She asked.

"Six years ago," Sakura answered. Hanare's smirk got wider.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a nurse."

"A former student and a nurse. You haven't changed, Kakashi," She laughed, I glared at her.

"Don't you have a date to get back to?" I felt annoyed.

"Oh, yes. I was just coming back from the restroom. You should meet him, Kakashi. He is the most passionate man I've ever met. His wife died a few years back and he is all about loving in the now," She gushed.

"Who is it?" I asked. She pointed to a table. I wanted to laugh when I saw it was none other than Might Gai. I knew him form parent-teacher meetings over his stepson Rock Lee.

"Gai-sensei," I heard Sakura say.

"You know him?" Hanare asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I used to take his martial arts class."

"Really? What a small world," Hanare smiled, "Well, I better get back to Gai. I don't want him to worry too much. It was good to see you Kakashi and meet you Sakura."

Hanare went to Gai. Our waitress immediately appeared, took our order and left. Sakura and I were alone.

"So you guys used to work together?" Sakura referred to Hanare.

"Yeah back in the old days."

"I thought I recognized her. Wasn't she in that His Secretary?" Sakura asked. I blushed.

"Yeah, but you know that was a long time ago."

"I know," She smiled.

"So how was work today?" I changed the subject.

"Good. No one got sick on me," She laughed, "How was school?"

"Overflowing with couples trying to outdo the romance with each other."

"Aw. What was the most romantic gesture?"

"Most would say the boy who sang a love ballad and gave his girl roses in the middle of lunch, but I have to disagree. There's been a boy who ignores all girls but this one student never gives up. I saw him put a rose on her desk when no one was around."

"That's so sweet," Sakura sighed with a smile.

"Any at your work?"

"There wasn't much romance in the pediatrics area. I got some chocolate and valentines but that was about it with romance at my work."

"Here is your food," our waitress presented the food and left.

"This looks great!" Sakura exclaimed then began to eat. We had a good dinner and she came back to my place to walk the dogs with me. We talked a lot and after we took the dogs back I started to walk her home.

"I had a lot of fun, tonight," She told me as we neared her house.

"I did too."

"We should do this date thing again," She made me smile.

"I'd like that."

"Maybe we could go to the movies next time."

"Anything you want."

"Great. Here's my house."

We had arrived. She began to go for her keys. I walked her to her porch.

"Good night, Kakashi-darling," She still giggled at the new name.

"Good night, Sakura," I smiled. I knew most guys would have tried to kiss her then but I didn't want to rush things.

Sakura and I went out a few more times. By our fourth date she began to hold my hand and by our tenth, we kissed. It was a mere peck but it was great. Sometimes she seemed distant especially if we went to the park. She always tried to avoid certain areas. I knew it was because that was where she and Sasuke had spent much time. Even though it had been years, I knew her heart was still had the fresh wound of Sasuke's breakup. But still. I want to be with her and take care of her.

Sakura's parents knew we were dating but I could suspect that Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha knew. I knew Sakura had not told her friends. I didn't really tell mine either. So I did not know how Shisui Uchiha learned about our relationship.

"Kakashi," He appeared one day at my apartment.

"Shisui?" I barely remembered him.

"Could I speak with you?" He asked. I agreed and let him into my apartment.

"I know you and Sakura are dating right now."

"Yeah," I didn't deny it.

"I want you to stop."

"Stop?" I snorted.

"Yes. You're too old for her and it is weird for her to be dating her former teacher," He stated. I smiled to him.

"Did she reject you?" I asked. He turned red.

"I…"

"Shisui, Sakura will date who she wants to date. She wants to date me her ancient, former teacher. I can't really stop her."

"You could. You just have to stop going out with her. It's very easy."

"But I still want to date her so I can't do that."

He scowled.

"Kakashi, I'm in love with Sakura. I want to be with her. Please, back off."

He was very aggravating.

"I'm sorry but no."

"I'm who's best for her!"

"You?"

"Yes. I can take care of her and make her happy."

"I can too."

"Not like I can," Shisui was adamant.

"You'll only make her happy because you look like your cousin Sasuke. No matter what you do, she will think of him. She can't be with an Uchiha unless it is Sasuke."

He knew I was right.

"To be with anyone remotely resembling Sasuke would only lead to her thinking of him. She loved him so damn much after all. She loved him more than life. She will always love him," I stopped myself. I realized then that my words were too true.

"I think you should leave," I stood up and gestured to the door.

"I will not give up on her. Uchihas are not quitters," Shisui stated and then left me alone to further reflect on what I had realized. Sakura would not ever love me like she had loved Sasuke. Deep down I knew this all along but I just pushed it from my mind beause I liked Sakura. I was just like Naoki in Icha-Icha. Sakura was Misaki and Sasuke was Akihiro. If this went like Icha-Icha, they would be back together and I would end up with some nameless side character. But Misaki was happy and Naoki was happy and supportive. If I was going to be a Naoki I had to be a full blown Naoki.

When Sakura and I met for dinner later that night, I knew I had to let her go.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"What is it, Kakashi-darling?"

"I'm going to be direct. Do you still love Sasuke?"

She froze.

"Be honest," I urged her.

"I'm sorry…but yes," She looked away from me. I sighed.

"Okay then I think we should stop this."

"But I really like you."

"And I you but if you still love Sasuke then we shouldn't be together. I will support you and Sasuke like I used to. So let's break up and be friends."

She smiled to me and held my hand.

"Kakashi-darling, you are a wonderful man. Thank you."

And that was the end of my romantic relationship with Sakura Haruno but the beginning of our even deeper friendship.

_**Author's Note:**_ Betty-hime, I hope you feel better and get lots of rest. I hope this chapter keeps you somewhat entertained.

Elianna, YOU ARE ON TOP OF ME! lol


	60. Chapter 60

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello. It's so hard to update right now. Too much fun to be had here at the beach. :) I know people are getting upset over Shisui and Kakashi and Sasuke. Sorry...but it is just how the story is meant to go. I hope you haven't given up on this. :) PLease enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 60 – Hinata's Chapter (Part 5)

The moon was huge and beautiful. Sometimes I just liked to stare at it. I leaned my head against Naruto as I looked up at it.

"Isn't the moon just beautiful, Naruto?" I asked him. I was a little surprised that he didn't answer. Then I noticed how rigid he was. He was like a rock.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I asked him very concerned. His eyes were focused on the ground and his hands were in fists.

"Is something wrong?" I was getting worried. He stepped away from me and then looked me in the face.

"Hinata, when I was really young Itachi asked me, Sasuke and Sakura a question. If I were stranded on an island and could only have one person on there with me who would I want it to be? At the time I didn't know. I love my parents but I couldn't just choose one. I didn't want to be alone with Sasuke forever and Sakura would go crazy without Sasuke. So I didn't know. I never knew who I would want to spend forever with but now I do. Hinata, I would choose you. I want to be with you forever. I want to be with you till I die," His words made me want to cry in happiness. He got down on a knee and pulled out a small box. Inside was a gorgeous ring. I started crying.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I accepted. He stood up, took me in his arms and kissed me.

"I love you, Naruto." I kept saying. I was euphoric. Naruto and I were engaged.

"I love you, Hinata."

I could not keep my engagement a secret. As soon as I returned home I told my parents and Hanabi. I called Sakura and Ino. I met up with the girls the next day and relayed every last detail to them. They were just as happy as I was.

"I thought you guys were never going to get married," Ino laughed.

"No everyone gets married right out of high school, Ino," Sakura elbowed Ino.

"Yes, not everyone was as lucky as I was," Ino giggled.

"Ino, since you're married could I ask you something?" I started to blush. I was about to ask something veryh personal.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um…when you and Sai…did it…how did it go?" I couldn't believe I asked.

"Oh, god, I forgot I'm surrounded by virgins," She laughed. Both Sakura and I blushed. Ino stopped and proceeded to answer my question.

"Well, you guys know I didn't wait till marriage. Sai and I did it in high school. Now, due to practice and years of sex, Sai has become a sex master but the first time was…awkward and painful. He didn't know where to put what and when he did it hurt like crazy. Luckily it was over really fast."

I did not like that story. It was going to hurt?

"If Naruto does a lot of foreplay then it might not hurt as much. And you got to understand sex is not like the movies. It takes a lot of work and is super embarrassing the first time. You guys have to learn your rhythm and only over time will it get better. It took Sai a long time to last more than two minutes. (Lasting longer is better.) But it will become very fun and will feel great. It is the most intimate, physical thing one can do with their partner."

"Thanks, Ino."

"If you have any questions just ask me. I'm a pro at this," She stated proudly. I was glad Ino had my back on that subject.

"So when is the actual wedding?" Sakura asked me.

"Naruto and I haven't discussed a date yet but I want it to be in the summer."

"Do you want a traditional wedding or modern?" Ino questioned.

"Traditional. My father would not have it any other way."

"That will very nice. I can just imagine you in a kimono!" Sakura smiled.

It was all so exciting. Naruto and I eventually decided to have the wedding in June. We sent out invitations to all our friends and family. Kushina and my mother were the most excited of all. They spent months planning the perfect wedding. My father and Minatohelped out as well. Hanabi planned a great bachelorette's party at a spa with the help of Sakura and Ino. Kushina gave me her wedding kimono since Hanabi wanted my mother's and Kushina did not have any daughters. It was so touching. Everything was coming together but one thing. Naruto invited Sasuke and Sasuke said he could not come due to a conflicting game. I knew Naruto was upset even though he tried to hide it. I would hate if my best friends couldn't come to the wedding. I had to get Sasuke to come. A few days before the wedding I was able to receive Sasuke's information and called him.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, this is Hinata," I told him over the phone.

"Hello, Hinata…why are _you_ calling me?"

"I'm calling about Naruto and my wedding. He says you won't be able to come."

"That's right. I have a game that day. Is there no way you could possibly get out of that one game?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Couldn't you talk a sick day or something?"

"Hinata, I really want to be there but my team needs me."

"I understand. Good luck with your game," I ended the call. I sighed. I had to get Sasuke to the wedding.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Sakura asked coming into the living room where I was.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Are you having a hard time with the table arrangements?" She asked looking at the diorama in front of me.

"No," I didn't want to tell her that I had just talked to Sasuke.

"Then what's wrong?" She sat by me.

"Naruto really wants Sasuke to come to the wedding but he can't. I've even tried to talking to him but he still says he can't come," I decided to tell her.

"I see," She sighed then looked angry, "Baseball! Baseball! Baseball! It's always about baseball with him! He cannot miss the wedding of his best friend for stupid baseball! Hinata, we've got to make sure Sasuke-kun comes to this wedding!"

"But how? He says he can't miss his game."

"We're going to have to kidnap him then!"

"Kidnap him!"

"Yep. One way or another we are getting him here. Now, let's get some plane tickets and get over to him!" She was so full of energy.

"I can't go. I have still have things to do for the wedding," I tried to get out of her ridiculous scheme.

"I'll get him. You stay here and don't worry about a thing. I'll get Sasuke-kun," Sakura was so sure of herself.

"Okay," I was worried. The next day, she, Kakashi-sensei and Itachi left to get Sasuke. I hoped they succeed.

_**Author's Note:**_ Next chapter will be a Sasuke one as per Boooo and SorrowoftheHeart's request. I'll try to have it up soon :)


	61. Chapter 61

_**Author's Note:**_ As promised, here is the Sasuke chapter! :) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 61 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 8)

"Sasuke-kun, I love you," Sakura breathed as I pulled away from kissing her. Her pink hair made patterns in the grass. Her sweet lips were swollen and ready to be kissed again. Her arms were extended towards me since her hands were in my hair and on my neck. How her arms were made her chest seem fuller and her shirt had slid down a little so I could see some cleavage. Her green were so full of the feeling she had conveyed. I wanted to remember her just like this.

"Marry me, Sakura," I suddenly said.

"What?" She was taken by surprise.

"Marry me. Not now but when we're older," I stroked played with her hair.

"Okay," She smiled.

"It might be a long time from now, though," I had to be honest.

"Sasuke-kun, I can wait a million or more years as long as I know in the end we will be together. Just promise it won't be a million or more years from now."

"I promise," I crossed my heart. She kissed me again. Then she disappeared.

I stood in the hospital with bouquet of daffodils, Sakura's favorite flowers. I was going to surprise her but picking her up at the hospital. Instead I met Shisui.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He asked me with a smile.

"I'm here for Sakura," I informed him.

"Oh."

"Is she getting soon?" I asked him.

"Yeah…but before she does, I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Sasuke, I think you should know that I'm in love with Sakura," He stated what I had kind of known for years. I was not threatened by his statement. So what if he was in love with her? She mine.

"So?"

"So I want you to know I'm going for her," He was so confident.

"Go for it. She'll reject you. She's in love with me after all."

He sneered at me.

"Women's hearts are fickle. You've been gone a long time and definitely prioritize baseball over her. She knows that. But I have been here for her. I've made sure she knows she is important and special to me. Women love to be prioritized and paid attention to. She's half in love with me already."

"Bullshit," I laughed, "You really think Sakura, who has been in love with me since birth, would suddenly leave me for you just because I haven't been around? That's utter bullshit."

"You're so cocky. I am right. I know I am," I wanted laugh at him but I instead excused myself to bathroom. Shisui was such an idiot. Then I came out of the bathroom. Sakura was there and Shisui. Her back was to me. Then I saw them. They kissed. I saw Shisui see me and smirk as he kissed her. He had been right. She had chosen him over me.

I woke up from the dreams that were more like memories. I hated waking up like that. I hated falling in love with Sakura all over again and having my heartbroken every night. I hated it. I hated the feelings I had. But I knew a way to forget them. Baseball. It helped me forget.

I came to practice as usual so I would be prepared for the upcoming game and to not get fined. I had a lot of money from playing baseball but that didn't mean I wanted to waste any of it on not coming to practice.

We had been practicing for a few hours. I was honestly getting tired. I hadn't slept well for a few days. It was due to the terrible dreams and because I was feeling guilty about how I was going to miss Naruto's wedding. I did not want to lose my spot on the team or make coach think I wasn't dedicated. But Naruto was my best friend and I knew he would give up anything to be there for me. But if I went I knew Sakura would be there. I hadn't seen her in years and I couldn't. I couldn't stand to see her when I knew she was loving someone else.

When practice ended, I quickly showered and decided would go back to my apartment and try to sleep. Suigetsu wanted to go get drinks but I was not much into drinking and I was so tired. I walked out to go to my car. I stopped when I saw the last person I thought I would. Sakura was leaning against my car. I had to be hallucinating.

"Sasuke-kun," She said my name.

"Sakura?" Was she real? She looked really pissed.

"Sasuke-kun, you are coming home for Naruto's wedding," She stated.

"No, I'm not," This was a crazy hallucination.

"Yes, you are," She then snapped her fingers. Itachi and Kakashi-sensei appeared at my sides and grabbed me. This wasn't a dream. I t was real!

"What are you doing?" I tried to get out of their grip.

"We're kidnapping you so you can go to Naruto's wedding," Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"What?" They were crazy!

"Your coach said it was fine. Stop struggling!" Itachi shoved me into a taxi. I was sandwiched between Kakashi and Itachi while Sakura was sitting in the front. They were kidnapping and coach was fine with it? This was crazy!

"Airport please," Sakura told the driver.

"I can't go. I have a game!" I explained.

"We already cleared it with your coach. Now shut up and be still. You're our hostage," Sakura stated.

"I-" I started to talk but Sakura snapped her fingers and Itachi shoved a tomato in my mouth to silence me. We arrived at the airport and I was forced onto the plane. I sat with Itachi and a random guy while Sakura sat across from us with Kakashi-sensei and a stranger. I couldn't believe I was being kidnapped and that Sakura was doing it. I didn't know what to say or feel. I noticed she did not have an engagement ring so I had to assume that she and Shisui were not engaged yet. Maybe they had broken up. She didn't look over at me at all and I made sure to keep my glances short and inconspicuous.

"Kakahi-darling, can I use your shoulder for a pillow? I'm really tired," Sakura asked Kakashi-sensei. Did she call him 'darling'? Were they together? How did that happen? Did she break up with Shisui and get with Kakashi-sensei? It'd be a step up but still. Kakashi-sensei? He was our teacher.

"Are Sakura and Kakashi-sensei dating?" I asked Itachi quietly. He looked at me and grinned.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you didn't want to know anything about Sakura," He threw my former words back in my face. I had said I did not want to know anything about her because I thought I would feel terrible about how happy she was with someone else. But since I was going to be around her, I wanted to know.

"Just tell me," I sighed.

"No," Itachi answered me.

"Then why does she call him 'darling'?"

"Well…they did date for a little bit but broke up very amicably," Itachi informed me.

"They dated?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Yeah. Not everyone knows. It was a quiet and brief affair. Kakashi ended a few months ago but they are obviously still close," Itachi seemed bored with the conversation but I was in shock.

"But why does she still call him 'darling'?"

"Beats me," Itachi shrugged.

"So I guess she and Shisui broke up or are they back together?" I looked at Sakura who was leaning on Kakashi-sensei.

"Shisui? Sakura and Shisui have never dated. I can tell now that he would like to but no. They've never gone out. Did you think they did?" Itachi looked at me confused. I was the one confused. Sakura and Shisui didn't date? But she wanted to be with him, right? That's why they kissed. That's why I had to break up with her.

"So they didn't date ever?" I needed it to be exceptionally clear.

"No. After you dumped her she practically lived a life as a nun till she and Kakashi tried dating which as I said earlier ended months ago and it was very brief."

"Shisui and Sakura were never a thing?"

"No. Never. I thought I made that abundantly clear," Itachi obviously thought I was an idiot. I was an idiot. Sakura had never loved Shisui. He probably kissed her. There was probably more to what happened between them that I missed. I broke up with Sakura because of something that wasn't real. My god, I was an idiot. I ruined my life because I judged the situation too quickly. She did love me. She loved me and I ruined it. I wronged her. I really wronged her. I had to make things right. I had to win Sakura back. But how? She probably hated me. I couldn't just beg for her to love me again either. That was so uncool and pathetic. I had to seduce her into loving me again. This wedding week would be the perfect opportunity.

"Why are you smirking?" Itachi interrupted my thoughts.

"No reason," I answered. I looked over at Sakura. She was asleep against Kakashi-sensei. I was going to get her. I was. I was sure of it.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for not updating sooner. :( I was busy traveling back from the beach and celebrating Mother's Day with my mom. But here is a nice long Sakura chapter for you! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 62 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 10)

Nothing made me happier than seeing Naruto's face when we brought Sauke-kun to Ichiraku's. I thought Naruto was going to cry. Instead he tackled Sasuke-kun in a hug.

"You came! You really came!" Naruto was extremely excited. Sasuke shrugged with a slight smile.

"Can't miss my best friend's wedding," Sasuke-kun play it off as if he had come willingly. I decided against telling the Naruto the truth of how Sasuke-kun came.

"I'm so glad. I was about ready to come kidnap you," Naruto laughed. I had to laugh as I saw Sasuke-kun pale little. Naruto was a little too late for that.

I left the boys so they could reconnect. Kakashi-darling walked me to Ino and Sai's on the way to his apartment.

"Sakura!" Ino squealed when she saw me at her door.

"Hi, Ino…" I did not know why she was so excited to see me.

"Come in! Come in!" She literally pulled me into her apartment. She made me sit down then sat a cross from me. She grinning from ear to ear.

"Ino, what's going on?"

Her smile somehow got bigger.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" I looked down at her flat abdomen.

"Yes! Look at all the test!" She ran and came back with seven different tests that all read positive.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" I hugged her then pulled apart, "How far along are you?"

"Just a few weeks but I took all the tests today."

"I can't believe you're pregnant! I thought you didn't want kids."

"I changed my mind. Sai really wants some and so we've been trying for a while."

"Does Sai know?"

"I'm so honored," I pretended that I would cry like a beauty pageant winner.

"You can't tell anyone though. I want to keep it down till after Hinata's wedding. I don't want my little angel to have to share the spotlight," She rubbed her stomach.

"When are you telling Sai?"

"I don't know," She bit her lower lip.

"Don't wait for the thing to pop out to tell him," I joked. She laughed.

"I think I'll tell him after the wedding too but before everyone else. I know he would be bragging to everyone at the wedding if he knew."

I could see Sai walking up to random people with his polite smile and slipping in to every conversation that he had gotten Ino pregnant. He would walk up to Naruto and go, "Congratulations on your marriage. Now it is your turn to congratulate me."

"Why?" Naruto would ask.

"Because I've gotten Ino pregnant."

It wouldn't be too bad but the day was supposed to be on Naruto and Hinata. Sai and Ino would have nine plus months to celebrate their child.

"So this will just be our little secret then," Ino took my hand. I smiled. I was so happy for Ino. She was going to have a baby. She was the first of my friends to get pregnant. I was going to be an aunt. Well…aunt-like figure.

"Be good in there, little Sakura," I rubbed Ino's little stomach.

"Little Sakura? Her name will not be Sakura," Ino laughed.

"What? But I have such a great name. It'd be so cute," I protested.

"No. If it's a girl she'll be called something like…Misaki."

"Misaki…I like it! It's cute! It…Ino, you can't name her Misaki," I grabbed her arm.

"Why not?"

"That's heroine in the Icha-Icha series," I could not let Ino's baby girl be named after someone in that kind of series.

"Aw. I guess I'll to think of something else. Wait. How do you know the name of the main character of Icha-Icha?"

I blushed.

"Kakashi-dar-sensei told me once," I was honest.

"Ok," She skeptically believed me, "But what would be a good name for her?"

We both paused and thought on it.

"Inoko," Ino decided.

"Inoko? A bit vain aren't ya?"

"What? I can't name the thing I make after me?"

"I guess you can," I laughed.

"Yes, Inoko will be her name," Ino rubbed her belly.

"But what if it's a boy?" I thought.

"A boy? Hmmm…."

"Inojin?" I giggled my offering.

"Inojin? Inojin. That's cute. I like that. Inojin," She actually liked it.

"Inojin or Inoko, be good to your Mama," I stroked her stomach again. I left Ino when Sai came home. I started walking home and I could not stop thinking about Ino being pregnant. She was growing a lifeform inside if her. She was going to have a cute little baby. She and Sai would have a little part of them mixed together and it would be all their own.

"I wish I were pregnant," I suddenly wished. I stopped. Did I really wish that? No. I just wanted someone for myself that was a part of me and that I could love unconditionally. A baby was that but I couldn't have a baby. I was a single virgin who would stay that way forever since the only man I loved didn't love me. If he did love me and we got married, I could totally imagine our future family. We would little in a nice little house and have a kid or two. I'd like to have a little girl with him. I'd want her to have the Uchiha look: black hair, black eyes, pale skin and beauty beyond compare. I bet she'd be cool just like Sasuke-kun and smart like him too. But I would make sure she was much nicer than him. I think Sasuke-kun would be good father. He really cared about his family and so I know he would care about his children. I could just imagine our child calling him "Papa" and me "Mama".

Of course that fantasy couldn't be since Sasuke-kun didn't love me. He didn't even seem to like me. He practically ignored me the whole way back to Konoha. I'd never be with him and we'd never have a family. I would just end up old, alone and unloved. Unless Kakashi-darling and I got back together.

I knew we broke up because I was still in love with Sasuke-kun and he wanted to support by love, but I was falling for Kakashi-darling. He was such a wonderful guy and supportive. He had great advice and we always had a great time together. I bet if we had stayed together and Sasuke-kun never came around I could have really fallen in love with him. We would've gotten married.

With Kakashi-darling's history I bet we would have made lots of babies. We'd have to have a son. He'd look like Kakashi-darling but maybe have my eyes. We'd might name him something like Takashi since it is close to Kakashi or maybe Sakumo after his late father. Maybe we would have two boys so we could have both. We'd have to have a daughter. No matter the father I want a daughter. I wouldn't care if she looked like me of Kakashi-darling. He would probably want to name her Misaki but I would not let her have that when it was from Icha-Icha. She'd have to have something else that was short and cute like…Suzu. Kakahsi-darling liked bells and she would have the laugh of a bell. Suzu Hatake…very cute.

But Kakashi-darling would never want to be with me as long as I still had feelings for Sasuke-kun. Why did I have to love Sasuke-kun? Why? Why could I not be like everyone else and fall in love a few times or at least like a lot of people? Why did I have to be raised with the mindset that I had to love Sasuke-kun? Why was I destined to love him? Was I supposed to be destined to be miserable?

"Sakura," My name being called drew me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun." Why did it have to be Sasuke-kun?

"Walking home?" He asked me.

"Yes. You too?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you didn't stay with Naruto."

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I went with him," He explained.

"I don't know how Hinata will be able to live with him," I felt so bad for Hinata. I knew from Sasuke-kun's stories that Naruto was a sleep talker, a snorer and moved a lot. Hinata on the other side was always silent and hardly moved in her sleep.

"They are a very odd couple," He commented.

"Well, opposites attract," I felt a sense of déjà vu. We were silent as we walked. It was a little awkward.

"How have you been?" He broke the silence.

"Fine."

"Everything at the hospital going well?"

"Yeah. I really love working there. How has being a baseball star been for you?" I asked in turn.

"Good. I don't much like the attention but I like the pay and being able to play. I've made some good friends."

"I'm glad."

We were silent again.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" He asked me surprising me.

"Like dating someone?"

"Yeah."

"I dated a guy for a little bit a few months ago but that was it…what about you?" I asked.

"Girls and baseball don't mix," He responded then went on with questions, "Who did you date?"

I didn't want to tell. It would be so awkward to tell him I dated our old teacher…

"Just a guy," I tried to wave off his question.

"Was it Kakashi-darling," He snickered. He knew!

"How did you know?"

"Itachi told me," I answered. Dang it, Itachi!

"Yeah, we dated but only our families know. Please, don't go telling anyone like Naruto."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

We kept walking.

"I never thought you liked old men that much," He kind of sniggered.

"He's not old," I hit his arm. He rolled his eyes but kept a smirk.

"He's not!" I insisted.

"Yeah. Yeah," He walked ahead of me. I caught up to him easily. We walked silently.

"So why did you two break up?" He asked me. Why did he keep asking such personal questions about Kakashi-darling and me?

"That's between Kakashi-darling and me," I smirked.

"If you're broken up then why do you still call him 'Kakashi-darling'?"

"Because…he is no longer my sensei but my close friend."

"Why not call him Kakashi-kun or just Kakashi then?" He seemed irritated.

"I'm so used to calling him darling now that not calling him that feels weird."

Sasuke-kun rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep asking me so many questions?" I asked Sasuke-kun.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," He answered.

"And whose fault is that?" I kind of laughed then saw his eyes get a bit serious. He didn't look at me but straight ahead.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura," He turned to me.

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Sakura!" I turned when I heard my name.

"Shisui-kun?" What was he doing around the neighbor?

"Sakura. Oh, Sasuke, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be away getting ready for baseball?" Shisui and Sasuke-kun had this uneasy tension between them.

"I came for Naruto's wedding. What are doing around here?" Sasuke-kun asked.

"I was just at Sakura's house. You left some items at work. I brought it over for you," Shisui-kun smiled to me.

"Oh, thank you, Shisui-kun."

"No problem, Sakura."

"You should probably get going, Shisui," Sasuke-kun glared at Shisui-kun. Did something happen between them?

"Of course. It is getting late. Good night, Sasuke. Good night, Sakura," He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I rubbed my cheek.

"He keeps doing that," I groaned to myself.

"That's because he likes you," Sasuke-kun seemed angry.

"I wish he'd move on. I have no interest in him," I sighed in aggravation.

"You don't?"

"No. He's sweet and all but he's not-" I stopped. The last thing Sasuke-kun wanted to hear was that I loved him and that I used him to compare men.

"He's not?"

"He's not, not an Uchiha," I lied. I decided I was going to take this opportunity for him to know that I am over him even if I really was not. I did not want him to think I was still in love with him and scare him off.

"Not, not an Uchiha?" Sasuke-kun looked confused.

"Yeah. You Uchihas are so…intimidating. You're all good looking, smart and popular. Girls like me just aren't like that. It's weird for someone like me to be with an Uchiha. I guess our parents were wrong about me being destined to be an Uchiha. It's really a shame they spent so much effort on trying to merge our families. But then again, brainwashing children in hopes they'll love each other is just crazy."

Sasuke-kun didn't say anything but just stared at me.

"So I think I'll just stick to wonderful but normal guys like Kakashi-darling. Hopefully, we can get back together," I looked up at the stars in order to avoid eye contact with Sasuke-kun. I was lying so I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to confess that I actually wanted to still be with him.

"I swear I'll never raise my child up to think he or she only has the single fate of marry someone I picked out. I don't want my child to ever go through what I did," I felt tears coming. Why was I saying such things?

"Sakura," Sasuke-kun spoke.

"Oh, look we're home. Good night, Sasuke-kun," I tried to escape him.

"Sakura," He grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him.

"Please, let me go, Sasuke-kun."

He pulled me into him to the point I was pressed up against him. I looked up at him. I could see how his black eyes were swirling with anger and something else…  
"Sasuke-kun," I mumbled his name.

He kissed me. He kissed me! Oh, how I missed his lips. It didn't last long since he pulled away.

"Sasuke-kun," I gasped.

"You're so annoying," his cutting phrase was like a slap. I pulled away from him.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I wanted to smack him.

"Because," He pulled me close, "I like being annoyed by you."

He went for a second kiss. Did he think I would just let him steal another kiss after calling me annoying even if he said he wanted to be annoyed by me? What did that even mean?

"What?" I pushed away from him, "What does that even mean?"

"It means I want to be with you again, Sakura," He tried to draw me close again. I hit his wrist so he let go of me.

"Be with me?"

"I want to get back together," His words left me breathless. He wanted to get back together. My heart flipped. This was what I had waited years for. I had waited for him to love me again!

"Define get back together."

"I want to be boyfriend and girlfriend again."

I couldn't believe it was actually happening. Was it a dream? No. It was real.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Don't you want to be?"

Yes!

"I don't know…" I found myself saying.

"You don't know?" He was as shocked as my inner self was to my words.

"You really hurt me, Sasuke-kun." He really had now that I think about.

"I'm sorry. I was…confused. I want to be together again."

"I don't know…I need some time…" Why was I postponing a reunion? Because, Sakura, he broke your heart and you can't be sure if you should try to be with him again.

"I understand," He looked down.

We were silent.

"I need to get to bed. Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," I left him. My heart was racing. Sasuke-kun wanted me back and I told him I needed time. Ah! Why, Sakura?!


	63. Chapter 63

_**Author's Note:**_ This is kind of a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! :)

Chapter 63 – Itachi's Chapter (Part 9)

It had been a perfect wedding day. Hinata was absolutely gorgeous in her white kimono and Naruto looked extremely happy in his black kimono. The ceremony was long but elegant. The reception had excellent food and many people. No one really wanted the celebration to end but one Naruto and Hinata left so they could go honeymoon in Hawaii, all of us guests knew it was time to return home. Mebuki and Kizashi were very drunk and relied on my not so sober parents to lead them home. I decided I would go back to my parent's home for the evening since the wedding venue was closer to them than to my apartment. I made sure not to be too close to the drunk Harunos and my parents since Kizashi and Mebuki had a tendency to fight and or engage in activities that should be kept in the bedroom. By dragging back I was able to walk with Sasuke. He seemed troubled. As his brother I had to talk to him about it.

"Yo, what's wrong, Sasuke?" I put my arm around him.

"Nothing," He lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is wrong. Tell me," I urged him. He sighed.

"I told Sakura that I wanted to get back together."

Excitement filled me.

"But she said she needed 'some time'."

"Some time?"

"Yeah. Why would she need some time?"

"You did break her heart and ignore for years. Did you really think you could just come back and say 'let's get back together' and she would jump into your arms?"

Sasuke looked away a bit embarrassed. Did he really think it would be that easy?

"I just…I don't know what to do?"

"Sasuke, you have to woo her. You have to make her feel special and that being with you is the right thing."

"But how do I do that? I've never had to 'woo' someone and I'm leaving tomorrow morning and won't be around for months."

"Send her flowers and gifts. You can do that over the phone. You can also just call her sometimes and just talk to her," I suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Sasuke, if you really want to win her back you need to put in some effort."

"I don't want to seem desperate…that's totally uncool."

"Nothing is uncool about trying to win back the heart of the girl you love."

"Okay."

"Speaking of the girl you love, where is Sakura?" I realized that she was gone. Sasuke frowned.

"She went off with Kakashi-sensei," He answered.

"Kakashi? Why would she go off with him?"

"She said she might want to get back with him. Maybe she is acting on what she said," He sighed.

"What? You need to go stop her then! You got to show her that you are going to fight for her. Go to her, Sasuke. Don't lose her to him!" I felt like I was giving a speech to a group of soldiers about to fight.

"You're right! I have to stop her!" Sasuke stated and ran off towards Kakashi's apartment. I hoped it worked. It had to. Sasuke and Sakura were destined to be together!


	64. Chapter 64

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is a Pakkun chapter as Alice requested. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 64 – Pakkun's Chapter (Part 5)

I was glad Kakashi and Sakura were back. I liked it when Sakura came over with Kakashi. I wanted her to stay forever. On this particular day, she was dressed nicely but seemed distraught. She sat on the couch and barely touched me. Kakashi sat by her and rubbed Bull.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked her.

"Sasuke-kun told me he wants to get back together," She mentioned that old liar.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I needed him some time."

"Some time? Time for what?"

"To think about being with him again. He really broke my heart, you know. I really don't want to get hurt again," She rubbed me even less.

"I know. I don't want you to get hurt either," Kakashi took her hand.

"But I love him and I want to be with him," She sighed.

"Did he tell you why he wanted to be with you or why he really broke up with you?"

"No. He told me I was annoying after he kissed me then said that he liked being annoyed by me. I asked what that meant and he said it meant that he wanted to be with me again as boyfriend and girlfriend. I really just wanted to say 'yes' but I couldn't. It felt like he thought…I don't know…"

"That he could come back and just be accepted back?"

"Yeah."

"So he didn't tell you anything except he wanted you back. Oh, Sasuke," Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't know what I was expecting. I wasn't really expecting anything. I never thought he would come back to me. I don't know what to do. What should I do, Kakashi-darling?" I liked how she called him 'darling' but now how she kept talking about the liar.

"I think you need to have him tell you why he really dumped you. You also need to make sure you truly want to be and are ready to be with him again," Kakashi advised her. She sighed and leaned on him. I scratched at her leg so she would pay more attention to me. She began rubbing me more but was not very enthusiastic about it. She then stopped completely and began crying.

"I wish he hadn't come back," She sobbed.

I looked up at her. I did not like her being sad.

"I wish he had stayed away. I wish he had met someone else and was happy with her. I wish he had never come back. I wish he had never talked to me. I wish he had never told me he wanted me back. I wish he didn't ruin everything. I was so fine without him."

"Don't say that stuff, Sakura. You don't mean it."

"I do. I was fine without him. I love him but I would have been fine if he was happy with someone else. I was finally getting over him. I was falling in love with-" She froze. She looked down at me.

"With?" Kakashi leaned closer to her.

"With you."

"With me?" Kakashi seemed shocked.

"Yes. You're such a wonderful guy and I learned just how wonderful you are when you broke up with me because I loved Sasuke-kun. You even promised to support my love for him. But as more time passed and I began to realize how unlikely it would be for him and me to be together I focused more on you. I started falling for you," She confessed.

Kakshi stared at her.

"But Sasuke-kun came back. I've always loved him and all I wanted was to be with him. But if he hadn't I would want to be with you and only you. Stupid Sasuke-kun just had to come back and I'm so confused."

"Sakura," Kakashi touched her cheek tenderly.

"I wish I knew what to do. I wish…" Her voice trailed off.

"Sakura, you should be with Sasuke," He told her. I did not like what he was saying.

"By saying that I only feel more drawn to you. You're too kind and selfless," Sakura responded.

"Sakura, we're not meant to be together," He spoke softly.

"How do you know?" She asked the question I wondered about.

"When you kiss me, do you feel the same way you do when you kiss Sasuke?"

"I don't know. I haven't kissed you in a long time," She blushed.

"I guess we should kiss and then you can know," He said. She removed her hands from me. Her hands when to his face as his cradled her neck and face. They leaned towards each other. I was excited. I liked to see them putting their faces together. His lips were on hers then his tongue was in her mouth and vice versa. Why could they put their tongues in each other's mouths but they get made if mine gets in their mouth?

Still his arms wrapped around her tightly as her hand went into his hair. He laid her down on the couch. I jumped out of the way so I wouldn't be crushed. Kakashi was really giving it his all. They kept trying to eat each other till finally they pulled apart.

"So?" He asked her. She started to cry. She hugged him and buried her face in his shirt. He raised her up and held her in his lap. He stroked her like he did when we dogs are upset but a bit gentler.

"You don't need to cry, Sakura," He patted her head.

"I really wanted to feel it with you," She wailed, "It was so good too."

Kakashi smirked a little but still consoled her. I banging at the front door made us all bark and the humans jump.

"I'll go see who it is," Kakashi went to the door. He opened it up and there was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Is Sakura here?" He looked pass Kakashi.

"Yeah," Kakashi let Sasuke pass. I did not like that. So I growled at him. He ignored me and went to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sakura, I won't let you be with Kakashi-sensei or any other man!" He stated passionately.

"You won't _let_ me?" She looked a little offended as well as pleased.

"I won't."

"Why won't you _let_ me?" She asked jokingly.

"Because… I love you," He answered her inquiry causing Sakura to stop and stare at the man who just claimed to love her.

"You love me?" She finally spoke.

"Yes. I always have."

"Then why did you tell me you didn't love me and then left me?"

"I thought you were in love with Shisui."

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw you two kiss after he told me he was going to tell you his feelings. I thought you had accepted them. I know I was wrong about the situation now."

"Yeah, you were very wrong. Why didn't you ask me about that sooner?"

"I was hurt and angry. I wasn't thinking straight," Sasuke answered.

"You broke my heart, Sasuke-kun. You really hurt me. You hurt me so much."

"I'm sorry. I broke my own heart doing that. That's why I couldn't be near you because I was hurting so much. But when I saw you again and Itachi told me you and Shisui were never a couple, I knew I had to be with you again. I need you, Sakura."

"Need me?"

"You're my everything, Sakura. I love you and I don't want you to be with anyone else but me," He took her hand. Sakura bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I screwed everything up. But I am ready to do anything to be with you again," Sasuke kept talking. I was amazed by all of his honesty.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura had begun to cry again.

"Please, Sakura, be mine again," He begged. She glanced over at Kakashi. He smiled and nodded to her. She smiled back.

"I've always been yours, Sasuke-kun," She responded. Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura," He pulled her into a position where his lips were on Sakura's like Kakashi had done earlier but it did not evolve into the exchanges of tongues.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said when they pulled apart. She nodded. They both said goodnight and goodbye to us before running out. Kakashi laid on the couch. He sighed deeply.

"I'm happy for them," He told himself but the way he touched his lips made it obvious he had wished Sakura had felt what she had felt with Sasuke but with him instead. I gave him reassuring kiss on the cheek. I would always be there for Kakashi.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 – Moegi's Chapter (Part 2)

Konohamaru and I were coming back from the movies through the park as it was a more romantic way back to my house. Walking hand in hand was so pleasant. I was glad Konohamaru became so mature with age. I remember when he was such a pervert in high school but now he is so cool and not a pervert…well, at least not as an obnoxious one.

"Moegi, wanna kiss?" He pulled me close.

"Konohamaru, people might see," I blushed.

"No one's around, Moegi. Come on, just a little kiss," Konohamaru had a point.

"Okay," I gave in. He pushed me against a tree and kissed me. He kissed me and kissed me and kissed me. I liked it so much. Konohamaru~

"Sasuke-kun," I barely heard someone say. I immediately stopped kissing Konohamaru. Sasuke was around?

"What's wrong, Moegi?"

"Sh!" I covered Konohamaru's mouth. He tried to talk against my hand.

"Sakura," I heard a man say. Was it Sasuke and Sakura? Had my two favorite lovers return and gotten back together. I look pass the tree where their bench was. They were sitting on it. Sakura was latch to his arm and leaning her head against him in a lovey-dovey way! They had such pleasant expressions on their faces. They had to be back together! Oh happy day! My lovers! My lovers! Where was my camera!

"Pervert," I heard Konohamaru whisper in my ear.

"Pervert? Are you calling me a pervert?" I faced him.

"Yeah. You like watching other couples. Pervert," He snickered.

"I'm not a pervert. I am a fangirl," I stated.

"Uh-huh," He started walk away.

"Konohamaru," I grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"What?"

"If you leave now, they'll know we're here!"

"It's a park. They know people will be here."

"Konohamaru, please just stay still for a minute. I just want to watch them. I've waited years for this," I pleaded with him.

"Only if you let me touch your butt," He made his terms.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. They mostly sat there and spoke softly. I had to strain my ears to hear their conversation.

"I'll be back in October. Then we can properly date," Sasuke was saying.

"I'll wait," She stated.

"I'll still have to train when I am back so I can't be with you all the time."

"I'll wait."

"I-"

"Sasuke-kun, I told you before, I can wait a million or more years as long as I know in the end we will be together," She took her face in her hands.

"You won't go falling in love with Kakashi-sensei?" He raised an eyebrow. She blushed.

"No. I know for sure now that I cannot love him like I love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because of this," She kissed him! Why did I leave my camera at home?

"I'm a better kisser?" Sasuke smirked with his question. Sakura looked away.

"I won't say who is better…" She was so cheeky!

"Are you saying that old man is a better kisser than me?" He pulled away from her slightly in surprise.

She didn't respond.

"I guess I'll have to prove I'm the better," Sasuke took her into him and began kissing her. It was so passionate! My heart was racing.

"Moegi," I heard Konohamaru whisper my name.

"Sh!"

"Moegi," He was pouting. I sighed.

"What?" I turned enough to see his face.

"It's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"They get to make out and we can't."

"We can make out as soon as they leave," I assured him. He sighed while I looked back to my couple. Sakura had pulled away from him for air. She was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because of you," She giggled.

"Me?"

"Sasuke-kun, you have the best kisses," She told him. He smirked.

"Why are they the best?" He was looking for praise.

"Because it only feels right when I kiss you. No one else's kisses feels right. Your kisses are just meant for me and mine for you. Anyone else's kisses just don't feel right," She explained. He kissed her again. It was so sweet.

"Moegi," Konohamaru wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Konohamaru," I was about to scold him but he turned me so quickly and put his lips on mine that I had to give into him. He had waited long enough.

When we had finished, Sasuke and Sakura were gone. I had to assume they went home. I was so happy! My couple were back together! For good!


	66. Chapter 66

_**Author's Note:**_Hi! I wish I updated sooner. I've been busy. But here is an Ino chapter for Betty-hime. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 66 – Ino's Chapter (Part 5)

Everything was going so wonderfully. Sai and I were having such a wonderful time preparing for the distant arrival or Inoko or Inojin. Sai was even more excited than me. Whenever he was around he would just smile like a child with an art project going 'I made this!' It was very sweet. But what wasn't was how Sai would not have sex with me. He was scared he hurt the baby. Ridiculous! It wasn't till I got the baby doctor to tell Sai it was okay that we started doing it again. Even then he was way too gentle. Even though I preferred it not so gentle, I knew he did it out of concern for the baby and the love he held for me and the baby.

Speaking of doing his out of love, Sakura was constantly reeving flowers, candy and gifts from Sasuke. She also told me that he would call her every day. It was so sweet I was glad Sakura was finally getting her man.

But speaking of getting a man, Hinata finally returned home from Hawaii with her very sunburnt husband. Hinata had barely tanned. Sakura and I came over to her new apartment. Of course, Sakura and I had to know everything that happened on the honeymoon. We went through all the formality of asking about the island and the hotel and entrainment they experienced. Finally, we got to what we wanted to know.

"So how was the wedding night?" I was the one to ask. Hinata was so red.

"Umm…well..." She couldn't talk.

"Come on, Hinata! I told you about me and Sai. We all know Sakura will tell us when she and Sasuke do it. You have to tell us!" I shook her arm.

"It's so embarrassing!" Hinata covered her face. That only made us want to know more.

"What happened, Hinata? You have to tell us!" Sakura was the only shaking her now.

"Okay," She nodded. I let go of her and we sat calmly but excitedly. Hinata just got redder. It was very hilarious.

"Well…when we got to the hotel and he carried me across the room's threshold," Hinata began.

"Aw," I sighed.

"How sweet," Sakura commented. Hinata smiled and seemed to think about the details instead of telling us them.

"So he carried you in and then what? Did he throw you on the bed or did you take your separate showers or what?" I wanted her to continue the story.

"Well, he carried me to the bed and laid me on it and he started to kiss me. Then he started to…touch me…" She looked down.

"And?" Sakura and I leaned closer.

"Oh, I can't say! It's so embarrassing!" She covered her face.

"Hinata!" We whined.

"I just can't."

"You don't have to be explicit. Just tell us like whether it was good or clumsy or anything. Come on," I urged her. She put her hands down. But I never knew a girl could get so red.

"Well, it started out… kind of clumsy and it hurt…and it ended kind of fast. Naruto was very…um…energetic every time. He really likes my…" She looked away again.

"Your?" I grinned.

"…breasts…" She finished.

"I knew it! Naruto has always liked boobs!" Sakura stated. I laughed. Hinata covered her face.

"But has it gotten any better?" I asked. They had been gone for two weeks and knowing Naruto he probably wanted to do it all the time.

"Some. It doesn't hurt anymore and he lasts longer. I really like when I'm the one on-" She stopped.

"You can't just stop midsentence!" I really wanted to know. Sai's lack of passion and my hormones have made me really into this kind of stuff.

"When I'm on top," She mumbled. Sakura and I both blushed.

"Let's stop talking about that. Let me get us some tea," Hinata got up. She was so embarrassed. It was so cute and funny.

"I never thought Hinata would like that," I whispered to Sakura. She nodded in agreement.

"Hinata, tadaima!" We heard the front door open. We turned and saw Naruto already stripping off his clothes.

"Naruto!" We heard Hinata shriek and drop all the tea. He turned and finally saw us.

"Ah!" He covered himself. Sakura and I stood up.

"I think we should leave you two alone," Sakura stated. We passed the nude and blushing Naruto. Once out of the apartment. Sakura and I burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Sakura was holding her stomach since she was laughing so hard.

"I know and Hinata came in and dropped all the tea," I couldn't stop laughing. We walked away from the apartment still laughing.

"Those two are so great," Sakura finally calmed down as did I. We just began walking towards my apartment.

"I want to get married," Sakura sighed as we walked.

"I'm sure Sasuke will come around to it soon," I assured her.

"It won't be too soon but that's okay. I'll just stay as the only member of the virgin club," Sakura joked.

"But Tenten is still one," I reminded her.

"For now. You now she's getting married next month. I'm going to be the last one standing," She laughed.

"At least, we know you won't get pregnant anytime soon," I patted her back.

"Very true. I don't want to get fat," She laughed. That's when it hit me. I was going to get fat. I was going to get fat and lose the figure I worked so hard for all these years.

"I don't want to get fat," I spoke my mind.

"Oh, Ino, I didn't mean-"

"I'm going to become a whale. Oh my gosh. I'm going to be out to there," I extended my arm out far before me.

"Ino, you're not going to get that big. You just need to gain like twenty-five to thirty-five pounds. And your boobs will get really big. You can also eat a lot of food too," She tried to comfort me.

"True."

"Come on, let's go start gaining those twenty-five pounds. My treat," Sakura smiled and took me out to eat.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! I'm sorry I wanted to update sooner but I'm busy, busy, busy. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 67 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 11)

Tenten and Neji's wedding was just as big an affair as Naruto and Hinata's wedding. So many people came. I only wished that Sasuke-kun had come as well. I missed him. It was a little awkward too since I was the only adult there who was single besides Shisui-kun.

I had fun though. I even got to see Rock Lee again. I learned that he had met a girl in college and they were married. I was so happy that he had found love. We shared a dance though for old time's sake. I dance with a lot of guys. It was a lot of fun. But when the night came to an end, Shisui-kun was exceptionally drunk and I felt I needed to help him home.

As we were trying to get to his apartment, he kept singing nonsense. It was loud and very off key. Many people passed us all the while staring. I felt obligated to tell them he was just drunk. When I finally got him to his apartment I had to carrying him and put him to bed. I was tucking him in when he looked up to me drunkenly.

"I love you, Sakura," He grinned.

"That's very nice," I patted his chest and turned to leave him. He grabbed my arm. He had a very somber look on his face.

"You're never going to love me, are you?"

"I can only love you as a friend or brother, but never romantically," I told him. He released me.

"I knew it," He sighed and covered his eyes. I felt bad for him. I knew what it was like to love someone and not have requited.

"I'm going to leave," He declared.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm transferring to a different hospital in Suna. If I can't be with you I should probably go away. Besides Sun needs more pediatricians and they pay well."

"Don't leave because of me, Shisui-kun," I felt guilty.

"I have to, Sakura. It'll be for the best," He was surprisingly sober as he said all of this. I could only accept it.

"I hope one day I'll meet a girl who will love me like you love Sasuke," He sighed.

"Shisui-kun, I know you will. All Uchihas are mean to be loved," I assured him. He smiled and then passed out.

Shisui-kun indeed transferred by the end of July. Itachi was missing a roommate, Konoha Hospital was missing a doctor and I was missing a friend. It was all for the best though. I hoped Shisui-kun would be happy and would find a girl to love him.

August seemed agonizingly long as did the beginning of October. All I wanted was for Sasuke-kun to come home to me. Every time he had a game, I'd watch so I could see him. Finally the last game was over and he was coming home. I was so excited. The day he was supposed to come home I spent hours making sure I looked pretty. Ino did my hair even though she was struggling not to barf. Hinata would have done my makeup but she wasn't feeling well.

"You look great, Sakura," Itachi complimented me as we waited at the airport.

"Thanks, Itachi-nii-san," I smiled to him. We kept standing and waiting. I couldn't stand to wait anymore. I wanted him to appear. I wanted to hold him and kiss him.

"I wish his plane would hurry up," I whined to Itachi.

"His plane has landed. We just have to wait for him to get his luggage and come. He'll be here any minute," Itachi assured me. I didn't want to wait. My hands were sweating and my heart was racing. My stomach was twisting and I couldn't stand still. I wanted him so badly. I kept looking to the floods of people coming in. I searched every face for Sasuke-kun's.

"Sasuke-kun!" I screeched when I saw him in the distance. I jumped up and waved. He blushed and put his hand up.

"Sasuke-kun!" I ran to him. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Sakura," He put me down and smiled. I held him tightly.

"I missed you so much," I buried my face in his chest.

"I missed you too," He held me so close. I loved the feel of warmth and security of his arms.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable?" I heard a voice near us. I looked over and saw a white haired guy. He was grinning at us. I recognized him as one of Sasuke-kun's teammates.

"Sakura, Suigetsu. Suigetsu, Sakura," Sasuke-kun introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I shook his hand.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine. And may I say, you look much better without headgear," He winked.

"Headgear?" I was confused and looked to Sasuke-kun. He glared at Suigetsu who smirked.

"Sasuke," Itachi interrupted us all. All the men talked as I stood still confused about what Suigetsu was talking about. How did he know I had headgear?

I sat next to Sasuke-kun in the van as we drove towards home. I held his hand as we drove and leaned my head on his shoulder. I loved him being around again.

When we arrived home, all our friends and family were there waiting for Sasuke-kun's arrival. He may not have wanted a party but he didn't say anything and Suigetsu really enjoyed it. I knew I had to let Sasuke-kun enjoy his time with his family and friends. I would have him for the rest of the fall and winter so I left him. I spent time with Ino and the returned TenTen. I called Hinata to let her know how the party was going. Before long the night was winding down and I was growing tired. I snuck off to my room and got ready for bed. I was climbing into the bed when I heard a knocking at the window. I nearly jumped out of my skin till I saw it was Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" I asked him opening the window. He climbed into the room.

"I wanted to be with you," He took me into his arms. I blushed.

"I missed you," He whispered against my neck.

"I missed you too," I tried not to moan. He kept kissing my neck and then kissed his way up to my mouth. I love his kisses and the taste of his mouth. We fell down onto my bed where we continued kissing. I want more. I wanted more of him. I had missed him so much. I wanted to be with him so badly.

"Sakura. Sakura," He kept moaning my name as his hands went wandering to areas he had never ventured before. I liked it. I liked it a lot. I like running my hands all over him as well.

"Sasuke-kun," I gasped as he went under by night shirt. It felt so wonderful. I wanted more. I wanted him to touch me more.

"Sakura, I love you," He came up for air.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," I pulled him to a deep kiss. Then I felt _it_. I froze. That was his…thing. Were we going to go all the way? I wasn't ready! I wasn't going to do it my childhood bedroom with my parents a few rooms over! I wasn't even wearing cute lingerie! We weren't even married!

"Sasuke-kun," I pushed him off a little.

"What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not ready," I was honest.

"Ready for?"

"Sex," I whispered. He blushed and looked away. He got off of me. He sat up on the bed. I didn't really know what to say or do. Was he mad at me?

"I didn't mean to rush you. I just got carried away," He apologized.

"It's okay. I was getting really into it as well. I'm just not ready to go all the way yet…"

"I understand."

"I want to do it one day though. I really want to," I assured him. He smiled. Then I realized he was in my room.

"While you're here I have something that belongs to you!" I stood up and went to my dresser. I retrieved the item and came to him.

"Here," I held out my hand to him.

"My necklace," He smiled and took it from my hands. He put it on.

"Now we're complete," I put our necklaces together. He kissed me.

"Sakura, marry me."

"What?" my eyes went wide. Was he proposing?

"I want you to marry me. Not in the distant future but soon. I want to marry you very soon."

"You do?"

"Yes. So will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded and kissed him. We were engaged! We were engaged! I stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell my mom and yours and the girls and-" He stopped me by taking me in his arms.

"Sakura, can't we celebrate alone right now?" he kissed my neck. I smiled.

"I guess it can wait," I kissed him again. He kissed me many times till finally he left me. I was elated. Sasuke-kun wanted to marry me and were going to get married.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 – Mebuki's Chapter

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. My heart was soaring as high as the planes I worked on. My only daughter was getting married and to the son of my best friend! I didn't think it was to happen so soon. I didn't expect Sasuke to come to Kizashi and I either.

"Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, may I speak with you?" Sasuke came to us the morning after his return. Sakura had left for work.

"Sure," We agreed. We all went to the living room where we all sat down.

"What is this about, Sasuke?" Kizashi asked. Sasuke got up from his seat and bowed before us. We looked to each other befuddled.

"Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, I love your daughter. May I have your blessing to marry her?"

We were frozen. Sasuke was asking for our blessing to marry Sakura! We had to give it before he changed his mind!

"Yes!" We both practically shouted in unison. He raised himself up from the ground.

"Thank you."

"I have to tell Mikoto!" I jumped up and ran out of the house leaving the men at the house. I crashed into the Uchiha house to where Mikoto was.

"Mebuki!" She grinned.

"Mikoto!" I beamed. We both knew what had happened.

"EEE!" We hugged each other.

"We're going to be in-laws!" Mikoto and I jumped up and down.

"It's finally happening! Oh, Mebuki, we've waited so long!"

"I know, Mikoto. This is one of the happiest days of my life," I was not even exaggerating.

"Now, we have to plan the wedding!" Mikoto giggled.

We began the most wonderful event in the history of the world. We pulled out the boxes of wedding thing s Mikoto and I had been picking out for Sasuke and Sakura's weddings since they were born. It had to be in the chapel where Mikoto, Fugaku, Kizashi and I got married. They would have to be married before Sasuke would leave for baseball so by March at the latest. There were only a few months to plan! She had to get a wedding dress unless she wanted mine or she wanted to wear Mikoto's wedding kimono. We had to invite everyone we knew. Everyone had to know about this!

"What are you two doing?" Itachi came into the house. We both smiled to him.

"Sasuke and Sakura are getting married!" Mikoto squealed.

"They are?" He got excited.

"Yes!" I confirmed. He sat down and joined us in our planning.

When Sakura came home that evening, I hugged her as soon as she entered.

"What is this all about?" She asked.

"I'm so happy!"

"About what?" She pushed me off since I was holding her too tightly.

"You and Sasuke are getting married!"

"How did you know?"

"Sasuke asked for our blessing and Mikoto already knew. Sakura, I am so happy!"

"I am too!" We began jumping up and down.

"You have to get married A.S.A.P.!" I told her.

"I know. I want to before Sasuke-kun leaves again."

"That's what Mikoto and I were saying. We already started planning."

"You have?"

"Yes. We've been preparing for this for decades."

"What do you have so far?" She asked. I proceeded to take her to the Uchiha house where all the plans were. Sasuke was already there with Mikoto and Itachi.

"Sakura!" Mikoto ran and gave Sakura a tight hug.

"Oba-san."

"I am so happy!" Mikoto expressed.

"Sakura wanted to see the plans," I told Mikoto. She eagerly took her to the plans. Sasuke looked uninterested while Sakura was very interested.

"We'll invite the whole city and all of our families and-"

"No," Sasuke cut off his mother.

"What?" We all looked to Sasuke.

"I don't want a big wedding," He stated.

"What? But everyone needs to know!" Mikoto stood up for the big wedding.

"No, I agree with Sasuke-kun. I think it should be a little smaller. Maybe just have friends and family," Sakura stood by her man.

"But-" Mikoto began to protest.

"No, they're right, Mikoto. It might be better to have a smaller wedding," I decided to support the couple.

"Fine," Mikoto sighed in defeat.

"Sakura, let's go out,"Sasuke took her hand and the two left us. I was so happy watching them leave.

"Even if we make the guest list shorter it can still be a big event," Itachi winked to his mother.

"True," She smirked.

"Let's get to work, Mikoto," I smiled and we did.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 9)

When a couple gets married, one of the most important things for them to have is a home. I knew Sakura would not want to move away from Konoha so I decided we should have a home in Konoha. Besides she couldn't really leave because of her job. We had to have a big house in a nice neighborhood since Sakura and I were definitely going to have like six children. After weeks of searching with the help of Naruto and Itachi, I found the perfect home for Sakura and me.

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" She asked while I led her around blindfolded.

"It's a surprise," I kept pushing her along. We didn't walk long since the house was not far away.

"Are we stopping now?" Sakura twisted her head as I made her stop.

"Stand still," I urged her then removed her blindfold. I waited for her reaction.

"A house?" She looked at me confused. I nodded.

"Did you…" I saw her lips curl up slightly. I nodded.

"This is yours?" She looked back at it.

"Ours," I corrected her.

"Ours!" She beamed and kissed me.

"Want to look inside?" I pulled out the key.

"Yes!"

I took in the house. She eagerly went through the empty rooms. She began deciding what rooms would be what. I didn't really care as long as she was happy.

"And this will be the master bedroom where we'll sleep," She entered the biggest bedroom.

"My favorite room," I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Perv," She giggled and broke away from me to look at the bathroom. I kept following her around till she stopped again in a room with a large window seat.

"Wow! The backyard looks amazing! So spacious!" She looked out the window.

"I thought it'd be good to have a lot of room. For…the children…"

"Children!" She turned around blushing. I liked how she blushed.

"Well, we are going to have some right?"

"Yes! Of course! But how many do you think we'll have?" She asked.

"At least six," I was honest. She laughed.

"Six? Do you know how hard it is to have a baby or to raise one?" She was serious but still smiling.

"Sakura, I invested my money wisely and hardly spend it. I think we'll be fine," I assured her.

"I'm talking about money. I'm talking about the physical labor of having children and also all that goes into raising children. Dealing with teachers, answering life's most awkward questions, teaching right from wrong, and all that other stressful stuff. Could you really handle have six moody teenagers at once? I don't think I could handle six little Sasuke-kuns brooding around," She shuddered.

"I think we could handle it. Besides, if you're their mother I bet they wouldn't be just like I was. If anything they would be annoyingly optimistic like you," I groaned.

"Annoying! Optimism isn't annoying and why must you always refer to me and things I do as annoying?"

"Because you and they can be really annoying," I probably shouldn't have said that. Sakura was turning red in anger.

"You're annoying!" She yelled at me and stomped away.

"Sakura," I sighed and went after her. The house was really big and I was fast so I easily caught her before she got to the front door.

"Let me go," She tried to get out of my arms.

"Not until you're not mad at me anymore."

She growled and kept squirming in my arms. I liked how she squirmed.

"I thought you didn't like annoying things," She tried harder to escape.

"I never said that. I like it when you're what's annoying me."

She stopped and craned her neck to look at me.

"What?"

"You're annoying but I like that. I like that you're always doing things that stick with me all the time. It can be really annoying but I like it. I like it because it's you. If all our kids are as annoying as you, I will be very happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I released her. She turned and put her arms around my neck.

"I hope they're smart, handsome and cool like you," She kissed me quickly, "But I don't think I could have six…"

"Five then."

"Three."

"Four."

"Okay."

"Four sons," I smiled at the thought.

"Four sons? No, four daughters!" She protested. I laughed.

"Two of each," I offered.

"That'd be nice. We better put our order in then," She laughed.

"I'll be happy with whatever we get," I assured her and kissed her forehead. It was just so perfect for kissing. I looked down to my watch briefly and frowned when I saw the time.

"I have to go meet with Naruto," I told her.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?" She asked eagerly. She stepped closer to me.

Poke.

"Maybe next time," I withdrew my finger from her kissable forehead. She pouted.

"How will I get back to my house?" She asked me.

"It's just a few roads over. I need to go. I'll see you later," I stole a kiss and left her.

The wedding was getting closer and closer. I heard most grooms got cold feet. Not me. I was ready to marry Sakura. I wanted go to her work and steal her away to the court house so we could be married and be done. Why did people want to make spectacles out of such events like marriage? It wasn't that big of a deal. Well, it was but I just hated waiting. I just wanted to be with her. I couldn't stand to wait another week.

"Why you look so down, Sasuke? This is your bachelor party. You're supposed to be having fun," Naruto nudged me as we hid from the others who were trying to kill us with their paint balls. Yes, usually, there would be a lot of strippers and drinking at bachelor parties but most of my friends were married and none of us really wanted to have a hangover. A paint ball war was picked which was a good idea since what was more exciting than trying to kill each other?

"I'm fine," I assured Naruto and shot at my brother. I missed. Damn.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Naruto asked.

"No," I shot at Suigetsu who dodged me.

"Are you sure? I mean I did. I was so scared of getting married. I mean if I ever did anything wrong Hyuga-sama would kill me," Naruto paled.

"I'm not scared or nervous. I just want to be married already," I took a few more shots.

"I've been shot!" Suigetsu fell to the ground dramatically.

"Really? You don't want to enjoy your independence as a bachelor anymore?" Naruto tried to his Itachi but he was too quick for him.

"Damn. I missed," Narutro cursed.

"No. I'm ready to be with Sakura."

"Oh, right. You ready to lose that old virginity of yours. I know what want you're ready for," Naruto grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I shot him.

"What the hell, teme!"

I shrugged. Naruto had to leave and did so furiously. It was down to Itachi and me.

"Give up, little brother. You know you can't beat me," Itachi dared me.

"Ha! I can and will be you, Nii-san," I responded.

"Then come out here and face me like a man!" He stepped out in the open. I was still hiding. He had his arms spread out as if he were ready to be shot.

"I won't shoot you if you come out. We can do it like the old dual style," He suggested.

"Okay," I came out of hiding. He smiled. We got back to back and counted ten paces. We turned swiftly.

Bang!

"Damn!" I heard Itachi curse. I had hit him. I smirked proudly.

"I guess my little brother is a bit better than me," He came to me and ruffled my hair.

I left the paintball filed that champion and my teammates were victorious. It was good feeling. We all piled into a few cars and headed off for the next part of my bachelor party which was still a mystery to me. I rode in Naruto's new car with him since we were following the other guys.

"I can't believe you shot me!" Naruto kept whining about the game, "We were on the same team. Not cool, Sasuke! Not cool."

"You better speed up or we'll get stuck at this red light," I pointed out how far behind we were compared to the other guys. Naruto tried to speed up but the red got us anyway.

"Man," Naruto whined.

"It's fine. You know where we're supposed to go anyway."

"That's true."

"So where are we going?"

"I can't tell you," He smirked, "Oh, look it's green!"

Naruto pulled out. Then it happened. It happened so fast that I don't even know what happened. One moment we were going straight the next we were swerving towards a pole then everything was black.

I felt a terrible pain in my left arm. I opened my eyes. The car roof had fallen in with the wood pole. I couldn't see Naruto. Things were a bit blurry and I tried to look around. I heard sirens and saw flashing light. I looked down to my hurting arm. Where was it? Where was the lower half of forearm? Where was it? Where was Naruto? Where was he?

"We're going to get you," Someone was talking to me. I don't know who was talking.

"Where's my arm? Where's Naruto?" Was all I could ask.

"Sasuke!" I heard my name. It sounded like Naruto.

"Naruto!" I yelled back despite my head spinning. Everything went black again.

I opened my eyes again and saw a bright light and men in masks. It went black again. I opened my eyes once more.

"Sasuke-kun," I heard crying. I looked down from the white ceiling to see Sakura. Her face was buried against my right arm.

"Sakura," I spoke her name, "you're heavy."

She shot up.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped. She smiled but the tears kept spilling out. She attacked me with a hug.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She kissed my neck and face. I didn't mind it.

"I thought you were going to die," She sobbed and pulled away from me.

"Me? I can't die yet. I have to marry you first. Besides, we were born together, we have to die together."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," She hugged me again.

"But what happened to me?" I asked when she let go. She looked to my left arm. I looked down to it. I froze.

"The lower half of your forearm was severed from the rest of your arm and crushed so it couldn't be reattached," She explained.

"I see." It was gone. My arm was gone. My career in baseball was definitely gone. Naruto was-

"What about Naruto? What happened to him? Is he alright?" I had to know.

"He's fine. He's just like you thought except it was his right."

"Then he's fine. Thank God," I could relax.

I looked back at my arm. I couldn't believe it was gone. It was gone. My career was gone. I could no longer play baseball. What would I do for a living? How would I support Sakura and our family? I had all my money set aside and everything but we would need money eventually. What was I going to do? Sakura needed a man who could take care of her. She needed a man who…had two hands. Sure she loved me but there were some hardships to being with someone missing a hand. Would Sakura really want a mutilated husband now? I wasn't whole. Sakura deserved a whole man. She –

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hn?"

"I love you. No matter what I love you."

"Even with me like this?" I lifted the stump.

"I'd love you even if all your limbs were cut off," She assured me.

"But I can't do what I used to now. I can't play baseball. I can't hold you right. I can't be the man I am supposed to be. I can't be right for you. I can't be with you."

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have loved you unconditionally for my entire life. Do not think for a single second that I would even let you break up with me over something so trivial as you missing part of an arm. I love you so much, I can't even stand it. I don't care if you can't play baseball or you can't hold me like most men could. We can work it out. We can work it all out. You and I can do anything. I love you. I love you. I love you. So I'm going to marry you with or without your left hand. I am going to bound myself to you forever no matter what. Come what may, I will be here for you and I will love you."

I loved her. I loved Sakura more than ever.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! It is time for what we've all been waiting for! But do not worry. It is not the end. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 70 – Kizashi's Chapter

It was a glorious day for a wedding. Snow covered the ground making everything look like a painting. The church was filled with the loved ones of Sasuke and Sakura as well as flowers. I stopped peeking in on the guests when I realized it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. I made my way back to the bridal suite. I saw Sakura's many friends buzzing around. The very pregnant Ino was dressed in light purple as were Hinata and TenTen. They all looked lovely. But standing in front of them was the most beautiful girl. My little Sakura.

"Tou-san," She smiled back me. I almost cried. She was beautiful in Mikoto's old but still gorgeous kimono. She had her bridal hood on over her pink hair. I gave her that pink hair. Her mother gave her those dazzling green eyes. My little girl was so beautiful.

"Don't cry, Tou-san," She came to me.

"I'm sorry. You look so beautiful," I could not stop the tears.

"TenTen, get him some tissues, please."

I was given a tissue box. I began wiping the tears away and blowing my rather snotty nose.

"Tou-san, you can't cry anymore," Sakura told me.

"But you're so beautiful and grown up and you're getting married! I'm losing my baby girl!" I began to cry again.

"You're not losing me, Tou-san. You're just gaining Sasuke-kun like you always wanted," She patted my shoulder.

"I don't want a boy. I just want my baby girl," I latched on to her.

"Tou-san!" She pushed me off. How cruel!

"Tou-san, I'm still your baby girl. But you have to let me go. You have to let me fulfill my destiny," She brought up the thing her mother and I had told her so often growing up when we wanted her to love Sasuke.

"Can't you wait a little longer?"

"No, Tou-san. I've waited long enough. Besides, I can give you cute little granddaughters and grandsons if you let me get married now," She reminded me. I could just see myself surrounded by little Sakuras.

"Okay," I conceded.

"It's time!" The wedding planner appeared.

"Okay," Sakrua nodded.

The bridesmaids did their last touch ups and made sure my flawless Sakura was still flawless. They then lined up in front of us. Sakura took my arm. We left the sweet and went to the chapel entranced. One by one the girls entered.

"It's our turn now," Sakura told me.

"We could still run away now," I reminded her. She shook her head. The doors opened. The organ blared out the sweet melody that meant the bride was coming. All stood up. I looked ahead of me to altar. Somehow, Naruto got ordained and was officiating the ceremony. Itachi, Suigetsu and Sai were the groomsmen for Sasuke. Little Moegi from the neighborhood was hired to do the photography and did so excitedly. But I stared at my future son-in-law. He stood smiling like he had seen the cherry blossoms bloom for the first time. Sure he was cut up a little and missing some of his arm, but I could not think of a man more perfect for my little girl. And to think our arranging almost didn't pay off.

"I guess we were right," I sighed softly to Sakura.

"About what?" She whispered back as we kept down the aisle.

"Pre-arranged marriages pre-**pair** people for the future," I tried not to giggle.

"Tou-san," She finally giggled at one of my puns. She stopped by the time we reached the altar.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Naruto sounded so official.

"I do," I said and put her hand into Sasuke's. He nodded to me and I to him. I joined the already crying Mebuki to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto began confidently then began to look at a piece of paper that had his little speech.

"Marriage is a promise between two people who love each other to spend the rest of their lives loving, respecting, encouraging, comforting, and helping each other. Marriage is what enable two souls to become one so they can share their love, hopes, dreams, joys, sorrows and the uncertainties of life. That is why Sakura and Sasuke are today to become one," Naruto finished his little welcome and introduction. He then turned to Sasuke.

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows to say to each other. Sasuke, you can go."

Sasuke swallowed hard. I know he did not like all the attention his affections were getting by the large group of people in attendance.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you, Sakura Haruno, to be my wife. I promise to be yours as you will be mine. I will love you, honor you, care for you and stay faithful to you for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do we part," Sasuke spoke so softly but I heard him.

"Sakura," Naruto grinned to her.

"I, Sakura Haruno, take you, Sasuke Uchiha, to be my husband. You've always had my heart and you always will. I promise to love you, forgive you, respect you, help you and stay faithful to you for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do we part," She vowed.

"Sasuke and Sakura have decided not to have rings since doesn't' have his left hand anymore. Instead they would like to exchange pendants," Naruto said.

Sasuke presented Sakura with the yin necklace I had seen wear over the years since it was a gift from him years ago. It looked nicer though. Sakura brought out a nicer looking Yang necklace.

"With this I do wed and know you are what completes me," Sasuke stated placing the necklace around her neck.

"With this I do wed and know you are what completes me," Sakura copied him. They joined their pendant so it was whole.

"Repeat after me," Naruto led, "From this day to my last, this shall be a symbol of my love, fidelity and other vows to you."

"From this day to my last, this shall be a symbol of my love, fidelity and other vows to you," They repeated in unison.

"And let me be struck down by lighting should I ever break the bond this symbolizes."

"And let me be struck down by lightning should I ever break the bond this ring symbolizes," the couple repeated slightly confused by this saying.

"If anyone has an issue as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one blinked.

"Good. By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Naruto smiled.

Sakura closed her eyes and pursed her lips slightly waiting for contact. Sasuke was red in his embarrassment. He leaned in slowly keeping his eye on the crowd that eagerly watched. Grabbing the edges of her hood, Sasuke hid his and Sakura's faces as they kissed. We all cheered. The blushing newlyweds then ran down the aisle and outside with all of us following them.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Author's Note:**_I am giving a **WARNING** for this chapter. There are some more adult themes in this chapter but it is not too mature in that I need to change the rating of this story. It is not explicit or anything. (At least I don't think so) I hope no one is offended. If you think you maybe offended then skip this one. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 71 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 12)

Sasuke-kun carried me into our house despite being a little weak on the left side. He even carried me up the stairs to where our bedroom was. I was so glad we had moved everything and unpacked it before Sasuke-kun's accident. He put me down on the bed gently.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Uchiha," He kissed me.

"Welcome home, Mr. Uchiha," I whispered in our kiss.

I loved kissing my husband. Husband! Sasuke-kun and I were really married! I had waited so long for him and for this.

"Sakura," He breathed my name as he began tying the different parts of my kimono.

"Sasuke-kun," I moaned as he kissed my neck. I kicked off my shoes as he kept removing more and more of my layers. When I was completely exposed I bushed, especially since he stopped kissing me and just stared at me. Why was he just staring? Were my boobs really that small? I covered them.

"What are you doing?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"They're too small, aren't they?" I looked away embarrassed.

"No. They're perfect," He made me move my hands. With his good hand he cupped one.

"See, it fits perfectly," He smiled. He kissed me again and began kissing his way down to my chest. His touches felt amazing and I couldn't stop the moans even if I wanted to.

He tore off his clothes so we could be equally naked. He was magnificent. My eyes went everywhere. He smirked. He made me get up briefly so we could get off the kimono and more on the bed. He began kissing me again and touching me. Where ever his lips or fingers went I burned.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura," He told me repeatedly.

"Sasuke-kun," was all I could manage to gasp.

"Sakura, may I?" The moment had come. The moment for us to become one. I had no fears. I want him so badly.

"Yes. Please," I encouraged him. He went for it. Nothing.

"Sakura," He spoke kind of shyly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"It won't…go in," He was blushing. He really was a virgin! I helped him.

"Ah!" I yelped when it happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Let me adjust a little," I begged. He nodded then waited till I told him to move. It hurt. It hurt really badly.

"Are you okay?" He kept asking getting more and more breathless. I nodded. He kept kissing me and touching which helped the pain dull a little. I was just happy to be with him.

"Sakura…I-I," He was gasping desperately. I felt him shaking a bit. Then it was over. He rested his forehead against mine. We both caught our breaths.

"That was…amazing," He breathed in my ear, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. He got a little shy.

"Could we do it again?" He politely asked. I nodded. Who was I to deny him? Besides Ino said practice made it better and honestly, I didn't think we'd need too much practice but why not go ahead.

I was right about us not needing too much practice by the time we were a week into our honeymoon at Disneyworld, Sasuke had become a sex-god. I learned some things too thanks to special conversations with Ino. Even though sex was super important, I had fun doing other things on our honeymoon. I was so glad we went to Disneyworld.

What was more magical than being in the most magical place in the world with my beloved Sasuke-kun? We rode whatever we could and he even waited in lines with me to meet the Disney princesses. After much begging and promises of certain favors, I finally got Sasuke-kun to wear the groom Mickey Mouse ears as I wore the bride ones. He was cute!

"I look ridiculous," He groaned after I put it on him.

"No, you look very sexy," I kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"But you promised to wear them, Sasuke-kun."

"A deal is a deal," He sighed. I loved how he looked in them. I just wanted to take so many pictures of him.

"No pictures, Sakura," He somehow sensed my desires. I pouted.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?" A man walked up to us with his son.

"I am," Sasuke nodded. Neither he nor I knew them.

"We're big fans of yours! I can't believe you're here. We thought you'd be in the hospital or something," The man said.

"No. I got out," Sasuke was excessively calm, "I'm here on my honeymoon. This is my wife, Sakura Uchiha."

He just called me his wife to a stranger! Ah!

"Congratulations! It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha. Mr. Uchiha, while you're here could we get an autograph?" The man asked. Sasuke-kun obliged. Soon enough Sasuke-kun's baseball fans kept emerging. All gave their condolences about his arm and congratulations on our marriage but still wanted his autograph. I saw how Sasuke-kun would get a little down when his arm was mentioned but got right back up when it came to our marriage.

All day, we had to keep stopping to give autographs. It was very exciting to see Sasuke-kun among his fans. He was so polite and patient. This seemed to happen every day we were there till finally it was the last day. I wished we had had more us time in the parks but I knew it was good for Sasuke-kun to be among fans. On our final day the day was just flying by. I wanted to freeze it and have only Sasuke-kun and me be the only ones to be able to move. I was honestly feeling a bit neglected.

"Sakura," He said my name as we walked towards Cinderella's castle.

"Hm?" I looked up to him.

"I have a surprise," He smiled.

"What is it?" I got excited.

"I'll show you," He took my hand and pulled me behind him. He took me into the castle and into the Cinderella's dining room. There were no people but the staff. A table was set for two.

"Follow me, please," A waiter came and led us to the only set table.

"Thank you," I said when he pulled my chair out for me. I looked at Sasuke-kun. What was going on?

"Sasuke-kun, what's happening?" I asked him.

"Hold on."

The waiter reappeared with a cart of delicious food and put it on the table. I noticed that the staff had kindly cut up Sasuke-kun's food for him. The waiter then left us after wishing us happy meal.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on? Where is everybody?" I inquired.

"I know that while we've been here, we haven't been alone much except when we are…having sex in the hotel. I thought it would be good for us to be alone," He smiled.

"But how did we get the castle to ourselves?"

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy."

I smiled. Sasuke-kun was so thoughtful. I enjoyed our time alone. It was so nice. We talked about what we were going to do when we got home and such then he got a kind of serious look on his face.

"I wanted to tell you something concerning my career," He took my hand.

"What?"

"I'm meeting with a special trainer. He may be able to help me. I still might be able to play baseball even without the rest of my arm. I can be like Jim Abbott or Peter Gray," He mentioned some people I did not know but I nodded.

"That'd be great. Who is this trainer?" I asked.

"He's actually a very distant relative of mine, Madara Uchiha."

"Ah, more Uchihas," I laughed.

"But…um…in order to train with him, I will have to leave for a while. He lives kind of far away and refuses to come to Konoha," That was why he looked so serious. He was going to leave me again. I had two choices. First, I could throw a fit and demand that he stay with me and ruin his chance to do what he loved and earn his resentment. Second, I could support him and let him and go wait like I'm used to. I really wanted to do the first but I wanted to be a good wife.

"I'd only gone for a few months. I'd be back before you know it," he tried to persuade me.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I want to support you in everything. So go," I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," He leaned across the table and kissed me.

"So will you do this every time you leave me?" I joked. He snorted.

"I'm not that rich," He scoffed with a smile. I enjoyed our last night of the honeymoon.

When we returned home, everyone came over and wanted to know everything. I told the girls what they wanted to know and my parents the nonsexual details. It was all very well till the week of our return ended and Sasuke-kun was going to leave me. I didn't really think I would have to spend my first months as a wife alone but it would all be fine. Right?


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 – Naruto's Chapter (Part 4)

I really loved Sakura's house. It was so big! I wished I could get Hinata a house like this one day, but we didn't need a house yet. The one who needed to get a house was Sai. Ever since Ino popped out little Inojin, Ino's been begging for a house instead of an apartment.

"Can't I just live with you, Sakura?" I heard Ino asking Sakura while we were spending a relaxing Saturday at Sakura's house.

"The neighbors keep complaining about Inojin crying in the night," Ino went on.

"Well, Sasuke-kun will be away for a while so maybe it wouldn't be too bad," Sakura conceded.

"Can we live here too?" I joined the conversation.

"Naruto," Hinata appeared by me.

"I was just joking," I grinned.

"No, actually, I wouldn't mind the company. Mikoto and Fugaku are off on vacation with my parents, Sasuke-kun is gone and Itachi is super busy. It would be kind of fun to have everyone staying around. I've got loads of room," Sakura stated.

"Well, if we wouldn't be imposing," Hinata spoke softly. I loved her soft voice. But I loved it even more when she was using it scream out my name…

"Yeah, it would be a lot of fun. It'd be like a big sleepover," Sakura laughed.

"Yeah but with husbands and babies," Ino laughed.

So it began. Ino, Sai, Inojin, Hinata and I all started living in Sakura's house. It was really nice. There was so much space and we could save money on electricity since we weren't using any. It was also cool to have a new venue for Hinata and me to have…fun. But there was something going on with Sakura and Hinata. They were both acting a little weird. Hinata wasn't into doing stuff much and Sakura was seemingly more lazy. I tried to talk to Sai about them.

"Sakura is probably just depressed without Sasuke. And Hinata is probably bored with you."

I punched him but I took the words to heart. Sakura was probably depressed without Sasuke. Hinata couldn't be bored with me though. I was Naruto Freaking Uzumaki the world's greatest lover! Believe it!

But how could I make Sakura feel better? I couldn't have sex with her. That'd be super awkward. No. I would never do that.

"Oh, hi, Naruto," She came into the house once after she got off from work.

"Hey, Sakura," I got up.

"I see you got off work early today," She sat on the couch with me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "How was your work?"

"Fine. I've been feeling really tired and I kept getting sick this morning. Hinata was too. I think we might have gotten food poisoning last night. Did you feel sick?" She asked me.

"No."

"I guess it was just Hinata's and my food," She shrugged. But Hinata and I had shared food. Maybe it was something else.

"You want to go to the movies tonight. Hinata, you and me can go. It'll be fun."

"No, I'm feeling tired."

"Sakura, are you okay?" I felt I needed to ask.

"Yeah. Why would you think differently?"

"You just seem down and you don't seem to want to do much."

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling sick."

"Sakura, you can tell me if you're feeling depressed," I patted her arm.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Don't' worry. You and Hinata can go have fun. I'll stay here and rest."

I could see through her fake smile but I accepted it. I took Hinata to the movies.

"Naruto, let's walk a little slower. I'm feeling really tired," Hinata pulled on my arm for me to slow down.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I couldn't let me beautiful wife be sick.

"Well…" She slowed down even more to the point we stopped. I looked down at her.

"Naruto…." She whispered my name.

"What is it, Hinata?" I was becoming truly concerned.

"I took a test today…"

"A test? But you're a teacher. Do you mean you graded a test?"

"No. I took a test, Naruto."

I was confused.

"Did you pass?" I wasn't sure what to say. What test did she take?

"Well, it came out positive."

"That's good," I gave her a thumbs up.

"Naruto, do you know what kind of test I'm talking about?"

"No…" I looked down and scratched my cheek sheepishly.

"Naruto, it was a pregnancy test."

Pregnancy test. Pregnancy test is a test to see if you're pregnant. Hinata took a pregnancy test. She took a test to see if she were pregnant. She had a positive outcome with the test. That means Hinata was pregnant. She had a baby inside her. The baby was…mine. It was mine! I was going to be a father!

"I'm going to be a father!"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to be a father! You have my baby in you! You're going to be a mother! We're going to be parents!" I was jumping everywhere. Hinata was laughing.

"We're having a baby!" I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"Yes," Hinata smiled so gorgeously. Had to kiss her.

I was so high. I was going to be a father. Hinata was the mother. We were going to be parents. Nothing could make me happier than I was at the moment.

"We have to tell everyone!" I took her hand and began rushing to Sakura's then had to take in account my sweet wife was pregnant and didn't need to be running. We walked slowly but excitedly to Sakura's.

"We're back!" I announced.

"Be quiet! I just got Inojin down," Ino came out scolding.

"Wake him up. We got news for everyone!" I said loudly. Sai came out and Sakura came down the stairs asking about the noise.

"We have an announcement. Hinata," I looked to her. She was red.

"I'm pregnant," She said.

"Pregnant!" Ino and Sakura gasped. Hinata nodded. The girls attacked Hinata with hugs.

"Good job," Sai patted my shoulder.

"Thanks," I could not stop grinning.

There was a similar reaction when we told my parents and hers. Everyone we told was thrilled. But no one was as thrilled as I was. I had to tell anyone and everyone. I totally bragged about it at work and to Sasuke over the phone.

"You better be back soon so you won't miss the birth of my baby," I told the teme.

"I'll be back soon," He laughed.

"Good. Then you and Sakura can make some babies too!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I got to go. I'll talk to you later," He hung up on me. He needed to come back soon and hurry up and make some babies with Sakura so our kids could be best friends. He also needed to come back to take care of Sakura. She seemed to get more tired and sickly. She even skipped work once because she was feeling so bad.

One night as Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata and I went out for a walk, Sakura was extra reliant on Kakashi to help her walk. I was concerned but was focused on Hinata because I had to make sure the mother of my child was perfect. It wasn't till Sakura fainted that I realized how sick she had gotten. Kakashi had to carry her to the hospital. My heart raced. My best friend had fainted in the park.

"Is Sakura okay?" I asked the doctor when he came out to us.

"She's fine now. She's awake," He said.

"What happened to her?" Kakashi seemed desperate to know.

"Are you family?"

"Just as good as," I answered.

"I can't tell you then. Medical privacy stuff."

"You tell me what is wrong with her right now!" Kakashi grabbed the doctor. The doctor cringed.

"You can tell me. I'm her brother-in-law," Itachi appeared.

"Dr. Uchiha," The other doctor was released by Kakashi and sighed in relief.

"Please, tell me what is wrong with her."

The doctor leaned in and whispered the truth to him. Itachi's eyes widened.

"She is?" Itachi asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you," Itachi dismissed the other doctor.

"What's wrong with her? Why did she faint?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura seemed to have combined symptoms of insomnia, stress and much vomiting resulting in a lack of nutrients that she needs right now," Itachi began.

"She has been really sick lately," I reflected.

"It's not good for her to be sick in her condition," Itachi continued.

"Condition?" Kakashi asked what I was going to.

"Our tests show that Sakura is…pregnant."

"What?" We all gasped.

"She's pregnant," Itachi smiled.

"Like with a baby?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

"Oh, my god. Sakura's pregnant too," I just could not believe it.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 – Ino's Chapter (Part 6)

I was very concerned when I was told Sakura was in the hospital and even more concerned when Hinata told me Sakura was pregnant. The mother in me had to take care of her. I went to the hospital and took her home. I left Inojin in the care of Sai and my mother. I called Mebuki and Mikoto so they would know the situation. Unfortunately they were snowed in at their resort. The next person I was going to call was Sasuke. He needed to know and come home to his wife.

"No, don't call him," Sakura pleaded weakly.

"Sakura, he needs to know. He needs to come back."

"No. He needs to focus on his career," She was being an idiot, "Don't call him, Ino."

"Sakura, don't be an idiot. He needs to know his wife is sick!"

"I'll just tell him when he comes home."

"And when is he coming home?"

Sakura frowned and looked down at her bedsheets.

"I don't know."

"Exactly! You need to tell him!"

"Ino, I want him to focus on his career. That is what is most important right now," She held my arm.

"Sakura, a man's wife is what is most important. Not stupid baseball!" I was seriously getting made at her.

"Ino, please don't call him," She pleaded."

"Okay," I gave up.

"Thank you," She gave a weak smile.

"You need to sleep now," I tucked her into her bed and walked away. I immediately went to the phone. She didn't know I had crossed my fingers. I had to tell Sasuke. He needed to come back to Sakura.

"Hello?" He sounded like he had just woken up.

"Sasuke, this is Ino."

"Okay…why are you calling me?"

"You need to get your ass back home right now," I was straight to the point.

"What?"

"I mean it. You need to come home now."

"I can't do that. I have training and-"

"Sakura needs you home right now!"

"Sakura? If she needs me she will call me," He was so smug.

"She can't because she is freaking passed out in the hospital!" I knew I shouldn't have referred to her in that way when she was actually at home but it made more dramatic and she had been in the hospital.

"What? What happened to her?" Now he was interested.

"She passed out while walking with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and Hinata. The doctors said she had combined symptoms of insomnia and stress and a lot of vomiting. I know it's because she's been all depressed with you gone! And to make matter worse, she is pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" His voice was so soft.

"Yeah, she's got your baby in her and she's all sick so you get your ass back her now and take care of her!" I hung up the phone. I went back to Sakura's room and crawled into the bed with her. My poor, sweet Sakura did not need to be treated this badly. She needed to be loved and treasured. I was so glad I gave up on Sasuke and married Sai. I made the much better pick.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I woke up to the desperate yelling of a man.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura muttered sleepily beside me. We both woke up and sat up.

"Sakura!" He burst into the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped. He ran to her side.

"Are you alright? I went to the hospital and they said you went home. Are you okay? Is the baby alright?" He was panicking.

"I'm fine. We're fine. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused but I knew she was actually very happy that he was there.

"Ino called and told me what happened," He revealed the truth.

"Ino!" Sakura turned to me with a glare.

"I'm going to go home now," I excused myself from the room. I was outside the door when I stopped and eavesdropped a little.

"She shouldn't have called you. I'm fine," Sakura was saying.

"No, I'm glad she called me. Really, you should have called me."

"I didn't want to worry you. You need to focus on training."

"Screw training, Sakura. You are more important than anything else."

"I don't want you to resent me. I don't want you to hate me for asking you to stay with me," Sakura began crying.

"I'd never you hate you, Sakura. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," She still sounded a little weepy.

"And I love our baby," he mentioned.

"Baby?" Sakura sounded puzzled.

"Yes, our baby."

"What baby?"

No one told Sakura she's pregnant!

"Sakura, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"I am?"

"That's what Ino said and the people at the hospital."

"I'm pregnant! I didn't even notice. I thought I was just sick. I guess I am. Oh my gosh, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun!"

They both laughed. I left them so they could enjoy each other's company.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 – Mikoto's Chapter (Part 6)

I'm going to be a grandmother! A grandmother! All my dreams were coming true. First, I married the love of my life. Second, I had two amazing sons. Third, Sasuke married Sakura which united my family to my best friends'. Now, I was becoming a grandmother! It was all so perfect!

I was totally freaking out when I heard about Sakura fainting and ending up in the hospital but I was thrilled when I was told she was pregnant. I almost braved the blizzard to go to her. Mebuki and Kizashi were by my side at the ready. We would do anything to get to our unborn grandchild. When there was enough snow cleared, we all flew home and went to take care of Sakura.

I was glad Sasuke had returned to help care for Sakura. She was his wife after all and carrying his child! I never thought it was possible but he was more concerned about her than Mebuki and me. He was always by her side and making her eat and carrying trash cans and sick bags for her morning sickness. He was like a slave to her. I loved it.

Since Sakura was our delicate little flower, everyone took turns caring for her. I made her evening meals and cleaned the house. Mebuki helped me when she was home. TenTen was to drive Sakura to work and make sure she didn't do anything too strenuous. Fugaku and Kizashi decided to team up to baby proof the house. Ino served as Sakura's entertainment and helped prepare her for motherhood. Itachi was the ever dutiful uncle. Even though he was not an obstetrician he was constantly checking Sakura and the baby's health. Naruto and Hianta, who I was so happy for as well, always took Sasuke and Sakura took Lamaze classes with them. But I was very impressed with Kakashi. He was always preparing Sakura healthy foods and taking them to her for her lunch. He would also bring Sasuke food, who would eat with Sakura. He was constantly giving them parenting books and baby stuff. He was very involved with her. He was almost as involved as Mebuki and I were.

Sakura kept telling us she did not need this much attention or help but I was not about to let anything happen to my grandbaby! I didn't care if Sakura did not like it!

"You all really fuss about me too much. I perfectly fine. The baby is fine," She would always say.

"Until that baby is out of you, we will not stop!" I would always tell her.

"Sasuke-kun, please tell them to leave me alone," She would beg. He would just shake his head. That was my boy.

So Sakura had to resign to a pregnancy of constant attention and luxury.

"I'm getting so fat," I heard Sakura whine once as we were enjoying a nice spring walk.

"But that means the baby is healthy, right?" I touched her slightly bulging baby bump.

"I guess…I just want it to be born already."

"You can't wait to see it too!" I squealed. I just knew my grandbaby would be the most gorgeous baby alive.

"Well, yes, but I just want all the pampering to be over. I want Sasuke-kun to return to fulfilling his training. I want everyone to treat me like they used to," She sighed.

"Sakura, I know we can be a little extreme with the pampering but it is just that this our first grandchild and this Sasuke's first child too. His training can wait. Also you will never be treated the same as before. Once you're a mother you will always be treated differently."

"I guess you're right about the whole mother thing. I also understand that this is the first child and everything but could you all just tone it down a little? I feel overwhelmed."

I had to agree.

"I guess we could tone it down a little."

"Thank you. But I still want Sasuke-kun to go back to training. He is just wasting away here. I know he'd rather be relearning baseball than cleaning up my vomit."

I laughed.

"Perhaps that would be more fun but I know Sasuke would rather be with you and making sure you are fine than being far away and doing whatever that Madara Uchiha says," I assured her.

"I guess…"

"Oh, Sakura, don't think about that stuff too much. Just think about the future. Think about the baby. Think about how happy everyone is going to be," I tried to stay positive. She smiled.

"Yeah, she is going to be a bringer of joy," Sakura stroked her belly.

"She? It's a girl!" I gasped excitedly.

"Well, I don't know yet but I kind of hope it is a she. I think it'd be kind of nice to have a little girl," She smiled.

"A little girl would be just darling! I could dress her up and have tea parties and play dress up and princess and braid her hair! Oh, I want it to be a girl!" I was in a frenzy.

"But it might be a boy," Sakura reminded me. I thought back to my sons as babies. Itachi was cute but was too smart. He was hardly a baby long. Sasuke was adorable too but could be a grumpy baby and when he got older he was so distant. What was up with all Uchiha men being either geniuses or distant? If Sakura had a son I bet he'd be just like the rest of the Uchiha men. Unless it ended up like Kizashi. That'd be kind of funny. Very un-Uchihalike.

"If it is a boy I hope he is more Haruno than Uchiha," I stated. Sakura laughed.

"Well, I'd want him to look just like Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't wish him to have my pink hair."

"I think a pink haired boy would be precious."

"He would be crucified in school. I want all my children to look like Uchihas," She was positive.

"Well, they can all look like Uchihas but only if they have the Haruno mentality."

Sakura only laughed.

"I am so glad I have you for a mother-in-law," She hugged me. I was so touched.

"I am so glad you are my daughter-in-law."

We hugged for a few moments then I released her.

"But if it a girl, I think she should be called Miki," I went back to my grandbaby.

"Miki?"

"Mi from Mikoto and Ki from Mebuki. I think it would be perfect and really cute."

"Miki is cute. I'll have to add it to the list," She pulled out a pencil and notepad from her purse.

"Your list? You have a list?"

"Yes. Everyoen has been giving names for each gender."

"Oh! Read them to me!" I was very excited. She oblidged.

"Ino says Inoko for a girl or Inoki for a boy. Sai agreed with his wife. Naruto chose Naruto for a boy and Naruko for a girl. I don't know why they think I'd name my child after them. Hinata was more helpful. She suggested Sayuri for a girl and Satoshi for a boy. I really liked those."

"I like Sayuri and Satoshi as well."

"TenTen said to name a girl Kazuko and a boy Taro. Neji liked Hisao for a boy and Hiromi for a girl. Tsunade-sama said Dan for a boy and Sumiko for a girl. Shizune-san said Shizuko for girl and Ichiro for boy. Otoha from work said Yoko for a girl and Ryota for boy. Moegi popped up and said the girl should be Saki and the boy Sho. Tou-san said Kizashi for a boy and Kiyoko for a girl. Akemi and Hoshi were popular girl names among the kids at the hospital while Yuki and Yoshi were the popular boy ones."

"Well, I liked some of those names. But I like Miki the best for a girl!"

"What about for a boy?"

"Daisuke!"

"That's cute. I'll add it to the list."

"Which names did you like the most?" I asked, "And you can be honest."

"Well, Kakashi-darling gave me some names as well. I just had them on another piece of paper. There they are. They're kind of weird but I really liked them.

"Tell me them!"

"For a boy he said Masashi or Seishi. I really liked both names. But for a girl he," She started laughing.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I know he meant it as a joke but Salad."

"Salad?"

"Yeah because all I seem to eat now are salads. It's really silly but I thought it was really cute. It made Sasuke-kun laugh too."

"Salad," I chuckled. Salad Uchiha. I could just see a head of lettuce in Sakura's arms instead of a baby. The image was quite funny.

"But that would just be so ridiculous. So that is going to be a no," Sakura laughed.

"Salad Uchiha," I could not stop laughing. We ended up laughing our way back to her house. Salad Uchiha.

_**Author's Note:**_ The story is coming to an end soon. If you would like any special POVs before the end please comment and put who you want. I'm sorry to say that Pakkun is not available for a POV anymore so please don't ask. Anyone else is fine. I may or may not honor the request but still submit them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading! :)


	75. Chapter 75

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is a Sasuke chapter for Betty-Hime! Please, give me another POV before its too late. I will probably not right another chapter until someone tells me a POV they want. I will also give a warning about what is the next-to-last chapter so everyone will be prepared. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 75 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 10)

I was grateful to Madara for giving me a second chance to train with him. I was even more grateful that he came to Konoha to train me. He told me that family was more important than anything. Sakura was very happy as well that I started training again. I know she wanted to be give her some space and to go after my dreams to play again. Soon I was able to field and throw and bat. I was not as good as I had been but I was good.

"You can try back for the team now," Madara told me when Sakura was entering her seventh month.

"I can?"

"Yes. I've arranged it with your coach. If you can prove to him that you can play he may let you return to the team,"Madara informed me. After receiving Sakura's blessing, I went back to my team.

I could tell my team was trying to be sympathetic towards me. When I tried play with them, they were half-assing everything. I did not want their pity. I wanted to show them what I could do.

"Stop," I said after Juugo pitched two balls.

"What's wrong?" Everyone seemed concerned.

"I want all of you to stop half-assing everything. Don't go easy on me because of this stump. Play for real. Our opponents would. Do it right or not at all."

I knew my words registered with them.

"Okay. Here we go then," Juugo wound up.

It wasn't till I got two strikes that I hit the ball pass my replacement at shortstop. I made it to first easily.

"I see you can still hit," Coach patted my back.

"Yes, sir."

"But can you still be a short stop?" He asked me.

"I doubt it but I can do the field."

"Alright. Go to Left field. I call out who you need to throw it to once you catch it," Coach pushed me off to left field. I saw our assistant coach get a ball and bat. He hit to me. As I was catching it I heard my coach yell "Second!"

I did what Madara taught me and quickly threw the ball. No matter where Coach said I could easily and quickly throw the ball. I could get ground ball and pop flies and whatever. I could see that my teammates were impressed.

"Uchiha, let's talk," Coach pulled me with him to his office. I was made to sit down across from him.

"Uchiha, I am impressed. You're still good."

"Thank you, sir."

"But I got to be honest with you. If you come back I won't be able to start you like I used to."

"That's fine."

"And I'll expect the commitment to the team you used to have."

"I understand."

"I also want you to know that one of the big reasons I am letting you back on the team is because your injury will probably fill the stands since there aren't that many one armed baseball players in the major leagues. Are you okay with me exploiting you like this?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded. I was fine with it. As long as I got to play baseball and make money for Sakura and the baby, I was fine to play.

"Alright. I guess will take you off the injured list. You can start playing…heck, next week if you want," Coach smiled.

"Next week?"

"Yep! You can play with us through October."

"October?"

"Yeah. Anything wrong with that?" Coach looked up at me from some papers he started writing on.

"My wife is due in September," I remembered.

"Your wife? You got married?"

"Yes, sir, in January."

"Oh! And she's pregnant?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, congratulations. You get three days off when you're wife gives birth," Coach smiled.

Three days? Only three days?

"Coach, I really want to play but may I speak with my wife before I officially come back?"

"Ah, I see, she's got you by the balls, eh? Yeah, go home and talk to your wife. Let me know if you're going to come back."

"Thank you, sir."

The whole plane ride back I could only think about Sakura and the baby. If I started playing ball again, I would only have three days to be with Sakura and then I wouldn't be able to see her for a month. Lots of stuff happens in the first month of baby's life, right? I didn't want to miss that. My baby needed me to be there. Sakura needed me. Raising a child was a two parent job. I needed to be with her. I would have to give up baseball. I could do that. I could get a different job. I could coach baseball at the high school or something. Sakura and the baby were more important than my baseball career.

"Tadaima," I announced when I entered my house. I heard Sakura coming. She flashed her smile at me.

"Okaeri," She came kissed me. I held her tight despite being poked by her swollen stomach.

"How did it go?" She asked me as she ushered me further into the house.

"They want me to start playing next week," I answered.

"Really! That's wonderful!" She kept smiling.

"I think I should not start," I said.

"Why not?"

"If I do, I'll be out there till October."

"So?"

"So the baby is due in September."

It clicked. Her smile faltered.

"But don't' they give guys a leave of absence for that? You could come to the birth," She smiled.

"Only for three days then I wouldn't be back for a month," I explained.

"Oh, I see," She took a seat on our couch. She started stroking the baby.

"I want to be there for…everything," I sat by her. We sat there silently for a few moments.

"Sasuke-kun, I want you to play," Sakura turned to me.

"What?"

"As long as you are there for the birth, I don't care if you miss the first month. All you'll miss is crying and pooping."

"I want to be there for all the crying and pooping!"

She laughed.

"I promise, if you play and come back after the end of the season, you can take care of all the crying and pooping of the baby that you want. In fact I won't even go near it when it poops or cries to make up for the first month," She spoke lightly.

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke-kun, play ball. Please," She took my hand and put it against her belly, "We'll understand."

I felt a few kicks from the baby. I nodded and agreed to go.

"But as soon as you feel that first contraction call me and I come," I told her.

"I will," She promised with a kiss.

I left Konoha again and went to play. Coach was right about people wanting to see the one armed baseball player. I was constantly being asked to be interviewed. Everyone wanted to know how I overcame such a loss and how I recovered so quickly. When I did agree to some interviews I told them all the same thing. Madara Uchiha was the one responsible for training me and getting me back in the game but it was Sakura who helped me truly recover and was the only reason I was playing ball again.

Even though I had fun playing ball again, I missed Sakura like crazy. I want to go back to her and rub my face all over her belly. I missed her. I started pulling out my favorite picture of her constantly. I didn't care who saw anymore.

"You should really update that photo, Sasuke," Suigetsu told me in the locker room.

"What?" I looked at him.

"How old is that picture? It's got to be like ten or more years old," He snickered. I looked at the old photo. It was very old. But I loved it. Sakura stood on the beach as a twelve year old. She was flat as a board and had her obnoxious head gear on but she smiled like everything in the world was right. I was next to her. I actually was happy in that picture. We had caught a huge fish together. We were holding it so proudly. The picture always made me happy. It always brought back feelings of happiness and success to me. I used to be so embarrassed about it. I liked it for myself but I didn't want anyone else to know I had it. I remembered when Idate Morino caught me looking at it in junior high. He kept being such an asshole about it too. He kept saying he was going to tell people Sakura and I were in love or something. I didn't like that so I broke his nose. Who knew he was actually right?

"I mean you look fine I the picture, but Sakura looks…awkward," Suigetsu kept on.

"I'll change it once Sakura has the baby," I told him. A baby with Sakura was a far more successful and happy event than catching a huge fish.


	76. Chapter 76

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is Kakashi for BloodyGoddess! I'm thinking of writing some after this story but I'm still not sure... Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 76 – Kakashi's Chapter (Part 4)

"Kakashi-darling, can you bring me some more tomatoes?" I heard Sakura ask me while I was in the kitchen.

"Sure," I gathered some tomatoes from the huge stock in the kitchen. Ever since Sakura got pregnant she had been craving tomatoes.

"Here's your tomato," I handed Sakura tomato as I reentered the living room where all the women were sitting and eating. It was so awkward being the only male besides little Inojin at the baby shower for Sakura. I had hoped that at least Itachi was going to come as well but he was at Shisui's wedding in Suna. I really didn't want to come but I felt I should since asked to be the godfather. I was so honored when Sasuke and Sakura asked me before Sasuke left.

"Oh, sit by me, Kakashi-kun," Some of nurses beckoned to me.

"No, sit over here," Other nurses called. It was like a bad porno I was in once.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you sit by me?" Hinata asked me politely.

"Of course," I sat next to the other pregnant woman in the room. She had already had her baby shower the weekend before this one.

"Thank you," I whispered to her. She merely smiled back then winced a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"He's just kicking again," She rubbed her stomach, "He just doesn't quit."

"May I try rubbing?" I asked politely.

"Sure," She turned red. I started rubbing away on her large stomach. The little kicker began to stop.

"Kakashi-darling has magic hands," Sakura began bragging.

"They are wonderful," Hinata said.

"Really?" I heard some women squealing in the background. Just like that porno…

"Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata thanked me when I moved my hands away.

"No problem."

"Let's open the presents now! Let's use those magic hands over here, Kakashi-sensei!" Ino handed Inojin over to Mebuki's lap and pulled me towards the towers of gifts. Thus began the giving of gifts. Gift after gift, "aw" after "aw", the party kept going on and on. I was getting rather tired and I could see Sakura and Hinata were as well. We all kept up our smiles though but I was definitely delighted when the gusts began to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you walk me home?" Hinata asked me politely.

"Sure," I agreed. I took her out of the house and slowly walked next door to her and Naruto's new house. She thanked me for taking her and then I started back to the house. I saw Ino carrying Inojin to the house on the other side of Sakura's. It was funny how all three friends ended up in neighboring houses. I felt like I should move into the neighborhood. I needed to be around my godchild. Salad needed me.

"Bye, Kakashi-kun. Give me a call," One nurse slipped me her number. A few more tried to hit on me as well and giving me numbers. I smiled politely to all and managed to escape back into the Uchiha house. Somehow, Mikoto and Mebuki managed to get everything together. I was assigned to carry everything to the nursery for the women. When that was finished, the mothers left and Sakura and I were left alone.

"I ordered a pizza for us," She told me as I sat by her.

"Good. I like pizza."

"Thanks for helping out today. You were a big help."

"No problem."

"I did see that a lot of my very single friends were very interested in you."

"Yes, all were sure to give me their numbers," I showed her some.

"You should call at least one of them. It's bad that all your students are getting married and having babies and you're all alone and childless," She was definitely embracing her maternal nature.

"I'm fine. Being a bachelor is fun."

"But I want you to be happy and settled."

"No, then I'll be distracted from little Salad," I rubbed her belly.

"Her name will not be Salad!" Sakura laughed. I smiled. Should Sakura have a daughter, I hoped she'd look and act like Sakura.

"But Salad is so unique," I kept on.

"Unique is just a fancy word for weird."

"Aw, so negative," I teased her.

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it," I told Sakura who handed me some money. I got the pizzas and divided the slices among us.

"This is so good. Maybe I should name her pizza," She joked.

"I like it."

"You just want me to name it after food."

"Maybe."

She giggled. I was glad to be with Sakura. I was glad I was going to continue being in her life. I was glad she had chosen me to be the godfather to her child. I was very happy. I was very content. My life was good and was just going to get better.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Author's Note:**_Hi! Here is a Sakura chapter for Meemy-chan! There will be two more chapters before the finale. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 77 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 13)

With my due date approaching, I began to think more and more about the future. I was going to be a mother. I was going to have a little human being relying on me. I would have to take care of him or her. I would have to raise them to know right from wrong and how to act. Would my baby be polite or obnoxious like Naruto? Would my baby prefer me or Sasuke-kun or both or neither? Would my baby make a lot of friends or be very shy? Would my baby like to be outside like Sasuke-kun or like to stay indoors like me? Would my baby be a yin or yang? Would my baby fall in love easily or have a hard heart? Would my baby just love one person or many? Would my baby be a heart breaker or an awkward kid? What would my baby be like? What would my baby want in life?

What would I be like as a mother? Would I spoil the baby? I'd try not to. Nothing is more annoying than a spoiled brat. But I didn't want to be a cold and distant mother. Would I be a good mother or not? Sasuke-kun and all my friends and family say I'll be a good mother but they're supposed to say that. What if I was really terrible at being a mother?

No. I would be a good mother. I loved kids and they really liked me. I would be a good mother. And with Sasuke-kun by my side, we would be amazing parents. But he would be gone I the summer…I'd have to raise the kid alone in those times. Could I handle a child on my own? I'd have my parents and Sasuke-kun's parents to help and Kakashi-darling and Itachi and my friends. I could do it. I'm freaking Sakura Haru-I mean-Uchiha!

"Sakura, can you hold Inojin for a second," Ino asked while I was at her house having tea.

"Sure," She handed me the little angel. He was so cute with his blonde hair and bluish green eyes and super pale skin. He looked like an angel. Would my baby be this cute? Of course! It has Sasuke-kun's genes and mine. My kid will be the cutest!

"Huh?" Inojin has started trying to squeeze at my breasts. Ino said that it meant he wanted to be breastfed.

"No, these are for Salad not you," I pull him away from my breasts. Wait. Did I say Salad? Shannaro! Kakashi-darling had infiltrated my subconscious thoughts about my child!

"Tell me you are not going with Salad for the baby," Ino reappeared and laughed.

"No. I am not. Salad is a ridiculous name."

"It is that's why she will be little Inoko," Ino took Inojin and rubbed my belly.

"She will not be Inoko either," I stated.

"Boo. Then what will you name her should she be a girl? You're due next week."

"I don't know. No name sounds right…except Salad and that one is so stupid!" I groaned.

"Salad Uchiha!" Ino laughed. I sighed in defeat.

"Maybe I should just have a son. Then it will be Seishi or Masashi. Both of them sound good."

"True, but then our children can't fall in love," Ino stated.

"Fall in love?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. If you have a girl she will definitely fall in love with Inojin and he with your daughter. It is inevitable. That way we can be family," Ino was getting excited. I had grown up with this madness but it was about Sasuke-kun and me.

"Ino, no."

"What? No?"

"I don't want us to raise our children to love each other like my parents did with me. It is really stressful especially if one of the children doesn't like the other."

"But Sasuke-kun and you ended up together so it worked!"

"Ino, trust me, you don't want our children to go down that road."

"Is it because Sasuke wants your kids to be with Naruto's? Is that it?" Ino was really defensive.

"No. Sasuke-kun and I both agreed not to force our child into loving another one. If our children fall in love that is great but otherwise, let's let them be."

Ino looked displeased.

"I bet if Inojin was born at the same moment yours then you'd be singing a different song," Ino pursed her lips.

"Well, that would be pretty dang amazing but I think that was a freak thing that will not happen again for centuries," I laughed.

"True," Ino nodded. Suddenly, Naruto ran into the house.

"Ah!" We heard a scream from outside the house's front door.

"What was that?" Ino and I both got up and moved as quickly as we could outside.

"Hinata!" I gasped seeing her at the door, "What's wrong?"

"We tried to support her."

"My-my water broke,"Hinata winced.

"We have to get you to the hospital! Ino get the car!" I ordered. She ran and got it while I walked Hinata to the road.

"You're going to be just fine," I assured her.

"Thank you, Sakura," I helped her into the car and got in with her as well. I took Inojin into my arms so Ino could drive and not worry about buckling him in.

"Naruto! I have to call Naruto," She held her stomach.

"I'll call Naruto once we get to the hospital. The first baby usually takes a long time, I've heard. So he'll make it in time. How many hours did it take you, Ino?" I was trying to distract Hinata.

"Oh, it took all day. Naruto will definitely make it," Ino smiled. We made it into the hospital quickly and got HInata checked in. I began to call Naruto, the Uzumakis and the Hyugas as well. I was so excited. Hinata was going to have her baby!

_**Author's Note:**_ Keep your head up, Betty-hime! This week has been a bit stressful for me too so far but we got this! :) Also next chapter will be a Hinata one. :)


	78. Chapter 78

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is Betty-hime's Hinata chapter! The next chapter is the next to last one. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 78 – Hinata's Chapter (Part 6)

"I've called everyone. They should all be here soon," Sakura came into my room. I was so glad she was there since Ino had to stay outside with her baby and everyone else had not arrived.

"Thank you, Sakura," I sighed. She took a seat beside me and willingly took my hand. I squeezed it as soon as we made contact since I had another contraction.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura kind of grimaced. I had to laugh.

"Yes."

Sakura frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know my little one will be coming out soon and that is all I want. I'll suffer anything to see him or her."

"Have you picked out names yet?" She asked me.

"Himawari for a girl. Bolt for a boy," I stroked my calm belly.

"Bolt?" I saw her smirk a little.

"Naruto thought it was a cool name," I was kind of embarrassed.

"It is cute," Sakura smiled.

"What about yours, Sakura?"

"Seishi or Masashi for boys."

"What about if it is a girl? Sayuri?" I mentioned the name I gave.

"Sayuri is beautiful but all I can think for her name is…Salad. Stupid Kakashi-darling got it stuck in my head and I cannot think of a better name," She whined. I laughed. Salad was a funny but cute name.

"We can Bolt and Salad," I giggled.

"They'll be the coolest kids in school," She laughed as did I.

"Ah," I gasped and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Breathe. Breathe," Sakura inhaled and exhaled deeply. I stated breathing like she said.

"Okay. Okay," I sighed once it passed.

"That wasn't so bad, right? You just need to breathe and squeeze," She smiled.

"Just wait till you start giving birth," I chuckled.

"If you'll be there for me when I give birth, you can just tell me to breathe and squeeze," She giggled

"Deal."

"Hinata!" Naruto ran into the room.

"Naruto!" I was so happy to see him.

"Are you okay?" Did he come out?" Naruto went to me then looked under the sheet.

"No!" Sakura smacked him.

"Sakura, you're so mean," He whined.

"Hold your wife's hand. She's going to need your support," Sakura put my hand in Naruto's. I saw she was going to leave.

"Sakura, don't go!" I called her.

"Oh, you want me to stay?" She seemed surprised.

"Yes! You're my "breathe and squeeze" girl. Please stay with me till the end," I pleaded.

"Okay, I will," She smiled and came back to my side.

"Naruto, take her other hand," Sakura ordered. Naruto obeyed.

It was nice having them hold my hands and support me like this. It was so-

"Ah!" I screamed out with a contraction. I squeezed their hands as tightly as I could till it finally passed.

"I haven't heard you scream like that since…" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed. How could he bring up _that_?

"Um…guys," Sakura spoke timidly.

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto looked to her as did I.

"Um….my water just broke," Sakura looked down to her wet pants.

"You too!" Naruto gasped

"I got to sit down," Sakura took a seat by me.

"I got to get a doctor!" Naruto ran out.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. This is you and your baby's day," Sakrua was apologizing.

"I don't care. I don't who better to share this day with than you and your baby," I smiled.

"Mrs. Uchiha, let us take you to another room," a nurse appeared with a wheelchair.

"Can't I stay in here? I really don't feel like moving and I'm supposed to be with Hinata till the end," She smiled to me.

"Sakura," I was feeling so emotional.

"I don't think we can-"

"Do whatever she wants," Itachi appeared.

"Dr. Uchiha!" the nurse blushed.

"Just move a bed in here. It will be fine," Itachi continued.

"Yes, sir," The nurse went away.

"Itachi-nii-san, thank you," Sakura smiled to him.

"No problem," He said.

"Can you call Sasuke-kun for me?" Sakura asked her brother-in-law.

"I did as soon as Naruto told me. He is getting on the next plane."

"Good," Sakura smiled then I felt her squeeze my hand tightly.

"Shannaro!" Sakura screamed.

"Breathe," I told her making Sakura laugh. The bed was then rolled in. A nurse helped Sakura get out of her clothes and into a hospital gown. Sakura got into the bed and we were put close together so we could still hold hands. Naruto came back to me. I could hear my family and Sakura's outside. I heard all our friends out there as well.

"You want anyone in here with you, Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"I just want Sasuke-kun when he comes. I have you guys till then," She smiled then we both got contractions, "Shannaro!"

"Ah!"

We squeezed and tried to breathe. Even though the pain was unbearable, I was glad Sakura was with me.


	79. Chapter 79

_**Author's Note:**_ This is kind of the last chapter-chapter but there will be an epilogue that I will post soon and will be chapter 80 on this story. I want to thank everyone for reading this and sticking it out for the long haul. Thank you for the comments and good wishes. I really appreciate and love you all. Now, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 79 – Itachi's Chapter (Part 10)

Sakura Haruno was born with a destiny decided on by her parents and neighbors. Her destiny was to become one thing – an Uchiha. How was she supposed to fulfill her destiny? Marry Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno did that and more. In fact she was giving birth to his child. Sakura Haruno now Sakura Uchiha was giving birth to a little Uchiha who was fathered by Sasuke Uchiha.

"I can't believe it is happening!" Mikoto, Mebuki, Kushina and Hinata's mother Hitomi were gushing in excitement. Grandmothers-to-be were completely thrilled.

"It's just like you and me, Mebuki," Mikoto said.

"I know! Best friends giving birth at the same time. Oh, I know the Uzumakis and Uchihas will be united!" Mebuki was squealing.

"Now all our families will be united, you know!" Kushina took the hands of the other women.

"But what if they both have children of the same gender," Hitomi was the only logical one. All the other women looked at Hitomi as if she were crazy.

"She's right. All Uchihas seem to be men," Mikoto paled.

"And Minato's family has really strong male genes, you know," Minato frowned.

"Hyugas are predominately men as well," Hitomi added.

"We will only have boys!" Mikoto whined, "I wanted a granddaughter!"

"A granddaughter would be so great!" Mebuki whined as well.

"You have a granddaughter and we'll have a grandson. They can be together then, you know!" Kushina decided.

"Who says they be together? If Sakura has a daughter, her daughter will definitely be with Inojin," Ino interjected.

"No! If they are born at the same moment then that means the Uchiha and Uzumaki babies are destined to be together!" Mebuki was passionate.

"Can't they just be free to love who they want?" TenTen spoke up. All of the women gasped.

"I think you should come get some tea with me," Neji saved his wife and took her away along with his cousin Hanabi.

"_Our_ families will be together!" Mikoto declared gesturing to her and the Uzumaki-Hyuga women.

"No. Inojin will be with Sakura's daughter should Sakura have a daughter!" Ino persisted. The women kept bickering. The husbands of the arguing women were less predictive about the still unborn children. They all sat snacking and talking about their past experiences at the hospital.

I sat waiting for Sasuke to arrive. Sakura had been in labor for hours but it took hours for him to get to the airport, get on the plane, fly and arrive at the hospital. I was constantly checking Sakura's delivery room to make sure the baby had not been born yet. I knew she wanted the baby out yet wanted to keep the baby in till Sasuke came. Hinata's baby apparently didn't want to come out yet either.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked once when I came into the room.

"He's on his way," Was all I could say. She would sigh and I would leave. I felt bad for her. She needed her husband at a time like this.

Sitting in the waiting room was so agonizingly painful. I wanted Sasuke to hurry up and appear. He needed to be with Sakura. She needed him. Why did he have to be so far away? Why did he-

"Niis-san!" Sasuke suddenly ran in. Everyone got excited and started to him but he came to me slightly out of breath.

"Where is Sakura? Has the baby been born yet?" He questioned me.

"No. I'll take you to them," I quickly got Sasuke to the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was glowing with happiness. He ran to her and kissed her.

"You made it," She started to shed tears of joy.

"I did," He smiled.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned to Sasuke.

"Naruto? Hinata? You too?" Sasuke looked at them. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Shannaro!" Sakura screamed as Hinata started screaming as well.

"Push! Push!" The doctors urged the women.

"Aggh!"

I left the room. I could not stand to see Sakura in pain. I merely stood outside the door though. In moments I heard what I had been waiting for since March 23 so many years ago: the sound of two babies crying in unison. I was so happy.

"Dr. Uchiha, your brother wants you in the room," the nurse came to me. I immediately entered. I saw the babies had been cleaned. In Hinata's arms was a baby with a full head of blonde hair. It had a rather displeased look on it's face which was quite humorous.

"I have a son! I have a son!" Naruto was exclaiming excitedly.

I looked to my family. Sakura was glistening with her labor sweat. Sasuke stood by her with a proud smile. In Sakura's arms was the most baby I had ever seen. The baby also had a full head of hair but it was black like us Uchihas. I could see the baby's eyes were slightly open and definitely black like us Uchihas as well. The heart cord I had attached to Sasuke and Sakura at their birth formed again but to the baby.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"A princess," Sasuke muttered. I smiled. A little Uchiha princess had been born.

When it was allowed, all the relatives and friends crowded around the glass to look at the babies. The women were aweing and the men were congratulating each other.

"So who was born first?" Hanabi asked her sister who came to look at her baby as well.

"They were born at the same time. The exact same time," Hinata stated.

"Destiny!" Mikoto, Mebuki and Kushina gasped at the same time. And so the scheming began to start again. I got away from the group and went to see Sakura and Sasuke who were in one of the hospital rooms resting. I noticed Kakashi was in the room with them.

"So did you decide on a name?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke spoke.

"What is the name for my cute goddaughter?" Kakashi asked.

"Salad," Sakura sighed as if defeated.

"Salad?" Kakashi coughed to cover a laugh.

"Yes. You picked it out and it was the only girl name Sakura and I could think of constantly," Sasuke also sounded defeated. I had to stifle my laugh with my hand. My sweet niece was name Salad. At least she wasn't named after a weasel like me.

"I think I'll go look at my little Salad now then," Kakashi left and passed me with a smile. I was about to enter again when I heard the not so young kiddos talking again.

"Sakura, thank you."

"For what, Sasuke-kun?"

"For giving me the greatest gift I could have ever received," He answered and I saw them kiss.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you, Sakura."

Thus the seemingly impossible destiny that had been thrust upon Sakura at birth had been accomplished. The lovers who were born together and meant to be together were just that, together. All was right.


	80. Chapter 80

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is the end. T.T This was so much fun to write. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I may write something based off of this story and this epilogue if enough people want me to do so. I love you all! Thank you for reading! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**UPDATE:**_ I have started a sequel for this story it is call for the Love of Salad. Go check it out if you want! :)

Chapter 80 – Epilogue

Salad's Chapter

I hate baseball season. I hate the period of time from mid-February to the first half of October. I hate it so much. Why? Because Papa abandons Mama and me to play baseball. I know it makes him lots of money but he is always gone for so long. I hate it! It makes Mama really sad sometimes. She'll sit alone in her room sometimes and look at his pictures and she makes us watch the games on TV so we can see him in action. Sometimes we go out to where he plays and spend time with him but it is not the same because it is not home. I just want him home. I want my Papa. He's not the best Papa but he is mine and I want him around especially with Mama having to mother me and my brothers alone. It's not easy for Mama to be raising five kids alone especially when pregnant again. Sure there are a lot of people help out like my godfather Kakashi and my uncle Itachi and my grandparents and my neighbors but it's not the same. Sometimes I wish Mama had married Kakashi or Itachi since they're actually around. They would have made good husbands and fathers. But they don't make Mama smile the way she does when Papa is around. I wonder sometimes if a guy will ever make me smile like Mama does around Papa. Mama tells me I will meet such a guy.

I know Mi-baa-san and Me-baa-san think that my annoying neighbor Bolt is the one. "Its destiny!" they tell me. Bolt really annoys me though. He is such a prankster and is so disrespectful. I know it is because he wants his father's attention but Naruto-ji-san is the head of a big company and has to focus on that. I can relate to Bolt about having his father being busy a lot but at least at the end of the day, Naruto-ji-san comes home. Bolt is not all bad. He can polite and he can be a good big brother most of the time he is just really annoying! I really hate that we share the same birth day and time especially since that is the reason my grandmothers and his grandmother insists that we were "destined" for each other.

My other neighbor Inojin's mother Ino disagrees with the old women. She says I was meant to be with Inojin but he is just as annoying as Bolt. Inojin has no since of fashion and is such a worrier. He worries too much about grades and what his parents think and what everyone is doing. He can also be really insensitive. If one doesn't do what he wants he starts insulting that person. He calls my best friend Chocho "fat" all the time when she doesn't do what he doesn't want her to do. He calls me "four eyes". Chocho says Inojin is attractive which I too can see and he is really good at art like his dad but talent and looks don't make up for personality.

Mama says that I am destined to be with someone one day, but I get to choose who it is not my grandmothers or neighbors. I know what kind of guy I want. I want him to be kind and funny like Kakashi or Itachi. But he has to be cool like Papa. But he has to be around and be with me to raise our family and such. I am not doing the solo thing like my Mama.

"What are you thinking about, Salad?" My best friends Chocho asked as we were walking home from school since it was already October.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Well, you know what I was thinking about? How we should go get some dango," She smiled. Chocho loved dangos. She could eat that all day seven days a week. I don't know if I could but then again I don't have the Akimichi stomach like her.

"I can't. I have to get back to the babies," I sighed remembering my siblings.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child. I'll see you later," Chocho left me to go to the dango shop.

Since Papa was gone, Mama really needed help around the house. I always did what I could. I helped clean and watched my brothers. Having four little brothers was kind of bothersome sometimes. Shinnosuke, Shousuke, and Sosuke were triplets and four years younger than I. They are nine years old and are always getting into mischief because they like to hang out with Bolt. They used to be able to trick people into thinking they were one another till Mama cut their hair. Shinnosuke got Papa's old duck butt haircut, Shousuke had his hair cut short, and Sosuke's hair remained long and styled like Itachi's. My youngest brother Seiya is so different from the triplets. Somehow my four year old brother has ended up shy. He is always by my or Mama's side and hides behind us if someone who is not family comes near us. He is a sweet boy but so timid. I think it may be because he is the only one to get Mama's pink hair and green eyes. He is so cute especially when he is excited about something. His green eyes get all glittery and he smiles so widely.

"Onee-chan!" I was suddenly attacked from the side.

"Ah!" I yelped and saw I had been attacked by little Himawari Uzumaki, Bolt's nine year old sister and my neighbor. She was cute. I wanted a sister.

"Himawari, you scared me," I told her. She giggled.

"Onee-chan, I have to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"Someone's moving in across the street!" She pointed to the house in front of our houses. I had not realized I had made to my house or that the house in front of mine had been up for sale.

"Really?"

"Yes! Kaa-san says we have to introduce ourselves to them once they finish unloading the trucks," Himawari informed me.

"Good idea," I patted her head.

"But I've observed there is some weird looking boy with them that has white hair."

"White hair?" I looked towards the house and did see a boy about my age standing around talking to people who were probably his parents. Great. Another boy in the neighborhood? Was I born in the year of the boy? Speaking of, I should probably get to mine.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to watch the people unload the trucks?" Himawari asked.

"No. I need to help my Mama," I told her.

"Ok. Bye, Onee-chan," She left me to go sit in her yard and watch the movers. I went into my house.

"Tadaima," I announced.

"Okaeri!" Seiya ran up to me and hugged me.

"Okaeri, Salad," Mama came into the room in her cleaning clothes, "How was school?"

"Fine."

"No fights broke out? No love confessions?" Mama always asked.

"No, it was fight free and love free as always," I answered and gave her a hug, "Where are the triplets?"

"They're up stairs doing homework or at least they should be," She remarked.

"Want me to check on them?" I asked.

"That'd be great," She smiled.

"I want to come! I want to come!" Seiya was trying to follow me.

"Get on," I bent down so he could get on my back. I carried him up the stairs to where the boys' room was. I had to put Seiya down.

"What are you boys doing!" I slammed open the door.

"Nee-chan!" They all jumped. They were not doing their homework at all since Bolt was in the room. He had climbed up in to the house again.

"Bolt, what are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"None of your business, Salad," Bolt responded smugly.

"It is my business if it concerns my brothers," I stated and came farther into the room towards him.

"Aw, come on, Nee-chan. We're just guys hanging out," Shinnosuke stated trying to be cool. Shousuke and Sosuke nodded in agreement. I didn't believe them. Nothing good comes from them being with Bolt. But I couldn't do anything till there was more evidence than them just sitting around and talking.

"If you guys do anything, I will be forced into action," I showed them my fist. Everyone knew I was the best fighter thanks to being enrolled at Rock Lee's dojo.

"Whatever," Bolt rolled his eyes. Punk.

"Come on, Seiya, let's go back down stairs," I scooped him up my arms. I loved carrying him. He was so light and soft. Off we went down stairs to where Mama was cleaning the living room.

"Are the boys behaving themselves?" Mama asked.

"Bolt's up there," I informed her.

"Oh no," She sighed.

"We should get a guard dog," I suggested making Mama laugh.

"He'd just find another way in," She chuckled.

"Uzumakis always find a way to do anything they want," A deep voice behind me said. I saw Mama's face light up. Seiya was smiling widely too. I knew who it was. I spun around.

"Tadaima," Papa smiled.

"Okaeri!" All three of said and attacked him with hugs.

"I didn't know you were coming home today," Mama stated.

"Hn," He shrugged.

"Boys, Papa is home!" Mama yelled so the boys could hear. A rumbling occurred upstairs and the triplets came raunnign down the stairs.

"Papa!" They all attacked him as well. They all tried to ask him questions or talk to him but he raised his hand slightly and everyone went silent.

"I have an announcement," He stated. We all looked on eagerly.

"I have retired from baseball. I'm going to be home a lot more from now on," His words shocked me.

"Really?" I was the one to ask.

"Yes. Is that fine with you?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I hugged him. I was so happy. Papa was home. We were all going to be together now!


End file.
